Namesake
by Angel Descendant
Summary: Senior year marks the return of Tsuna and gang from Italy, turning Kyoko's world upside down. Triangles are formed, loyalties are tested, and friendships are torn apart. Change can bring out the best and the worst in people, she'll later realize as she plunges into the world of love, rivalry, and Dying Will Bullets. To ZiaLiaLis. 6YL-canon time. K/59/86 POV. K27/5986. Complete.
1. Before The Honorifics

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is a creation of Amano Akira.

_Another time that I'll be using romance as the only subject in this fic. It's basically a short, multi-chappie fic that was originally a collaboration that never happened. I apologize deeply to my fellow collaborator. I'll be ready for my hanging any time. DX_

**Warning:** _Character OOCness. Angst._

**~K27~**

I could only smile.

There he was looking at his school shoes, his nose already sick of inhaling too much air. Awkwardly, his eyes finally found mine, and his lips finally found the words to say.

"K-kyoko-chan."

I could only smile at him, as I replied back.

"Tsuna-kun."

He at first doesn't answer. He rummages through his pant pocket, and finally fishes out a piece of paper.

I could only muster a quick giggle as he folds it open. Clearing his throat, he reads its contents.

"C-congratulations on graduating... uh... junior high I mean-uhmm... yeah- that's all." He laughs a nervous one.

"You too, Tsuna-kun." I answer, surprisingly finding my voice cracking. This was the Tsuna I remember from long ago, since we were children. The unchangeable Tsuna. I've always wanted to be friends with him. To be close to him like this and talk to him alone like now. Even now, as the sky's orange fades to black, and the streets slowly begins to glow he still remains the old Tsuna.

But I know I might not see this Tsuna again.

"Kyoko-chan?"

I look at him and could only smile. If I didn't, he wouldn't be smiling also.

"Yes, Tsuna-kun?" I then hand him from my bag the cakes I bought from the sweet shop we passed earlier.

"C-can we take a walk? Before I leave and all..." he doesn't look at me. He was once more looking at his shoes, and from there, I saw a shade of red. He holds the bag of cakes in one hand and stuffs his left hand in another. I trailed behind and walked.

"Time sure flies, doesn't it?" he says in a cheerful way, though there was a melancholic feeling to it. "Before we were simply middle schoolers and now we're already entering high school."

"Y-yeah. Things really happen so fast." I laugh, as the sky slowly dots up with stars, and the streets emit their own light.

He then pauses walking and then takes from my package a lemon-flavored cake and then hands me another. A bench was beside us. We then shared that seat, and began munching up the cakes.

"Look," says Tsuna, pointing at the sky. "Those stars shape like Lambo's head."

Sure enough, I also gaze at that direction. I smile. It really looked like Lambo-chan. The stars neatly arranged themselves in curls to resemble his head. There were his sparkling eyes, and that cute, slightly mischievous mouth. "It really does," I chuckle and then saw another set of stars. "That one looks like Reborn!"

He laughs also. "See that one? That looks more like I-pin."

"That looks like Hibird!"

"Hibari-san's bird?"

"Yeah. Isn't it cute?"

"U-huh. Oh look at that one! That looks like a baseball bat."

"That one seems like a cigarette!"

"Gokudera-kun's and Yamamoto-kun's!" Both of us squeal in unison as we look into each other before retreating under the stars.

"Everyone's... really leaving, right?" I ask finally, smiling at him. "Reborn-chan, Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan, Bianchi-san, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Hibari-san, Onii-chan... even..." I trail off. I didn't want to say _you._ I didn't want to make him worry about me.

"There's still Haru-chan." He reminds me. "You'll be okay with her. Hibari-san's pet also since Reborn said pets weren't allowed in the Mafia-" he then suddenly stuffs his hand into his mouth for no reason.

"But still..." I whisper. Even if Haru-chan was there, there were people who weren't. Including Tsuna-kun. But I don't want him to know I'll be sad or anything. If he did, then I might look more like a crybaby. I don't really want him to see me like that. Like what Onii-chan sees in me. No... I...

"Will you be all right? I mean... without Onii-san you-"

"N-no. I'll be okay. I can live by my own anyway." I say quickly. For him to worry about me he shouldn't...

"What about your parents-umm- Kyoko-chan? Will you be okay with them overseas and all?"

"Oh them?" I simper before looking at the sky. "I don't know if they'll come back anytime soon. Mother and father's relationship isn't as strong as it used to be. I'm really scared of what's happening out there. I don't want them to break up, that's all..."

"Don't worry about that." He says, as he gives me a piece of the last cake. "I'm sure it'll be okay. I- I'm positive about it."

"Okay." I smile, but not believing his words. Whenever they come home, they would often argue. I think it was better if they were away. There were times also that either one of them would leave the house and not come back for a while after a fight. It was okay whenever Onii-chan was around or when I talk to my friends but now that both were away-

"Come on then- uh Kyoko-chan," says Tsuna standing up and looking at me to rise also. I do, and follow him.

As we continue our walk, the more our talks lessen. From the way of direction, it seems that we were going to our house. The more we take our steps, the more I didn't want it to stop. The more we walk, the more I realize that even if I say it, it would be pointless. But...

My feet root themselves to the pavement. Tsuna hears me and glances at my way.

He sees it too.

"Please don't go." I whisper, tugging at his shirt and not looking at him. But he sees it.

"I beg you."

The tears...

"I will miss Lambo-chan. Reborn-chan. I-pin-chan. Bianchi-san. Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto-kun. Onii-chan. Nana-san..."

... that fell slowly...

"And... you. Tsuna-kun."

...from my cheeks to his shirt.

"But I know it's useless even if I say it, right? I'm really a fool." They were falling harder now. From there, I let go. I'm really stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

But...

He...

The lights... the stars...

It didn't make much sense anymore, when I felt his hand squeeze against mine.

"You're not the only one." He smiles at me, before fully embracing me. "What was I afraid of? Kyoko-chan, please forgive me. I-I was too afraid to accept it. I was too afraid of what you'll think of me as no-good Tsuna. Only now will I accept it. Thank you."

"Tsuna-kun..."

"Shh..." he murmurs, as he pulls me closer. "Tell me, Kyoko-chan, if I told you that you're a really special person to me, would you believe it?"

I stop my tears. What was Tsuna-kun trying to say?

He was walking me now, the smile small and pure on his lips.

"You're really a good friend to me. And I don't want that to change, Kyoko-chan." He says finally, like how I remember the simple Tsuna-kun would tell me.

I smile also as I hold his hand, making him turn red.

"Same here." I reply.

From there, we reach the gates of my house. Everything seems so silent as he opens the door.

Then a popping sound.

"Suprise!"

Inside, I saw lots of streamers and decorations on the walls. The lights suddenly turned on, and everyone inside is suddenly bathed in colourful light. There was everyone. Haru-chan, Yamamoto-kun, I-pin-chan, Lambo-chan, Gokudera-kun, Bianchi-san...

"Wh-what's this?" Tsuna-kun became his old self again.

"You're late," said Reborn-chan, appearing out of nowhere to hit the unsuspecting Tsuna-kun in the back of his head with a paper fan. "But I guess it was okay, seeing you brought Kyoko."

"What is all this, Reborn-chan?" I then ask the baby, also quizzical like Tsuna-kun.

"A 'farewell' isn't complete with a farewell party, hey." Collonelo-chan suddenly said from behind. "I can't believe that person didn't tell you." He pointed at the face-down Tsuna-kun.

"I didn't know either!"

All of us laugh at Tsuna's remark. From there, Yamamoto-kun gives me a tray of sushi to gobble. Happily, I take a bite.

It is six-o'clock when the party ended. Everyone is now going to leave and it didn't mean just my home but also Namimori. I didn't want them to. But, as Tsuna-san said, this was what they were supposed to do.

As all of them make a beeline for the exit, it is my brother to bid me last. Tsuna-kun was the first to leave, as he was chased by Reborn-chan to pack his bags.

"I'll call you, Kyoko-chan." Onii-chan assures me as he patted my head. "Don't worry Kyoko. I had my club members to patrol this house 24 hours. I even had that Hibari to have the Disciplinary committee to come too."

Onii-chan is as protective as ever.

"Goodbye then Onii-chan." I say, running to him and then hugging him tightly. "Be careful on those sumo matches of yours in Italy. Tell the same to Tsuna-kun and the others."

"R-right," said my brother like he had forgotten something vitally important. "Well, see you then, Kyoko." The door closed behind him.

As I clean the living room, I find out that my brother had forgotten the bag that contains his underwear. Sigh. My brother never changes.

But from there, I receive a phone call. From my mother. Her call became the last call I will ever receive from a parent and the first I receive of how cruel people can be.

* * *

_Corny. Corny. Corny! Absolutely corny! Ughh. I hated how this fic turned out. Just hope the next chapters don't turn out like this one._


	2. Sawada with a 'san'

_Sorry for the slow update! This is perhaps the chapter that I absolutely dreaded to write! Guess it's because I was really afraid of what your opinion will become of this chapter. I hate the twosome's development, and as much as I wanted to discontinue this story and start anew, I don't want to conceptualize the first chapter all over again._

_**Warning: **__Typos, excessive angst, OOCness (development of the characters), and dark setting. Read at your own risk._

_**~K27~**_

_When I can't feel you,_

_I have learned to reach out just the same_

_When I can't hear you,_

_I know you still hear every word I pray_

_And I want you,_

_More than I want to live another day_

_And as I wait for you maybe I'm made more faithful_

**-Taken from Brooke Fraser's 'Faithful'**

_**~K27~**_

The wind blows more harshly now.

I wrap the scarf closer into my frosted face. The snow continues to fall from the grey sky as I close the door. My cellphone then began to beep once more.

I hold it close.

"Hello?" I call out on the other line, the voice I remembered from three years ago now gone from memory.

"Kyoko? You still okay out there?"

"Onii-chan…"

I couldn't mask the emptiness lost in my voice. My brother for the years gone in Italy for sumo matches still hadn't known what had happened when he left.

"Yes… don't worry…I…" Onii-chan should really stop being too protective of me. I'm already seventeen.

"Okay." Onii-chan somehow understands it when needed. "Goodbye then. I'll call you soon."

"Bye…" I whisper, as the receiver went dead. There was something else that I had to take care of. My homework was already finished last night. The bentos I made for Haru and myself were already prepared. My mechanical pencils were already bought the day before. I should be doing my part time job later after class until seven o'clock. I look at my watch. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"Kyoko-chan!" someone calls outside. As usual, Haru was already on cue to pick me up. Slinging my bag on my shoulder? Check. My shoes polished? Check. Hair clipped? Check. Another extra comb? Check. Double check on my books, notebooks, etc.? Triple check.

I open the door. Also check.

As usual, since the three years that we were together at high school she waves at me.

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?" I ask, doing a mental check that my voice sounds energetic and on par with the zest my friend was displaying.

"I'm dating Touya-kun! Can you believe it? I was just ogling at him on English class and now we're going out! Aww, Kyoko-chan! Jealous?" She eggs me, her eyes awaiting evilly my reaction.

"Oh. Right." I reply, doing another mental check at my reaction. "Haha. I'm jealous. Right."

"Why not make a more believable jelly-jelly face, Kyoko-chan? You are sooo looking that way again… So, anyway it just happened we were watching this movie last Saturday when…"

I did a mental check to make myself look like I was listening to Haru. Since what happened three years ago, I never really had the time to be on matters that involved crushes and stuff like that. I've been too busy feeding myself without the help of onii-chan. I don't want him to worry and let that thing happen again.

Since three years ago, when I received that call.

In honesty, without onii-chan and my other friends, things… they're just not like what it used to be.

Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and wonder why I couldn't hear my brother training or screaming 'Fight!' all the while hitting something. I wonder why I couldn't see any terror in the bullies' faces whenever Hibari-san was around. Why I cannot hear Gokudera-kun's and Yamamoto-kun's bickering and Tsuna-kun's…

No. I mustn't be thinking these things. I made a triple mental check. They shouldn't be on my mind right now. They're in Italy, for goodness' sake! Their still busy training for the sumo matches! Hmm… now I probably wonder what they look like. With those sumo matches, fat bellies were always common…

"And he said he's going to pick me up after class! Oh, Kyoko-chan! Come on. You wouldn't want to miss at what classrooms we're going to take! Stop spacing out!"

"Right, Haru-shan!"

"Shan?"

"N-no!" I sweated, doing a check to make myself look embarrassed. Since we became classmates, Haru became more… she became more lady-like than from three years ago. She'd been dating a lot of guys since they find her really pretty. She's been letting her hair down more than before and everytime she lets me style it, I guess she must've looked more- umm, pretty?

Many guys had already asked me out, but because of having three part time jobs with two on weekdays and one on week-ends I had to turn them down. Haru, on the other hand, thinks otherwise.

"It's Tsuna-san holding you back," she smirked a month ago as she took my hand and danced around. "Kyoko-chan's in love with Tsuuuunnnaaaa! Tra-la-la-la~"

Every time I explained to her it wasn't him but work that was holding me back, she'd just shake her head.

"Tut-tut-tut, Kyoko-chan! Stop being in-denial. I can honestly read your mind."

If she can read my mind, I asked myself then, she'd know why I was acting that way.

"We were supposed to be rivals in love." She said to me, simpering, albeit glumly now, and looking at the fading pale orange sky that was turning a darker shade of purple and black. "But as I'm realizing lately, I guess I was just getting too conceited regarding his feelings. And it's been already three years, Kyoko-chan! You can really wait that long?"

"W-well Haru-chan you've been really-"

"And you still is as cold-shouldered as ever! Sigh, you two do so share Mutual Understanding!"

"W-what the hell-" bewildered as I was, my protest was suddenly cut off by her.

"You're perfectly made for each other, can you believe it? OMG, need you to be prepped up. And will you stop losing that smile?"

"Eh…?" So, I said to myself then that I wasn't really grinning anymore. I made a mental check to myself to smile whenever Haru-chan was around.

_**~K27~**_

Just like what I'm doing now.

Even though she was cursing a lot, a thing that wasn't supposed to be in her character manual.

"Stupid class arrangements!" she shouted, kicking the bulletin board much to the freshmens' surprise. They've always thought that Namimori High students were a respectful, polite and soft-spoken sort.

"Damn it all!"

Now they'll get straightened at what students here are like.

"Aww… I can't be sitting with Kyoko-chan. Sorry. I really thought we were still classmates…" Haru bawled as she took comfort in my arms. All I could do was stroke her hair back and forth while murmuring words of comfort. After two years we've always been seatmates, and ironically, only in our senior year will we ever be apart.

I'm really feeling lonely now.

"I'll see you in class then!" She waved as she shuffled off to class. A dark-haired teen suddenly approaches her, and hand-in-hand, they walk inside.

That must be Touya-san.

I did a mental check. I should not involve myself in Haru's love life. Instead of being by his side, like I'm always at, I did a check to walk onto my next class.

Everything feels cold all of a sudden.

_**~K27~**_

I look at the sky by the window. There were a few clouds that lazily drift about. There were many shapes that they were showing off… a cow… a baby… a bullet… a dynamite stick… a bat… a tonfa…

Why was I looking at the sky now? I give my attention to my teacher, who was now writing an equation on the board. I made a check to focus. I have to study. I put my mechanical pencil on the blank notebook paper on my desk and began to copy the formula. What was I doing? This was what I wasn't supposed to do. I have to focus. There is still the cake shop I have to go to after class. There is still onii-chan's call I have to be ready for. There is still the homework I should be doing and the studying for my English class…

But then, I continue looking at the clouds. Their fluffy exterior was now chalked and pastelled in grey with each curvy shade. And suddenly, I see it… a familiar face… _his _face.

I feel something fall to my cheek.

It had been a long time, since I saw these things fall from my eyes. Since that time- that starry night.

These- these thoughts! What's happening to me? Why do I keep thinking about these things! Why now?

My mechanical pencil shook on edges. I keep putting on mental checks. This was definitely not the time to be putting my thoughts on these things. All I was supposed to do this morning was think about my classes. My grades were now already improving. If I don't put much thought to it then…

I take a deep breath before scribbling like mad. There was the formula on front. I just have to copy it. When the teacher calls out for someone to solve, I just raise my hand. I began to look at the equations I copied and memorize it. If the teacher calls out then…

"To all the students and faculty of Namimori High, I have an urgent announcement to tell you," the speakers suddenly blared. All of us, caught off guard waited in silence.

"The principal is now resigning."

Stillness. My classmates looked at each other. According to my mental check, the principal had been in this place of higher learning for only two years. Why now-?

"My successor will be none other than Reborn-san."

"Ciaossu!"

I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing. Reborn-chan… of all people- no of all babies- did this really mean- and onii-chan- and Gokudera-kun- and Yamamoto-kun and Tsuna-kun-

I really thought of it. I slap my hand on my mouth. Tsuna-kun. Tsuna-kun. _Tsuna-kun._

"From here on tomorrow, this school is under the jurisdiction of the Vongola family. If anyone tries to stop it, they'll die. Any questions?"

None came. I did a mental check to chastise Reborn-chan in saying such words. Wait- but Reborn-chan's not a baby anymore right?

I did a mental check to ready for whatever appearance he might have.

"If not, to celebrate the Vongola's ascent to power classes will be suspended. Everyone out."

And just like that, the class- no- the whole school erupts.

For me, this was a downer. I have nothing else good to do at home. The classes, being discontinued meant less schoolwork and less schoolwork meant nothing to do. My job's still several hours away.

I did a check to panic. What the heck am I supposed to do?

"S-sasagawa-san," someone taps from my shoulder.

I wasn't prepared to see the one behind me.

There is a grinning Yamamoto-kun, except he didn't look like the Yamamoto-kun I remembered. He's taller- taller than before and his smile was less goofier than before. He's also wearing those black suits that businessmen normally wear.

"Whew!" He assuages, still smiling toothily and now taking my arm. "Nice hair." He adds, now laughing. Many of my classmates were already flooding at the door, not noticing Yamamoto-kun at all despite being such a stand-out. Seeing the problem with the people at the door, he opens the window.

"W-wait where are we-" I say in fright, mentally checking that THIS wasn't my plan at all. He smashes the window open, and now my classmates were looking at us, some whispering and others giggling.

"We have to hurry Sasagawa-san. Otherwise, the other Sasagawa-san might get a little impatient. Haru-chan will be coming with us. Reborn-san's orders."

"Uh.." I say panicking, adding another check as I looked at the looming danger below. This fall, from this fourth-floor room was definitely gonna hurt. "Yamamoto-kun, will this hurt?"

"Oh? Depends if we're lucky." He replied, looking like he was merely discussing the weather. "Ready to fly?"

"F-fly?" My voice was suddenly getting squeakier by the minute. THIS is so gonna hurt!

"Yeah. Hold on tight." He grins, as he forces my body to climb on his back. "Any last words to say?"

Even though the ground was a gazillion of meters below us, I smile at him. Somehow, it was the melancholic nostalgia that swept over me.

"It's good to see you, Yamamoto-kun." I said finally, before we left the earth and touched air.

"You can say that again." He replies as we fall.

And just like that, it almost seemed like I was in a dream.

Fire- there was some kind of bluish fire now being sent off by Yamamoto-kun's shoes and suddenly, we were ricocheting off into the sky.

"Tsuna will definitely be happy to see you." He shouts against the roaring wind as we approached the clouds. Surprisingly, though the sun was hot, it didn't feel that way when I was with Yamamoto-kun. The more I held onto him, the more I felt cool.

"Hey, baseball-nut!" someone says from below. "Quit flying so high!"

I look down, and immediately beamed so hard it almost hurt.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan!"

"Oi! Quit moving around like that or we'll be kissing the ground anytime soon, idiot!"

"Shut up! I should be the one mad here! You ruined my freakin' date you Octopus head!"

"Since when did you try calling me Octopus head? You're so unoriginal!"

"And you're such a fail flyer!" Haru shots back. Yamamoto-kun goes for a quick, yet agile dive and in no time we're now beside Haru and Gokudera-kun. He looks so different and taller like Yamamoto-kun. And his aura too, as well as his voice changed like Yamamoto-kun.

"Don't provoke me you hag or you'll be crashing below like a damned meteorite!"

"Try me!"

But thank goodness his attitude's still Gokudera-kun like.

"I didn't know sumo matches can make you fly." I stated to Yamamoto-kun who looked at me quizzically.

"Sumo matches? Oh yeah, right! They can if you really go through intense training." He titters nervously, when Gokudera-kun and his eyes met. Somehow, there's a feeling in the back of my spine that's telling me there's something more regarding that matter.

But upon remembering the job I had to take on later, it slips my mind.

"Where are we going?" I ask when we went for a slow plummet to the ground.

"The Tenth's house! Gah- quit strangling me!" Gokudera-kun said through muffled voices as Haru begins to panic.

I also tighten my hold onto Yamamoto-kun. The thrill of flying was now really wearing off the more the buildings became less like ants and became more detailed and textured. Oh, gawd this might be the end.

"Why are we going there?" I inquire Yamamoto-kun, trying to make my voice calm despite the descending feet that we were now plunging into with every second.

"Boss wants to see you two." He just says.

Those words were enough for me to trust him fully and enjoy the ride.

_**~K27~**_

But I never managed to see him.

The moment we made a landing in the yard of his Namimori home, I only saw Tsuna-kun's mother, Nana-san. There was no Reborn-chan either. But there was onii-chan.

In the end, all I can do then was cry in his arms.

Onii-chan definitely took it warmly. He complimented my hair-length, and asked where my smile was. I didn't answer him as I found my comfort- the only family I had left.

But I didn't tell him. That wasn't the time for me to tell such bad news when he just returned to Namimori.

I don't want him to get another scar.

Everyone was there to welcome us with open arms. Then, I wondered why he didn't come. Reborn-chan came when we were about to leave to inform us Tsuna-kun escaped him making him 'still a baby-boss unworthy of succeeding the Bongola e-fami-guh-li-ya' and such whatnot that I didn't know about. I had to go to my job late because of being stuffed to death by Italian foods made by Tsuna's mother and had a bad case of indigestion.

By the time we got home my brother slept like a light in the sofa, making me safe for a while if he asks where mom and dad were.

I was also safe the following morning.

But in the afternoon, when Reborn-chan invited us for another visit at Tsuna-kun's home to only end with Tsuna-kun's no-show did onii-chan finally caught up.

"Where's mom and dad anyway, Kyoko-chan?" asked onii-chan innocently when he gulped down the miso soup. "Shouldn't they be here normally before Friday?"

I didn't say anything as I left another serving at the table. This was planned on my check list. If he asks further, I'd just lie.

"Do you know about that, Kyoko-chan?" he asked again, his tone still light-hearted as he gulped more soup.

I still didn't say anything as I went inside my room to prepare for my part time job at the local store.

And just like that, I realized that onii-chan was no longer easy to fool.

He rapped the door as soon as I closed it.

"You know something about this, don't you?" he said, his tone I never imagined him to have.

I kept mum as more knocks followed it, this time louder than every last rap.

"Tell me Kyoko-chan." He pleaded, now trying to force the door open. I bit my lip and forced my back at the door while praying he'll just go away.

"Where are they Kyoko-chan?" He now thundered as he easily knocked the door, making me fall to the floor and bruise my knee. "Why are they letting you go to part time jobs like this?"

I force myself to keep quiet, mentally checking to bite my lip to prevent my tears from falling.

"Don't tell me…" he was catching on now. I just lay down on the floor, wishing this- this predicament we were in would just stop.

"They're gone now?"

I continued looking down, with teardrops falling.

"They're not coming back?"

I shake my head. I wanted it all to be a secret, not to be revealed just now. I didn't want my brother to work hard again for my sake and forcing me not to do even one tiny thing for him.

"That's why you're taking part time jobs? To go to school?"

"Yes, onii-chan." I murmured.

"To buy food?"

"Yes, onii-chan." I sniffed.

"To pay for the house rent and electricity?"

"Yes, onii-chan." I sobbed.

"To… not make me worry?"

"Yes, onii-chan!" I finally broke down, slamming my fist hard on the wooden floor.

It had been three years since I cried so hard.

And just like that, it ended.

"You're my only sister, right?"

"Y-yes, onii-chan."

"And I'm your only brother?"

"Y-yes." I didn't know where his questions were leading to.

"But together, we're not 'only', right?"

I stop. I look at my brother. His face had a weak smile stamped upon it. His eyes… they weren't like what I remembered from my onii-chan.

"Yes." I answered back, before giving him a full hug.

My simple-minded brother had more than enough talked true sense.

"We can do this together, believe it." He said, holding my hands firmly, yet trustingly.

"You're sounding more like Naruto." I tittered, with he returning me with an amiable-enough grin.

"Isn't it extreme?" He asked, becoming the old brother once more.

"Oh, onii-chan!"

Yeah. To the extreme.

_**~K27~**_

And just like that, somehow I believed that life can really start again once you reach the dead end.

It's already been a week since then. My brother became the captain of the boxing club while Yamamoto-kun's the new student council president.

Haru's my classmate again, along with Yamamoto-kun. Hibari-san became brother's classmate as well as the head of the discipline committee.

But still no Tsuna-kun.

I didn't put much thought about it now.

Because with onii-chan around, things became much easier. He found the time making money in small-time construction jobs and helped me pool for our income. It was an honest share but enough for the two of us.

Haru-chan meanwhile, broke up with Touya-san the moment Gokudera-kun dared her to try not hooking up with boys for a month. It was torture even for her, who had to cut off her landline and Net access all for the sake of 'alone time'.

While inside the classroom, scanning the book for a quiz, Yamamoto-kun sat beside me.

"The baby wants you to go to Tsuna's house after class." He quickly informs, before standing up and going to his baseball team mates for a practice. I shrug it off. Everyday, I come to Tsuna-kun's place on Reborn-chan's invitations to only return home late for work because of his absence. It turns out every morning, he'd go out and come back after dark. Reborn-chan assures me that he's determined to make sure Tsuna will be there but in the days that passed, I lost hope that I'll catch a sight of his spiky hair.

I wonder if it's because he just doesn't want to come.

I told Reborn-chan that maybe he just wasn't in the mood to go and meet me. Reborn-chan, thinking hard told me that was highly unlikely for even him.

"I'll be damned if you are the real reason he's not popping around to see you." He often assures me. Though I wonder if he's just too tactful to hurt my feelings.

And still, I'm too stubborn to finally refuse his invitation.

Assuring onii-chan that I'll be back soon, I don a simple jeans-and-shirt get-up and hasten off to Tsuna-kun's.

It's such a beautiful day this time. There were small, cute clouds peppering the blue, blue sky. The sun was shimmering excitedly at me as I raced to Tsuna-kun's place.

I wasn't surprised to see only Nana-san there.

But I was surprised when I saw a black limousine just parking in front of the house. It looked really brand-new, being sleek and shiny and all. I did a check to look at myself in the windshield.

Just like that, the door opens.

And someone lunges at me, taking me by the mouth and forcing me inside.

_**~K27~**_

"Sorry about that, Sasagawa," Gokudera-kun apologizes as he skipped to the front seat and began to drive. "Reborn-san's orders."

"Ciaossu!" says the baby just beside me, flashing a thumbs-up sign. His fedora was nowhere to be found, leaving his hair stuck back at the back with lots of hair gel. "I really had to do this to make sure he comes around. That kid… even now I'm asking myself if he is really Nono's successor…"

I didn't seem to understand him. Was this involved with the sumo matches to Italy?

"Did you go to Italy for sumo?" I ask Reborn-chan who in turn hit me in the head with a paper fan which thankfully, didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

"Geez, in the end that Tsuna still haven't told you the truth? What the hell is that kid doing?" He shakes his head. "No matter. You will know the truth soon enough. Now-"

As sudden as that, the seat I was in suddenly swiveled at the back. And I didn't he expect what will happen next.

Just in front of me were none other than Bianchi-san and Haru. They were looking at me the way villains will normally look whenever they hatched their plans.

"You really need a makeover," said Haru, who now has a comb in one hand and a hair spray in another. "Since Tsuna-san left, you look like a rag."

Bianchi-san winked. She was wearing a white, simple short-cut dress with matching pumps.

"Get ready to be salvaged." She said as she stripped me off my shirt with myself screaming in shock.

Just like that, the makeover started. From behind them was none other than a small Jacuzzi, where they forced me to really strip and take a bath. After, when I was clean from head to foot, they put all this creams in my face and hands, with Haru supervising the amount. When my underwear was in place, they had to do my make-up, putting a little eyeliner and light blue eyeshadow with a little pale pink lipstick and gloss. The hair was raised up in a bun, with curls falling in few directions to frame my face.

"OMG, you look absolutely ravishing, dearest Kyoko!" Haru giggles admiringly at her own work. "Now for the dress. Bianchi-san."

It was just a long-cut summer dress. But what distinguished it was it was made of pure silk. It was also simply blue, but the color ranged with each stripe from sky blue to royal blue. What was more, when it came into contact with my skin, it was really comfortable to wear.

"Sweeet," whistles Haru-chan when she makes a close evaluation of my look. "Just a simple diamond touch with those ears, and we're ready to go."

She hands me a mirror. I'm awestruck, still surprised to see a Kyoko far from what I imagined. She looked really simple, but enough to look grown-up.

The door then opens.

"Ready out here, guys?" Yamamoto-kun's voice rings inside. "Wow, Sasagawa-san! Tsuna's gonna be so pleased to see you." He adds excitedly.

_**~K27~**_

I never imagined that the Bongola was this rich.

Just docking in front of us was none other than a massive liner. It looked as majestic as it should be. Its name was "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" with an exclamation point.

Gokudera-kun takes my hand and graciously leads me out into the stairs and up the ship.

"Sorry about taking the long way." He says. "Reborn-san said it would be more appropriate if we used the stairs than the elevator."

"It's fine." I assure. "I'm wearing slippers anyway."

"S-slippers?" he howls as he looks at me from head to foot. Sure enough, he spies my diamond-studded Havaianas peeking through my dress.

"The Bongola's has so much money." I say.

He laughs. "It's _Vongola, _Kyoko-san."

Sure enough, we reach the dock or whatever it was called. In the middle was just a simple round table covered in white with two metal seats. There was a chandelier to match the ambience.

My mouth is ajar because of all this- for just _this?_

"We went a little overboard," says Yamamoto-kun quickly when he escorted me to one seat. "But it was the baby's orders. He owns this ship!"

"That Tsuna should be greatful," adds Reborn-chan, hopping on Yamamoto-kun's shoulder. "If he doesn't come now and look at Kyoko, he'd be making his biggest mistake."

"But I have a job to attend…" I smile back to be only stopped by Reborn-chan.

"We'll kill the person who assigns you off that job." He replies curtly as he now sits on the empty seat beside me. "With this gun, I will be giving him the Dying Will shot to whoever it might be." He promises, drawing out a green toy gun and nodding his head.

"That's real cute." I beam, and didn't bother to say anything else.

After fifteen minutes, he still didn't arrive. Fuuta-kun gives me a detailed tour of the ship up into decks which might have lasted for two hours, since it was already dark outside when we returned.

Tsuna-kun still wasn't around.

I then take a little drink at the glass of water beside us. Haru also gives me a plate of Risotto and we shared it together.

Thirty minutes pass… and I was an hour late for my job. I told Reborn-san about it. He just tells me to wait.

Another thirty minutes come… and then an hour… and another hour… three hours… four hours…

It's already ten o'clock and he didn't come about.

I smile politely at everyone, most especially to Reborn-chan, before standing up and going for the stairs. Everyone immediately began to plead to let me wait for Tsuna-kun. I bow down and tells them in carefully-chosen words that maybe Tsuna-kun's busy.

No one grabs me and forces me back into my seat.

As I step down, none spoke a word. I continue walking down and down the stairs.

By the time I reach the ground, I burst into tears.

In the end, he still didn't come to greet me.

It was already really late, and I saw no more cars passing by. It then made me go into a full run, wiping my face as I go.

He really will never come. I'm really too stupid to not see that.

I was late for my job, late for onii-chan's dinner, late for my homework…

Late for everything.

I stopped running and started to sob once more all the while wiping my tears with the dress. I should probably return this dress after I washed it to Bianchi-san. There's also these earrings and the slippers…

Oh Gawd, everyone must be really down because of this. I should apologize on Monday or when I pass to the house.

I'm really sorry everyone.

I then realized I was already at the streetlights. I continued walking and walking, crying in forced silence to not wake anyone up. I was also close to the place where Tsuna-kun and I saw each other for the last time…

I looked above. The star-spangled blackness makes me wonder if I'll be able to see it again with Tsuna-kun like this.

I walk some more, trying to suppress my tears. I should pull myself together now. I should just go home as quickly as possible, take a shower, and then go to bed.

B-ump.

I collided with something. I knew it wasn't a pole, since I know it was really hard. My head wasn't hurt, since the thing must've been sturdy but it was also soft. And the more I realize it… warm.

"Sasagawa-san?"

This is all a joke right? I harmless yet cruel practical joke. I'm just played at. I'm not seeing the truth. This man is many inches taller than him. This person looked more able than him. This person was wearing a suit for crying out loud!

"Y-yes?"

And his voice… it wasn't definitely Tsuna-kun. It was deeper… more confident… more- different.

"It's Sawada-san."

His voice is gentler, more relaxed. This wasn't the stuttering Tsuna I remember so well.

But I look up, and I realize I was at face-to-face with the real thing.

He's taller- not as taller as Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto-kun but taller than how I imagine him to be, His eyes too… they weren't the big-eyed ones I remember to like from him. And his smile… it wasn't as troubled as I remembered it to be.

He notices my face, my dress, my expression. It made sense to him.

"This isn't the time to be crying, Sasagawa-san. I need to talk with your brother."

He didn't give me another look as he escorted me to my home.

This is really, just a cruel practical joke.

This isn't Tsuna-kun. This is… this is Sawada-san.

The sweet, thoughtful, little Tsuna I know so well.

He neither apologized, nor said anything at all.

I can't feel this Tsuna.

I can't hear this Tsuna.

I look at the stars once more, and remember how we giggled about it all before he left.

And I didn't want this Tsuna. More than I don't want to see my parents anymore.

_**~K27~**_

* * *

_Wheew! I never thought this chapter could reach this much. Don't worry though; the next chapters would be shorter in length. This is the chapter I hated to type, and only did loving to write this chapter (I type as I write :P) I came up with this._

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Is this really Tsuna?


	3. Sawada san

_1 ½ hours of typing. That's why it's so sloppy._

_Sigh. Wow. Another quick update. The only reason I'm updating as soon as I can is because this will probably be the last time I'll be in front of the keyboard. Next week I shall probably be out in Pampanga for a quick check-out in a contest. This will probably be my final update this week since I'll be then busy to type another story of mine as well as reading some articles for the said competition. _

_I love you, ZiaLiaLis. I'm really thankful you like the development. Hope you'll continue to. :D_

_Anyway, for the reviewers… umm, can you please tell me if you loved/hated a chapter and __**WHY**__? I know it's probably because you aren't in the mood, but please try to be. It'll also help in the future in critiquing others' works and building up the reviewer's professionalism. It will not only boost writer's morale, but also improve their skills. Thank you._

_**Warning:**__ OOCness due to the author's choice of character development, typos, and a not-so incredible imagination. There is still the angst and melodrama present, but you should know that by now. I'll be not repeating this warning again to disrupt the story's flow._

_And I'm not the writer I was when I first wrote Romance as the main genre._

_**~K27~**_

_I never thought that it'd be easy_

_Coz we're both so distant now_

_And the walls are closing in on us _

_And we're wondering how..._

**-'Down to Earth' by... who else?**

**I'm a fan of his songs. :D**

_**~K27~**_

Rain replaced the sleet last week. Despite the fact that the new semester meant snow (and swapping of classes were common in this school). It meant simply that it was too hot to have snowflakes fluttering all over the place.

Yet why does it feel like I'm frozen in a block of ice?

I look at the person beside me and then covered my face entirely with my long hair. He looks really inferior to the old Tsuna-kun I had the courage to say 'hello' to. But this Tsuna-kun... he seems so unreachable. The way he moves himself... the way his mannerisms go, like looking at the area with so much alertness, and the way he puts his hands on his pockets... this _cannot_ be him. No way.

"Is your brother at home?" He then asks in his deep, _manly _voice. The shock of it all makes me wonder if Tsuna-kun ever existed inside this person. He flashed me this grave look that burrowed deep into my eyes.

And if he really saw what I am feeling right now, he should perhaps tell me an assurance that I was all right.

None came. I immediately flash a weak, forced smile.

"Yeah, he's home." _Waiting for me, not __**you.**_

I stop. He keeps on going. What was I talking about? This was definitely not me. Why would I give a rude reply in my head like that? This was not me at all. I did a check to keep myself from going nuts.

He doesn't even pause and look back to check me.

It felt really cold now.

I have to run to him to be by his side once more but from there, I kept a fair distance. I looked down and notice my slippers, blinking from the lights. It blinded me but also gave me a little reason to shed a few tears, which I wiped immediately. I wanted to go to the house **NOW**. I hated it here. I feel like I'm drowning and trying to cling onto something to survive.

But what if that thing you're clinging on left your side, leaving you to drown. What will you do? Die?

I laugh and silently wish that thing I was clinging on now didn't leave my side, _yet._

He stops walking. I do too. He doesn't acknowledge me or anything, but makes a finger gesture to the right. I nod, yet he doesn't even return the favour.

"Onii-chan?" I call out at the dark house. "Onii-chan? Please open the door!" Yes, please. Please do open the door right now. I don't want to be here with S-sawada-san. Oh gawd, please open the door!

It felt as if onii-chan understood me. Suddenly, the house is flooded with lights. And I hear him saying my name...

"KYOKO-CHAN? OH, WITH SAWADA? WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY AGAIN? OH YEAH... EXTREME!"

And just like that, he jumps from the open window and to our side.

I'm now wondering if the Vongola has a thing with jumping into windows.

"Did your date go well?" He winks at me, who immediately turns red. This Tsuna with onii-chan thinking everything went fine. This wasn't the situation I imagined to have by the time I returned. I would be at the resto, taking orders... and not dark out and walking with a smiling Tsuna-kun...

"Yes, yes we'll discuss those things later." Tsuna-kun... no, Sawada**-san **says immediately, giving onii-chan a bow. "I just want to warn you how you let your sister run around this late hour. It'll be a good chance when rival families will try to use her to make us surrender Namimori."

Instead of being angry at Sawada-san for not saying he was the reason I was prancing around this late, I could only stare and not understand at what they're talking about. Was this involved with the sumo matches?

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh." Onii-chan nods while noticing us together. Oh gawd, haven't he realized yet Sawada-san was making a fool out of me?

"And Ryohei-san," he adds, bowing his head again, and acknowledging us two. I just couldn't bear it that he was calling my brother in his first name and me with my LAST name. "I was out with Colonello-san in the mountains for a few-days' worth of training. I wanted to tell you because I want to be admitted at the boxing club."

I immediately stare, wide-eyed at my dear brother. This isn't supposed to be the reason why he's been out and not seeing me. For the boxing club? But Sawada-san... he said to me three years ago that he'll think about if he wanted to join it again.

I guess the three years of thinking it over made him to finally make up his mind for this.

"You want me to test you?" says onii-chan, who was folding his arms and becoming all 'bossy'.

"If I need some testing," says Sawada-san simply, now raising his head.

"Good. I'll see you after class. It'll be just a one-round spar. With me. I won't be holding anything back." This is the first time I've ever seen my brother as serious as this. For Tsuna- no- Sawada-san to talk like this and at the same time make onii-chan look like this... heavens, who _is _this Tsuna?

"I'll be going then." He says, bowing his head, before darting out in the streets. I look at him, his suit making him look like a shadow as he becomes a small dot in the horizon.

A shadow... without the light.

"So, how was the date with Sawada? Was it extremely romantic? Reborn-san said he wanted it to be the best date both of you will experience."

I didn't want to make brother look dejected when I tell him the truth, so I smiled.

"It was great! You should've tasted the food." I beamed, making him look satisfied enough to let me go inside.

I'm really thankful onii-chan didn't ask many questions.

_**~K27~**_

Like what I'm hearing now.

"That's Tsuna, right?"

"No-good Tsuna? Nah, it can't be."

"Come on, who has his hair messed up like that?"

"OMG. Who the hell is that kid beside hot Yamamoto and hotter Gokudera? He's really hot."

"He's cute, idiot!"

"But seriously, that's really Tsuna? He looks... I really need to wear glasses."

"Good thing he made you four-eyed."

"Yeah. And I'm being gay for him. That Tsuna's really something. Just look at him! I don't believe it!"

I look at the window. Monday. I already apologized to Haru-chan and returned the dress, slippers, and earrings as politely as I can.

But can't help craning my neck at the window. Many kids were now pointing at Sawada-san, who was wearing the standard uniform and walking between Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. The two were now looking straight ahead, as he is and as protective to him as ever. He looked at the window, at our room's direction. Three-fourths of the girls fainted at the spot.

"He really makes me fly!" mutters a girl before going into a conditional nosebleed.

"Yeah!" The other girls reply. "Like a G6!"

Haru was now shaking her head.

"Quit the fainting, dammit! Seriously, these girls need to get a life. Like, hel-lo? He already has a girl in his sights." She says out loud, but not enough for the swooning girls to hear her. "Gawd, you're so lucky Kyoko! Who in the world can have a killer boyfriend like Tsuna? But no way am I touching him. Tell that to the Octopus Head! Ask him if I'd even try touching Kyoko's boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I hiss low and putting my palm over her mouth just in time for the girls not to hear. "Look, I already told you that he's not the same Tsuna since three years ago. He's really cold and uncaring."

"Oh, you can easily melt that ice he has," assured Haru-chan, now taking a seat beside me.

I was then surprised to see another familiar face taking the seat in front of me.

Gokudera-kun.

"Heya, Kyoko-san!" He waved, grinning. I waved back awkwardly.

"W-why are you here all of a sudden?" I asked now shaking. Oh my god, this was the thing I absolutely dreaded.

"Reborn-san's orders."

"Where's Sawada-san?"

I got my answer when the teacher entered the room. There he was, looking as different and as real as the person I met yesterday. His eyes... they were looking at me, coldly.

"Like Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, we have another transferee in this class from Italy. His name's Sawada Tsuna-kun. Anything you have to say, Tsuna-kun?"

"Yes." He nods before brandishing a gun. A **REAL **gun.

"Bang." He says unfeelingly as he pulls the trigger and aims it _straight_ at me.

_**~K27~**_

**Next chapter: **Tsuna-err... Sawada-san likes playing baseball against Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun.


	4. Sawada with the 'enemy'

_When I look at Tsuna and Kyoko, it just reminds me of how far I will be of being able to see many serious reviewers. It just annoys me to open the review section and see nonsensical reviews. Please comment more nicely. If you comment that this fanfic is crap that's worth shedding, tell me HOW it became crap. And if you think I'm being a demanding review-whore, ask the other serious writers in FF and they'll say the same thing. Yes, I'm mad :P Just kidding._

_Never in my life had I realized that I have to consult my sister for a chapter! Darn, it just proves my worthlessness!_

_This fanfic is also the first time I'm taking on canon characters in a canon setting, without the drama getting all overbearing or people saying goodbye. What a mouthful! xP_

_

* * *

_

_**~K27~**_

_Since when do you come around_

_And the temperature's changed_

_Nothing's the same_

_Left me in yesterday_

_You don't see me that way touch me that way no more_

_And it gets so cold..._

_I'm not sure just how much longer I can hold._

**-'Avalanche' by Marie Digby**

_**~K27~**_

"Sawada-san!" I scream out as I hear the sound of gunfire.

And just like that, I return to reality.

I'm the only person standing there, looking at everyone and blinking quickly. This- this is the classroom. I look down at my chest. No blood. I look down at my desk to see any damage. Nothing at all. I look at the front and see the teacher gaping at me. From the seat at the right, I'm hearing Haru saying in loud whispers how I made a fool at myself.

I then notice Sawada-san looking at me weirdly in the front before looking down at his desk again. Most of the girls were sniggering as I sat down.

Oh gawd, I had been dreaming.

"S-so, what about Sawada-san, Sasagawa-san?" The teacher, asks kindly as he tries recovering from the shock, only making an addition to the bludgeoning humiliation I'm now experiencing.

"N-nothing... Umm... W-welcome to class, Sawada-san." I say, sheepishly. This was never my intention in the beginning! Oh my gawd, this is definitely the first time I fully embarrassed myself in front of forty-five students. I do a mental check to make this the only blunder I'll ever make. Dammit... good grace... this is also the real first time I'm swearing in my head!

"It's already third period, Sasagawa-san."

Everyone finally laughs. There were only four people who didn't. Unsurprisingly, he's with them. Many of the girls were already taunting me. Others just shake their head.

"Settle down everybody!" the teacher says calmly as he forces the students to just shut up. If there's a ticket out of this misery (as well as a way out of that person's indifference) the sensei might be the ticketeer or whatever. "If no one quiets down, I'll be handing a test sheet later."

Almost everyone didn't open his/her mouth. Mathematics this year is no easy feat to begin with.

"So... who wants to solve this formula?" he asks as each of my classmates waited with bated breath. I shoot my hand in the air for a chance of redemption. I know this formula! Sweet scent of Sanmyaku, pick me!

"Hmm... it seems as if two people have raised their hands." I look at my front to not see Gokudera-kun even bothering to lift a finger. He's now winking at me and giving a thumbs up. Who the heck is it then?

"But since it's Sawada-san's first day, won't you give him a chance, Sasagawa-san?"

**That** smug, cold, pompous, superficial %$^%!

My dreams are crushed. It's official. Not only did Sawada-san beat me for the first time in his first day, he also will make me news for those other girls to diss on.

But I smile at the teacher, before giving Sawada-san a nicely-done glower.

I'm definitely _**not**_losing to the person who ruined my work schedule.

_**~K27~**_

Everyone became all talks by the time the teacher left as they steal more glances at Tsuna, some with burning envy, but many with pure admiration. Their shock at seeing Sawada-san's mathematical activities was enough to make them forget about the stunt I pulled. I could only look at Haru who kept telling me that never in her life did she dream Sawada-san could answer such formulas.

"I thought that the Octopus head was the smartest person in your class?"

"I can hear that!" Gokudera-kun shouts at the front row, where Sawada-san remained sitting in, bursting into laughter.

"Oh? You see that as a joke?" Haru replies, a little louder than Gokudera-kun and now turning around to face him head-on.

"K!" was his sarcastic reply, waiting for Haru to add another more cherry on the cake they were making.

"K then! See ya, Octopus Head!" With that, she gives him an f-bomb for good measure. He stops laughing at once. My reaction limits itself to just staring at Haru. She surprises me sometimes by mumbling profane words whenever with Gokudera-kun. "Honestly, did you ever see any guy look at me like that?" She then goes on to check her hair and takes from her pocket some lipgloss and dabs it to her lips like mad. "Like, since when?"

"Since now!" I hear Gokudera-kun say in the distance before giving a high-five to Yamamoto-kun. What the- I've never seen them _that_ friendly before.

"Damn you!" screams Haru, just in time for break. Gokudera-kun, waving lazily files on with Sawada-san and Yamamoto-kun out of the door. The girls giggle when Sawada-san, hands on pockets, brushes them out of the way.

"So," she now asks by the time the only 'lunchbox veterans' remained. "What really happened since you kissed goodbye at the ship?" She looks at me with a smile, reminding me of the cute Haru that I've been together with for the past three years.

I didn't cry this time, since I made a mental check to explain things and somehow help her assess my dilemma, whatever that may be. I told her everything, even though it was embarrassing for her to know that I ruined the dress (which was Bianchi-san's, OMG), from the time I ran through the streets to Tsuna-kun-eh... Sawada-san asking my brother to try out for the boxing club.

"That's not a joke right?" asked Haru with the same dumbfounded look that I gave Sawada-san when we first met. "I mean... since going to Italy, how the hell did Tsuna-san get all superhuman like that?"

"And that attitude of his!" I now say out loud, surprised at myself for doing so.

"Okay... settle down everyone," says she, mimicking the teacher as she patted me to sit down. She now rested at the top of my desk. "But it can be possible, since Tsuna-san's my ex-husband's protégée..." she rubs her chin like some smart guy in a sci-fi flick.

"Reborn-chan?" I ask, incredulous. "What has he got to do with this?"

"Better yet," smirks Haru. "What has he got to do with everything? You can ask him if he knows why Tsuna-san's acting man-o-bizarro."

"Either way," I fold my arms. I might talk to Reborn-chan about that if I find him. "I'm not going to lose to a guy like that. He just makes me **so**... angry."

"Good god," said Haru, patting my head. "For me to see you angry is a gift from Tsuna-san. Now even _I'm_ sure you're not a doll."

I grin. "Well, it _is _Home Economics this time around, right?" I say confidently. "There's no way I'm gonna lose to that jerk."

_**~K27~**_

Twenty minutes left.

The apron I had made is already stained with so much goo and sauce. I am so not gonna lose to that guy!

Fifteen minutes left.

Almost all of the class have already given up when they saw the competition. Well it _was_ their fault since they 'forgot' about the quiz regarding making sweets. Sawada-san and the others from Italy were exempted, but predictably, that jerk asked that teacher if he can try. The swooning teacher let him.

I'm now currently putting the finishing touches on my tart. The strawberries are already being cut up and the sauce is being cooled for the finishing touches later.

Twelve minutes left.

Everyone gasps.

I look at his direction, and I realize that we were the only one competing- eh doing the test. All but Haru is cheering me on. I don't care anymore. Focus, Kyoko, focus! I then manage to finish cutting up the strawberries, each into two symmetrical pieces.

Five minutes left.

Slowly, carefully, I pour down the incarnadine sauce at my tart. This is it! Now for the strawberries to be put on top...

Three minutes left.

I'm still not done yet, dammit! Darn, focus, Kyoko, focus! This is definitely not the time to get panicky!

Fifty seconds left.

I'm now dusting the edible gold dust on the plate. The little dewdrops will come in later on.

Three seconds left.

Gawd, final touches...

Two... one...

"And- times up!" applauds our teacher as I hastily added another drop of sauce. "Who wants to go first?"

"Sawada!" choruses the class (with the exception of Haru and Gokudera-kun, who didn't say anything because he's too occupied lifting up a banner with 'Go Boss!' printed in peanut sauce). I bow my head in dismay. He totally won the class over.

When he gave his treat to the teacher, everyone marvelled at his work. I looked at it too. Goodness... I'm speechless.

There's this art- this creation of a glossed chocolate-covered sweet, dotted with cream on its peak and three chocolate DNA-like spindles on the sides, with shimmering blueberry... It's simple... simple but looks so delectable... the class now wants a piece of it.

Even _sensei_ was amazed. He looked at Sawada-san, who nodded and stared on to see the reaction. Nodding, he slices of a piece, revealing a liquor-layered inside, and took a bite.

"Magnifique!" He yelled, before adding more French words not in the dictionary. "This... this _Dijonaise au Chocolat_, how did you-?"

He shrugs in reply. I want to scream at what kind of a glory-hugging prat he is, but I know it's because he's got the muscle to back up that big head. And for that teacher to be able to say French... will I even beat that?

"Let's taste then what Sasagawa-chan has made. Hmm... strawberry tart?"

Oh man, compared to Sawada-san's, mine's just a madeleine to his croquette.

But I continue walking, despite many people occasionally stealing glances at me and at Sawada-san, who's not even bothering to look at me. I then hand the tart to _sensei, _who pops a cut-up piece in his mouth.

"Hmm... strawberry right? Hmm... well, Sasagawa-chan, this is pretty advanced for your age but well, when it comes to Sawada's, his level is a little high for you to reach... by the way Sawada, you have a bright future in patisserie making. You want to apply for a scholarship?"

And just like that, everyone's eyes were on Tsuna. Handsome, perfect, big-headed Tsuna. He again simply shrugs.

"Sir, I don't think I deserve to be a pastry chef. I have another aspiration I want to do instead." He says in that cocky voice of his, bowing deeply. No way is that braggart showing humility! He's lying! Why can't they see that?

"Very well," sighs our teacher heavily. "Then chop-chop! Off you go or you'll be late for lunch!"

My legs are shaking in defeat as I made my way to clean my mess up. He's right there beside me, cleaning also his own. I look away and try to not look affected by another loss. What the hell's happening to me? I used to be ahead of my class but now... if this continues I will really fall.

But what comes up must come down, says Mother Gravity. But why now, when everything's settling down for me? When my life is turning for the better?

"I'll be off to lunch then." _Sensei_ bid goodbye as he rushes in closing the door by the time we had been halfway-finished cleaning up.

We're now alone. It's more torture when he's not humiliating me and too preoccupied by his thoughts. It's like he's too... too distant and busy to even give a damn about me. Like what happened that night.

I'm not going to cry. This is not the time to become weak just because of that. I never cried when my parents separated, so why will I cry now at such a measly thing?

"Sasagawa-san." He then calls out of the blue, towering over me as I bend down and pick the teaspoon I had forgotten to put back.

"What?" I say, raising my voice higher, as I stand up and prepare my hands for a slapping treatment later. "You're gonna gloat that you've taken the hearts of my classmates and teachers just because you're faultily perfect? All right, you win!" I slam my hand hard on the tiled table, to only feel a sharp sensation of pain for not noticing the place my palm landed on had a jagged crack sticking out. "You take Math; you take all the Sciences; you even take Home Economics! Good for you!" I look at my left hand and to my horror saw a clean cut from the right side of my palm up to my thumb, but I brushed it aside. "You can take it all, but you're not gonna take my pride, No-Good Sawada- _oh yeah_- _Flawless_ Sawada. Better yet, you're not gonna win me ever! _I won't __**ever**__ forget what you did to me that night."_

Just like that, I run to the door and slam it behind me, my left hand throbbing at the wound.

He doesn't chase me.

_**~K27~**_

A day later, my hand surprisingly healed.

I took my chances and made a gamble. After class yesterday, I told onii-chan that I'll be quitting my job for a month for the sake of my studies. I will try not to lose to that person. When onii-chan asked me my reason, I told him that it's because I want to concentrate more on my dropping classes, which was half-truth, but still truth!

I then asked if there Sawada-san had made it to the club. Onii-chan merely pointed at his swollen right eye. That was enough for me to know he did.

The next day after that, the scar on my hand had already disappeared. I didn't know how, but somehow, the night before, there was this burning sensation that took over my body and probably helped my cut heal.

Like fire had visited me that night.

_**~K27~**_

Today is a new day.

Oh gawd, another day to be fighting my life limb and limb. I checked to stop myself from exaggerating. But I placed my bag on my shoulder and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes. _This is it, Kyoko. Time to face this battleground, head-on. The enemy will soon join me. _With that, I marched towards Namimori High.

"Congratulations, Sawada-kun."

"Yeah. Knocking out the boxing club captain is really something spectacular to see."

"We never thought Sawada was this strong."

"Super strong."

"And even beating Kyoko-san at recitation and at her no-fail subject Home Ec, that's awesome!"

"I wanted to taste Sawada's dessert."

"You should've given us that!"

By the time I walk to the classroom, I notice the enemy giving me steely-eyes as classmates flock about him and praise him for what happened yesterday. I then look on ahead and discuss with my ally- Haru about yesterday.

"Yeah. So I hear," confirmed ally #1 as she nodded her head earnestly. "But Kyoko-chan, that one's a tough entity to beat. You should've seen how he pummelled your brother! Thank goodness that Tsuna-san was merciful enough to only knock him out after a minute beating. Your brother was so happy (I'm even more amazed that he never gets mad) that he let Tsuna-san join in the West-East Japan Amateur Championship next week!" From the corner of my eye I saw the enemy looking away from Gokudera-kun who, in his original seat was jovially tutoring a classmate in Math. He then stuffs his hands again in his pockets, rises from his seat, and walking out of the door making a 'cool', braggy exit from the crowd who broke into applause.

"That person's still human, duh." I said matter-of-factly. "He must have a useless asset somewhere and I'm hoping to explore that weakness of his, no matter what."

"Attention, everybody!" I heard the speakers blare again. The students immediately fell into deafening silence as they anticipated another Principal kick-out. Since Reborn-chan became Head, the school has... erm... became much... lawful than ever. There were many rules and even breaking one, small or big would result to class disqualification. Disqualification meant less school allowance (since going up a section meant more moolah) and since money makes the world go round, no one wants to go. (It's pretty obvious from whom the money came from. Clue: That person owns an ocean liner.)

"This is your school president speaking. Yamamoto in the haus!"

Ever since he became president, Yamamoto-kun became prone to 'breaking it down' to slang whenever he has a microphone on.

"This is a decree from our beloved principal. Starting tomorrow, all clubs, except the Discipline committee and the Baseball club will be competing in an Amateur League Inter-High Baseball contest. Only those who joined the unsaid clubs can compete."

Everyone immediately goes into an uproar. All eyes are on Tsuna-kun. They're expecting another win from him.

"Yes-yes! Even those from the Student Council will join like myself! Isn't it fun? Let's break it down, everybody! Yo! Yo! Yo!"

Wait... everyone from the Student Council? What about if...

"But-" growls Gokudera-kun as he glares at everyone as he makes finishing scribbles on his 'student's' homework. "Who the hell here is the representative of baseball nut?"

Everyone points at the same direction.

They're all pointing at me. Two people here currently in this classroom had signed up for clubs.

He shots me an icy stare. I return an icier grimace.

The fight is on.

_**~K27~**_

_I'm annoyed. I finished this chappie quickly. The thing I wanted to happen didn't happen. This is supposed to be an action-packed chapter. It fell short. Don't worry. By the time I upload one (probably next year :P) it'll probably be more updated with action. Plus, I'm gonna ask a Yamamoto accompanying me in Pampanga about the sport. No romance? Let's just see..._

_**

* * *

**_

**Next chapter: **Sawada-san, get ready to eat my dirt.


	5. Sawada Tunafish

_OOCness for almost all the major characters here! Bad material here. I'm really not satisfied._

_

* * *

_

_**~K27~**_

_Boys and girls be ambitious!_

_Boys and girls keep it real!_

**-LM.C 'Boys and Girls'**

_**~K27~**_

_**

* * *

**_

I hate the fact the enemy is so much better at everything and manages to overtake you after three years. What's worse, that person from three years ago wasn't _technically _all that. I mean, like he sucks at everything.

It's a wonder what three years of training for sumo in Italy makes!

Hate it.

I hate the fact that from across me, he's solving the problems in the board with only a small glance in a textbook that takes me two hours to memorize. I hate the fact that his soufflé's much better than mine at Home Economics when it took me half my lifetime to find out that subject as my calling. I hate the fact that from the 'No-Good Tsuna' I remembered in junior high was absent in this tall, able and medium-eyed #$%&*!

Most of all, I hate the fact that he isn't friendly to me at all anymore.

Jerk.

I double check to stop making unnecessary ramblings in my mind before skipping lunch and heading for some baseball practice.

_**~K27~**_

"Are you out of your mind, Kyoko-chan?" Haru keeps reminding me from the stands as I spun my bat like a baton and walk to the home plate. "There's no way you can win! He'll just pawn you like what he did to your brother."

"I'm agreeing with big-mouth here," nods Gokudera-kun (who I still don't know if he's an ally or enemy to begin with due to his 'friendliness' to Sawada...**san**)with a sage-like face. "Never in a million years will you and baseball freak be able to beat the Tenth."

"I'm not saying I'm on your side, Octopus Head!" she reminds him as she folds her arms defiantly. "It's just-well- it's impossible for you to beat him. I mean- come on! What the hell can you do against that Tsuna? It'll take a MIRACLE for you to win!"

"Has he played baseball in Italy by any chance?" I squeeze into her Haru's warnings and shout at Yamamoto-kun.

"Nah. Our favourite past time is playing soccer at the fields after training." He brushes off with a smile like what Yamamoto-kun would usually express. "But I want you to know Tsuna's no ordinary guy. When Reborn-san tapped that intuition of his, he starts to learn things easily like crazy. He can memorize or do anything in a flash. Learning and being good at baseball is a piece of cake for him."

How can Yamamoto be so nonchalant about this?

"What's our chance then of winning?" I ask Yamamoto-kun as he readies for a pitch.

He grins, as he lifts up his foot to prepare for lift-off.

"50-50. We can win with the baseball freak." He says confidently as he releases the ball.

I swing the bat. But the ball spiralled out of control and grazes past me as it rushes to the place. Strike.

"That's how Tsuna will probably throw the ball. No mercy." He says as he flashes the peace sign.

And for Yamamoto-kun to use signs like that so carelessly when I know everything will depend on the match tomorrow…

"Three innings." He says as he grabs the ball from me and returns back just as fast. "If you get struck out just as easily, how can we stand a chance in those few innings?"

He then lands another quick pitch that almost howled as it swooped past my face, sending quick chills. If that ball ever manages to hit me, I know I'm a goner. What a monster...

"Strike two, Kyoko-san. One left and you're out." He grins, catching the ball and preparing for another blast off. "Don't be afraid of Tsuna. He's hell itself but hey, hell can be cheated."

Yamamoto-kun, can I really cheat that person?

"Tenth can make the baseball freak bow to his freakin' knees!" I hear Gokudera-kun say in the stands.

"The hell will Tsuna-san literally do that. Think logically, stupid Octopus Head!" Haru shouted back in equal measure. Sometimes, I wonder why they wouldn't stop arguing about mundane things.

"Kyoko-san!" said Yamamoto-kun as he threw the ball. I poised my left foot, preparing them for the ball. The ball suddenly became more matrix than reality. I coiled my hands on the bat and brace myself to hit. This is it, Kyoko. Concentrate...

The ball was closer now as it whizzed straight at me. And before it reached the plate...

WHAM!

I see the ball fly straight out past the metal walls (for audience safety measures) and out into the sun-draped horizon.

I can't believe it.

Neither did Yamamoto-kun, who was gaping as the ball rocketed past Namimori High.

I really can't believe it.

"Wow, Kyoko-chan!" I hear Haru's bellow after a couple of seconds. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I practice!" I shout back, waving at her. But the truth is, I don't know how I did it too. Perhaps... onii-chan's lending me strength even when he's gone.

"Kyoko-chan! What are you doing here? Ah, I see! With Yamamoto eh? I never knew you'd be joining the baseball contest. Come on, Sawada! You suggested practicing this noon!"

And so, I finally face him. My enemy. He's now wearing those outfits people normally use on games. Also, he keeps looking away, unable to meet my gaze. Geez, he can look at me bad when brother's not around! Why not now, eh?

And just as he's about to hog the spotlight once again, I hear Gokudera-kun's screams of joy.

"TEEEEENNNNTTTHHHHHH!"

He then jumps straight out of the metal rails simply to join us.

"Why is the Tenth here? And with Lawn Head?"

Now he can look at us more properly. Those steely eyes are focusing on all of us, with his smile forever lost in that blank expression. But I don't mind. This isn't Tsuna. This is enemy #1.

"Practice." He just mumbled, digging his hands once more in his pocket to my displeasure.

"Ooh. _Nay-suh_!" Gokudera replied enthusiastically. "Good luck then tomorrow. And if you need any good substitutes..."

I face-palmed. This isn't the obvious time for me to be listening to Gokudera-kun's high-spirited praises for enemy #1.

"Yamamoto." He said, still not losing his gaze on mine. I stare him down also. There was no warmth to be seen inside but then... a flicker of flame-

"Yeah, Tsuna?" Yamamoto-kun laughed as he landed a high five on Sawada-san's palm.

"Don't try belittling me." He just said, before passing us by. Onii-chan flashed a smile and thumbs up at us before following him.

So... he leaves us here.

"Is that a threat?" I ask, loud enough for him to hear.

He halts walking.

And for the first time, he really looks at me with those eyes. Those soulless, empty holes of an excuse.

"I'd say more of a fact, Sasagawa-san," he says in that lifeless tone of his before fully turning his back on us, like what he did a couple of nights ago.

"He sure makes my blood boil," I fold my arms as Yamamoto-kun pats my head.

"Chill, Kyoko-san." He says encouragingly. "Well, I guess it's time to go. We'll probably practice this afternoon. Let's go, Gokudera." He calls Gokudera-kun, who upon awakening from his childish fantasy with Sawada-san straightened up to follow (all the while saying a little few swear words).

"Why is Tsuna-kun acting that way?" I finally sputter out, as we walk from the field.

He just shrugs.

"Maybe because things have changed." He grins, albeit with a little grim touch in his cheerful lips. "And in Italy, sometimes people... aren't like the ones in Namimori. Tsuna had to take care of those people."

"I don't understand you." I just answer back, as we then take our respective places at the locker rooms, where Haru was waving us to hurry up.

"You'll see, once the time is right for you to know." Yamamoto-kun assures, trying to be tactful and secretive at the same time.

The combination isn't working.

_**~K27~**_

When I went to my locker to obtain my clothes, it turned out they weren't there to greet me.

Oh sweet Sanmyaku.

Thankfully, Haru is a resourceful friend and gladly lent me an extra uniform (which she normally brings now that Gokudera-kun became a classmate in case their argument escalates).

And as usual, they're arguing again.

"Die already!"

"Sorry, but your wish ain't working. Loser!"

"Oh, okay. So you're happy now?"

"Uh... duh!"

"So you're happy now?"

"Yeah. And you're hot now? Losing your top, BIG MOUTH?"

"No Gokudera-kun. I'm cool. I'm cool."

"K!"

I can't even squeeze a thank you because of their almost never-ending bickering.

"Bad news." Yamamoto-kun says darkly as he takes the chair Haru was sitting in earlier. "Kusakabe told me Hibari's sick. Maybe that's why bullies are taking their time in messing things off."

I look at Sawada-san's direction. He's still looking at Gokudera-kun, who's in front of us and now having a shouting match with Haru.

This is really nagging me now. Why is Sawada-san not with his friends this time around? And for him to be giving that _really_ irritating stare-!

"Oh, so you think that Tsuna-san's a freakin' god? Get real!"

"So what? Why can't you just believe that you can't even shave that moppy hair of yours?"

She gasped theatrically. "How dare you-!"

"Admit it." Gokudera-kun finally gains the initiative. "That hair of yours is too messy to even look at! Hag!"

"Oh, then why don't we put a bet then? You're the one to talk!" said Haru, slapping the table before launching her foot at my poor desk. "Winner gets to cut the loser's hair!"

"Deal!" said Gokudera, fists in the air and pumping up. "The tenth will definitely win!"

"If Kyoko-chan wins, I'll cut my hair!" said Haru, eyes flaming. "So shut up!"

And so, I never manage to understand at how Gokudera-kun can agree with that.

But the party, as they say, was still yet to come.

"What the hell...?"

"Who in the right mind can even be doing this?"

"Hibari-san, get out of the friggin' hospital!"

I looked at the window to where my classmates were looking at. As my eyes glide past the glass, my brain just couldn't process what I'm currently seeing right now.

There goes my underwear. Flying on the flag pole.

That's not all. My clothes and lots of more uniforms were dangling like raggedy ribbons at that pole.

Did I mention to seeing a plushie?

**DIE FEELERS/PARASITES OF SAWADA-SAMA**. They emblazoned the flagpole in shine letters. My classmates all were shocked as their eyes now become glued at Sawada-san. He shrugged, as he once more put his hand in his pockets.

This is his entire fault. For Michiko's sake, why won't _he, himself_ die?

Yamamoto-kun whistled as he looked on.

"Everyone's really lenient when Hibari's not around." He used the 'l-word' wrong.

I face-palm and double check if Sawada-san still didn't ruin my way of thinking.

_**~K27~**_

"Last one on the bicycles will treat us some sushi!"

"You're on, baseball freakazoid!"

After baseball practice (to where, Haru safeguarded my clothes) we are finally taking a breather by going home.

"We'll be walking then. See you tomorrow, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun."

"What?"

"Haru-chan forgot to bring hers and onii-chan didn't want me to use bicycles so..."

"Oh... then hop on!" Yamamoto-kun orders us to our delight.

"Don't pair me with Octopus Head here."

"Whatever."

Sure enough, it's Haru who's in the backseat of Yamamoto-kun's bike while I'm grabbing hold of Gokudera-kun as we zoom past the school and immerse ourselves in the golden glow of the dissipating sunset.

But from there, I pause my thinking and reflect on what's happening here. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. No Sawada-san. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. **No** Sawada-san. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. No _freakin' _Sawada-san.

I'm really going nuts.

"Gokudera-kun?" I ask, noticing his fierce gaze on Yamamoto-kun's and Haru's smiling faces.

"Agh-" He finally snaps out and looks at me before fixing his sights on the sunset-ridden road. "Yeah?"

"I know this might be rude to ask but..." I take a deep breath before taking the plunge. "Why aren't you hanging out with Tsuna- uh- Sawada-san anymore?"

He stops his bike, just in the edge of the cliff (which surprisingly, is included in the Namimori road map) where we had a vivid view of the sunset beyond us.

A smile worms through his frowning lips.

"It's only in Reborn-san's orders!" he yelps out, laughing. I frown in reply. I know there was something else he simply wouldn't tell us.

I was right.

"And... I guess times have changed since then in junior high. You know, the times when we could just hang out and pretend the world's a small place? I've just found that out the time he-" Gokudera-kun stops talking. He looks in the distance and sighs before launching a cigarette to his lips.

"He what?" I piqued.

"When he took on the world we launched ourselves in using his shoulders." He continues, blowing out a small puff of smoke in front of the bright orange sun. "You'll understand when the time comes, I promise you. Like the baseball idiot there. When he found out the truth the moment he joined us, it shook him a little when he used his weapon to take someone's life. It shook all of us. After that, the tenth... I didn't know him anymore. He used to suggest to Reborn in stopping the evil of it all but Reborn-san just wouldn't budge. Then that's it. He became more distant and no matter how we try to cheer him up... he's just lost in it all, y'know."

I look at Gokudera-kun as he manages a strained smile before finally pedalling to catch up to Yamamoto-kun and Haru's pinprick figures.

"He's okay with us hanging out with you two anyways." He promises, going full speed ahead. "And besides, I guess with him not around much, I manage to get to know you two a lot. I don't know that much about big mouth though. But with that... Yamamoto." Never in my life did I manage to hear him say _his_ name. "I guess I got to know him more. And I was too stupid for not seeing that he doesn't want all the glory I fathomed... Ha! The right-hand seat is in the bag!"

"LO-SER!" said Haru by the time we reached Yamamoto-kun's place. "The sushi's on the Octopus Head!"

"Hey! No fair!" He protests, with a quick stoppage by Yamamoto-kun.

"Come on Miura-chan. Let's forgive him just this once. Please?"

I then look at Haru, who's now crimson-face and unable to look at Yamamoto-kun, who pats her head.

"K..." She mumbles. "Well, let's go eat then. You have any jobs today, Kyoko-chan?"

"I already told you." I laugh, both at her earlier expression and unending 'idiocy' on the matter. "I'm quitting my part-time shifts till my grades go up."

"You really have high aspirations there, Kyoko-chan." Haru huffed before going inside.

I then did a signature shrug, remembering Tsuna's tic at the same time and giggle. What Gokudera said earlier then flashes pass me.

"Kyoko-san." Gokudera's hand suddenly finds its place on my shoulder. "I hope you'll forgive the Tenth for what he did before. He's too afraid to apologize. He often asks us about it. Heck, he even glances at your direction in class if you're okay with what he did."

"Yeah right. He often glares at me when he has the chance." I inform him, pouting as we charge inside. "And he was always looking at YOU."

"Geez. You realize both of you have really big egos?" Gokudera-kun shakes his head.

"I do, thank you." I remind him. "And mine's definitely bigger than his."

He heaves. "You definitely have no idea how wrong you are."

Yamamoto-kun saved to seats for us in front of the counter. As we gobbled up the sushi he prepared, the captain (and now ally #2 with Gokudera-kun temporary ally #4) prepares the game plan.

"Tomorrow, you'll be the catcher. _Don't _be late." He heavily emphasizes the last sentence before grabbing the sushi with tuna.

When Yamamoto-kun says such things in that tone, he's not taking things lightly.

_**~K27~**_

By suppertime, onii-chan's telling me to skip playing them.

"If by any chance you get to play against us," He says as he chews the sushi I brought home, "don't expect us to be soft on you. Sawada said to be ready against the opposing team at all times. With a veteran on their side, triple that to the extreme."

I reassure him that I'll be completely fine, since I'll just be the catcher.

"What is that Yamamoto thinking?" screams my outraged brother. "If by any chance that ball flies too hard then- oh am I gonna kill that bastard-!"

"Relax!" I say quickly. "I'll try to be safe at all times. And we can't be sure of us winning you know. Don't worry, onii-chan. You already know I'm not a little girl anymore."

And just like that, he bursts into tears.

"K-kyo-ko! NO!"

Things are now settled just like that.

Also, as a gift my brother gives me a pen with the pushy things on top that he told me to push only when needed. I can't push it anyway so I stow it in my bag just in case.

_**~K27~**_

Idontbelieveit.

Really. This seriously can't be happening.

It's a cool yet sunny day, along with a flying yellow bird that must symbolize good luck. Perfect for pitching. The Yamamoto fangirls (excluding my best bud Haru) are on our side. And good grief, they consist 25% of the female population. That doesn't include Yamamoto's friends.

Haru's blowing her horn as well as shooting fireworks every time we pitch right.

And good god, we won all of it!

Our strategy, especially with the other council members (though still newbies but learn fast) work like a charm. It was working.

We. Are. WINNING!

We're now in the semis. Enemy #1, here we come!

_**~K27~**_

I don't believe this.

I don't f-ing believe this.

Oh darn it, what's happening? Why now?

Stupid, Kyoko! Stupid! I chastise myself as I slam the door of the basement, a couple of feet underground from the baseball field. Everything's pitch-black, except for a hole fit for three fingers at the far end. I can't see anything at all even with that.

I was fooled. Fooled by those giggling girls. I thought that they're just going to warn me of laying off Sawada, but they took action this quick.

Leading me here, to this wretched place in the semis... and I thought those girls were nice and stupid! Oh, gawd. It might be almost two hours since they lead down here 'under sensei's orders' and locked me up. Just for that Sawada...

Gawd.

I never liked him since I saw him again. Why can't they see that? He's a selfish, annoying, scary bastard for all I see! He hates me as much as I hate that apathetic look on his face! Are they even that stupid to not notice that? He ditched meeting me a couple of times without apologizing. He didn't bid me hi at all. He took my freakin' spot as top honors in every subject I aimed hard to excel. He's the friggin' reason why my parents separated because brother went to Italy?

Why... why can't they see that?

Why can't they just switch places with me, and see just how cruel he is? For being Sawada and not Tsuna?

For not being that Tsuna I remember so well?

"Piyo!" A tiny chirp echoed through the dim prison I was in.

"H-hello?" I reply back at the top of the cracked ceiling. I didn't notice that angry tears are already waterfalling down my sweat-stained cheeks. Stupid _Kyoko! Stop crying over such childish matters! You already told your brother that you're not a little girl anymore!_

"Piyo!" That same voice answered. "She's here! She's here!"

I now ran just a few inches from it. "Please help me, little bird. Please!"

"I hear you, Hibird. Stop making noises. It irritates your master a lot."

And then, it was like heaven opened up for me.

In the form of a black-uniformed Hibari-san.

He just examines me for a few seconds before losing interest.

"Since being absent for a few days, people have become this lenient?" He then extends a tonfa (from his uniform which I still don't understand how he manage to conjure out) for me to reach out. I grab hold of it as he effortlessly pulls me out.

"You used the 'l' word wrong." I smile, dusting my baseball uniform.

"Are you correcting me, by any chance?" His eyes dart dangerously. His bird, Hibird (the yellow bird in the sky, AKA good luck charm) then chirps 'Hibari' before snuggling to my shoulder. I pat it lovingly.

"A little." I smile, no longer afraid of Hibari-san. I guess I'm just too stupid to not be afraid of him since he rescued me. For now, that is.

"What are you waiting around here for then? If you keep correcting me, I'll bite you to death." He warns as he puts more emphasis by showing his tonfa.

I titter. "Sorry Hibari-san." I then give the bird one final pat. It pecks me back just as affectionately. "Thank you." I wave. "Your bird is really cute." I add before clapping my mouth. What the heck am I saying?

"Hey you." He stops me as I feel an electric shock run through my body. Oh gawd, stupid mouth!

"No one ever complimented this little thing before." I glance at him. Hibird is now sitting on his head. He smirks. "The bird likes it."

I bow before laughing.

"Bye then Hibird!" I wave as I now run to the field. That's definitely one side of Hibari-san one rarely sees.

Yamamoto-kun smiles when he sees me. "Where have you been?"

"To heaven." I joke before putting a serious face as I look at the score. Last inning. We were leading 3-2.

"We're pitching next, Kyoko-san." He tells me as I then see the enemy pitcher throw the ball only to make my teammate scream in terror as the blazing thing went though the plate. I then hear the umpire cry out.

When the pitcher looks up did I realize the one with the cap.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

It's now or never.

_**~K27~**_

Yamamoto-kun readies himself as I focus everything I got in this ball. My brother's already out, too slow against Yamamoto-kun's fast (and furious) pitches. Two outs. One left.

Sawada-san's at first base. If this one's not right then...

WHAM!

Wood struck ball as the ball flew in the air. Home run- no! The ball rocketed to the outfielders. Sawada's reaching second base...

He catches the ball! I quickly stand up and prepare to eat dirt.

Sawada's at third-

Yamamoto-kun's hand finally obtains the ball. Now Yamamoto-kun-

Sawada-san's halfway home-

Yamamoto-kun unleashes fury-

Sawada's almost here-!

The ball! The ball for goodness sake! Almost here! Come on!

Wait- Sawada's-

5 centimeters... 4 centimeters... one...

BAM!

All was a swirl of dirt and sweat as I grabbed hold of the ball and holding onto the plate. Sawada-san's beside me, now gasping for breath. The umpire examines our panting figures before...

"OUT!"

I don't believe it.

The crowd is screaming and booing at the same time-

Yamamoto-kun's firmly giving me a group hug with the rest.

No way.

I see him walking away to the appreciative claps of the crowd...

We-

He stuffs his hands once more in his pockets...

Really-

I see Gokudera despairingly pull his hair and Haru _also _pulling her own hair...

"WOOON!" I squeal. No way. This is all real, right? I really beat Sawada-san, right?

Oh my g-

"Hey! Hey, you!" I scream at his direction as I walk past my teammates who're now planning a Sushi Pool Party at Saturday. I walk past everyone who tries blocking the way. Onii-chan... Fangirls... Club members...

I then grab the hem of his shirt, to only realize that he's much taller and stronger than the Tsuna I know so well.

"What do you want?" He says irritably as he tries to walk in the locker room.

"You made us win." I accuse him, forcing him to turn around. "I saw what you did. You slid a little to miss the plate. I know you can win that but you didn't."

He stopped and is now looking at me. I don't remember the coldness I often see at class. His eyes are different now. I even wonder if I really saw ice within them at all.

"What is done is done." He says as he backtracks. "I have no time for this foolish talk. I have to prepare for training later with Ryohei-san-"

"Hey! Look at me straight!" say, now walking forward. "Why did you purposely lose?"

He doesn't look. His gaze was down below. To my surprise, I find his hands shaking as it burrows more into his pocket.

"I'm talking to you!" I snap, my voice breaking. "I still have a lot of questions to ask you, Sawada Tsunayoshi! If you won't answer that, then tell me why you didn't show at the places Reborn-chan told you to show. Tell me why you won't talk to me or even just look at me. Tell me why you can't even tell me the truth. Tell me-" I also drop my gaze onto the ground at the far right. "Who the hell are you?"

And just like that, something falls out of his pocket.

There was it, a tea-bag shaped charm with a sewn Tuna fish included on it.

I know this.

The charm I gave him, the old him, years ago.

He looks at me one last time before taking it with him and eventually leaving me.

So maybe that's why he often puts his hands on his pockets. It's probably with him always since I gave it to him. He's putting his hands on his pockets... to know if it's still there.

The tear is already too late to showcase the emotion I'm in.

_**

* * *

~K27~**_

_Did another upload since the first one has a major error upon publishing. Also, expect the other update mid-January. Aside from projects and homework, I still have to upload another chappie in another fandom.  
_

_Sorry for the shortened baseball match! As I said, I'm busy rushing everything. Also for the OOCness... sorry guys._

_Final thing: Please review and criticize this. Pretty-pretty please?  
_

_

* * *

_

**Next chapter:** I wanted to reach out to him and tell him what a real idiot he is. But only upon seeing the truth did I realize maybe I'm _the_ real the idiot after all.


	6. Tsuna with a 'san'

_**Warning:**__ Melodramatic at the end. I just can't help it. This is the chapter where angst and melodrama are played out EXTEMELY. xD_

_This is the chapter out of all the chapters I posted that I really poured it. This is the chapter where I gave it my all. This is the chapter where I put even my grades on the line. This is the chapter were 3 days of midnight-typing were given to the fullest._

_This is also the chapter where Sawada-san becomes Tsuna-san._

* * *

**~K27~**

_The two of us together can definitely get back the smile we forgot_

_And be strong again_

…

_Please look at me,_

_I'm here, waiting for you_

_Even if I'm lost alone blown upon the wind._

_I'm here, waiting for you_

_Gazing up at the sky_

_I'm sure my heart is opening its hands to protect you_

_So that the you back then will turn and look at me_

_No need… to cry._

**-Olivia Lufkin 'A Little Pain'**

**

* * *

**

**~K27~**

There are two choices I'm supposed to take inside the four walls of my classroom here in Namimori High- the first choice is LAUGH. The second one is LAUGH HARDER.

To be safe, I jump to choice #1...

...on the first appearance of Haru, or what I think is Haru. She wears the same winter uniform. She still has her brown and alert eyes, complete with lashes and a thickly-glossed pucker. Her mouth is curled up in a frown, usual when she's in a sour mood.

Her hair, however _is_different. Umm, do you know those short guy hairstyles? Well, her last long hair is now severely lopped off, with her sporting a short-short boyish 'do.

This is the outcome of her deal with Gokudera-kun. Both of them had to do what their deal planned them to do. I found out from Yamamoto-kun earlier that they 'did it' just last Saturday.

Haru spots me and now runs to my direction. I notice a bald patch from her hair as she dashes onto me and then burst into tears all the while mumbling things regarding octopuses and fail haircuts.

Sigh, another typical Monday, except for the absence of Sawada-san. Onii-chan had already told me about him out for training in the Amateur West-East Japan Tournament this week, but I can't help wondering why he's not in his original seat. The girls are now pacing it like a well-guarded throne as they whisper and point at me. Guess the scene I did last Saturday in my escape and the confrontation between me and Sawada-kun is still fresh in their minds. I ignore them though. This isn't the time for me to mind them.

Because Gokudera-kun finally does his grand entrance- with a new shiny 'do. I mean **really shiny.**

**Sanmyaku, no hair!**

All began rolling in the floor thanks to his bald head. And now, everyone can't help but take choice #2- that includes myself. All that's left of his hair was a sheen of a clumsy stubble on the left side. This time, he sees us, and marches to our table, in time because Haru had stopped crying and is now ready for another verbal round with him.

"You!" He screams as he attempts to spray Haru with spit. "You said that shaving wasn't allowed!"

"You started it first! Why the hell did you turn my gorgeous locks into this ugly mop? You know that it takes a long time before my hair grows back!"

"Like you're the one to talk!" seethes Gokudera-kun, pointing at his head using his ring finger to be safe. "At least I did a neat job and didn't shave off that filthy hair of yours!"

"Oh shut it!" said Haru now close to tears. "It really took me a long time to grow my hair to my waist, you know! And you even made me look like a boy!"

"Hey guys," said Yamamoto-kun calmly, patting Haru's head as she now wipes her sobs. "Why bother arguing just because of your bet? Come on Miura-chan, smile." He grins at Haru, who immediately turns pale pink. "Besides, I like it better that way, Miura-chan. You look really cute with that hair on. Oh, I know!" He then takes from his bag a clean blue handkerchief and ties it to her hair, making Haru burn a shade deeper. "Chin up, 'kay?"

She just nods slowly as she exits, intentionally bumping past Gokudera-kun and probably going to the restroom.

"Geez." Gokudera-kun says angrily as he goes to his seat. "Before it was 'hahi' and all that 'Haru-haru' crap. Now it's about the hair. Dammit, what the hell's wrong with her?"

"She kinda graduated from saying those things since sophomore year," I reply to Gokudera-kun, whose feet were once more launched on his desk arm. "And, she said she wanted to look more girly than before. Her stepdad... kinda likes her becoming lady-like and all. And I think he's not really that easy to please..."

"Sheesh." He scoffs. "And I thought Big Mouth's got a better and more logical reason than that."

"Gokudera's such a cold person for feelings." Yamamoto-kun chides him and wags his finger.

"I'll be a hot one about those feelings the moment I see her jumping here again." He replies back angrily before slipping back to his seat. "Screw that girl and her 'girly' ways."

"Maybe we can go to the arcade later, and some karaoke after," suggests Yamamoto-kun to me. "We'll just let those two have some fun and forget their arguments and stuff."

"But our tests are next Wednesday." I say calmly, although I am shaking because of dread regarding that subject matter. "I don't want a low grade again (against that Sawada)." I wish he didn't hear the last three words.

"Aww, please Kyoko-san?" He now purrs coming closer now to my annoyance. "Pretty-pretty please~?"

Good gawd, what's wrong with this guy?

I agree now, sighing. If this is for the sake of Gokudera-kun and Haru reconciling, then let's bring it.

**~K27~**

It's a rather eventful day. The moment we said 'arcade' to the two, they jumped in the ride immediately after class. We got lots of prizes thanks to the new Haru-Gokudera-kun competition with Yamamoto-kun bringing up the rear. They gave the stuffed toys to me, while they went on to play. (Haru had a knack for the claw-thingy while Yamamoto-kun was a pro in Racing. There's also Gokudera-kun in the token-token thingy). After the arcade, we immediately went to the newest karaoke place, where we sat on beanies in their 'deluxe' room and enjoyed singing in wireless microphones with the lyrics flashing in the HD TV. There were also the snacks that they just keep in coming, ranging from macaroons to parfaits. Did I mention we can sing outside in their rooftop? (I wonder though how Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun paid for the hefty bill, and they said from Sawada-san...)

We were really drained by the time we ended our 'healing session' for Gokudera-kun and Haru. They even didn't bother arguing on the way home. This time, it's Haru and Yamamoto-kun chatting lively, though sleepily in the back (But... I guess that's just Haru. Yamamoto-kun is as energetic as ever.) Of course, I had nothing much to say to Gokudera-kun that time. I look at my watch. It's already past nine. The stars aren't on sight tonight. Clouds bundle up the dark sky this time around.

We're walking and slightly numbed from the night air when I see him- I see him.

Sawada-san.

Even from afar, I already know it's him. He's wearing an all-black ensemble with his black hoodie and black shoes. From his back hung a long object also wrapped in black.

We stop in our tracks. To my right, I see Gokudera-kun tense slightly, losing the seeping sleepy face he had on earlier and whose eyes are now wide awake and body more alert than 5 seconds ago.

"It's tonight, _Juudaime_?" He now asks as Sawada-san walks in front, takes out the long thing in his back and throws it in the far back. As I whirl around, the target- Yamamoto-kun already caught it. On his face plastered the seriousness I've never seen him put on in my lifetime."

"You've forgotten?" He asks simply as his tall figure stands there and all I can do is glare and scowl at him for ruining our night out. "I had to take that from your dad, Yamamoto, sorry."

Yamamoto-kun smiles briefly as he slings that object on his back.

"We'll take south. Ryohei-san and Hibari-san already took North-"

"What's my brother got to do with this?" I flare up and draw to my full height.

"Like us, he has some urgent business to finish. Now please Sasagawa-san refrain speaking too loud. If they hear you-"

"Then please tell me what that business is! I have a right to know- I'm his sister!" I hiss furiously.

"Let's go." He just nods to Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun. Haru's still groggy and didn't know what's going on. Yamamoto-kun whispers something in Haru's ear, making her giggle. They then run quickly from us, leaving me fuming in the backdrop and Haru's head resting on my shoulder.

**~K27~**

I don't know. I really don't know.

"He's just afraid of what will happen if you get too involved with him."

"Just involving himself with those stupid sumo matches Hana-chan-"

"Is that the only real reason you can think of Kyoko? Are you really that shallow-minded?"

I stop. Talking to Hana-chan on the phone comforted me the moment I got home from class. But now, the more I talk to her and the more did everything make sense, the less I didn't want to know.

"I want to be this dense, Hana-chan." I say finally. "I just want to think that there's nothing wrong with Sawada-san, or Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto-kun or Reborn-chan. I just want to think that we're back at Namimori Middleschool with you and not separated like this. I just want to think that we're stupid junior-high-schoolers again." I stop and imagine Hana-chan in my midst, arms folded and chiding me on.

"But you know you can't be dense forever, Kyoko." She answers before sighing. "And sooner or later, you're bound to find out the truth about Tsuna and gang anytime soon. I wonder too if I can see you again sooner… probably in the Summer Festival I'll probably be there."

"Thanks, Hana-chan." I reply gleefully, now clapping my hands. "Make sure to bring things there in Ikebukuro."

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, what's gotten to you all of a sudden? Calling me now after three years when I thought you'd forgotten-"

"Sorry about that! Hana-chan, I've really been not myself these days."

She pauses. The phone then emitted more or less a crackle of electricity. I yank the phone cord desperately. What's happening Hana-chan?

"W-what's wrong Hana-chan? Something strange?"

"I'm just smiling. I really can't believe it but somehow you've really changed."

"Umm it's my voice right? I know, I should probably tone down the lozenges…"

"No! Not that. It's just, you seem really older now. Except that thick skull of yours with its ridiculously-slow processing… I mean, come on! That baby's been babbling that like since forever."

"What?"

"Kyoko, for a smart kid like you, how can't you know?" She chuckled, emphasizing the 'Kyoko-moron' part.

"If Hana-chan won't tell me, then I guess it's up for me to find out, huh?"

"Now you're talking. Well, I've gotta go. I've still got a bus to catch."

"Thank you, Hana-chan."

I now imagine how far her smile would reach her cheeks.

"Wait for it, Kyoko. The time will come when you'll just be surprised at what Tsuna's really thinking. You'll just be caught like 'whoa'. Never give up, 'kay?"

"I wish you're here, Hana-chan." I smile, trying hard to fight off tears. "The buildings haven't changed, but the people sure do had."

I then hear the beeping- she hung up.

"Who's that, Kyoko-chan?" I hear my _onii-san _ask from inside as he munches on the plain breakfast of _miso_ soup and bread rolls I make now that I'm busy.

"Hana-chan, my friend in junior high. She's in an all-girl's academy in Tokyo."

"Oh… the big-haired hag?"

My brother's really mean these days, as I've currently noticed. I can tolerate him calling Gokudera-kun names (since Gokudera-kun also does that) but with saying it crudely on girls… ugh. (_I do notice that guys have a tendency to call girls 'hags' when 'bitches' were inappropriate to say in the presence of their girly sibling/friend. *I swore. My gosh, I swore!*_)

I decide to just ignore it. I'm not really in the mood. I still have a job to prepare to after school so I continue washing the dishes. From the window, rain continues falling down in torrents. It's been like this for a week now. I'm surprised Namimori's still standing strong despite the non-stop drizzle.

"Kyoko, have you heard the news lately?" My brother suddenly piques his buried-down curiosity.

"Yeah. There are a lot of gangs that happened to be taken down by some unknown Mafia family since Monday."

"W-what the hell are you saying? I meant the school news!"

Brother sure knows how to cover up some things he doesn't want me to know. Like I do know, anyway; I know that there's _a damn connection *there I swore again* _between the forced disbanding of these groups with Sawada-_**san**_ and _onii-chan _but good grief am I too blinded to see it.

"No. I've been taking care of some jobs after class so… I guess I didn't have the time to chatter with Haru-chan." Happy, dearest brother?

"Ah…" I now hear his loud-enough assuage. "Well… the Tournament's tomorrow."

The coffee I'm drinking suddenly found itself in the sink. "What?"

Hmm… so maybe that's why he's not in his classes today (and by 'he' I mean *cough-cough*) so he can practice. The more I notice it, the more I kinda wish there was more… competition. By now, well I didn't like it much. Gokudera-kun also only recites when I ask him to so it's never fun.

"We're gonna fight tomorrow. Kyoko, make sure to skip classes and watch us- to the extreme!"

"Skip classes? Onii-chan, well I really want to have decent enough grades so…"

"Come on! Please?" He purrs, making even me wonder if onii-chan's still inside this man. (Go figure. Hibari-san and _onii-chan _were made to attend high school even though they don't need to. They had already enough schooling in Italy, as I heard from him and _they're still studying!) _I thought brother as an intellectual-type of person and for him to say such things makes him really _out-of-character._

"I'll try if the principal permits it." I promise, though at the same time vowing to break it anytime soon. I'm really sorry _onii-chan_, but I have to take advantage of it now that Sawada-**san**'s out of my range. This time he really _is _going down.

"Then tell that stupid principal I'll be ready to take him on if he rejects your request!"

"But isn't the principal Reborn-chan?"

"Who's he?"

I really thought that onii-chan had at least some common sense when he studies another year in high school. Sanmyaku, am I wrong.

**~K27~**

Now that I look at myself, my hair's kind of long. It has already reached past my shoulders and near my waist. I don't have clips, since Haru often borrows them for styling reasons. What I _do have _is the push-pushy pen onii-chan gave me. It has a metallic orange wrapping around its stainless-steel shell. On top of the push-pushy things, was a crest I seem to remember seeing on onii-chan's notebooks (I buy him notebooks to which he jots down his drawings of extremities) and on Yamamoto-kun's and Gokudera-kun's bags. Where have I seen this insignia before, three years ago?

I then notice golden smooth writing inked on the wrappings. I have to rotate the pen many times to notice the words in Italian. I should probably ask what it means to someone who knows how to.

I pin my hair using the pen, slide my bag on my right and take the big umbrella my brother lent me (He agreed to jog in the rain to boost his stamina. I don't understand how running in the rain will boost your stamina. What I do understand is it can boost your chances of getting a cold.). Well, I guess I've gotta go.

**~K27~**

Good gawd, the weather's getting worst. Maybe I shouldn't whistle so much. It's probably raining harder because of that. Add to that, my shoes are wet from stepping on too many puddles.

I look up to only face the wet sky. Because of the rain, I just can't catch a glimpse of the stars.

My red umbrella's already making all kinds of noises because of the heavy pattering as my feet slosh along. My watch tells me it's already seven-thirty. Oh man and I still have to do some light reading of fifty pages for my report on the afternoon!

I could feel the cold water on my socks as I now dash to Namimori High. The dreary surroundings only added to my misery as I stumble and fall through the slush. If Haru catches me like this (good thing I brought an extra uniform…)

Oh yeah, Haru. I've been really suspicious of her, since Thursday when she told me about that.

We happened to be in the restroom then, with me putting up my hair again and her putting as much hair extensions as possible, making her hair look more like an overblown fur of a _spitz_.

"_Here, let me help."_ I offered, as I carefully lined them in order. She could just blush as I made her hair more like the one she used to have before her bet with Gokudera-kun.

"_Thanks Kyoko-chan," _she said gratefully as she added more pink lip gloss to her already pink lips. She dabbed a little more powder on her face and a little blush on her cheeks. It's a funny thing that she doesn't have much of the things to make herself look pretty enough.

"_What's with all this?"_ I asked, now wondering why she's having a make-up overload session. _"You have a new guy or something? I thought there's still a deal between you and Gokudera-kun about that."_

"_Oh right,"_ winked Haru as she pats my hand. _"Well I have to tell her that the deal's off for now."_

"_Why?"_ I asked pretending to be interested when on the contrary I'm really on the edge wondering what's gotten into her all of a sudden.

"_Well, I had Yamamoto-san's number after our night out and I've been texting him these past few days. He's really sweet and kind and caring and cool to hang out with. He's not like the sports jock I remember him from the usual. And his mom's divorced from his dad like me, since I technically live with my stepdad so…."_

"_You're saying you like him?"_ Oh gawd, Yamamoto and Haru… I really don't like the combo, but if Haru says she does-

"_If I told you I __**love**__ him would it be okay for you?"_

"_Haru-chan, it's just some random texting. How can love even blossom from such shallow beginnings?"_

"_Aww, Kyoko-chan's such a meanie!"_ She folded her arms and glanced at the mirror to not ruin her braided look (which comprised of hair extensions). "_What if he tells me that he feels the same way?"_

"_You're daydreaming again." _I just didn't like it. Yamamoto-kun never really thought of love much. What's he thinking now? They only met, like a couple of weeks ago after 3 years. I doubt that their relationship would last long now that…

I paused in horror. _This is our senior year. Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun have been not giving a damn on college applications _(which involve those 'Mafia whatnot' that the principal often scatters) _so does that mean..._

"_Did Yamamoto-kun tell you what his plans are for college?"_

"_Now that you mention it, I never got to ask him. But he said that he'll go anywhere Tsuna-san wants to go."_

_Oh gawd, everything's suddenly coming together. So, after high school if this continues… Onii-chan often mumbles about this in his sleep._

_They'll be going back to Italy. And I guess with the things that they are doing, with all the absents in the classes this week and all the occasional disappearance of some gangs, they won't be coming back this time around._

I then passed out that time. By the time I opened my eyes, my head was resting on a white fluffy pillow and my body on the bed in the nurse's office. The light just facing me from the ceiling dulled myself a little, and finally to my right I see a frowning Gokudera-kun. By the time he notices my eyes were already open, he bursts out into an evil grin.

"_Kyoko-san… I have some of the Big Mouth's fake hair. Darn, are they freaky." He_ then raises up the many hair extensions Haru had tried so hard piecing together earlier.

"_W-what's going on? What about the classes Gokudera-kun? There's a quiz in Physics-"_

"_Hey, hold your horses Kyoko-san! Take a deep breath, come on. Reborn-san arranged it all. I arranged the official punishment for the culprit in that restroom with this." He showed the extensions. "There isn't supposed to be any cheating about hair length in our bets."_

"_Okay,"_ I just said as I sank back to my pillow and sighed. I wondered how much of the conversation between Haru and me was heard. I didn't know what got into me, but I resumed asking him. _"Gokudera-kun?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Why are you here?" _

"_To guard you from that Big Mouth."_

"_Oh." Darn, this guy never rambles. "Uh, Gokudera-kun?"_

"_Hn."_

"_What's it like having no hair?"_

"_What kind of question is that? Well, it's kind of refreshing Kyoko-san. You don't need to fan so much on hot days. But well, it's kind of irritating on rainy days. It's freezing! So, next time you want to shave your head, time that out in summer."_

Oh gosh, this guy can be stupid when you wish for it.

"_Umm, thanks about the advice, Gokudera-kun. Hey, I'm just wondering if you know about what Haru-chan and I talked about before I lost consciousness." _(I technically fainted, but using those two words makes it less embarrassing).

"_No, I didn't. And I don't care at whatever that hag's babbling about."_

**~K27~**

From my reverie, I pause walking. I had this prickling feeling that someone's following me.

I turn my head back. The rain had fallen to fewer patters so it'll be easier to hear if someone's there. I'm alone. I guess it's because it's still early to go to school. And I'm taking the shortest route where none much passes by.

Yet I'm feeling that someone's there- lurking and waiting for me to make a mistake.

I walk faster. Gosh am I stupid! I freakin' paused. There's also no Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun around and I freakin' paused. They'll realize that I know about me noticing them. Gosh, hurry Kyoko! I know this is bound to happen, with all the gang and people disappearances happening the time Sawada-san and the others came around-!

I then ran. I ran like it's the last thing I can ever do. I know I can make it. Only a few more meters till I catch sight of Namimori High School and scream for help-

But the enemy's running too. Oh gosh, what's gonna happen now? From the sloshing of the water, I guess my future assaulter is much faster than me. I throw my umbrella blindly at the back and try my best to outrun him. Oh gosh, I don't like this. There were only a few more meters till I reach the place. It's only a little more time before I-

A hand roughly grabbed my shoulder, and before I could scream, I lost it. Dammit, I lost it.

**~K27~**

"_She told me she likes Yamamoto-kun." I toned down the 'love' thing because I figured Haru's just being delusional again._

_I guessed Gokudera-kun will probably yell 'So what?" or 'Like I care!' or something. But he just sat there, nonplussed at what I blurted out. He's thinking. I know that Gokudera-kun's not stupid when the situation calls for it and I pray that this situation is enough for him to realize it._

_He then grins a little, before his hands now fell to his knees and he bows low._

"_Knew this was gonna happen sooner or later," he just said as he looks down. "Of course she'll be caught by his attitude or something."_

"_In your time in Italy, did Yamamoto-kun have any girlfriends?"_

"_Him? Hmm… as far as I know, he never really thinks about such things. He had a girlfriend about two years ago, but it only lasted a month and he was never really serious about it."_

_I started thinking. If Haru by any chance gets rejected, oh god I really don't want to see it. As a friend, I know that her 'perfect guy' won't be appearing anytime soon._

"_What about you Gokudera-kun? Had any girlfriends in your time there?"_

"_Me? Well who cares about those things? Being slaved by mushy crap will only hinder my job as the Tenth's subordinate! And since the boss also doesn't have such things either…"_

_I sighed in relief. Thank goodness that Gokudera-kun's still got no one in his sights… yet. Gawd, if the two of them had one then…_

"_But Kyoko-san, don't tell this to anyone. DON'T TELL THIS TO ANYONE!" He raises his voice almost to a hissing shout that made me turn my head back a few inches. _

"_What shouldn't I tell?" I asked._

"_It's kinda private and the baseball freak didn't want me to tell me about it and all you know so I guess this is breaking the line really-" Yes, I reminded myself I was talking with none other than Gokudera-kun. A very out-of-character Gokudera-kun. He now takes a deep breath before taking the plunge._

"_He likes talking with her. He finds her fun to be with."_

"_That's it? That's freakin' it?" I said aloud. "That's your big secret?"_

"_It's a secret enough."_

"_Umm… I think it's a little childish secret Gokudera-kun."_

"_Oh. Kay. Sheesh, I don't understand you people. You don't think it's important? Does that mean he likes her then?"_

"_He said he only __**likes talking to her**__."_

"_Right..."_

"_But why do you care so much? I thought you don't care at whatever that involves Haru-chan. You often fight with her, right?"_

"_Honestly, Kyoko-san I just want her to know that I like exchanging talk with her, that's all. A shame though that I can't really make her cry."_

"_Really, Gokudera-kun, you can really be sensitive when the situation calls it."_

**~K27~**

You know Gokudera-kun, I wonder why you can be able to open to such feelings.

Because even at gunpoint with a bruised body to boot, I can't tell them the truth about Sawada-san.

"Awake now, dearie?" I hear a sweet and sickly voice from the shadows. I look around with the dim lightbulb and notice the caved-in ceiling with dirt steadily falling from above. We're underground.

"Goood." The voice mutters as the man pointing the gun at me earlier hit me full impact in the stomach. I had to scream in my head instead of crying out in pain. "Now, since you're fully awake, I just want to kindly inform you that Sawada Tsunayoshi would be coming here anytime soon- and gladly alone."

I laugh darkly. "You picked the wrong damsel to hostage."

Ack. The hit to my stomach somehow dulled my senses. It's a good thing that my smart mouth beat my smart brain.

"You don't believe me? Would he really give a damn that some insignificant pinprick like me would be worth even this turf of yours?"

"Oh, you know a little of it, I see. I thought that you're gonna be one of those stupid whores again. It's nicer that someone would know a little something about what's happening below ground. But nonetheless, I'll be glad to **play** with you even just a little if he doesn't come anytime soon."

The person who was speaking finally uncloaked himself from the shadows. He was wearing that simple hoodie get-up and some dark pants. His face, to my horror showed otherwise.

It looked less, less like that of a man. It looked more like a head still recovering from a trip to the hottest furnace imaginable.

"You know about the Mafia, dearie?" He whispers to my ear, before launching a right kick to my face. I think my nose broke.

"I'm kinda getting there, sir." I whisper as my nose bleeds freely. The pain from the blows hurts. But this is my fault. Ha, if I paid closer attention to the others, then none of this would have happened.

"Oh, then you realize Namimori's no longer in our grasp? Did you know that he-oh killed all my buddies in a blink of an eye as well as doing this to my body?" He said, still in that feigned sugar-coated tone. "If he doesn't try coming, then who knows what will happen to you?"

"Then just get it over with. He's not going to come anyway." I smile, with a little blood from my nose probably mingling with my teeth. I'm trying to be sarcastic here. Frankly, who gives a damn now? These people are wasting their time with me. Did they honestly believe he'll come? Hahahaha! Now I'm wondering who the real ignorant people here are.

They're stupid.

"_K-kyoko-chan."_

The Sawada from before; the happy-go-lucky person I knew- he's not there.

_"You're really a good friend to me. And I don't want that to change, Kyoko-chan."_

He's really good at cracking up jokes. Jokes that can really pack a punch to your chest. Good friends? Come on, Sawada-san. You lie. Hahahaha! I forgive you though. You were still a kid when you said that. We were still young then, and I know that things change when you get old.

I know that and I miss it.

I miss it because I was much freer than these ropes that are binding me. I miss it, because I can still forgive unlike the hatred I'm feeling for him right now. I miss it because… I know that the future was a road I can see.

Now, I guess the other side isn't as pretty as I thought it'll be.

"_Tsu-kun."_

I wonder when I'll be able to say that to him. Really, I wonder when that will happen again- the times we just call our own names without any worry.

I'm really wrong to naively wonder that.

Hana-chan was right of calling me dense.

I then hear sounds- it echoes inside the earthen walls of the cell I'm in. Even now, it echoes inside of me as it fades away.

"I'm alone."

BAM! I hear a sickening crunching sound and a muffled cry of pain. Oh god- no, no, no!

No, god, no. Please, oh please tell me this isn't real.

Please tell me that the person I'm hearing isn't Sawada-san.

"Hmm… what a grand entrance Tsunayoshi-kun." My head kidnapper chuckles as he forcibly yanks the rope aside from my hands and lets his own rough, grotesquely-hewn palms do the binging as he brings me forward.

My stomach lurches. Just coming out of the shadows limping slowly was the person that I didn't and expected to come.

And just like that as he comes out to the light, the shadow of a crowbar comes falling down to his head.

I scream as his head starts to bleed and he falls. Gosh, tell me I'm daydreaming. Oh god, just make this all an effing bad dream.

"Smart enough not to bring any of your comrades alone, aren't you?" My attacker winks as cool metal licks my neck from his left hand and I feel my hands curling inward and all I can do is just cry out.

But as far as I see, with all the chairs that only batter him as they fell and break down his back, his pain's much greater than mine. He doesn't even scream.

I now wonder why Sawada-san can be stupid when the situation doesn't call for it. Why did he let himself experience this alone?

"You're enjoying this?" Sawada-san coughs as the crowbar hits his back and by the sound I scream and struggle and try to just get out of his grasp. My punishment was a swift slice to my cheek.

"Good for you to notice." He just smiles when this time he hits me once more in my stomach while it was Sawada who looks at me. He is wide-eyed.

Then someone kicks him on his right cheek and he staggers down.

Another chair is split into pieces before he can get back up again.

The tears in my eyes just won't come out. I don't want to watch this, but my fuckin' eyes just won't let me. Sawada-san, just- just give what he wants. Just hand it to him and go. You're just making this worse than what you want this to be.

Dammit, just stop this.

_Kyoko- just- just get a grip!_

"Hmm… any chance for you to be groveling anytime soon, Tsunayoshi-kun? Or will you want to get hurt a little longer? Look, your girl. Oh… she really wants to cry. Even her pretty hair's messed up."

He grabs my face before slicing my neck again shallowly. I didn't cry. Hell, I won't cry!

Now that he mentioned it… my hair! The pen. The freakin' pen. It doesn't amount much of a weapon, but I guess it can help as a diversion and then- then... If only I can finally let out the pen. You can do this Kyoko. The more he watches Sawada-san, the less is his grip. I have a chance.

But what am I supposed to do after? Sawada-san can run then and send more reinforcements. As long as I manage to prance around a little more, then he can call 911.

Hang a little longer, Sawada-san. Gosh, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.

"Ooh. What's this boss?" One of Sawada-san's attackers picks up what fell into his pocket earlier. _This is it, Kyoko! Come on, move!_

But I don't. The henchman doesn't too, because Sawada-san's hand was firmly grasping onto his leg.

"Don't you dare touch that." He murmurs dangerously as the Tuna charm dangles onto his attacker's finger.

And from my eyes I see the charm being ripped into pieces.

For the first time ever, I see Sawada-san's eyes less damp and more in line with fury.

He stands up like those guys from zombie films and kicks the guy in the face effortlessly. Another one tries to attack but he just raises his fist to the right and BAM! His victim pirouetted a little before getting knocked out cold.

This time, no more distractions! I send a kick backwards to hit him on his **** and not minding the numbness of my hands, with all my might I pull out that damn pen and tried to push it.

Oh gosh, the pen's glowing! It's really glowing. The orange wrappings were now emitting an eerie-looking glow.

"Point it at me. Point it at me, Kyoko-san!"

I turn my head. This is no time to cry. He's focused on taking them down- I don't care if it's for this place or anything but he's really doing it. Just because of that stupid charm. This is definitely not the time to be swayed by name-calling or anything.

I then point the pen straight at him and pushed it with my remaining strength.

BANG! The pen curled inward because of the impact and really got busted up.

The outcome is seen as he falls, the bullet wound gushing from his forehead. God, I killed him. W-what-? I toss it aside as I try to force myself not to shout. Hands force me back from running. Swears of fury rain.

Kyoko, he said to point it at him. This is Sawada-san, dammit! He knows what he's doing.

For crying out loud, he's the boss of the Vongola right? The most fearsome family in the Mafia world… oh. _Oh._

_I finally get it._

Reborn-chan, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun… even my brother. They often talk about it.

The truth is already in front of me. I was just_ too _stupid to notice.

_Sawada-san's the Tenth Vongola Boss._

Stupid mind!

"Kyoko-san, you finally realize it."

S-sawada-san's not dead. He's walking, walking to us and makes me as flabbergasted as the others present in this room. From his forehead was none other than a flickering of a flame. He moves calmly and normally. And his eyes… his eyes… his beautiful orange eyes…

"S-sawada-san?"

He nods simply, and then I see it. His hands were encased in black with sheens of silver. He holds them out, in a diamond-position and all I can do was look on.

This being can't really be Sawada-san.

"Zero-point Breakthrough: First Edition." He says simply.

A flash of light and before I knew it, I'm in the land of ice. The men from earlier are now ice pillars. The earthen floor now is a freezing sea. Icicles plague the ceiling.

But in the midst of it all, there was a flame.

The flame kneels down, and retrieves what's left of the tea-bag charm. He puts them in his left pant-pocket and then dusted his dirty pants altogether. Slowly, he walks up to me and I just ogle.

"W-what was in the pen?"

"A Dying-will bullet. I had your brother give it to you just in case I can't have Reborn with me. Can you stand?"

I just look at him. His eyes show genuine concern as he holds up his left gloved hand.

"Y-you're kidding me."

"You don't believe I'm Sawada?"

"Kinda. W-what's this? I thought Mafia was all about guns or something."

"Your brother might help explaining." He immediately takes my hand up and helps me stand. I wobble a little. Blame it on delirium from my wounds and seeing Enemy #1 turning this place into ice _and _showing mercy.

"Why did you let them beat you up? You could've beaten them up in any way you want it with your subordinates."

"I didn't have a game plan. I went here right away without telling the others the moment they sent me that letter."

"Y-you're kidding me."

"I thought that they won't be targeting you. I rarely talk to you or interact with you so…"

"Sawada-san, you're telling me that all these times you've been ignoring me to keep me safe?" _Gawd Kyoko, you really are the ignoramus here. You are really so, so, so STUPID._

As I rise, he falls. I catch him just in time. The flame in his head's gone. Maybe that flame was the reason he can even stand from all the hits he received.

He now doesn't answer. His eyes are covered with all his hair. His shirt smelled funkily of sweat. He probably skipped practice for the sake of rescuing me. His match's tomorrow and with all those injuries…

"Did I look cool, Kyoko-san?" He mumbles weakly, as I find my way out of the darkness and supporting him from behind.

"You looked and acted stupid." I reply flatly and thank the darkness for hiding my tears. More and more I realize that Sawada-san manage to gave it all for me. He probably showed me that charm to make me realize he still remembers me.

"Hahaha…" He laughs weakly and I nervously play along. Soon enough, we reached the outside. It was already night time, but the rain's still ongoing though this time, they danced slow steps.

They manage to hide my tears too. Thank god that my surroundings are helping me.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess in the first place." He mutters more as I stumble a little from his sheer weight. I didn't look at him as I walk. We were just near the edge of the town. From behind was none other than a small abandoned shack that didn't stand out much from the much shabbier community.

I didn't smile. He really said those words. Know what? He's acting less than the Sawada I knew. For now, he's acting like Tsuna, the Tsuna I always wanted to see. I didn't answer him. If I answer, then he'll realize I'm crying because of this all.

"Kyoko-san?"

"Yeah?" I whisper as we walk.

"You've really changed."

"Not as much as you."

"Are you mad with me because I did?"

He probably noticed it- my coldness towards him. He had a good reason for avoiding me whilst I didn't try to ask him. I really am too stupid.

"Not anymore." I admit with a laugh.

"So you are. I'm sorry, Kyoko-san."

"N-no. It's fine."

Ugh. It's really getting to me- his weight and my own injuries. I know Sawada-san's trying his best to help me, so I didn't complain.

"You have a match tomorrow, right? You took this beating and all but shouldn't you at least umm… have taken care of yourself more?"

"I didn't want to let Kyoko-san be the only one hurt out there." He too admits.

I just look at him and force a smile. "Gawd, are we both stupid." I'm wrong again to think he's a braggart. He's just too selfless for his own good.

Just like that he touches my shoulder. I look at him. Even with all the bruises he sustained and made his face indecipherable to read but I can see it. His real smile.

"Just watch me, Kyoko-san. I'll be out there tomorrow, and I'll try to win. Just watch."

The rain couldn't hide my blush. But my sneeze did.

"Gah! K-kyoko-san must've caught a cold! I really, really apologize!"

"Oh Tsuna-san…" I stop. He also looks at me. My gosh, I said his name! Oh gosh, he'll say what a girl I am to easily slip that out!

"It stopped raining." He murmurs. Now that he mentioned it…

I look up, and see just how beautiful the sky is. The stars look awfully similar to the one three years ago. He points at one.

"That looks like Reborn." He points at one. There it was, the unchanging shape of Reborn-chan even from three years ago.

"There's Lambo-chan." I also point out one, my tears already ceasing to flow. One by one, we point at the stars from before.

"There's Tsuna-san!" I exclaim, as I point up at the one in the far left, just below Gokudera-kun's and Yamamoto-kun's objects.

He pauses and looks at me. I also look at him, praying he didn't hear me calling him that a second time.

"Yeah, Tsuna-san." He agrees, and I can't help but smile at him. "Shall we go now then, Kyoko-san? You'll catch a cold."

The moonlight hid my blush again.

**~K27~**

By the time we reached the hospital, there was a sound of a howling dog. It was no other than Gokudera-kun.

"TEEENNTTHH!" He yelled in anguish as he and Yamamoto-kun came forward and helped us two back. "I knew we should've conducted a search party!"

"But that would be against the baby's orders…" interjects Yamamoto-kun, who supports me inside along with Haru, who keeps muttering and wondering what happened with me and you-know-who.

"K-kyoko-san. Why are you crying?"

"Kyoko-chan! *Gasp* Did that awful man reject you?"

"No, Haru-chan! It's just because this is the best kidnapping I ever experienced."

"What the hell?"

Tsuna-san passes out and was taken in the ICU for obvious reasons. I was taken in too, since my nose suddenly started to bleed the moment I catch Tsuna-san's sleeping face from the window.

When I awoke, a piece of paper was lying in the table. Inside was the translation Gokudera-kun gave me the night before. I asked him to translate what was written in the pen.

_**La speranza è l'ultima a morire**_

"_Hope is the last to die."_

I thought I lost hope, but in the end, I didn't. Sawada became Tsuna. Hope helped me.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Graduation makes me nostalgic. At least though there's the Summer Festival!

* * *

_Yes! I did it! Sorry for it being long, but I want to compress it to one chapter to make the other ones short. Four chapters left!_


	7. Tsuna 'kun' I

**The Preview last chapter is ****A LIE****. This chapter contains filler. I didn't even do Tsuna's POV. **

_I really apologize for not updating this story in a long while. I admit, I can't do Tsuna. I suck when I wrote about him in the preview and I sent people some letters of me discontinuing this story since I don't have the time to upload presently, even in my summer break (sigh).Surprisingly, I got many positive feedback from you guys. Thank you very much! :D_

_Thank you SoraDreams, Hydro Dexter, lejoloce of namimori, mayra-the-fox, tenzaichigo, Sherry LeBlanc, LuvCookieMuch, and dragon's nest for the positive encouragements! So.. I dedicate this chapter to you all. :D Sorry for it being filler._

_Umm.. I also noticed that my alerts kinda lowered because I told you that I'll be discontinuing. I apologize for doing that. I'm so sorry._

_Thank you for the reviews! I love you guys! I admit, this is the story I hated writing but with the feedback, I can't help but smile. Once again, thank you for the reviews, the story alerts and faves. Hey, ask me anything you want for me to add in the next chapter, since I really need help._

_Still gonna post that preview though. :P_

* * *

I remind myself that my name is Sasagawa Kyoko.

_Okay… so far so good…_

I am seventeen years old.

_Right you are, Kyoko!_

I have a brother named Sasagawa Ryohei, and two girlfriends, Kurokawa Hana and Miura Haru.

_Continue…_

I also have guy friends: Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun. There's also… uh, Tsuna…san.

'_Kay… wait- what the hell-?_

Oh right, I remember that I study at Namimori High. And… wait- no- oh no- darn-

_Oh my… oh no… oh my god!_

I also have two pop quizzes today… and a project I have to pass…

_Warmer… warmer…_

In conclusion, I study at Namimori High.

_The mind-bombardments now end. Shutting down…_

And where I should be, not in the Namimori Arena!

_Crap, she has OFFICIALLY woken up. FINALLY!_

* * *

**~K27~**

_This. Is. Not. What. I. Have. Planned._

_I will remember to thank Ryohei and Reborn for this._

_And perhaps… Kyoko-san._

_Which reminds me, I have to accompany her tonight in case she gets kidnapped again._

_I smile a little and stand up, jump a couple of times and look at Reborn, who was painting an impressionistic portrait of what will face me the moment I step outside._

_Tomorrow, will be Ryohei's match, and I wish that we switch places. _

_Schoolwork. Reborn had already given me those things at Italy. And it's such a tedious activity, since in the near future, it won't be of use the moment I become Vongola Decimo._

_Sigh._

_Still, though. It's a breath of fresh air from the suffocation from the Mafia._

_Though it _**is **_a bore._

_Even talking about it, bores me._

…

_No more! I declare boredom to be banished!_

…

_I sit, and remind myself that I sound stupid._

_And now I remind myself that Reborn's almost finished with the painting, and I could clearly see the four main characters, all of them risking schoolwork for my sake._

_Even…_

_I just can't utter her name even in my head._

"_Nervous, Tsuna?" Reborn asks._

_I shake my head and shrug so he could finish his painting._

_I am not nervous._

_Just confused._

_Damn, even in my head I sound stupid with my little arguments!_

_I look then at my padded fist, and try remembering what happened last night._

_Namimori had given me enough surprises. Schoolwork was boring but what happened last night, wasn't._

_Since I returned, I tried my best to protect my friends as we claimed the Namimori area as ours, with permission from Hibari, of course._

_And she… hated it. _

_I know, I see it everytime I glance at her. She didn't like me too. Everytime I try to talk to her, she glares at me. She shouted at me once, and I nearly made her cry._

_Yeah. Haru-san told me I made her cry a couple of times._

_Even in the baseball game, when I tried my best to make her see I'm no longer Dame Tsuna._

_I thought that in the end, my brief entrance to Namimori High was no use. I felt completely lost. It wasn't easy protecting friends and befriending them at the same time._

_It's not easy. I admit._

_Especially yesterday, when I found out that she disappeared. Reborn told me about it, and I didn't have the time to consult Yamamoto and Gokudera so I ran to where they dragged her off to._

_And god, wished that I didn't. _

_Because I made her cry again._

_Even then, I let them hit me again and again, wishing it was enough for them to let them go. I knew that they never intended to come clean and pour their rage on me._

_Suddenly then, she acted._

_Even if she had some major blows from her body, she still fought back._

_She… she wasn't the Kyoko-san I knew from before._

_She was no longer the Kyoko I left behind years ago._

_Of course. I thought. There was no use hiding it anymore then. She was already involved in it all._

_I showed her what I was able to do._

_I let her use the Dying Will Bullet on the pen I told Ryohei to give her._

_I showed her the dark me. The me that I used to idolize, and now the me that I want to throw away._

_And she didn't return a glare or any signs of anger at me. Like before._

_But she looked at me in awe, surprising even myself. I've been doing my best to show her that I wasn't Dame Tsuna. I had my grades high. I did my best in all the clubs I joined. I did what I can to impress her._

_Only then, when I showed her the darker side of myself did she look at me like that._

_Even for that brief moment, I became happy. It was already three years, and only then was I able to feel this swell in my chest._

_But even then, she thought I was stupid._

_She's right though. Oh how right she is._

_Stupid people choose stupid things. Like what I did, when I joined the Mafia._

_The door opens and a man asks kindly if we were ready._

_I look at Reborn-san, who nods in reply._

_I stand up and punch air._

"_Let's go." I grin at Reborn, who smirks back._

_I want to impress her._

_That at least, for once in my life, I didn't look stupid._

_We walk to the hallway. _

_I could then hear the tumult of the crowd as we walked to stage where I will be using. To prove her something._

_From inside the ring, I look back. I see her._

"Tsuna-san."

_I smile as I remember. She really had the guts to call me that. Even I couldn't call her by her name, until last night._

_Reborn leaves me, saying some instructions I couldn't hear amidst the people cheering._

_There are only three people left inside the four corners of my stage, including me._

_The ref motions me and my opponent to the center._

_This might be the last chance to impress Kyoko-san._

_I'd probably never see her again when I return back to Italy._

_The last chance…_

"**Fight!"**

_I'm ready to make it mine._

**END OF PREVIEW.**_  
_

* * *

**~K27~**  
_"Dreams don't have manuals  
so why don't you just do it the way you want to?  
My heart beats fast in this moment  
because this moment will never come again  
I'll grow lots of wonderful memories  
for the day that I look back, I'll try not to lose to you"_

'**Yume no Manual'**

**~K27~**

Ugh. I hate the trouble I've gotten myself into.

I have school. I have school, for Pete's sake.

I have quizzes. I have homework. With Haru and the rest here how will I know what to do with it?

"Shut your mouths!" I hear Gokudera-kun hiss at Yamamoto-kun and Haru, who continues their discussion about baseball (I found out from Haru that she was always reading a baseball magazine everyday).

"Darn, Mr. Shinee's at it again." Haru sneered as she brushed off the cap Gokudera-kun was wearing earlier. "Yamamoto-san, can we just text each other?" She raised her voice loud enough to drown Gokudera-kun's swears.

They are looking at us. Oh gawd. They are looking at us again. Haru and Yamamoto-kun had already been noisy earlier. But this- oh gawd all eyes were on us, even the people in the boxing ring.

Even.. _him._

"-bitchy hag!" Gokudera-kun, whose cap disappeared from behind finally, unleashed his bombs. "You and baseball freak deserve to-"

"Gokudera-kun-!" I try to calm him down as he throws randomly unlit dynamite sticks and gets his cigarette lighter. This- this is so getting out of hand.

But those sticks merely fell like some kind of rain shower over their heads.

I look at Gokudera-kun, who just glares at the two. He then sits down. Haru just sticks her tongue out at him and continues texting. Yamamoto-kun pats Gokudera-kun and the shoulder. He surprisingly doesn't shove it away. Yamamoto-kun then types another message on his phone.

I just stare at Gokudera-kun. This is so unlike him. Just moping around without throwing something that will blow people up- especially to Haru and Yamamoto who he hates so much...

I gaze up to only notice that Tsuna-san… has won.

And it happened while Gokudera-kun threw the bombs.

And it seems like I have no comment on the issue.

Why am I feeling stupid right now?

**~K27~**

I haven't been able to watch Tsuna-san's match.

I… failed to see it.

I didn't see- _because of these- these- these-!_

I inhaled really, really deeply to make sure my emotions don't get mixed up with the euphoria the others are feeling as we walk to Tsuna's locker room.

"Tsuna was really cool, right Miura-chan?"

"Hehe, you don't need to say that again Yamamoto-kun. But he's really awesome- I mean he just used six hard punches to win? _Kyoko-chan…" _She elbowed me much to my annoyance. Even getting into a fight with Gokudera-kun, she was able to **count **the punches Tsuna-san had thrown. Now I'm really wondering if this girl's even normal.

Why is the world turning against me? I wished- since I skipped school just for this- to see Tsuna-san. Why- why can't the world let me grant that simple wish?

"Kyoko-chan, you do the honors," smirks Haru as we face the door to making my wish a reality. Great, right? I'm now going to see Tsuna-san.

Uh- my mind is thinking _this _is great? I'm really going insane here.

Because really, Yamamoto-kun is now holding the hem of my blouse to prevent me from running away- so yes I admit. I am really not in the mood to see him.

"Come on, Kyoko-chan. Just open that door and you'll be able to see Tsuna-san. You were saying something about not being able to see him because of the ruckus we made so I hope this will make up to you…" Haru smiled. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun also had the same weird expressions on their faces. It's really obvious that they're expecting **something **to happen.

Oh my gawd I know what they're thinking-

I look at them all, my eyes getting bigger and bigger. This time, Gokudera-kun had to force my hands open.

"G-gokudera-kun-" I almost scream, as he stuffs my hands to the knob. "Th-this is Vongola-style harassment Gokudera-kun! If Tsuna-san sees this-"

"Sorry, Kyoko-san," Gokudera-kun says lazily as his smile goes wider and wider the more the knob moved. "But the Tenth ordered me to do this."

I try walking out, slapping Gokudera-kun (I apologize) and tripping him in the progress.

Then it was quickly Yamamoto's turn to test my escapee abilities. As I was about to catch my breath and tell Gokudera how truly sorry I am, he then gently forces my hand to twist the doorknob.

"Yamamoto-kun-" I nearly cried. He grins (somewhat evilly?) and let my hand do the final twist.

He looks at me.

I look dreading the door as it-

Oh, the door's locked.

Eff, oh yeah! Do the Mamba!

I was about to wrench free from Yamamoto-kun and do my victory dance when I saw Tsuna-san still in his shirt with a towel hanging on his shoulder and a water bottle in his hand. He looks surprised as he notices Gokudera-kun on the floor and me doing an Undertaker move at Yamamoto-kun. Haru, smiling shook Tsuna's empty right hand.

"Hi," she grinned. "So… Kyoko-chan was _dying _to congratulate you. Will you let her?"

Tsuna-san is quizzical. He looks at me, and I can't help but "_…._".

"Kyaa~! Kyoko-chan's blushing!"

"Hiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!"

Darn, Haru found out what "…" meant!

**~K27~**

Okay. They left me. Reborn-san also left. Haru and the rest probably left and by then Gokudera-kun and Haru will probably bicker again with each other, Yamamoto-kun the peacemaker in the background. Reborn-san will probably go to Sawada-san's and have fun with Lambo-chan and I-pin-chan while I-

I'm here _alone_ with Tsuna-san. ALONE.

My arms rested to my knees. I look down and bite my lip. Tsuna-san is stuffing his things in his bag (okay, I admit that I looked at what he's doing _once)_. He's just beside me, and a simple shake of my head would be enough to touch his cheek-

Dear gawd what the hell am I saying?

I haven't even talked to him for thirty minutes straight. All I did as I wasted my minutes was stare at the floor, my hands tightly scratching my skirt.

He didn't even talk to me either. Probably, Tsuna-san doesn't have time to talk to me. I mean, he has a match tomorrow and all with onii-chan… _I will really have a smash-to-smash talk with Haru tomorrow!_

"K-kyoko-san?"

His hand is on my shoulder. I push it aside and "…"

"U-umm…" I can't even think of something to say since what happened last night! He saved me, I know and I don't want to say something stupid again! This disconcerts me to no end!

Plus what can I say? That I didn't watch him _win? _For crying out loud, I know a perfect guy only wants to crow about his perfection. I don't want to ruin that.

"Why are you so perfect?"

I then, with all the strength I have try to stare at his eyes that weren't like the ones I usually see since we were children.

He smiles and I "…".

"I just do my best, that's all," he shrugs, making the recent achievements he had some no-biggie feats and I almost believe him.

"I do my best and all I can do is lose to you," I titter and try to smile, but my mouth doesn't obey me. I guess it couldn't forget what happened yesterday.

"Do you do your _very _best then, Kyoko-san?" he asks, as he tries to meet my gaze. I now try my best to turn away, afraid of "…"-ing.

"I do but dammit my best is not good enough to beat you," I sigh at him. "I mean, you're much better at me than any subject, no matter how hard I review. You're also good at cooking while I who was taught by mo-" I pause and remember to not say anything about my parents. "Since I was five… and you lost on purpose to us in the baseball tourney… why?"

He shrugs at me and stares into my eyes, with his puzzled expression; the same one I had often seen in the Tsuna I knew from before.

"There you go again with the shrugging." I giggle.

He opens his mouth, and then closes it again.

"Do you want me not to do my best then? Were you not happy… when I do- when I… I beat you, Kyoko-san?" He sounded a little alarmed when he said those questions.

"N-no! I didn't say such things, Tsuna- uh Tsuna-san!" I say hastily at him, my 'worry bar' temperature rising higher and higher by the second. Checking my status, over! "D-don't misunderstand. I guess I can't compete with you on that matter! And besides-"

It is now my turn to smile at him.

"If you didn't do your best last night, I wouldn't be here with you right now," I admit to him truthfully.

He's struck dumb and just stares at me.

"I found out that maybe you're not competing at all with me. You're just doing your best right? To show how much you've grown these past three years?" I tell him, trying to sound impressive when I know that it's not impressive at all. I am just too blind to see the message he's giving me all these times. "You know, I've just realized now that I can't compete with you. Okay Tsuna-san you win this round."

He grins. I grin also and look onto those tasty chocolate eggs that are staring at me too. They're pretty mature than the ones I remember from three years ago. They aren't the orange jewels from last night, but I don't mind… for now. Hihi.

"Before yesterday… I thought you've changed. I was just stupid to notice you never did," I laugh. "People never change. It is up to others to believe if they do or not."

I look down and notice his hand on top of mine. I- I don't slap it away. The intense embarrassment and strangeness begins to well up again the more his hand clasps mine.

"I wonder… if it's the same for Haru and the others though." My feelings suddenly wash away as he slowly let go off my hand.

"Why do you say that?"

"Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun… like Haru, right?"

"I… I never knew about that!"

"Tsuna-san you are so dense!" I scold him and punch his left arm. He cringes a little and the bruise he had earlier just got bigger.

"K-kyoko-san… that was the place where my opponent hit me earlier…"

"W-what? I-I-I'm so sorry Tsuna-san!" Oh gawd, I'm really stupid of not watching his match!

"Continue, Kyoko-san. It doesn't hurt much."

He's really a _good_ liar. Yeah, _right_. He's even putting ice in it.

"Are you okay with the both of them liking the same girl? For Pete's sake, you should do something about this! Don't you want them to not fight over something this touchy?"

"Does Miura like one of them?"

"Uh… yeah. Yamamoto-kun. Gokudera-kun and her always fight all the time so-"

"Then let those two bloom."

"W-what? But what about Gokudera-kun?"

"I cannot believe that he will be telling you that he actually _likes _someone."

"He said that he likes arguing with her! And Yamamoto-kun likes texting her!"

"I _really_ cannot believe that you easily make conclusions based on that, Kyoko-san."

"Oh, so you're telling me I'm stupid?" I fire as I stand up. Who the hell does he think he is? "I don't need someone as egotistic as you to push me around!"

"Since when did I become egotistic?" Darn, I'm even surprised that Tsuna-san (from the tone of his voice) is not the tiny bit angry at me.

"Fine! You're on Yamamoto-kun's side then? I'm with Gokudera-kun this time! He'll definitely have Haru this time around. I **definitely** **won't** lose!" I stick my tongue out at him.

"This is a competition now?"

"I'll definitely prove to you that you need to use your heart to win someone over!" Tsuna-san, I'm really sorry but I don't like Yamamoto-kun and Haru together. I just don't find them a little bit compatible!

"Then I'll show Kyoko-san doing your best to win will be victorious once more." He stands up and points his fist to my face.

"I'll prove you wrong then. Finally I will." I grin and then stand and walk towards the exit.

"Tsuna, this might be a little interesting. I was hoping for something 'heating' to happen but this might be better." I hear a child saying from behind. I am surprised to see Reborn, flying from the small window and plopping to the place I was sitting in earlier.

"D-don't say that!" Tsuna-san whispers, and even if he does it seems the first time he used an exclamation point in his sentence. "This is not the thing I planned when I won! I was planning to impress her as she watched like before!"

I laugh the best villain cackle I could muster as I raise my hand to my mouth for an 'evil pose'. "Kukuku. I'm afraid I didn't watch you Tsuna-san at all. Haru and the others had such a huge commotion that made me a little… how do I put it- _feasible on the eyes_. See ya later then. Tomorrow we will begin."

His chocolate eggs stare at me for a long time. Then-

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHH?"

In the end, Reborn-chan had to accompany me home and teach me some tips for tomorrow.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** When I see your face… It's like the end of the world!

_I am. Hopelessly. STUCK. Guys, I need your help. Can you suggest anything for the next chapter? I'll be happy to hear them out. Really! I don't know what situations they'll do next. I really want to please you, so can you help me please yourselves? DX_

_Umm… can you tell me how screwed-up this chapter is? I'm sorry for the lack of romance. I hope the next one will make up for it._

_And for the next chapter… I don't know when I'll be able to post it. Will you wait for it?_


	8. Tsuna 'kun' II

**Announcement:**_ Beginning the end of April until the end of May, I will be out in the city to review. By the time I return, I'll be typing my entry for the Angst Contest as well as doing my book report due in my start of classes. I won't be updating from then on until who knows when because of school (and because I want to do well just once). This only means you have to wait for awhile until I can post the next chapter._

_Anyway, I was really surprised to see more and more reviews and story alerts. Maybe that's why I'm typing as soon as I can to make it up to you. I'll be putting a review corner before the story begins to not make much hassle at the end. I want my previews for next chapter filler-free.(As for the reviewers who aren't here, I've PMed you, right? :D)_

**REVIEWS CORNER: BOLD**- USERS**, **_ITALICIZED_- ANON

**Hi Hikari no Kaze, Sherry Leblanc, Cuore l'anima della, **_Mushu- I apologize, I can't do the Tsuna POV. I get nosebleeds and spells when I try to. D;_

**ieatharemmangas- **_Kewl? Lol._

**Lejoloce of namimori- **_I hope you'll await the next chapters then. Thank you very much._

_CeruleanAndGray- Thank you! I hope you will. Don't worry. I'm planning to extend the ten-chapter plan to twelve… lolz or probably more since I can't keep up._

**10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat- **_Thank you for reviewing the three earlier chapters. Lol. I like this Tsuna too. I'm not really a Tsuna follower, but it's much awesome if Tsuna was really hot. XD_

**Taira-keimei- **_Thank you very much! Lol, don't worry Tsuna won't change much. I saw your DA. Is it possible for a commission, lol? :3_

**Hydro Dexter- **_Thanks a lot, dear! You've been really kind replying to me. :D_

**Aika Rainsworth- **_Thank you! Okay, I'll try my best! :O_

**Warning:** _Profanities. Major rushing since I'm leaving tomorrow._

* * *

**~K27~**

**Sorry. I don't have a song for this.**

**Two Days Later.**

"Hey, have you heard? Sasagawa was seen with Sawada-sama yesterday."

"Huzzah? No wayz. You're not kidding?"

"Yeah. Yumi-chan saw her with Sawada coming out of the same room!"

"What?"

"They, like- stayed there for thirty minutes. Even Aki-chan wondered what the hell **happened between them**."

"D-don't say such things Hisa-san! Sawada-sama will forever be pure! I mean- he breaks girls hearts daily."

"Don't you think it's because they already had something with Sasagawa?"

"Quiet! Sasagawa's coming this way."

Sigh. These people are so dense. I pass them, eyes closed and chin up. No way is there anything gonna happen between **me** and _him_. We're rivals anyway.

"_Damn slut. She has nerves coming this way."_

I eye the foul mouth beadily. She recoils and runs along with the other fangirls. She must be the one who lured me to that stupid basement. Sheesh, she has some nerve to say things like that. Who the hell does she think she is?

"Yo, Kyoko-san!"

"Shut up, baldie! I was supposed to be the one to greet her first!"

"Noisy hag…"

"Whatev. Loozah!"

I smile at the sight of the two bickering. This is the scene that I want to nail in my heart forever. Seeing two destined lovebirds makes me soar.

"Hi, Sasagawa-san."

"Morning, Yamamoto-kun."

Oh geez, Yamamoto-kun surely knows when to come into the picture. Haru immediately beams and immediately stops quarreling with Gokudera-kun, who walks away while muttering profanities unsuitable for the human ear to take in.

"Yamamoto-san, you wanna see the super-ultra-special-rare baseball card I got from the antique shop you suggested yesterday?"

"Sure. What card is it?"

And on and on they go about the stupid card. Sawada then comes walking in the hallway.

"Tsuna-san! Good morning!"

"Morning Tenth!"

"Hey Tsuna."

The girls then become quiet and do some stupid army move, with whatever they're carrying and assemble forward, bodies beside one another as he passes them all.

"Morning," he greets simply, one shoulder armed with his bag and his empty hand hidden within his pocket. He looks so cool and sparkly that it pisses me off!

He stops as he's opposite me, eyes full with the sight of Haru and Yamamoto-kun talking extensively about good ol' baseball.

He smirks- at me.

"Looks like this will be an easy win, right Kyoko-san?"

I know that he's really smirking at me! He really is! I mean it!

"Just because you won yesterday and the day before that-"

"All by KO, don't forget Kyoko-san!" Gokudera-kun suddenly buts in as he grins ear to ear beside Tsuna-san.

"-just because you won just by that doesn't mean you can always win. You're still human. And this time, I'm going to prove it!" With a hair whip (Haru suggested to use it to intimidate guys) I take Gokudera-kun's arm and struts off from him.

"Wait- Kyoko-san- what do you think you're doing? The baseball freak is not with the Tenth so this is my chance to prove-"

"Oh shut the hell up!" I snap as I open the door to the ladies' room. "Whoever's here get out! I have a guy here who'll masturbate any girl who doesn't."

"But Gokudera-kun's the one who'll do it!"

"Just get out," I smack the door.

The girls just scream at the top of their lungs wondering what I'll do with Gokudera-kun inside.

I slam it shut. Gokudera-kun just looks incredulously.

"W-what's gotten into you?"

"I need some privacy and your full attention," I say seriously as I let him face the nearest mirror and let my eyes bore into his as effectively as I can.

"This is kinda stupid-"

"If you don't shut up I'm seriously gonna tell Reborn-chan to not nominate you as the Tenth's Right-Hand Man."

Gokudera-kun stands straight. Bingo. Reborn-chan surely knows all.

"Tell me the truth Gokudera-kun: Is it okay for you if Haru-chan likes Yamamoto-kun?" I ask him straight.

Gokudera-kun sinks the words in. He stares into space for a moment, his green eyes deep in thought. After two minutes, his eyes meet mine once again.

"What the hell has this got to do with me?"

I sigh. Goodness, this guy's so thick-headed.

"Gokudera-kun, Haru-chan likes Yamamoto-kun."

"So? What do I care?"

"Alright, let me rephrase my question: do you like Haru-chan?"

"No, dammit!"

SMACK! I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun. I really have to be brutal this time for you to realize your feelings. This is the right thing for me to do (even if I have to resort to slapping you more until you get to your senses).

"Don't lie Gokudera Hayato. I don't need lies. I only need the truth. Again, are you okay with Haru liking Yamamoto-kun?" I press, my eyes now seeming to fall out of their sockets as they stab him evenly.

He cracks a small smile.

I grin weakly too, putting my hand on his shoulder and massaging it gently.

"It's not fair," he says, as he tries not meeting my gaze any longer. "I-I was telling that stupid hag that I was- I was okay with her and me- just her and me. Then he comes along and fucking ruins everything-"

"That's love. It's often not easy since there's always someone in the way," I tell him soothingly. Hell, who knew Gokudera-kun can be emo? "Stop getting wimpy and out of character, Gokudera-kun if you really want something good to happen. I'm here to help you." I give him my handkerchief but he refuses and with one sweeping motion, he wipes his snotty nose with his arm and becomes more like himself. He sure recovers fast!

"Here's 411 on that 911. I want to be honest with you, Gokudera-kun. I'm doing this because I'm nice to you and I don't want Yamamoto-kun to get Haru. Two days ago, Tsuna-san and I have a competition regarding this, he is on Yamamoto-kun's side-"

"Wait the Tenth-"

"Face the music, baby. Your Tenth ain't supporting you this time."

Gokudera-kun gasps.

"Stop whining and start listening. I am your #1 comrade for the moment. Sawada Tsunayoshi won't be your Tenth for awhile. He'll be your #2 foe (since #1 is Yamamoto-kun)."

"Eh but-"

I slap Gokudera-kun to shut him up.

"This-" I thrust him a long roll of paper. "Is a little description about Haru- her likes, dislikes, her hopes and dreams…"

"Why the hell would I want this?"

"For an edge. Yamamoto-kun must've already interviewed Haru-chan and she should have told him her favorite stuff, but in my opinion, it would just comprise one-fourths of the list."

"O-one fourth?" He rolled the paper and it just flows down and down without stopping.

"I know that, since I've been friends with her for three years. It's not really surprising," I shrug. "Also, I'll be helping you dig some dirt about her. For one, she had about forty boyfriends in her sophomore year."

"What the hell?"

"Don't worry. She didn't sleep with them."

"I didn't mean something like that! It's just… she already dumped forty boyfriends?"

"She won't dump you. I promise that!" Gawd, this guy needs a real breather. He's really going ballistic just because Haru had that many boyfriends. "We'll meet again tomorrow. Same place."

"But this is the girls' restroom-!"

"Then early morning at the arts room," I sigh at his naivety. "For your homework, I want you to memorize everything on that list."

"Even about her love for unicorns and pinky things?" He eyes the list suspiciously as more continue to roll down.

"EV. RY. THING," I emphasize to him one last time before forcing him out of the restroom just as the floods of girls held out their cellphones to take our picture.

**~K27~**

It turned out that the girls in the restroom are members of Gokudera-kun's fanclub.

In their childish fits of jealousy, they sort of bonded together and let the pictures they took of us be spread to the whole school.

That all happened fifteen minutes before the bell rung.

And now, I am here in the classroom, with Haru shielding me from the eyes of the other girls.

Okay, I just realized that my rival is also staring at me and making me turn a shade of light pink.

"Shoo! Shoo you rumor-mongers!" Haru is in front of my desk throwing the other chairs within reach. From the corner of my eye, I see Gokudera-kun talking quickly (and moving his arms a little wildly) at Tsuna-san. He's probably explaining what really happened.

"As if. First Sawada-sama and now Gokudera-sama?" said one of the girls, folding her arms and eyeing me rudely.

"Who do you think you are of getting on with them? You don't even deserve it! Your sweetness is making us sick!" Another one butted in.

"Whore!"

"Plastic bitch!"

"Double-timer!"

Sigh. Don't this people ever learn?

"Guys, will you quiet down?" I say, brushing Haru aside as I put my hands over my hips. "In case you're wondering, Sawada and Gokudera are right there." I point to their direction before stifling a yawn. "Y'know, you should stop making delusional comments. I think it's pretty rude butting in people's business when you don't even know we're talking about."

The girls didn't seem to be looking at me and were now eyeing Tsuna-san and Gokudera-kun. He, as usual just shrugs.

"Gokudera-kun's just a friend. Tsuna-san's… a friend (frenemy) too. That's why I can talk to them _intimately _and stuff." I emphasized the 'I' word just to irk them. "Are you jealous because of that?"

"We just don't see why our two idols would love a girl who'd suddenly be thrown aside by her parents."

I turn.

I look around, suddenly feeling a surge of burning hatred that I've never in my entire life felt before. No one, ever in my life had the guts to tell me about that. Not even Haru (since I never even told her).

I finally find the person. She's the same person who inexpertly dished the dirt between Tsuna-san and I a couple of minutes ago.

I direct my anger at her.

"Shut up."

But it wasn't me who told her that.

It was someone else.

I didn't even have the chance to get mad at him. My mind suddenly- zap! My worries, the fear, the hatred, and all those feelings suddenly disappeared when I saw him- Tsuna-san walking up to the girl.

"Your outbursts are sure noisy," he whispers as he leans closer to her. "I am disappointed that you all will be able to show such attitude when I'm around. _You,_" he points at the girl's nose, and then she "…" 's. "I don't like you as a club member."

They suddenly left out their dramatic gasps, their hands on their mouths.

The girl suddenly became white all over and just fainted.

Predictably, the girls just bailed on her, leaving her to crawl back to her seat, now much less energetic than before.

Tsuna-san remains rooted at the spot, with Gokudera-kun fawning about Tsuna-san's coolness, which now I can't deny.

But I can still punch him!

I manage to get him on his arm again. He shudders a little and looks at me a little confused.

"S-stop that. I should've dealt with it- not you," I tell him hotly. "You're a rival."

"But we're still friends Kyoko-san," he smiles.

And darn, he does that to me again!

"_Wazzup, my homies! Ya all missed the mastah?"_

This is definitely not the time for Yamamoto-kun's announcements.

But the class does their 'Peace, Yo' sign (with a 'Yo, dude' holler).

"_Tomorrow will be the fieldz trippin' Yo all excited?"_

I roll my eyes and turn away from the speaker. Haru's now waving her Japan flag.

But now I'm getting it. This- I pleaded to Reborn-san not to make any major changes to our plan.

Our plan was to make sure that there will be no other events other than the Prom by next week.

I see Tsuna-san smirk.

"Yo' homies are already posted. Check it! Yamamoto OWT!"

Tsuna-san looked at me, and for the first time EVER he winks.

I was used to Yamamoto-kun's & Gokudera-kun's out-of-character behavior but this- this is too much.

"Haru-san is Yamamoto's partner. The trip will be a little camp/bicycle race," he murmurs.

"Y-you- th-this is your plan?" Darn, he's now more than two steps ahead of me!

"Best of luck, Kyoko-san. I made sure that in that time, Yamamoto will be confessing to Haru."

I just eye him in shock as the bell rings.

This is so unfair!

But Tsuna-san, I won't lose.

"We'll see about that," I whisper as I get to my seat.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **This is my moment, I just feel so alive.

_Who should Haru end up with? Let's see next chapter!_


	9. Tsuna 'kun' III

_I dedicate this chapter to __**aviann te**__ and __**Hi Hikari no Kaze**__. Dudes, you rock!_

_This is probably one of the chapters that took me forever to finish. Lol, blame it on the Angst Contest and me staying in the city for more than a month. (But I quit the contest already.)_

_I am pissed. Know why? I stayed in the city for a month and __**only had gotten**__ to watch TWO episodes of Alex-san my love. I got to watch his full blown appearance while I packed my bags for home (had the liberty to scream)._

_Trust me, that dude is the only person I stuck with for more than 4 years. Even if he's 4 years older than me (in the beginning of his 1__st__ appearance), I still think this dude is the perfect guy. He's cute and badass without looking all moe. I mean, he has abs for goodness sake!_

_**Review Corner**_

_**ZiaLiaLis- **__Girl you said too much! You shouldn't have said who you prefer because I know already since the beginning. Thanks for the reviews though. *Hugs you*_

_**AlouetteXxx **__aka Ceruleanandgray__**- **__You can be honest with me and tell me that chapter sucked badly. I won't blame you. ;)_

_**Cuore l'anima della**__**-**__Lol, IDK. _

_**EK12- **__Eh… threesome? Don't understand you there. XD_

_**Taira-keimei- **__Lol thanks. Give me your e-mail add (via PM) and I'll be specifying what I need. :D_

_**Aika Rainsworth- **__Thanks! So nice of you!_

_**Hydro Dexter- **__Thank you very much! You are too kind. :3_

_**Hi Hikari no Kaze- **__Thank you dear! Hope you like this chapter!_

_**Lejoloce of namimori- **__It's actually (1-3). Kyoko won already in the baseball game. :D_

_**aviann te- **__Lol, thanks for pointing that out. I appreciate it. :)) And tell me his name! (Let's SKYPE when we have the time)._

_**Michiiyu- **__Thank you! Nah, this story isn't good. I admit it myself and it's probably popular because of the fangirl-inserts. _

_**CrimsonStar10- **__Ok then. :D_

_Finally,__**'DalisaY-17'**__**, **__you owe me a reply. Seriously. It's been… five months? D:_

_**Warning: **__You might become nuts reading this. Seriously, there's no logic here. And then I rushed it- again. Sorry._

* * *

'**Super Bass'**

_(The author's been playing this on TTRIV for quite some time now)_

**~K27~**

I never expected that there will be a quiz in Math.

I mean the teacher would often warn us about the quiz a day before.

And just after that- that- that- (ugh, I can't even call him names) distracts me enough to just stare at him once he's not looking. Even if I try looking away, my eyes seem to be moving on their own.

Oh gawd, something is definitely wrong with me.

And then sensei has to ruin it all by telling us there's a quiz- _in the new chapter_.

I know- I should've reviewed this already. I usually review but brainstorming for the defeat of Sawada Tsunayoshi kinda took more than half of my study time.

Well what I've sown will I know reap. And to be honest, what I'm going to reap is bad enough to tarnish my grades.

So the teacher gave us our test papers and I avoided seeing him as much as possible.

But I couldn't concentrate- his face- that incident two days ago and the incident before that keeps popping in my mind. The problems in the papers though seem a little familiar enough, but I couldn't answer most of them.

Guess who had the highest grade?

_It wasn't Tsuna-san._

It was _Haru AND Gokudera-kun._

Umm… twist of fate much?

Tsuna-san was higher than me by one point- as usual. But both our grades barely made it to passing.

And he was really okay with that!

Darn, I don't get him. He had sullied his good marks in this one incident and I swore to hearing this when Gokudera-kun talked to him:

Gokudera-kun: Tenth! What happened to you? You- your grades are lower than mine!

Tsuna-san: Hn? Ah, congratulations Gokudera-kun.

Gokudera-kun: I'm truly sorry Tenth!

Tsuna-san: It's nobody's fault. You may go now. I'll do better next time.

*Abrupt end of conversation*

Before Gokudera-kun could respond, Haru comes slamming into the picture.

"You freakin copied my test answers didn't you? Yes you did!"

"You just answered your idiotic question, stupid hag!"

"Shinee Baldie is now a copycat!" Haru didn't seem to be listening to him at all.

"God, shut up! Don't call me a baldie you stupid tomboy!"

Haru gasps. "You dare call me a tomboy? Die!"

"But Haru-chan," I try butting in. "You are like, beside me in the seating arrangement. Gokudera-kun's in front of me. There's no way he could copy you then."

"Eh but Kyoko-chan-" Haru wails.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be worrying about what that baseball moron said earlier?" Gokudera-kun cuts in. "We should see what groups we're in."

"Eh, good idea," I try steering the argument clear out of the way. Gokudera is pretty smart enough to let us think ahead for tomorrow.

Haru folds her arms and races ahead of Gokudera-kun out of the classroom to check out the class bulletin.

"You alright, Kyoko-san?" Tsuna-san catches up with me as I open the door.

"I'm okay getting stomped on with my marks. Why? You don't like your grade?" I scoff when we step outside.

Tsuna-san shrugs.

"Figures. I don't really get you," I huff and proceed to the bulletin. There's the crowd already, pushing one another around to figure out who they're partners will be for tomorrow.

"Kyoko-san."

I turn and see him pace towards me until we were walking side-by-side.

"Let's just do our best next time then," he grins as he holds out his hand.

I stop. I could feel it- the beating- the beating inside of me pulsating faster and faster till I met his eyes.

"You shouldn't be minding me you know. Since we are rivals and all," I close my eyes as I shook his warm hands and feel the electricity coming from his fingers and flow into mine.

Tsuna-san merely grins at me as if what I said was a joke. "Kyoko-san honestly, you're the only one thinking that this is a competition."

"Don't turn it around. You started it!" Oh this guy… he says that _I_ started this in the first place?

"Hn. You really are like your brother," he just lets me proceed to the board, where Gokudera grinning from ear to ear elbows me painfully. Geez, I'm not a boy for crying out loud.

"Kyoko-san! I'm your partner for the race tomorrow. It's going to go for two days and will start at Kokuyo and end probably by Namimori bay."

I just stare at Gokudera-kun. Did I just hear him right?

"Then Haru-chan's partner is-?"

Haru then began to dance as she made her way out of the throng of students.

"Yamamoto-san is mine!" Haru screams at me and dances me along. I couldn't share the same euphoria she had. Oh my gawd, how the hell then can we beat this?

"Then who the hell is Tsuna-san's partner-" I was cut off by the ringing of the bell. Oh gawd, the development is not in our favor this time! Why if there's a quiz in the next class I ought to-

"Gokudera-kun, meet me after school at my house," I tell him now before I forget. He just nods and gives a thumbs-up as he continues to class (and arguing with an ecstatic Haru on the way).

I'll be having an appointment with Reborn-chan later on the bike we'll use for tomorrow after this class.

**~K27~**

Onii-chan was just as surprised at Gokudera-kun when he saw him with me at the doorstep an hour later after school.

"You're letting the egghead sleep here?"

I nod. "Onii-chan, he's gonna stay in my room tonight."

"You're gonna let me stay in your what-?"

I just continue walking past onii-chan and open the door.

"You're not going into my house without my extreme permission."

"Onii-chan, this is _our house_, remember?"

"Yes. But to not extremely get my consent Kyoko-"

"You're not going to give your consent even if I tell you."

"Hmm.. that's true. But Kyoko-"

"Here," I search my bag and find the slip Reborn ordered me to give my brother an hour ago.

Onii-chan immediately snatches it and reads the contents. His expression softens as he finishes reading. He rolls it carefully and then hands it back to me.

"If you try to do anything bad to my little sister I will make sure to EXTREMELY punish you," he says as he goes inside.

I wink at Gokudera-kun. Whatever's written in there must've been cold blackmail. As I push Gokudera-kun inside I quickly unroll it and take a quick peek:

_Ryohei,_

_If you consent to letting Gokudera Hayato sleep in your home for this night only. I will guarantee that your partner for the race tomorrow will be 'that person'._

_Yours,_

_Master Pao-Pao_

_P.S. If Gokudera Hayato manages to do something bad to your sister, you can do what you will. (Colon, close parenthesis and semi-colon, close parenthesis)_

_(Colon, number three)_

_(capital letter X, capital letter D)_

"Kyoko!"

"Coming onii-chan!" I holler back as I stuff the slip in my school bag and hurry inside.

Who is 'that person'?

**~K27~**

"More soup?" I suggest meekly at dinner time. Gokudera-kun and onii-chan have already finished their fourth course and were silently throwing death-glares at each other across the table.

They never reply and eat whatever I shove on their plates. What's impressive is they never break eye-contact while doing it.

"Want some more cake?" I push forward the cheesecake I bought the day before and never got to finish.

I can still hear no reply.

I sigh and then stand up to take their finished plates and place them on the sink. Geez, _men._

They continue to ignore me.

The minutes that I clean the table and wash the dishes were all in silence.

By the time I finish and wipe my hands, I come back to the table and tap Gokudera-kun's shoulder.

"Let's go to my room Gokudera-kun-"

"I WON'T EXTREMELY LET YOU COME NEAR MY SISTER YOU EGGHEAD!" Onii-chan finally bellows, throwing the table away and his fists up. Gokudera-kun had to shield me to prevent it from hitting me.

"I DON'T FREAKIN CARE WHATEVER YOU WANNA THINK!" Gokudera-kun shouts back, his right fist at the ready.

"WELL I EXTREMELY CARE (SINCE I EXTREMELY SAID IT)!" Onii-chan then prepares to deliver the first blow.

Ugh. This is DEFINITELY not the time for Onii-chan to go on berserk mode.

**~K27~**

"Onii-chan, why are you in my room?"

"I am sleeping here with you if you won't let the egghead sleep elsewhere!"

"Gawd, onii-chan I am not in the mood to argue with you ok?"

"Suck on it lawn head!"

"Gokudera-kun, don't involve yourself already."

I push and push onii-chan head-on to the door, but he won't budge.

"I am extremely going to sleep here Kyoko!"

"I'm so going to tell on you! I'll tell that Master Pao-Pao or whatever to shut you out!"

Onii-chan stopped.

"If you told him I will extremely- mpphhh!"

Satisfied of shutting him out, I roll the futon that Gokudera-kun will sleep in later. After that, I roll down the blinds of my window and lock it too in case Onii-chan will try another way to ruin our plans.

I dumbly ordered Gokudera-kun to sit on the futon as I lie also opposite him. Taking my bag with me, I unzip and take the blueprint Reborn-chan gave me earlier.

"Turned out it _was _Yamamoto-kun who asked about putting a survival/field trip (but I still think that Tsuna-san ordered him). Reborn-chan liked it though, and consented." I rolled the blue-print to reveal the bicycle design as well as the map of our 'racetrack' (I double-check to look at the dictionary for the right term later). "Reborn-chan said you're good at explosives, Gokudera-kun?"

"W-why did Reborn-san tell you all this sooner?"

"Umm, the kidnapping episode made me see the light?" I reply thoughtfully. "And you as… members of the Mafia?"

"I thought Kyoko-san was denser than that…" he muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"D-don't ask!"

I eye him blearily before continuing. "We're racing under extreme conditions and according to the Race Rules: anything goes. So we're going to use a specially upgraded bike. Still haven't gotten much to the modifications yet, but I'll study them probably later. But we need lots of explosives. In case we get lost at least those will suffice in letting them find us?"

"Then it _is _okay for us to lose…"

"I didn't say that!" I snapped. Darn, just talking with him stresses my brain too much. "Losing is never an option for me. And especially with that- that- _ughh I still can't call him any names- _I cannot lose with Haru-chan's heart on the line!"

Gokudera was too dazed to answer back. He probably thinks that he can't lose either.

"Reborn-chan still hasn't told me who Tsuna-san's partner is but we really have to be cautious. We will be disqualified if our bike is ripped apart and if Tsuna-san tries that Dying Will Zero Point Breakthrough trick of his we'll probably be screwed," I add and fold my arms.

"H-how did you know the Tenth's-"

"Asked me brother, asked Reborn-chan," I roll my eyes and take from my bag the pushy-pushy-pen. "This also has a Dying Will Bullet, which I can use only in dire situations. You think that curiosity can kill the cat once I find out the truth? I still don't know much of the mechanics, but I guess I can pass up."

"Y-you- Kyoko-san you've really changed…" he says in awe. "F-for you to know this stuff and be okay with it…"

I laugh. "You did too. You now want to get a girlfriend."

"But Kyoko-san I said I only like arguing with her-"

I pat Gokudera's shoulder. "Guys, guys, _guys- _you people are_ really dense._"

Sigh, being a cupid is so hard.

"Obviously, you still haven't found your feelings for Haru-chan. I'll make sure you do." With that, I roll back the blue-print and continue discussing our plan.

"-so obviously we'll need to get our teamwork together. And if possible, Gokudera-kun, I want you to dish major punishment for Tsuna-san if he gets in the way, got it?"

"A-are you kidding me?"

"Don't die on me, Gokudera-kun. This is not about him. It's about you and Haru-chan. If he tries to use that skill on us, you must know what to do."

"Y-you want me to-to harm the Tenth?"

"I didn't say that. I just want you to get him out of the way. Don't panic, Gokudera-kun."

With that, I quickly had to plop his head with a pillow to stop him from hitting his head.

I smile warmly.

"Gokudera-kun?"

He doesn't answer. He really **fainted**, oh gawd.

"Tsuna-san's really lucky having someone as loyal as you." I remark and walk up to my desk to continue my work for tomorrow.

Gokudera-kun really puts his Tenth on top priority more than himself.

I slam my hand on the table.

_That's one thing I want to get rid of to make him like Haru more._

**~K27~**

"O-oh?"

"Kyoko-san?"

I look up and then notice the blanket draped on my shoulder. It's none other than Gokudera-kun, with a mug of hot chocolate on both his hands, to which I quickly took the other one and thanked him.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"About 1 AM."

"Oh…" I answer meekly. _Goddammit, I wasted four hours!_

"Well… here," I handed him the paper I made. "I made a quiz to know if you've read the list I gave you."

He took it without protest and begins to scribble the answers.

"Gokudera-kun, you seem strange."

He looks up alarmingly. "Why's that, Kyoko-san?"

"Eh, you didn't complain when I gave you the paper."

"Ahaha, well it'll be no good if we don't maximize or time."

"T-that's exactly what I mean!" I look at this guy and notice the hot chocolate he gave.

"H-how were you able to prepare this?"

"Had to ask your night-owl brother. Told him you were sleeping and we had to prepare for tomorrow. He made us this."

"He did?" Gawd, my brother can really be sweet when needed. "Umm… well you can continue with your answers then Gokudera-kun."

I eye the pushy-pushy pen in my hand and safeguard it in my chest pocket. The pencil flicked to life once I scribbled more plans for tomorrow.

The more minutes I toiled though, somehow, they continue to not make any sense. My mind's getting fuzzy, I guess.

"Kyoko-san, I'm done."

"Gokudera-kun, I think you're freaking me out. You've been awfully quiet."

"S-sorry Kyoko-san then!" He mumbles as he bangs his head on the bed.

"Gokudera-kun, I'll check it now then," I panic as I literally throw him back to his futon and grab the test sheet. Immediately, I raise my pencil to check when…

Uh…

I eye him beadily.

"You're score's f-ing perfect." I swore again. Oh gawd, I picked the toughest questions like when Haru's seventh date was and where was her fifth field trip where she kissed her sixteenth guy. This guy… how was he able to-?

"Gokudera-kun?" My face is expressionless.

"Y-yes?" he eyes me with dread.

"You make me so proud!" I extend my arms happily and gave him a hug.

He looks like he saw hell.

"You know so much about Haru-chan! You even know what her favorite pairing in her least favorite movie is! That's so sweet~"

"K-kyoko-san?"

He has one of those dumb expressions again. I pat him on the back.

"What's wrong?" I laugh idiotically. "You've been really quiet… Got something on your mind?"

He turns a quick glance at me before looking at his test sheets. I put an A plus grade on it.

"Well this is my first time having a time like this with a girl," he whispers. "Except with my sister, that is."

"O-oh…" I sip my chocolate which is now speedily getting cold. Gawd, I really wasted what my brother brought. "And you feel… uncomfortable?"

"A little, I guess… yeah," he replies monotonously. I titter a little and pat his head.

"I think you're a really good guy, Gokudera-kun. You're honest and really sweet. Plus you really do your best to get to know a girl better. Haru-chan will appreciate that," I smile and show the blanket I drape on my shoulder. "If I were Haru-chan, I'd honestly date you."

He looks away when I had said those words. What was the matter with it?

He grins, still looking away.

"The Tenth was right to get interested in you. You see the good in people easily."

"What? Of course he can get interested in me! I'm his rival, after all." I scoff.

Gokudera laughs. "You don't get what I mean."

"Gokudera-kun, just don't forget okay? Sometimes, when it comes to issues of the heart, follow what's yours and not Tsuna-san's." Good. At least I'm telling him some tips for later.

He doesn't try looking into my eyes again.

"I think it's best not to," he replies back, his voice shrinking and less like the firecracker Gokudera-kun I see Haru often argues with.

"Why? Because Tsuna-san ordered you to?"

"No it's because it's- it's you."

"What's me? He told you to avoid me too?"

"No!" Gokudera punches the bed."I… Kyoko-san I…"

"Just spit it out!" I pat his head to soothe him. My voice is telling me the opposite though. Hehe.

"I don't like the hag."

"B-but you said-"

"I liked her, Kyoko-san but-"

"W-what-?" Oh god, Tsunayoshi Sawada what did you do?

"I- I- dammit- I- Kyoko-san," his eyes bore into mine and I cannot even look away. "You act like you know what the hell this love business is when you are the densest of the lot."

"How the hell can I be dense?" I ask him angrily. "It's **you** who are dense, Gokudera-kun! Can't you just see that you like Haru-chan?"

He smirks again, just like what that Tenth of his would do as he breaks eye contact with me. "Forget it, Kyoko-san. It's probably better if you didn't know."

And someone aside from Tsuna-san makes me "_".

Because I understand what he means.

And I didn't share my plans for the race to him after that.

Gokudera-kun… Gokudera-kun likes me.

**~K27~**

"Sweeeet," I whistle as I look at our bike a couple of hours later.

Nah, it looks like your ordinary two-seater bicycle but under the seats are some special buttons that'll help us from the conditions that Reborn-chan mentioned earlier. _And_… to protect us from most of the other teams' surprises along the way.

"Got Giannini to do some modifications. It'll be ready for whatever those guys throw at you," assured Reborn with a little 'fedora-swipe'.

"Want some cake in return then?" I say gratefully and hand him the Ice cream cake I bought early morning before we went to take the field trip bus.

He thanked me and proceeded walking probably to the podium to signal the end of the race.

I sigh. We're just outside Kokuyo land, entering it later and following the arrow signs to our destination. It looks so desolate and pitiful-looking. Wish that this happy place didn't turn into something like this.

I only have my small backpack with me, putting few clothes as possible to not create much hassle. Gokudera-kun did the same earlier, and he looks really cute with the clothes I told him to wear… not that I picked them for _my_ sake… they're for Haru's!

"Looks like we don't need the basket on the back, then?" I ask him, pointing at the basket, yet my eyes weren't meeting his as I did.

"It's better if we do put them there. So handling the bike is easy." He says in his business-like tone, almost pretending that he's the same Gokudera-kun again.

I nod absentmindedly. I see Yamamoto-kun and Haru nearing our way with their own, normal-looking bike. I frown. So… this is it? Should I stop believing that Haru and Gokudera-kun will be together? I.. have lost again to Sawada-san?

Haru's smile changes when she sees me and Gokudera-kun. Before I could say 'hi', she runs to us, a palm held high and-

She slaps me.

Her eyes are watering. Her mouth's becoming like the ones I usually see when she cried for hours.

"So you think I'm some kind of fucking prize?" she thunders, and I see Yamamoto-kun, his grin becoming blank the more he notices the situation. "You think that you can force that- that- baldie- to win? You think that he- you- you can meddle with my feelings and do whatever you want?"

"Haru-" I try to explain when I know that what she had said was right. Oh gawd, this is the first time in my life I ever had this feeling in my stomach.

"Forget it! I thought you were the bestest friend I ever met and for you to do this to me, I won't ever fucking forgive you!"

Oh gawd, I… oh gawd… what have I done? Everything's not going according to plan.

"Yamamoto-san, before anything else happens I-" she was about to say those dreaded three words when-

"It wasn't Kyoko-san's fault, stupid hag."

Only when his hand brushed on my face did I realize tears were falling placidly from my eyes.

"It was mine. I only told her to help me. To know about you and to get close to you."

Oh, Gokudera-kun… oh god, you're so wrong. You're just turning things around. I- I can't-

"Then this is your entire fault!" Haru says furiously as she tries to attack him, only to be stopped by Yamamoto-kun who tries to coax her out. "You fucking made me say such mean things to Kyoko-chan! You made me feel like such an idiot! You sick son of a bitch! You really think… you really think I'll just fucking argue with you _nicely _like before? You honestly believed that? You- you- dammit, forget it! Let's just go, Yamamoto-san."

With that, she tugs Yamamoto-kun away and leaves us. For some reason I was happy people didn't know what was happening here. Somehow, it made me seem that this is just a small quarrel. No one will get hurt. It's just something insignificant, compared to the things happening in the world.

"Are you alright, Kyoko-san?"

But I just got people involved… including Gokudera-kun.

"Who told her about this?" I murmur as I wipe away the tears that just refuse to stop. He carefully helps me up. "You shouldn't have gotten yourself involved. Those things she said… it would probably be better if she… if she… said those things at me."

"I wouldn't like seeing Kyoko-san hurt," Gokudera-kun smiles bitterly as he supports me on. "The Tenth wouldn't like that too."

And here he comes.

He comes, in that black and silver bicycle of his, with a Namimori stamp in each handlebar. He's wearing a uniform, surprisingly without the jacket.

And I noticed the wheels. A long blade was in the middle of each wheel. There were numerous blades too on the front and the back. It almost looks like a war weapon.

In the seething peak of my rage I walk up to him.

"Did you… tell Haru the truth about this?"My voice is barely a whisper as I grip his arm with all my strength.

He must have felt it, for he recoiled and looked at me straight.

His nod is enough for me to punch him in the face.

"And _you're_ okay with that? You heartless bastard," I say, still suppressing my voice and containing the deepest anger that I ever felt for anyone, _ever. _"That's your good quality right? Breaking friendships apart?"

"I had to tell her the truth," he replies, massaging his cheek.

"_I hate you."_

I just can't stop the tears. They continue flowing even if Gokudera-kun takes me back to our bike and to the game. This is all his fault. I am not going to lose. Not now. Not ever.

He remains planted on the spot. His plastic brown eyes staring into the horizon from my words… and his partner walks up to him-

-then uses his tonfa to bash that- that- bastard back to consciousness.

His partner, Hibari-san orders him to get to the starting line.

I now realize just how tiny- and how impossible is our chance of winning the race.

_And I don't fucking care._

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Just the way you are._

_The next part will be uploaded this week. _


	10. Tsuna 'kun' IV

_Sooo... net is down. Currently typing this in my friend's house, Sorry for being so short. Promise I'll make up when I post the next one, really._

**~K27~**

**(Haru's iPod only had K-pop and Vocaloid songs)**

* * *

_Fuck you, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

You will finally see a _yandere _blossom right before your eyes, you sick #%*&%$#!

Ok, enough of the talking. Let's bitch about this later.

"Gokudera-kun…" I trail off as I launch my buttocks onto the second seat and ready the iPod Haru forgot to take from me and stuffed my ears with the headphones.

"Erm, yeah Kyoko-san?" I hear his nervous response as he also prepares his feet to pedal to the metal.

Ignoring his red face and his unfocused eyes, I whisper near to his face with gritted teeth.

"Get ready to kick their-"

But I didn't say anything more, because I remember the revelation he gave me last night.

I think he got the message though, because he smiles awkwardly and puts on the goggles I asked Bianchi-san to let Gokudera-kun borrow and tightens his grip on the handlebars.

I look to my right. Enemy #1 is two bicycles away, looking on ahead. The others were keen on moving two yards away in case their legs will get sliced by the blade-laden wheels. Three bicycles away from them are Yamamoto-kun and Haru, still lively as ever.

I push the button under my seat. A small basket folds open in a budding fashion. I take Gokudera-kun's bag also and stows it with mine as I push the button a second time and it closes under.

Reborn-chan really knows what he's doing here! Easy storage much?

Speaking of the baby, he's now giving the last minute instructions to us with a pistol in hand for the start of the race.

"-don't forget that the terrain interior of Kokuyo land won't be what you will see once you go inside. There will be changes in climate, as well as with the ground you're currently stepping in. That's why I specifically assigned you to modify your…" I didn't listen to what he had to say after and checked the vest I had for my stuff.

"Kyoko-san, what happened?" Gokudera's question was enough for me to know he still didn't know why I was fuming and stuffing my pushy-pushy pens in my vest like crazy.

"Your Tenth just transformed me," I smile darkly, satisfied at the pens I had placed on the vest pockets. "Did you get what Reborn-chan was saying earlier, Gokudera-kun?"

"I already wrote it down…" his voice trails off as he shows the small notepad I bought for him the night before. There were plenty of Octopuses on the drawings that I want to laugh.

"Good one, Gokudera-kun." I smile, but falters a little when his cheeks redden. Gawd, Gokudera-kun, this isn't the freaking time for you to become the shy type.

"ON YOUR MARK…"

"Gokudera-kun!" Reborn-chan sure knows how to save the day! Otherwise, we'd be staring in each other's eyes again, and now is definitely not the time.

"SET!" Gokudera-kun's hands tighten on his own handlebars. I already have my hands on mine. This is it. Sweet Sanmyaku, this is really it.

"GO!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Yes, Kyoko-san!"

He pushes the small green button on the left handlebar. I smirk.

"Hold on tight!"

Just like that, let's just say that the rear end finally unleashes its secret weapon, more specifically, let's just say there are rockets inserted by the end of the second wheel.

And now we're now speeding through the old Kokuyo Zoo, and we feel only the cutting the wind our own screams as we take the lead.

"Gokudera-kun, how're the coordinates?"

He pushes the button and suddenly, a holographic map pops from the middle of the front set of each of our handlebars.

"A couple of kilometers until we reach the first fork," he replies as we now zoom past the dirt and the dreary atmosphere. Trees loom morbidly and I swear I heard some wail. I shudder.

"Let's stop the rocket by the time we arrive. We're taking the lead anyway- ARGH!"

"K-kyoko-san!"

I was wrong.

Of course, how the hell can I be right?

The place where my head is supposed to be was earlier run through by a spiked chain. I managed to duck in time before something bad happened to me.

It was an instant after, when Gokudera-kun had to swerve out of the way before a long blade will slice our legs.

"Of course," I laugh darkly and take out a pushy-pushy pen with my right hand and braced myself for anything they'll throw at us. I push the thing and let out a Dying Will flame from its tip.

"You were saying?" Enemy #1 says from the back seat, hands ablaze as he and Hibari-san prepare themselves too. It looks like their bike is programmed for auto-driving or something. Darn, why didn't we think of that?

I also try to balance myself on the top of the saddle. It was tough, especially when the bicycle's moving. We were now neck and neck with each other. Gokudera-kun has his hands full with driving the bike.

It's two against one, and with Hibari joining them, it made quite an unfair combination.

My right hand blindly fumbled with the iPod in my vest pocket, and from there a song randomly popped up- _"Bokura no 16-bit Warz"._

I hastily take two more pushy-pushy pens and slide them from my left hand's fingers.

"You guys are really too unfair," I say with gritted teeth and push the pens, letting Dying Will flames flow from the tips and the pushy-pushy tops, a la _Star Wars._

I then give Gokudera-kun the signal. He pushes the button on the right handlebar.

I picked the wrong Vocaloid song to play right now.

**~K27~**


	11. Tsuna 'kun' V

_I miss you guys. :')_

**~K27~**

Let me tell you this: If your enemies are none other than Hibari Kyouya and Sawada Tsunayoshi, you probably know that the best option instead of fighting them is to run.

Especially if, well, Sawada is on hyper-dying will mode, and Hibari-san is just, being the same old Hibari-san.

So… I'm supposed to run, right?

_That's so not gonna happen._

"Gokudera-kun, I suggest you make sure that we'll get through this in one piece." I point the tip of the pen directly at my head. I smile at him uncomfortably.

He smiles back and the only thing that managed to prevent me from blushing was he looked more like he's going to kill me with my decision to fight instead of going on ahead.

I smirk. It's wrong for him to fall for the wrong girl anyway.

I pushed the pen, remembering the last time I did that. There, in that dimly-lit room, under dire circumstances. There, when I last trusted him. There, when I thought that he wasn't what he seems to be.

There, when for the first time, I blushed because of his words.

Guess who's acting shitty now?

I only heard the sound of a brief gunshot the moment the pen managed to do its thing.

**~K27~**

"G-gokudera-kun?"

"Yes, Kyoko-san?"

Surprisingly, he doesn't sound any panicky this time.

"Are you alright? Did you have a nice nap?"

"W-wha-?"

"Uh, Kyoko-san… I had no choice but to escape. You were at your dying-will mode so I had no choice but to knock you out and strap you tightly…"

"By strapping me tightly you don't mean-?" Oh crap how the hell did he do that?

"Kyoko-san, don't try to move or…"

"Or what?"

Finally I open my eyes and quickly regret it. I'm freaking horizontally fastened onto the bicycle. My head is safely cushioned by Gokudera-kun's- left leg.

I am so not a pervert! He-well, it's really not my fault!

"H-hiiee!" was my flustered reaction, but I tried my best not to hinder whatever Gokudera-kun was doing. This isn't the time to be doing that, after all.

"Eh… do you want to stop Kyoko-san so I can help you sit now? We're almost at the second fork."

"Ah, yes…" What else am I really supposed to say? Now that I think about it, I guess I was stupid of stirring up a fight with Sawada and Hibari-san. It was foolish and illogical. Not to mention tiring. I won't be able to help Gokudera-kun then and become a burden to him. This is so not the time for that when I should be thinking about who Haru should date…

"K-kyoko-san I'm going to unstrap you… I-I'm not thinking any perverted thoughts okay?"

"Eh… it's all good Gokudera-kun…"

Who Haru should date? But she already likes Yamamoto already, right? It was sudden when a pang of guilt shot from my heart down to my stomach. Maybe… yes. I acted really selfish. Oh my gawd, what the hell am I doing? She already admitted who she wanted to be with. But what if Yamamoto doesn't like her? What if he just sees her as some good friend he wants to hang out with? Argh… my head's hurting again. This is all your fault, Sawada! You made me feel this way, argh! You made me listen AGAIN to my freakin' conscience!

Instead of merely winning, I really want to kill him and bury him somewhere not-so-decent. I really want to hit him with something dangerous right now.

"A-are you spacing out again, Kyoko-san?"

"The hell I'm not!" I retract fumingly. Gokudera just gives a goldfish expression before pushing the button. The straps then speedily move in a squiggly motion before returning back from under our seats. I was about to fall but thankfully… well, you know what's supposed to happen.

Gokudera-kun catches me.

I know, I'm supposed to not make such a big deal out of it since… well, we're like, just friends right? (I forgot the headphones were still cozily nestling my ears and the song has to be 'Just Be Friends' which I find really offensive due to our situation right now.) There isn't an 'us' when it comes to Gokudera-kun and me so…

Oh my, screw it. I'm rambling again. All I want to say is, THERE. IS. NOTHING. GOING. ON. BETWEEN. US.

I'm really going insane, oh gawd.

So… in the end, it took merely 10 seconds before Gokudera could catch a whiff of the awkwardness of the situation.

"K-kyoko-san I'm so sor-"

Dammit, are you processing- Gokudera-kun? Come on!

Instead of answering, I beam at him then resume lapping up to my seat.

It took one minute of silence before I cleared my throat first.

"Er… Gokudera-kun…" I quickly point in front of me. There is a rather long post proclaiming the two roads that diverge, with one leading us to where we want to go. The left one was labelled 'Swamp' while the right one was 'Snow'. I just continued to stare at the signs.

"According to the map here…" I turn to a professional-looking Gokudera-kun who pushes a button. A holographic mini-map shows in front of him via tiny projectors from the handlebars. Not only that; via revving up the handlebars, Gokudera-kun zooming the images in and out like some kind of kid. "The shortest way to go to the next fork will be through the Snow path."

"Have you brought your jacket then?" Good thing I've brought my trusty parka that I bought along with the octopus notebook. I hastily put it on and snuggle within the furry hood. Mm… so fuzzy, kya~

He nods and leaves his seat (I don't see the reason why he should). I just look suspiciously at him. He didn't bring a bag, for crying out loud. Where the hell did he hide his jacket.

He strips.

Oh, since my shock had corrupted my mind, I think I exaggerated on that part.

He just takes off his shirt (which thankfully hid another shirt, my gawd) and…

He removes that too. What's left for me to see is a half-naked Gokudera-kun.

Oh my.

Yes. I'm too traumatized to even scream within my thoughts.

But by then woah, he instantly uses his small bombs to cover his entire body using…

…_what __**is**_ he using?

But then after that, he manages to artistically arrange (I'm just complimenting him, not fawning over him okay?) them and make himself a hazardous-looking cover-up. I try not to stare too much.

Yay! I got over being shaken.

"What are you wearing?"

"Eh… my jacket Kyoko-san…"

"You're going to seriously use that?"

"Don't worry Kyoko-san. Reborn-san actually gave me the dynamites. They don't actually explode!"

"What? And you don't care that there's a girl here?" I try to sound mad. Actually though, I'm used to this since _Onii-san_ sometimes is forgetful enough to not bring his clothes with him while changing. I'm only trying to act mad to… well… to make him hurt and stop blushing when I'm here and be less awkward and be less stutter-y and be more like the Gokudera-kun I know who lands on squabbles with Haru and Yamamoto-kun. Woah. Long rant I have there.

He has on the expression I had predicted him to wear.

I'm so sorry, Gokudera-kun it's just that…

"Oh my gawd, you fell for it!" I laugh now, giving him the evil laugh Haru usually throws.

"W-what?" He just says casually.

In the end, I really can't act cold to him now. I am not like Sawada who did that to me until now.

"You shouldn't have taken it seriously, Gokudera-kun. I'm not bothered by it or anything. Hop on now!" I pat his head while guffawing some more.

He just stares at me with that disbelieving face of his before simpering. I go "_" again even when I had just mind-tortured myself if I try "_"-ing again and he sees my face.

"Ahahaha, 'kay Kyoko-san. _'Kay._" He says light-heartedly.

He's really nice, actually. If you don't fight with him like what he usually does with Haru and Yamamoto-kun, he can be really sweet. I mean, well he takes my joke like a small flimsy banter.

"Let's go then." I smile, and wondering why the heck did I sound lame just then.

He just gives me a thumbs up and pushes the rocket button.

I continue beaming like a moron because of what happened.

There's no way I'm gonna fall for Gokudera-kun. I mean… well I made a false assumption last night. I'm just jumping into conclusions again, I guess. I grip my handlebars tighter as our bike suddenly skidded through whiteness. The cerulean above hazed to grey, and the leaves become balls of white- **really big feathers of white.**

Before I knew it, I felt a huge gust of wind blow past my face and somehow made my teeth chatter. My hands were going numb. The snowfall was getting harder.

I now wonder why the hell our serene forest became a stormy snowscape in just a blink of an eye.

Gokudera's sparkling lights seems so warm though, and somehow brought some life to the dreary white and grey.

They remind me so, so much of the flames that time.

I then remember that that just happened a few days ago. Now it seems like a whole month had passed since then. When he… when he came to _save _me from my ignorance.

Well it's not my fault, really! Sawada started making me go emo, so he should be hell-stabbed by now!

Sigh, I'm being screwed by my mind as usual!

I focus my attention instead to Gokudera-kun, who looked really out of place with the bombs.

Argh! Now I'm flash-backward-ing to that time just last night! He said he didn't like Haru, and then he liked… me?

But he never said that, right? Dammit, why am I still trolling over that?

I promised myself that Gokudera-kun will remain just a friend. Just a good, good friend and my now- Ally #2.

Yet, somehow my brain instantly orders my heart to beat faster the more that I think about it.

I don't want this. I really don't like what's happening. I don't want to listen to what my brain is sending me.

It tells me that… well… that… I wanted an honest answer.

I really, I just really want to know if Gokudera-kun likes me.

And if he does, then I should… I should…

I should reject him.

Oh my gawd, I wish my brain was slow now and not etching more letters to my brain.

And now… well my heart is telling me something different.

It tells me that I shouldn't reject him.

Bam, and then my mental debating ends. I have one big (no, it's not actually HUGE) dilemma in my mind now.

I wish that fate will help me decide this one.

**~K27~**

**Next Chapter:** Gokudera has to face the facts. 'Loyalty' and 'love' aren't exactly synonymous.

_Internet's been acting like shit. That's why I haven't got the chance to give a big thanks to the guys still reading this fic. I didn't imagine that people will still review. So this is the review corner for chapters 9 and 10. Sorry for not posting it in the last chapter. I find the last chapter too crappy for all your lovely reviews to be posted onto. _

**Reviews Corner (condensed):**

_**Hi Hikari no Kaze:**__ Lol, thank you. I promise I'll make up with this chapter. Seriously, I shall. Ahaha, I acted too… bitchy._

_**aviann te: **__Girl, sorry for not updating decently! Thank you for waiting for this story to update. I really appreciate it._

_**Crimson Star10: **__Well thank you for the review. It uplifts people's spirits when they receive feedback. :D_

_**Taira-keimei: **__Thank you for the consistent reviews. It makes me smile. And… about the request… well I don't have any money, seriously since I'm saving up for something. Can I request your skills for free, or you want an art trade? I don't have a tablet though so…_

_**EK12: **__Thank you for pointing that out. Blame my slow-processing brain. xP_

_**CeruleanAndGray: **__Ahaha, you like the plot twist? While I was typing, I then found out my fave pairing to be 5995. I thought you guys were going to strangle me with that. Don't worry, that situation will be solved soon (this is not my fic so I'm not going to let it end my way)._

_T-thanks.. ummm don't worry. I'll try updating faster now, though I guess I'm still busy. Is that ok? D:_

_**Neko-Chan1827: **__S-sorry for making him feel the pain instead of Kyoko. I know, Kyoko acted like a bitch and was too impulsive. Ahaha, yes. Tsuna deserved a little bashing from Hibari. He was a little stupid for doing that. xD _

_Thank you for not reading. That was a wise decision there. C:_

_**Kanade Kiyahara: **__Well here I am. :3 Did you miss me?_

_**Hydro Dexter: **__T-thank you for reviewing! I-I thought you had given up on me. Thank gawd you didn't. –hugs-_

_**Minuit Chanson17:**__ I saved you for last because well.. you deserve it. Why? #1: You gave me the longest review in this fanfic. #2: You replied to my letter of thanks with so much positivity that fawking overflowed. #3: You gave me YET another review and finally #4: You deserve to have this chapter as my reply for that PM. I loved writing chapter 6 as much as you loved reading it and you were the same person who gushed as much as I did for that chapter. Thank you so much too for the encouragements. No, my style fawking sucks. I'm still searching and finding some balance. I haven't written in awhile so I hope you liked this chapter. I love you dear!_

_So yeah, Min-chan, this chapter is for you!_

_Oh yeah. Most of you are probably wondering why I updated so late? Well, I had the college exams to worry about and…_

_Well… I had lost my interest in Reborn now. I hate it, actually. Because… well you know the reason why I wrote a romantic comedy? Because like most of you… I also have a 'special someone'. I liked him for 2 years. And then… well he's dating someone else now. It's pissing me off since he was the main reason why I got addicted to KHR (he was the original KHR otaku) and I really want to abandon my fics for KHR altogether since… well it reminds me of my stupidity._

_I hate it that I wasted my time liking someone who'll never even like me. Oops. I ranted again. :') _


	12. Tsuna 'kun' VI

"_**Gravity"**_

_(That's what they get when they let their hearts win.)_

**~K27~**

It took us about two whole hours of teeth-chattering and bike-pushing before we reached the end of the 'Snow' path. The strapped rockets couldn't stand the extreme cold (pun not intended) so Gokudera-kun and I had no other choice but to march through the blizzard. Most of Gokudera-kun's lights had already gone out, and I could swear I heard him making small noises the more we struggled through the snowstorm.

Add to that, we were going against the direction of the snow.

I didn't want to speak, since my mouth is already almost frozen blue from the snow that keeps assailing us, so I just patted his shoulder as we continued.

Oh my gawd, I feel like such a manipulative bitch right now. I must be playing with Gokudera-kun's feelings. But- well, if he still thinks that we're friends, I guess it's okay to do this. There's really no harm in being close to him and all that!

Sigh, I wish that I'll get over this ASAP. I really don't want to ask him the truth, since he might think that I was already suspecting something going on between us, or I just don't want him to think about it too much to make him _really_ fall for me so...

I should be blaming someone for making my feelings so jumbled up.

**~K27~**

"S-s-sh-shit..." Gokudera-kun says finally, once the snowy landscape has melted to be replaced by a bamboo woodland. They loom rather ominously, as if egging us on (I sound really delusional to thinking that way).

He's still shivering violently and now wildly removing his dynamite sticks from his body. I really have no choice.

"Gokudera-kun, here."

I offer him my parka and help him put it on.

Five seconds are what Gokudera needed before everything registered in his mind.

"T-th-thank y-y-you," he whispered as he rubbed his hands together and blew through them rather feverishly.

"You're welcome," I reply rather lamely before nudging him to get a move on. Well, really... there's nothing I can really do right now. So...

We walked in silence as we passed through our verdant obstacle. I can only hear the sound of the crushing of some small bamboo branches (eff, I know bamboo is grass but still-!) and the small noises of the bike as we continue to walk.

I know, I really want to talk to him and make things lively and ease up the slight tension between us but I can't. There's really nothing I can do for now. I mean- well- I guess I might break off the conversation again between us... and- uh- O.M.

"Looks like her illusions are getting better everyday now." Nice save, Gokudera-kun! He's starting a new conversation with a topic far from what we're in right now.

"Whose illusions?" Okay, Reborn-chan hasn't really told me much about illusions. He just told me a story of how, under the orders of a feared illusionist, me and Haru were almost acidified.

'Kay, I'm not really that informed about these Mafia business, I admit.

"Oh... Chrome Dokuro's. Has Reborn told you about her?"

"Eh... no." Wow, I sound so stupid. "Sorry." The added word made me even stupider.

"She's the illusionist of the Vongola, as well as the Mist Guardian of the Tenth!" said Gokudera-kun quickly. He sounds really happy as he tells me this. He often sounds that way when 'the Tenth' is involved. "Do you know already about the Guardians of the Vongola?"

"What the hell, I never thought the Mafia would have... guardians." I manage to suppress my snort at the sudden cheesiness of it all. Is Tsuna some kind of High Priest or something a la Curious Play?

"Ahaha. Well we do. Almost all of the families have their respective guardians," explains Gokudera-kun, not at all affronted and pushes the bicycle with more energy than before. "Well, she represents the Mist as the Tenth represents the Sky."

"So... you're a Guardian too?" I stifle a laugh.

"I'm the Storm, and Yamamoto's the Rain. Your brother is the Sun, while Hibari is the Cloud and the Stupid Cow is the Lightining."

"Wow." I never thought the Mafia would be as screwed up as this. I thought the Mafia won't take this kind of stuff seriously. "So... you're all some kind of harem with Sawada as your-" I managed to stop myself from saying something bad again. "-as someone you'd protect?"

"Eh... the Tenth doesn't need protection, actually. We're just there to give him back-up and protect the Vongola."

Sheesh, dude. Why are you still into this kind of stuff? I think they must snap out of this reality soon since it's just... almost like a kid's cartoon. Sawada must have brainwashed him and the others. I'm now almost on the verge of knowing if he's just a good at hypnotism. The things they are going through is almost toned down with the 'Guardian Thing'. I don't really find the Mafia some kind of shady organization now.

Trust me, if the Guardian stuff is real, then the things we study about the Mafia in class must be a big, effing lie.

"So... Dokuro-san is making the surroundings we're currently in?" Quickly, I steered the conversation back to where it's supposed to lead. I manage to touch the leaves to see if my hand will pass through them. They didn't and I am left to wonder at what the hell illusions are supposed to be.

"Yes. She's probably here somewhere." He saw me having a bamboozled look as my hands do not touch air as I attempt to touch the leaf from a shoot. "Amazing, right?"

I give up. I hastily help Gokudera-kun navigate now through a thick bamboo thicket instead of unlocking the 'secrets of the illusionary bamboo shoot'.

"Don't tell me that you can do illusions too, Gokudera-kun."

He chuckled and shook his head, careful of not making the shoots tangled with his hair and the bike. Good thing I'm bringing up the rear so I can check at what he's doing in front and I'm not seeing his face for now. "I wish I could. If I did, then I could probably snare her to give up on Mukuro and stay with me instead."

I didn't stop. There was no good reason why I should halt at the surprising revelation he had.

"So you and Dokuro-san were an item once?" I asked in a much higher voice. Gokudera-kun's such a smooth liar. I shouldn't have believed him when he said he was always single!

"It didn't last more than three months," he answered casually with a light laugh as he directed the bike. "I'm a little careless with girls, and I didn't actually pay much attention to her. Plus I often get mad and say mean stuff to her. No wonder she left. Plus... well we weren't actually that close. I had my Tenth, while she had Mukuro. We sort of fell apart at the end. She was fed up with me." I'm amazed at how nonchalant he sounds as he tells me this. He's probably saying this to turn me off or something, right?

"You didn't date any girls after that?" Shucks, I sound stalker-ish as I asked this.

"Nope." He proves my guess, as expected. "I'm a little scared of having another relationship like that."

"Oh." My frown hid a somersault from my insides. So this confirms it that I have nothing to worry about. My stomach stops doing some whoops as it brings me back to earth. This also means.. aww, man. This means that he can't confess to Haru.

But still I'm really happy right now! Oh yes, I'm doing a shuffle dance in my head- oh yeah- uhuh- everyday I'm shuffling!

"You must've thought I'm in love with you or something didn't you?"

"O-of course not," I answer with a simper quickly. The shuffle dance is quickly replaced with the 'teach me how to dougie' steps. "Haha, you really thought I'd suspect that?"

"Well yeah." My eyes widened as he said those words. "You've been pretty quiet all day. At first, I thought it was because of the Stupid Hag's words but I noticed you were acting like this since last night."

"Ahaha, blame lack of sleep. I hadn't quite slept much." Gokudera-kun isn't as dense as I thought he should be. So he knew all along.

"Ah. Dammit, I'm sorry of thinking that way Kyoko-san!" We're almost out of the thicket, and I had difficulty in concentrating with helping him. He knew about it, and found out how low I think of him right now. What's he really imagining me to be? He must be telling himself that I'm kind of an evil byatch for making him sound like a fool. Darn it all.

"Gokudera-kun, everyone makes false assumptions at least once in their lives," I reply matter-of-factly. "It's okay. Chill dude."

I wish he thinks that I sound cool right then.

"Kyoko-san, what's that? You're actually telling me to 'chill'?"

"Uh, processing much?"

"'Kay. You're the best then. _Chillah_."

It just took a short exchange of words before we began talking like there's no tomorrow. I laugh and he chortles along. It became the same-old friendly relationship again. There's the nice-guy Gokudera-kun again and I'm glad he's not the silent dude I had hung around with since yesterday.

Not that I don't care. I just don't understand how things could easily be wrapped up like this.

**~K27~**

After a few hours, I still didn't see the other groups. What the fudge, and _I thought _we would finally see some of them by now. Mmm... they must've took the Swamp Path instead of the Snow one. Not that I'm complaining or anything like that. I guess they didn't get informed well enough to bring warm clothes or wear boots instead of chucks.

We left the bamboos hours ago and are now more on familiar territory. The forest is present again, and the bike, with the push of a button has now become our makeshift tent. The only problem though is the fire. It's already after dark and we still haven't got a blaze to keep us warm. My parka is now safely stowed in my bag in case of emergency inside our tent.

Since Gokudera-kun was busy finding something to eat (I wonder what illusionary fish tastes like... I hope my stomach handles it) I'm in charge of the fire. No person might sabotage our tent anyway and if they do try to, there're some sensors there that will turn off if they don't have the remote I gave Gokudera-kun to take care of.

I hum cheerfully as I continue to look for wood. There are only a couple of fallen branches. They're probably real, anyhow. Hm. I grasp one tightly. Damn, I wish I can make illusions like this, argh!

Once I had gotten an armful of wood, I made my way to the tent slowly. I looked up. The moon is so bright tonight. The stars are aligned perfectly above the night sky and glittering softly. It's a pretty night.

I hopped carefully through patches of leaves. I'm only a couple of yards away. I have nothing to worry about for now. I guess I should play for a little now.

As I fumbled through my flashlight and was only a couple of feet away from the tent, I heard Gokudera-kun's voice.

"-dammit I can't take this anymore! Damn it! Damn it all!"

"Ssh..." I look through my surroundings and treaded carefully through the leaves, intent on not making much noise as they crush softly underneath my feet. Sure enough, to my right, I hear voices. They didn't seem far. I turned off my flashlight three minutes ago. Skipping through some leaves, I found two trees surrounded by some bushes and crawled my way through them, my wood safely stowed through my vest. I'm just five feet away from the voices.

What the... O.M. I feel like a stalker now. Why should I listen to what he's going to rant about the world? This ain't the time for me to listen to his thoughts when he's not telling me directly but...

"It's a good thing our camps are far. Otherwise if Miura-chan sees you- Not that it matters but still- for you of all people to act gentlemanly in the wrong place and time-"

I freeze. This is the first time I'm actually hearing Yamamoto-kun talk with Gokudera-kun, much more to hear him chide Gokudera-kun like this...

"So that's what you fucking want? You want me to fucking stand there and not give a shit about what's happening? AM I THAT KIND OF MORON?"

"But you already know that Tsuna-"

"_I know._ I'm not an idiot. But still... for him to do something so despicable..."

"Then fine. I admit that both of you _were_ wrong. But still..."

"It's better if I just took the blame. The Stupid Hag and I never got along well anyway. It would be more peaceful for me to not waste my breath arguing with her instead."

"This is what I hate about you and Tsu_na. You both like to spoil the people you like._"

My mind suddenly goes blank. What does Yamamoto-kun mean?

I then hear a soft rustle of something falling. I then hear that same sound of something squashing some leaves. Both must've sat down.

"Don't you both realize that you're both close to breaking point right now?"

"I- I just didn't want her to get hurt, that's all."

"She just inflicted it onto herself. You didn't like Miura in the first place and still you- you are such a desperate guy. Feeling close, really?"

"Shut your trap, baseball moron."

He... said last time that he liked Haru. So... Gokudera-kun lied? He never actually...

He's just jesting. He must be.

"The Tenth... I don't like what's happening with me. He said before that the real reason we returned to Japan was just to see her. I shouldn't have interfered."

"Well you're not actually interfering. You're still not making a move. And don't worry. You know that you can't suppress this feeling, no matter how hard you try to fight it."

"Is that from experience dude?"

"Almost. But I still haven't confessed to her. I'm a little afraid. You already know that we're leaving after the Summer Festival and this time..."

"-We're not going to return. And there's no point, seriously. That's why I'm not going to say anything and only told you."

"Just admit it in your chest. You can't stop something you don't want to stop, Gokudera."

"The Tenth... What will the Tenth say about this? Godammit, I don't want to not gain his trust on me. I want his happiness more than anything."

"Sometimes you know, it's better if you follow your heart once in a while. You're never going to be happy if you don't."

"You just said something cheesy, fool."

"Better than not having any words to say to a person who needs them. You have to choose between him and her. Personally, I'd want you to be happy."

"But the Tenth! You already know that he came here to-"

"Tell her about _it._ I know. He gave his best effort to just admit his feelings. But I've already told him that what he's doing is too much. He just doesn't say it and get over with it."

"But still he made the most effort and for me to suddenly swoop in out of nowhere and ruin his-"

"So what? If he's really friends with you, he'll understand. He told us that."

"I hate this."

"Gokudera, keep your chin up. You can just admit your feelings now."

"Stop the noise. Tch."

"You like Kyoko-chan, don't you?"

There was barely any sound coming from the two humans as one struggled in his own embattled thoughts. Woodland creatures hummed their noise in small, hushed voices.

I... admit to anticipate his answer.

I wait, patiently and without fear as I brace myself for the worst. Gokudera-kun is feeling the same way as me. He's torn between two things, and I know that if he chooses the wrong one, then he'll be suffering a very big blow.

Yamamoto-kun was right. All this was my fault. If I understood his feelings instead of taking action in my hands then probably, none of this would have happened. I will forever be oblivious of the trap I have been closed into.

"Is there a signal here?"

"Of course. We need to call the kid if we get lost, don't we?"

"I know, idiot." I hear a soft click and a beep. Gokudera-kun must have opened his hand phone.

"You're shaking."

There was a low hum of the tone on the other end.

"I have to sort this out fast. After all no matter how good my grades are, I'm not the wisest of the lot."

There is a soft mechanical click. The phone has been picked up.

"Good luck then, idiot."

Yamamoto-kun's tone was encouraging. I imagine Gokudera-kun putting up a small smile in response.

"Yes?" Even from the crackling of static, I can make out Sawada's voice.

"Can you access my coordinates as of now?" I can hear the slight nervousness in Gokudera's speech.

"I can ask Reborn. Why? Are you lost?" He must've noticed it too because there's concern etched in his manner of speaking

"No. Can you come here, please? I just need to straighten something out."

"I'm on my way. I'll tell Hibari to keep watch here. Wait for me."

"Thank you, Tenth." Gokudera-kun hangs up. "You want to stay?"

"Uh me? If Miura-chan wakes up then-"

"I'm not talking to you."

Oh sh-

Don't tell me that Gokudera-kun...

"The Vongola can trace their bullets. Next time, I suggest you to not bring your vest with you if you want to spy on us."

Yup, he saw me.

Still having an ample amount of dignity left, I raise myself up, leaving the firewood on the bushes.

"I'll stay." I reply, trying to sound nonchalant. My voice quavered a little as I tried. Epic fail.

"Mm... me too," says Yamamoto-kun and then places his left arm on my shoulder before patting my head affectionately.

"Have you heard everything?" I now walk along with Yamamoto. Gokudera's looking serious now. His eyes are now narrowed as he stares me down. I admit to close my eyes.

There's no point lying.

"Almost all. Especially the last part." I look at my shoes as I answer. I can't look at him straight in my shame.

"Then you must know I lied to you all this time. I'm sorry."

I suddenly look up at him and before I knew it, he holds up his hand. I am stunned. I thought he was going to hug me but what the effin gawd-?

I shake it uneasily. His hand is warm as always.

"Shoot. What has Sawada got to do with your feelings?" I blurt out and suddenly "_". Gokudera looks at me queerly before grinning widely.

"Dense as always, haha..." he rubs his head as he chuckles lightly.

Before I can let out a retort, Yamamoto ruffles my hair.

"Kyoko-chan~" he purrs as he continues to pat my head. "Tsuna will be coming soon. It's better if we hide now or..."

"No need."

Even now, I am still awestruck at his gaze as his gloves flicker by the light of Dying Will Flames. He suddenly comes out of the shadows in flight and lands like a trapeze artist, in time for his gloves be put away, and his orange eyes to melt into chocolate once more as he walks past me, still in his jogging pants and jacket from earlier. His eyes meet mine for a second before turning away and going to Gokudera-kun.

Yamamoto-kun tugs my sleeve and before long we move backwards until we're just three feet away from them. Their Boss now comes face to face with Gokudera-kun.

"What's up then?" he asks immediately. His Storm instinctively bows his head...

...and then looks at me one last time before answering.

**~K27~**

**Next Chapter:** The winner of the race will finally be proclaimed.

* * *

_Guys, thank you for the support! Oh yeah, I reread the 'disaster chapters' 10 & 11 and I found them really unhelpful in clearing up stuff. It turned out, that Gokudera __**actually**__ had a bag, and I didn't insert it in the other chapter. I forgot. Lolz._

_This chapter was just typed last night. I'm so sorry guys. I have a tight schedule to keep. Plus, the things I want to put up in isn't much clarified. :(_

**Reviews Corner:**

**EK12: **_Er.. thanks... I'll try to update ASAP though. I intend to wrap this up soon, so I can move on with my other projects. I need to finish them so I can finally move out of FFn and concentrate more on school! S-sorry._

**Minuit Chanson17:** _S-stop it girl you're making me blush! Ahaha, I'm glad you liked the developments, and hell no chapter 10 sucked because it was freakin short! I was supposed to condense their bicycle trip into one chapter so I feel stupid for not doing it and dividing it to make the story drag. I hate dragging so I'm currently banging my head right now, lol._

**Taira-keimei:** _Ah... ok. But it's my fault, since I didn't ask you sooner. Sorry. Eh... I can't do that. I had been avoiding him for a year now though. Lol, it doesn't help we're stuck as classmates for 4 years._

**CeruleanAndGray: **_He didn't show up that much because he really wasn't that needed. Lol, you're really favouring the 5995 moments. DON'T. Ahaha, this story will forever be 2795. I just want to see Gokudera's heart break. Yay!_

_I'll try to update soon. Just not this time and next week because of the reasons I gave you on FB. xD_

**Hi Hikari No Kaze:** _Er... thanks for the advice. WTH you think the writing style is good? Nah, it's probably because my vocab isn't as wide as it used to be, which sucks bad since it takes me now more than a minute before I can write something. I don't know now how to manipulate words, which is very unfair. Ahaha, I hope you like this chapter though, since I put more effort this time typing it. And, you're really good at reviewing now. :D_

_Worry not, I don't like him now. I just posted that a long time ago AND FORGOT to take it out. :/_

**Yup It Is: **_Hmm... I already said everything I want to say in the PM. Okay, this chapter is for you. Thanks for the additional reviews!_

**Aviann Te:** _Thanks for the help seriously. BTW, we won the best name tag, thanks to _you. :D


	13. Tsuna 'kun' VII

_**Warning:**_A horribly-written action scene, a little swearing, a bit of violence, and a dash of the author's imagination goes a long way. This will take enough logic to decipher.

This can either be an epic win or an epic fail. LULZ.

"_**Hold my Heart"**_

_Does anybody know how to hold my heart?_

_Cause I don't wanna let go let go let go, off you_

_Is anybody listening?_

_Cause I'm crying._

_Is anybody listening?_

_(WTF. I actually heard this on Gokudera-kun's mp3 player.)_

**~K27~**

"Tenth."

Gokudera-kun was really agitated. He's just shaking violently now. I don't even try looking at Sawada. Everything... well...

"Do you remember the day we first met?" I glance up again. He's sounding like a girl now. He's saying something mushy and so not like Gokudera-kun... as usual.

Yamamoto squeezes my arm. He suddenly moves backward. He's looking down now, his eyebrows furrowed, as if pondering.

"What of it?" Now that guy wants to hog the spotlight again with that slightly deeper voice of his. He tries to move forward, his hand ready to land on Gokudera-kun's shoulder.

But Gokudera-kun backtracks, still trembling slightly. He forces a small smile as he tries looking away.

"I- I challenge the Tenth to a rematch."

WHAT?

Eff, I didn't expect this.

Before Sawada had the chance to process the developments, Gokudera-kun was already throwing something small straight at us. Yamamoto-kun caught it; it looked like a small ring with the Vongola crest engraved on it.

Even enemy #1 didn't see this coming. Before he utters a word, he looks at me biting his lip and then back at Gokudera-kun. The- the nerve of him! This is his entire fault in the first place! Gokudera-kun must be trying to get back at him in my place for making me cry or something like that.

I'm currently gaping like a goldfish.

His soon-to-be opponent doesn't answer. He doesn't look at me again,

"N-no rings or flames or bombs, Tenth. It'll be just an ordinary fight. P-please accept."

I face-palm. Gokudera-kun, you fail honestly. You're the one challenging someone! At least act a little intimidating!

Sawada looks at me again as if blaming me for this. Tch.

"Fine." I do not see his eyes anymore, as he also throws his mittens (mittens?) and another ring identical to Gokudera-kun's at Yamamot-kun's free hand.

"The one who KO's the other, wins." Gokudera-kun's no longer trembling now. His hands are latched to his sides, and he looks at the ground as he talked. My eyes are wide, and my mouth just keeps getting bigger and bigger. I don't understand. What's the reason of fighting Sawada? Even he looks like this doesn't make any sense. Gokudera-kun's going nuts.

There's no reason to act like this. Is there?

"Shall we begin?" Why is Sawada agreeing to this? What's the freaking point? He'll just own Gokudera-kun. I'm loathing him more and more now as the seconds tick by.

"Do you want to still watch, Kyoko-san?" Yamamoto-kun's voice seems faraway now. Everything's just so messed up. Can I find a sense of coherence to the pieces falling onto me?

But I nod, almost at the same time as Gokudera-kun does. And almost after he does, he nearly ducks from Sawada's fist which almost whammed ally #4 (I forgot what his number is now) in the face. Gokudera-kun attempts to grapple Sawada, but easily another fist of his Boss finds his stomach.

I close my eyes before hearing Gokudera-kun's grunt of pain.

I open them again and find that Gokudera-kun's still on his feet. He blocks another punch as he tries to also hit Sawada, who parries it. There's a pause and before I can catch my breath everything just plays again.

Gokudera-kun wrests Sawada's arm aside and before he's able to attack Sawada counters with a kick in the shins.

This time Gokudera almost loses his balance. Sawada, of course shows no mercy and fires two more blows to Gokudera-kun's face.

Damn him.

I squeeze Yamamoto-kun's arm tighter.

_Dammit all._

But Gokudera-kun remains standing. He simply bites his lip to ignore the pain and looks once more at his Boss' sneakers.

Damn _it._

Sawada doesn't say anything as he launches another punch. His opponent deflects it, but another fist just flies out of nowhere and sends Gokudera-kun finally on the ground.

It's ugly. None of this is pretty to look at.

But still I am here, watching and probably waiting for something else to happen.

"As usual, Gokudera-kun's wavering."

My eyes shift at Yamamoto-kun. There is no cheerful grin on his face now. He just looks at the two and I uneasily return my gaze back at them. In just a few minutes, Gokudera-kun is trying his best to stand, with Sawada now turning his back on him, his eyes closed and one fist at the ready.

"What do you mean?" I ask hollowly, as I hear another curse escape from Gokudera-kun's lips as he finally lands his knees only to collapse again.

"Don't you see it, Kyoko-san?" There's a little nonchalance in the tone of Yamamoto-kun's voice that it pisses me off. Gokudera-kun wobbles back up, his chest heaving lightly.

"What I see is this!" I hiss angrily. "There is no point in all this! Gokudera-kun's just letting himself get hurt because of this useless fight."

Sawada is once again face-to-face with Gokudera-kun. I hear Yamamoto-kun chuckle.

"Then you see it. Gokudera's still not able to fight his Tenth seriously." I hear a slight crack as Sawada counters with a punch to the ribs. "He still can't punch him by will. Look, even Tsuna notices it."

I now obey at Yamamoto-kun and etch Sawada's facial expression in my mind. His eyes are half-closed and I actually _feel_ it latch shut as he hits Gokudera-kun. His mouth is curled slightly into a small frown. He's actually cringing.

"Gokudera's still cannot choose between Tsuna and you." Yamamoto continues. Sawada unleashes another uppercut again, and makes him fall onto his knees.

"I don't like it." I whisper, and the more that I look at these two guys battling it out because of something like that... what good am I?

"Gokudera-kun has to choose whether he really wants to be his Boss' Right Hand man or just a Mafiosi having someone else to fill something _here_." He points at his chest as he smiles bitterly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lie. I can't take it. I don't want to hear the truth. But sooner or later it has to come at me and slap me in the face for running away from it.

"If he can fight Tsuna seriously, then it proves it. It proves that he-"

"SHUT UP BASEBALL MORON!" Gokudera-kun bellows as he hails Sawada with punches. I know once some of the blood is gone from his face that he's "_"-ing.

"SHUT UP- SHUT UP- SHUT UUUUUUPPP!" Blood and saliva is spewed as he blocks whatever Sawada's throwing at him now.

"Gokudera's such a scaredy cat!" Yamamoto laughs as Gokudera continues to redden.

"I- TOLD- YOU- TO- SHUT. UP!" He continues to blindly try to hit Sawada only to be countered by a right straight followed by a 45-degree kick.

"Man, that's just what the bomberhead needed to get worked up." Yamamoto-kun says happily.

Sawada just remains silent at the charade we concocted up and headbutts Gokudera-kun.

He falls for the third time.

"Gokudera-kun, stop this." I say, finally talking to him. "It's not worth it. I know already."

"Well _I don't_, Kyoko-san!" he snaps. He tries to claw his way up and coughs a little more blood as he bites his lip intensely. "It's hard! It's fucking hard because I... I..." He clambers as he tries to root his feet back at the ground and catch his breath.

"Put a damn lid on it, fool." I retort, now also getting irked at his stupidity. "I don't need you to fight a battle you'll eventually lose." This time, forgetting that Yamamoto-kun was gently nudging me to stay out, I stomped my way between them. Silently cursing Sawada for making Gokudera-kun a friend in the first place I held out my hands like a freaking idiot.

I never felt so mortified in my seventeen years of existence, even in the presence of merely three people.

"Stop this nonsense," I say, trying to imitate a movie character in vain. I fail big time. "Gokudera-kun just wait for me. I'll be back at the tent and get my phone to call my brother to..."

"Don't." That one word was enough to interrupt me. I just froze up when he said that. It wasn't like I was too worried that he was bleeding at the mouth, it was because-

-well because his hand is now at my shoulder, and at the same time, he was grinning at me with closed eyes. He looked a little grotesque, but he looked nice all the same.

"This is not your problem, Kyoko-san. You heard me. I want to face my feelings. I want to face the Tenth, and you with a decision."

He stands and his hand leaves me. He slowly makes his way forward, past me and back to Sawada. I do not look back.

"Let's go, Tenth." I hear him say. I try to cover my ears and scream inside of me 'I, SASAGAWA KYOKO, AM ONE BIG FAT BLOCKHEAD!' as I try to turn my head at their direction.

It all seemed to happen like one Matrix sequence. Sawada was about to hit him in the face when Gokudera-kun aimed a punch to Sawada's cheek. Flesh met flesh as their fists landed on their target at the same time.

"Kyoko-san." I'm in shock, in delirium, and in near-tears as I see Gokudera-kun moving his heavily-pounded face to my direction with a small smile. "I can finally say that I like you."

Just like that, his flame finally goes out.

I smile. To my astonishment, Sawada does too as he catches the now-unconscious Gokudera-kun.

His knees buckle at Gokudera-kun's weight, and he slightly staggers as he supports him by the shoulders. Carefully, he puts Gokudera-kun's near-lifeless left arm to his shoulder.

"Well done, Gokudera," he whispers, and I now notice the bruise on his right cheek that had connected with Gokudera-kun's fist. He now ignores me completely as he carefully drags him to Yamamoto-kun, who of course now runs and helpfully puts Gokudera-kun onto his shoulders. With that big size of his, of course he can do this with ease.

"Find Chrome and Ryohei-san then hand them Gokudera-kun," Sawada orders simply. With a quick wink and salute, Yamamoto throws back Sawada's things and marches onward under the dark canopy to our left.

And, obviously, only I and Sawada-kun are now left in this leafy space (I know, I can't describe things properly).

After that much drama, my legs give in to the fatigue and I finally sit down. Still mad at him for letting things escalate to this, I simply command my eyes to stare back at the pathway that Yamamoto-kun retreated into.

"You changed Gokudera-kun." The rustle of more leaves indicated that he was now walking to my direction. Finally I hear the final traces of movement as he moves to my left side.

I do not answer, and I remain silent as I try to focus all my anger on my pants and fumble through them angrily.

"It's the first time that he had fallen for someone. It's the first time that he actually gave me a second thought."

Eff him. So he thinks that I'm going to talk to him? Does he really think that- that this one moment of alone time will be enough to mend all the things he did to me? To Haru?

"I envy him, honestly."

Serves you right. You never truthfully cared for Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun anyway.

"He has a choice, and he really chose to be normal for once."

"What does this choice have to do with you?"

I still do not look at him. I had gritted my teeth as I asked him that.

"I'm his Boss."

"Well, duh. You think I'm stupid?" So I wasted my time to let him blab. Forget this! I stand up and walk back to the direction where I left the imaginary firewood, my fury almost at breaking point. I have enough. From this moment on, once we finish this race I'll probably ask Reborn-chan that I switch classes. I'll ignore him completely. I'll probably let my grades drop and focus more on my part-time jobs. I don't care now if he wins all the awards. There's no point in me going after him anymore.

There's no point in hating him.

"How can you be so dense?" he thunders at me. I move my head and let my eyes meet his.

"Then tell me first why you still can't do something _right_," with no words more left to say, I turn my back on him. This will be the last time I'll ever be in contact with him ever again.

My tears continue to fall and all I can do now is wipe them silently as I run to get the wood. I do not understand why I am welling up again. I hate looking so weak at times like this. Dammit, I just want to get some _peace._ I just want to go to college and get a decent job and finally be independent of my brother once the time comes. Once this race is over, I'll be able to finally work to that road. No more Mafia crap to haunt me. No more.

And his hand is there on mine before I can break off my mindcrap.

"Because I really like you. _I love _**you,** Kyoko-san."

This is the second time he said my name.

This is the first time that I actually hear the voice I remember three years ago.

Those words, those shell-shock words were enough to numb me. I barely notice it as he pulls me in, and then draws me close in his arms. I can just stare at his chest, as his own tears fall in my hair.

"I'm so, so, so sorry that I'm still Dame-Tsuna," he murmurs. I finally then see that there on his chest...

...there it hung, my tattered tea-shaped charm, painstakingly sewn together but due to the extreme damage, it's still not outside danger-zone.

So still... still... I...

I really am dense when it comes to stuff like this.

I now let my own arms encircle his. I hear him heave more as I gently let my right hand run through his back.

"I'm sorry..." he apologizes more. I don't smile. In the end, Yamamoto-kun was right after all. No matter how I see it, both of them really spoil me.

They let my denseness take over, to create fiascos like this.

"I'm sorry too, that I still made you act this way." I close my eyes and just embraces him tightly.

So this is how difficult they have to choose.

Eff.

I actually hate love now.

**~K27~**

By the time I return back to the tent, with him escorting me (and helping me light the fire), I see a girl with Yamamoto-kun on our camping place. The girl was very beautiful, with shoulder-length hair and one alluring eye. She had a trident far too large for her to carry in one hand.

She talked with Yamamoto-kun and him with a clear and high-pitched voice. I wave at her. She looks down and reddens before leaving in a tornado of leaves. She was Chrome.

Once I went back inside, I see Gokudera-kun sleeping soundly in his sleeping bag and covered with some bandages.

I pat his head before I snuggle into my camping bed and sleep.

But I can't. I'm just too stressed at the two. Probably by now, I'll just ignore the competition with Sawada and... and what?

I don't really know now. There's just too many things in my head right now and it's putting me in a bad mood. I don't really find much relevance in winning the race now. I'll be too conscious with Gokudera-kun now. Haru will probably forgive him if he tries to date me. But still...

I pull my hair. Screw this.

**~K27~**

But still, I'm holding onto my bike now as Gokudera-kun and I slowly made our descent at the cliffs. Good thing that our bike has a parachute and we're light enough for it to hold us. Once we descend, we'll be at the finish line. Someone actually had gone there first now. I don't care now if it's him.

O.M. I still can't say his name.

"Watch out Kyoko-san," Gokudera-kun says as he steers me from one of the jagged precipices. He now sounds less stutter-y than before. I'm a little uneasy about the change. He's also a little moodier and less the chatterbox type of Gokudera-kun. He's still unable to look at me since he found out that I was sleeping beside him at the tent (he nearly broke his leg running around).

"Thanks," I whistle and laugh as I concentrate on balancing my weight between the pedals and the seat. I know, I still can't explain it properly of how we do it.

We're only four feet from the ground now. I grip the handlebar tightly.

"Get ready Gokudera-kun." I say earnestly. He smiles as he pushes a button. Sure enough, I hear a slight squelching noise as the parachute was sucked into its compartment. We continue to pedal as we slightly made a fail landing. My buttocks hurt, seriously.

It's just a few more yards to the finish line. I inhale the smell of the beach. There's the majestic sunset, a splendid array of fire and gold dissipating in purples and pinks. Chalky clouds cluster the purples, and like a rippling mirror the sea reflects this. Wow, just awesome.

Before I can fully enjoy this though, something immediately cuts past us. Sure enough, I notice the razor-like bicycle of Hibari-san's and his.

"See you later!" He calls out as they continue to pedal with inhuman strength. The gap just keeps getting larger...

"Hold on tight, Kyoko-san!" He pushes the button for the rocket launcher.

Sure enough, I just smile and enjoy the adrenaline seeping through me as we were now neck-and-neck-

Then as we were just feet from the finish line Sawada gives me a thumbs up.

I stick my tongue out. Meh, better than a thumbs down.

Then the finish line just came past us. I laugh and raise my arms in victory.

Reborn-chan is there at the left side, along with the winners who were...

Haru-chan and Yamamoto-kun?

They continue waving at us. Haru-chan hurriedly goes down and I am drowned in her arms.

"Hey, hey Kyoko-chan I apologize. Don't know what got into me. I'm really one stupid girl." She giggles. I simper and return the gesture.

After three minutes where I almost suffocated of the hugging, she now walks up to Gokudera-kun.

Her hands are now on her hips. She glowers at Gokudera-kun and purses her lips.

"Hm. Good luck with Kyoko-chan. Bet you can't make her like you." She now aims a half-hearted kick at his shins before shuffling back to Yamamoto-kun.

"Damn baseball freak... why of all people will he tell the hag?" he mutters under his breath. When he catches me looking at him, he turns away and places his hands on his pockets a la Tsuna-san.

"Hey." Sure enough, he comes to my direction. I fold my arms and raises my eyebrows as he approaches. "We won."

"Like I care," I say matter-of-factly. "Dude, you're just second."

He sighs and just ruffles my hair. "So what? At least I beat you- AGAIN."

No need to point that out.

"If you do that again you'll lose the points I already gave you." I egg him. He now sweats a little.

"F-fine." He now turns back to Hibari-san. So this is how easy it is to control him? Well, well, well... hehe. I guess I'll be Sawada-free when I want it.

"Oi!" I call out to him. He immediately turns his head. I point at my chest (not in you-know-what, kay?). "Don't lose that, okay?"

He understands and just waves.

Once he turns to Hibari-san, a tonfa flies straight to his head.

Owned.

**~K27~**

**Happy belated birthday Hi Hikari no Kaze! This chapter is for you. I hope you like it, even just a little.**

**It sucks right? Darn it.**

**Reviews Corner:**

**Taira-keimei**: Lol, I don't want to talk about it, actually. Even when we're just alone together, I'm too scared at talking to him. I wish though we'd be able to be friends again before graduation.

And... I'm not that keen on posting a PM. Just friend me on LJ instead.

**EK12:** Er... thank you! I thought you'd hate the draggy plot. I admit that I never liked the developments so far since I want more 2795. Dx

**Yup It Is:** Understandable? How so? Lol, if I didn't continue, then I'd be moping in a corner of how I quit a fic for my selfish RL reasons. Your welcome, girl.

**avian te**: I'll repeat. I never got the chance to repay you for the thing you did for me. Give me a chance. Seriously. And good luck too! :3

**Minuit Chanson17**: OM, I need more Tuna appearances. I can't make him MOE, DAMMIT! Characterizing him from cool dewd to cute Tunafish is ultra-hard. ARGH. Thanks for the review. THANKS A LOT.

**CeruleanAndGray:** Lol, I'm serious. I mean come on! Why the hell are they fighting for rings and boxes? Are they really not asking themselves F*** you Amano! We're not gay. On a side note, Kyoko needs a whack on the head. But then again, I love Kyoko. She's just too ashamed to admit SHE LIKES SOMEONE. That someone is definitely me. Lol.

**long live marshmallows**: I remember you. You never said thanks when I explained to you what happened at my other fic about 95.

Anyhoo, thanks for the review. I love characterization. I used to love plot, but then again, the readers (especially on an FF community) love to sympathize characters. And hell no, they aren't amazing. They're just OOC, since the original fandom can't develop them and put more emphasis on arcs. I just made Tsuna act cool (even when he's not, orz I fail) and made Kyoko act less girly (AND WAS NOT IN MY ORIGINAL PLAN). I never read much shoujo manga too, since almost all of them are boring soap operas and have cheesy lines and situations that make me puke. I love Nana and Reaching You though. They don't suck!

To those who put this on their Alert and Fave stories list, I'm still hoping you'll review. As you already know from the authors, they love reviews more than favourites/alerts. I'm okay even if you submit one full review. If you don't, I will be a little sad, since the story is ending and I'm a little irked because even after a year, none of you posted a word of encouragement. But no pressure.

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

Guys, before any of you complain about the ultra-slow update this time, I'll give you an explanation. I published this earlier at 10.16, am I right? Actually, the next Sunday happened to be my exams. I went to the city on Saturday and had my exams taken during 3 in the afternoon until 7 PM. I was there at 1 PM. Once I'm free, I'll probably post my experience at LJ. xD

After that, were my MIDTERMS. I DID NOT REVIEW AT ALL/DID NOT PREPARE FOR IT. At Monday, we had to take an eight-hour journey back to my place. I managed to cram a session in reviewing. It's tough, because on Tuesday onwards I had to take four days of examinations. What's worse, my Physics and Chemistry sessions are to be taken come November 3. So... lol.

OTL, the early birds of this fic probably knew that it took me two months before I posted the second chapter and the 3 chapters after that. The reason is because I was busy with the school paper. I was free this year, until our former SPA (school paper adviser) cornered me on Wednesday and told me of how we'd still have a chance in the DSPC despite having no school paper. I told my classmates who were my former staff mates. OMG, the day after, we approached the SPA and told her we liked to join.

Well, she accepted and there were catches to hinder our plan. One: We need to find people to fill up the places of the other seniors of last year. Two: We were consistently the champion for 16 years and we had to uphold that. Three: Time was against us. Four: THE CONTEST WAS ON FRIDAY. Meaning, it took us just one day to train. It usually takes weeks before we get ready. Five... well...

We had to make a paper if we want to go to the Regionals. In other words, 'Namesake' will be put in an indefinite hiatus.

Lol, I know, I know. Most of you are probably out there to get me now. I thought that I'd be able to finish this fic by November so I can work with my other fics. Dang, looks like it'll take awhile.

I'm so sorry guys. Despite the fact that I hate the paper because it ruined my grades, my social life, and almost every aspect of my life, it gave me a sense of maturity.

What I hate though, is I might turn as an EIC. It's not my style.

Just check my LJ if you want to know more. :p


	14. Tsuna 'kun' VIII

_4,508 words. I already typed those two weeks ago for this. You know what I did? I deleted them all for the purpose of quality. __**Aviann Te,**__ I admit that the developments will surely not be up to your taste. I admit that the concept was okay in chapter 13, but I made it a total fiasco in the screen within two half-days of typing time, and not in the best condition either._

_**Warning**__: Long-winded dialogue, occasional fluff and barely any plot development. Everyone wants to see 2795 moments, don't they?_

_When will drama be seeping in now that the light-heartedness is kind of gone? SORRY, NOT YET._

_**EDIT: WILL EDIT THIS ONE AGAIN ONCE I HAVE THE TIME.**  
_

* * *

I just hope the three of us can be the best of friends forever. Better yet, I wish that didn't sound as lame like a kid that wished it.

It will be actually better if both didn't confess that they liked me. It would probably be best if Gokudera-kun just didn't tell me even till the end. If they haven't fought, then even if we didn't talk much of the time, we'd still be friends. Just friends. Tsuna-san and Gokudera-kun will still be talking and laughing with Yamamoto-kun until graduation. No bad commotion will happen. That's the way it's supposed to be.

After watching many romantic movies with Haru, I think they're really not exaggerating when you have to choose between this guy and his best mate.

If I don't choose though... Hmm... Wow, best idea I'll ever have.

Yeah... if I do that then...

It's probably okay and they won't suffer. Yes!

Fine, that's what I'm going to do.

My gawd, why did I got all emo when there's a simple solution to strike the thin line between common sense and ignorance?

_**~K27~**_

"**Maybe"**

_(Sounds courtesy of pianist Yiruma)_

If I act like Ms. Deadpan, then I might be able to pull this off.

"Had a nice sleep, Kyoko?" roared my brother, practically humming to himself despite the fact that he was disqualified for not riding with his partner Terumi ("EXTREMELY UGLY TO THE EXTREMELY UGLY HAG!") in the wee seconds of the race."It'll be a little rainy today so you better bring at least two umbrellas in case your friend Haru forgets to bring hers," he adds with a small addition of some action with it.

"Geez Onii-chan you sound just like an old man," I roll my eyes and continue to enjoy my job this morning as a dishwasher.

"I am old," is his weary reply as I hear him leafing through the pages of his textbook. "The finals are next week and we're taking it together. Time sure flies, doesn't it? You'll be eighteen soon. Then there's still the results of your college entrance exams..."

"P-please don't make me remember," I groan and add a little more of this and that. "It's bad enough that I can't choose between Tsuna-san and his Right arm already..."

"You've been blabbing about this since two nights ago! I am extremely on Sawada's side no matter how hard you'll make me."

Geez, Onii-chan's still as predictable as a rock.

"I'm not going to be on anybody's side," I huff tiredly and push my brother's plate into the sink's sea of soap. "I want to be a nun when I grow up."

"EXTREMELY NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Onii-chan's chair fell with a big clatter. Yep, as expected.

"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND! I'M ALREADY AN ADULT!" I turn to face Onii-chan. I'm seething now. "i HAVE A RIGHT TO CHOOSE WHAT I WANT TO BE. JUST BECAUSE HE'S YOUR BOSS DOESN'T MEAN-"

"I'M CHOOSING BASED ON EXPERIENCE!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! H-E-L-L-O?" I add some cheerleading to the last word. "HOW WILL EVEN YOU KNOW?"

"Obviously, I'VE BEEN WITH THEM FOR TWO YEARS DAMMIT! THE OCTOPUS HEAD-"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!"

"IF YOU SAW WHAT HE'S LIKE WHEN HE LOSES IT YOU'LL DEFINITELY-"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M NOT GOING TO CHOOSE EITHER OF THEM," I say firmly, my hand shaking as it unconsciously begins to wash the plate again.

"I'm just warning you," Onii-chan conceded in the shouting match and merely places his hand on my shoulder. His eyes try to meet mine as he tells me this in a serious voice. "You already know that the Octopus Head's-

"I told you Onii-chan..."

"Then fine_. _That _G-Gokudera's_ (okay, _dear sister?) _and Chrome's relationship fell apart because he's too preoccupied with work. She's just his punching bag when he gets home."

"Gokudera-kun's not like that!" I continue to deny.

"His Tenth is much more important to the extreme. If he has to choose between Tsuna and you, it'll be the Boss."

"He's willing to hit him in the face for my sake." I answer back curtly and slaps his hand aside. Seriously, I'm getting mad now.

"How will you know that it'll be his final decision? You can't trust him, Kyoko."

"And you expect me to trust your words? Gokudera-kun's different from then. He's just afraid of love, that's all." I turn my back on him and furiously begin to wipe the plates clean. "And he likes me a lot. He was scared at first but eventually he..."

"Are you EXTREMELY sure that he'll not toss you aside once he's done loving you?" he snorts. "He shouts at girls and even hurts them when given the chance. That girl friend of yours is a good example."

"He didn't hurt Haru-chan! He'll never do that!" Goddammit, why are they all so mean to Gokudera-kun? Why can't they just trust him to repent his ways? "I hate it!" The glass I was wiping shattered to the floor and I felt a burning sensation as a shard struck through my leg. I didn't give a damn. "Why don't you just give him a chance?" I am crying now as I clean the shards. "Eff don't- I can do it myself!" I tell him forcibly as I hastily used a plastic by the sink to get the glass. I'll take the dustpan later.

"You like Gokudera too, don't you?"

The question catches me off-guard. I look at him in shock. These minutes are the only minutes in my life where I saw Onii-chan serious like this.

"Well maybe I do!" I yell, my color rising as I ran now to get the dustpan. The tears won't stop again. Even as I go down to get the broom and dustpan, my anger just won't fall in temperature.

After a couple of more nonsensical swearing, I managed to wipe the floor clean. My brother was silent throughout my work. As I slung my bag for school though, he swooped down and bandaged my leg.

"Hope this will help," he fixes a small smile as he cleans the wound with a cotton ball (I wince as he does this).

"Whatever." I ignore this kind gesture as he does his work.

"I just don't want you to make the wrong decision like I did when I joined the Family. Even if you say you won't decide, you can't run from it sooner or later."

"I hate it when you preach." I try to smile, but my lips won't budge. I'm not in the mood to be peace-making with him.

He finishes bandaging my leg and stands to pat my head. "I'll probably have a future in counselling then."

"Only after the end of the world," I mutter under my breath. I wave as I walk to the door. "I'll be going then Onii-chan," I bid him tonelessly.

I then turn my head and finally find the strength to smile at him. I hastily wipe my tears as I say goodbye.

Once I close the door I am surprised that Haru's not going to be walking with me to school.

Instead, Tsuna-san is there by our gate, his light smile curling to a frown once he sees my tear-stained face.

"What happened Kyoko-san?" He asks, eyeing my swollen eyes as I fought back the sobbing. NOW is definitely** not** the time to be embarrassed.

"Just some sibling fight," I tell him, trying to sound indifferent as I take a hanky from my bag and began to wipe my face like crazy. I try not to meet his eyes again.

He doesn't give another back-up question as we then walk to the right. I try to be just a couple of feet away from him, in case other people get funny ideas.

This is really awkward. This is probably the first time that only a guy aside from_- _from _that brother of mine_ (I still can't forgive him) walked me to school in my year of higher learning. Much more, I'm walking actually with a Mafia Boss! This doesn't come too often for a girl like me.

It's not that I'm fangirling or anything! It's just... a little different from the world I had shut myself in. Once Tsuna-san came and shattered my dull mirror called reality that I had adopted for three years... life just became a bit brighter. I can't thank him enough for that.

I hated him yes... but I guess it's just because I am afraid of change.

But not all things change, most definitely since three nights ago when the Tsuna I know projected a sliver of the Dame-Tsuna I know so well.

Wow, me and my long-winded rants.

"Where's Haru-chan?" I ask out of the blue to just stray my mind off thinking about 'that forest episode'. My hatred of Onii-chan is slowly dissipating, so I can at least sound mellow. Haha, I sound like such a stupid pacifist.

"Yamamoto and Miura-san said they're kinda busy for the project they have to present. Gokudera _(Aha! I seem to hear him sound bitter as he utters his name!) _said that he'll pass coming with me and went ahead."

Wow, this is really... shocking. Gokudera-kun doesn't want to be with Tsuna-san once Yamamoto-kun's not around.

Hmm... but then again, it'll be more awkward if the two of them **do** walk me to school...

Okay, silence takes over AGAIN after he answers.

"Speaking of which..." I try to rouse up stuff as we walk, I still not looking at him. "Is it alright to ask you something about Gokudera-kun's love life?" What the heck, I think I sound so straight to the point.

"Eh?" Even Tsuna-san stops. "Is that what you were fighting about earlier?" I knew this guy would hear!

I nod. I hear a chuckle escape his lips. "I thought it's not because of something that shallow..."

"Well it's not!" I cut across fumingly, my anger temperature skyrocketing again. "It's just that my _dearest brother_ keeps telling me Gokudera is one sadistic bastard when he had Chrome-san. I have been with Gokudera-kun and you for more than a month already and Gokudera-kun- IS- THE- OPPOSITE!"

He never even tries to interrupt my ranting and raving of 12 seconds.

"Do you want to know the truth?" is his answer.

"It's not that obvious, is it?" I fold my arms and let him do the talking.

There's a pause, and before I can do anything I hear him come closer by a few feet to my left. "Kyoko-san, it's not something good to divulge something bad about Gokudera."

"Don't tell me that he's one son of a bitch please!"

"Well... He's kind when I'm around but... he's not like that exactly once his temper flares up. It happened just two years ago when Gokudera decided to ask Chrome out. He has this intense crush on Chrome for a couple of months then. She answers him yes after a month and they started dating. All's well until...

"It happened two months after they started going out. I was in a mission with Chrome Dokuro somewhere in Southern Italy and we were kind of outmatched. It was a miracle that she managed to drag me out of there by herself; Reborn also had an appointment then and we kind of rushed head-on. My condition got worse and worse after a week. It's a good thing though that they did manage to save me.

"Gokudera was shaken after that. He keeps blaming Chrome for what happened to me."

"T-that's kind of rude even by Gokudera-kun standards..."

"He had a point blaming her. It turned out that Chrome had to kind of fight the Rokudo Mukuro inside of her to keep him from possessing me."

"Who the hell is Rokudo Mukuro?"

"Ah... long story short, he's my real Mist Guardian and a former enemy. It's hard fighting someone like him, and Chrome's not in the best condition either."

"He still can't let that slide then?"

"Er... no."

"So he keeps beating up Chrome to a pulp whenever he returns home?"

"Not exactly. Gokudera's kind most of the time, it's just that he was so angry at her he can't even dare call her name out loud. Whenever she catches sight of Chrome, the memory of me makes him lose his senses."

"He's really loyal to you then."

"Well he had to choose that time too. He chose to be by my side most of the time, and things started to fall apart after that. Sorry, but I don't want to let you in the details."

I can't find the words to utter right now. Gokudera-kun was loyal to Tsuna to the point that he can be sired one hell of a knight for these efforts of his. And I ruined it all...

"Ryohei-san is a little tactless to tell his little sister a touchy topic like that."

I try to ignore the 'little sister' and giggle. "I already knew by then. Gokudera-kun already told me some of the details."

"Oh, did he really?" I hear him say interestedly.

"Apparently he was trying to make me not like him or something. It's probably his tactic to make him find no reason to like me back. Then he did the unthinkable when he fought you that time."

"He tends to act unpredictably, but in good reason. Even I was a little surprised when he challenged me to a duel," he says good-naturedly.

"Yeah, and because of the shock, you managed to beat him to the point of making him fall three times," I then reply sarcastically.

"He's really stubborn you know. He just can't say it outright until he knows that it'll be too late. You tried to get in the way too..."

I thought my anger will get the better of me again, but it didn't happen. I even smiled at him.

"You already knew _the truth_?"

"Yeah. Even Yamamoto and Haru-san noticed whenever he's with you. And for you to actually not see it... oh god, you're so dense."

"S-shut it." I don't need him reprimanding me now, honestly.

But then immediately, I remember that time when he told Haru about our competition with her heart on the line. When it comes to stuff like that, I can sense it but when it comes to things like _this_, sweet Sanmyaku...

"We're here now," he tells me as we pass the school gates. With this, he pats me on the shoulder. "I won't be coming with you to class. I already sent an excuse. Ryohei-san says we need to practice for another National competition somewhere in Okinawa come next week." He adds with a wink, "Now no more Sawada to weigh you down in your studies."

"Until next week anyway." I stick my tongue out.

"Right..." he then waves and I watch him turn round the left side of a building and he is gone.

Oh no. I forgot to ask him how Haru-chan started talking to me again. Eff!

"Morning, Kyoko-chan!" I hear Yamamoto's breezy voice and catch sight of him waving enthusiastically at the building entrance to where we have our classes. I hastily run up to him.

"Hi Yamamoto-kun," I grin. Yamamoto-kun's smile is too infectious to make me feel down.

"Haru-san's a little busy chatting with the class right now about how we managed to snatch first place," he says as we stride off to the classroom. "Sorry about that."

I wave it off. "Let her. She needs to brag about something at least once in a while."

He chuckles as he ruffles my hair. "Proud of her best friend winning, I see..."

"And you? In love with my best friend, I notice," I retort with a titter.

For the first time ever, Yamamoto actually goes _**RED**_**.**

It happened for at least three seconds before another smile appears again.

"Guilty as charged then?" he says embarrassedly.

"When are you going to confess?" I ask earnestly.

He shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe you can tell me when, Kyoko-san?"

I shake my head vigorously. "D-don't expect me to give decent advice on stuff like that."

He sighs and then opens our classroom door, where almost every classmate of mine are seating attentively in their seats and Haru is happily talking with them on the teacher's table.

"It's actually Takeshi-kun who led us to victory!" Haru tells the class giddily. "He like, knew a shortcut so we wouldn't pass through that super-steep cliff-"

"Actually, Chrome told me about that," Yamamoto whispered in my ear.

"-and just ride onto the bay. It's a little on the wet side though, so we had to pay with soggy stuff before we had to bike through sand... Oh hi, Takeshi-kun and Kyoko-chan!"

Everyone's heads immediately turn to our direction. In a split-second though, a silver-haired head immediately starts looking once more at his desk. After though, people give their full attention again at Haru.

"Does Haru know about the fight?" I hiss at Yamamoto-kun.

"In order for her to forgive you, Tsuna had to spill the beans. But she doesn't know about Tsuna confessing to you too."

"What the eff, you _know_?"

"Er, Tsuna had to spill what happened so I can convince Haru."

"So you're the one who actually talked to her to snap out of it?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Well, _thank Tsuna-san for being quiet about that,_" I hiss more to myself than to Yamamoto-kun as we go to our seats. I can see Gokudera-kun's back and hear Haru continue blabbing on about her victory.

As my gaze found his back, I "_"-ed. I just remembered what I said about Gokudera-kun back at home. My retort to Onii-chan's question keeps echoing again and again.

I didn't dare greeting him 'Good Morning' with my face red.

_**~K27~**_

"Kyoko-chan! What happened?" Haru kept waking me up as she and Yamamoto-kun crowded at my dying figure.

"I can't freaking understand Analytic Geometry!" I wail as I slam my head on the table again. I hate the Math we're having now. Our teacher had me prove the figure was a rhombus and my head spinning. Calculus was alright then, but Analytic Geometry makes me hurl.

"Oh but your problem was difficult. I just had to prove mine was a parallelogram so it was easy," Haru laughed. "Come on girl! Don't let that get you down."

"I've been spending the whole week trying to figure it out," I moan. "No matter how much I try, I just couldn't apply the stupid formulas. Stupid math block..."

"Girl, now you're kind of exaggerating. You want to go get some food?"

I forgot that it was recess time already. No wonder most of the class is out.

"Nah, I'll just try solving some problems again," I sigh as I rummage through my Math notebook and try my best in scribbling a decent solution to the problems earlier.

"Kay then. I'll treat you with the noodle bread then. Let's go, Takeshi-kun."

Sure enough, I hear their footsteps disappearing and the sharp click of the door. From my right I can hear the muffled sounds of conversation between the lunchbox gang again.

Okay, Kyoko concentrate! Freaking rhombus, why the hell can't I pinpoint your point locations in the x and y axis? Oh my gawd, I'm really so weak.

"Kyoko-san, you've got the coordinates wrong."

My face has gone red as I confirm my worst fears: Gokudera-kun didn't go to the canteen. My eyes turn ahead and I continue to "_" furiously; his face is just across my desk.

Just now I finally get to examine him closely. His hair is now no longer a mere buzz-cut. Hair tufts are growing carefully from his used- to-be bald scalp. There's still a big bandage on his cheek where he received Tsuna-san's punch. His left hand is no longer in a sling, but it's still in a cast (? Haha, I'm really such a noob when it comes to first aid stuff even when I'm a girl). I wince slightly.

He doesn't smile as his pencil strides into my notebook, and there I see his writing for the first time. He writes the solution cleanly and in decent hand-writing. I never thought that Gokudera-kun has good writing skills.

"There," he says curtly once he finishes writing the answer. I just ogled at it, praising the order of how he put the solution and his easy-to-understand hand-writing.

"T-thanks," I beam nervously as I look at what he wrote.

"If you want, I can teach you some more about this on Saturday. B-but only if you have the time..."

Weird images begin to float like a roll of film in my mind. But to think of Gokudera-kun grappling me once I'm inside his house is kind of an overstatement. I must trust Gokudera-kun and prove to Onii-chan he's actually nice!

"If it's for learning something and acing the finals, I'm up for it," I tell him energetically, shaking his injure-free hand. "You've got yourself a deal, Gokudera-kun!"

In my friendly gesture, he manages to crack up a grin.

"Er, okay then-"

"HOLY CANARY KYOKO-CHAN!" Haru has to ruin this brief moment of light intimacy as she comes bursting through our room, eyes and mouth wide.

Gokudera-kun is quickly back in his desk. I try to use every ounce of my brainpower to prevent my hands from grabbing a chair and throwing it at Haru.

"Kyoko-chan, there's going to be a prom!" she squeals excitedly. "The night after Valentine's Day, O.M can you believe it?"

"Oh, ok." Seriously, she has to ruin everything JUST. FOR. THAT?

Sure enough, Yamamoto-kun also walks into the classroom, followed by the class, which whispered in excited giggles. The guys however, were impressively nodding to each other's gaze. I'm guessing ESP doing its magic on these dudes.

"Ahoy, mates!" waves Yamamoto-kun happily. "I just want to inform everyone that you don't need to squeeze through the hallways to know your partners for the Promenade. I will tack this list on the wall of our bulletin." He shows the scented baby pink paper in where the names of the partners are typed in gag-worthy curlicues. "And, our principal requested that every class of the senior batch MUST DO A PRESENTATION. Anyone here having ideas for that?"

Many yawned.

"Well that is all, thanks for listening, arr!" With a final grunt he strides up to the bulletin and pins the list. It takes just two seconds before the entire class closes in to find their partners.

"My gawd, I'll be going with Yamada-san!"

"Hi five guys! I'll be with Aki-chan!"

"SAYURI-CHAN IS WITH YAGI-KUN?"

"Shucks, I'm definitely not going with you, you sick-"

"Oh right!" shouts Yamamoto-kun above the din. "In case any of you is in protest with the principal's wishes, he'll be putting three more weeks of schooling after graduation and no recommendation letters. Just tell me if you have any protests ok?"

There was no more groaning and jeering after as they scuffle to see their names.

"Say, Yamamoto-kun!" Haru calls him in earnest. "Who will I be going out with?"

"Oh, Gokudera!" he answers quickly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?" Gokudera-kun and Haru shout at the same time. Both immediately look at each other. "WHAT IS THAT PRINCIPAL TRYING TO PULL?"

Yamamoto-kun isn't even listening. He then turns at my direction and smiles happily as he speaks, "And Kyoko-san, you'll be with Sawada Tsuna. Make sure you tell him." I swear I hear him snigger as he tells me this.

I fight the urge to puke.

_**~K27~**_

I got more praises from my teacher in Economics today. Looks like in a few months' time, I'll be participating in a cake-making contest somewhere in Tokyo.

I'm not complaining or anything, it's just that... she had currently asked Sawada but he turned her down. I feel like a no-good replacement with her offer.

But still I accept, of course. There's no harm done anyway if I participate. I just need to practice my craft a little bit more.

Gokudera-kun is silent for the rest of the day, and I don't try to wonder why since I already know. He's just a little hesitant when I'm around. But I miss the old Gokudera-kun, seriously. I want more life. Yamamoto-kun isn't around due to an emergency meeting with the principal (AKA Reborn-chan). Haru-chan is quiet too. She keeps sending more messages in her phone than sending any signals that I'm chatting with her right this instant.

**~K27~**

"Well this sucks," says a gloomy Haru as we make our way back home. It took us at least thirty minutes before we squeezed past the entire student body population who all wants to get a glimpse of who their partners will be. "If we practice for tomorrow, who knows what-"

"If you hag suck at dancing-"

"Well excuse me!" Haru shouts back. "I've been doing ballet since I was five!"

"That's a good one!"

"Seriously I'm going to shave that scalp of yours clean again if you fucking NOT SHUT UP!"

I used to be happy hearing them argue. Now though I find it really annoying. Maybe it's because I found out that Gokudera-kun really just hates her. And... maybe it's just because they act so childish.

Or maybe it's just because I envy Haru for still being in normal terms with Gokudera-kun, whereas I...

"Kyoko-chan is so lucky!" she yells as she looks more like a drunken old maid with Yamamoto-kun supporting her. Her right forefinger is pointing at me accusingly. "Just because you're partners with Tsuna-san..."

"And you think it's the fairytale combo right? Wrong!" I fold my arms and attempt to keep my voice down even though the predictable mentioning of my partner makes me boil. "He's going to bail on me. I really know it."

"But he's different than then. Look, he technically didn't bail on you at that time.."

"Tsk, sure. At the prom we'll see who's going to just sit there and begrudgingly watch you guys prance around the dance floor."

"You're so pessimistic."

"Haha, 'kay."

I hear my phone beep. My heart sank when it comes across the message.

_I didn't bring clothes. Bring clothes right this instant._

_Your brother._

"What the hell-" I hear somebody roar from behind before he burst from laughing.

"Kay, Gokudera-kun you're the best already," I mutter as I rummage through my bags. Sure enough, I take out the plastic bag where I usually put his clothes. He has this bad habit sometimes whenever he wakes up late. "You guys go on without me," I tell them as I zip back my things in my bag.

"Seriously?" says Haru, who checks my phone. "We can wait for you. It'll take a few minutes anyway."

"Nah, don't try. He's going to be fussy about me picking him clothes," I wave them off and get my cell back. As usual, onii-chan I despise your bad timing.

"Er, okay then. Just make sure you'd be with your brother just in case," Haru says uneasily as she returns my wave almost half-heartedly.

"Bye, Kyoko-chan."

"See you guys."

With something close to a heavy heart, I trudge to Onii-chan's place AKA the Boxing Gym. I want to hit him now, seriously. I wanted to have a shopping spree with Haru on what we're going to wear. Oh man, there's the dress and the shoes and the accessories we need to fuss over. I have enough money at home. There are also the contributions in school we'll probably give, just in case. I don't probably have enough to pay for them all.

Argh. I open the door and close it softly behind me. I heave my anger back at my belly as I inhale and exhale.

"Kyoko-san?"

Dammit, onii-chan no Sukiyaki tonight!

I am really foolish because I should probably have noticed that THE GYM WAS EMPTY AND **HE'S** HERE.

"Where's my brother?" I eye him warily. Beside him was a sandbag which his left gloved hand tries to stop moving. I look around. He is really the only person here.

"He left with his friends a couple of minutes ago," Tsuna-san now explains, also eyeing me carefully. "I was asked to practice more and..."

"My gawd," I titter nervously. "My brother sure is smart. He probably wanted this to happen."

"I can see that," he smiles as he probably scrutinizes my appearance. I quickly get my comb and begins to straighten it like mad.

I inch closer and closer to a seat near my left. He laughs a little more before doing his thing with the sandbag.

"Er, when will your competition start anyway?" I ask as I stare out in the window. The sun is just too plain orangey. I tap my feet subconsciously.

"This Saturday," he smiles weakly as he puts more concentration in practice.

"Okay then," I say, suddenly remembering that my study session with Gokudera-kun also will happen this Saturday. "Go KO them or something, to the extreme."

There is a speedy silence.

_Darn, I think I just slipped out something __**overtly stupid.**_

"Thanks," he answers, smiling at me before landing a combination at the sandbag that makes me shudder a little. I keep remembering the time when he beat up Gokudera-kun.

Haha, I feel down after that memory comes back.

"Reborn's up to his usual antics again. For a promenade to happen once the exams are over really..."

"Oh, I see you know about the Prom," I roll my eyes. Darn it, I sound too excited. I don't like it!

"A club member told us earlier. We don't know who our partners will be though. Ryohei-san and the others probably headed there to find out."

"So you don't know yet..." I fight the urge to just laugh. So he can really be clueless sometimes... Har-har. Well, my brother did something _right_ at least. He made sure that I can be one step ahead of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He stops practicing and is now looking at me albeit a little nervously. I had expected that he'll be...blank with all this. I'm used to the blank look on his face and to see it have even an expression will make my day at least a little more... er exciting.

I know. I'm a little weird thinking it that way.

"Well, I'm going to be your partner," I say casually. Deep inside though, I am slowly dying of nervousness. It's not just because of peer pressure where everyone wants you to be this perfect girl, but because...

I just want to perform above his expectations and make at least a good impression on him.

"Figures. Reborn is becoming really predictable lately," he laughs off and looks at the clock. It's nearing five. "Hm. Practice is over I guess," he smiles and catches me off-guard again. Oh my, I'm really just used to the emotionless Tsuna-san that it makes me... _feel weird_ when I talk to this guy. With his teeth, he manages to untwine the laces of his gloves and carefully takes them out, revealing those wrappy-stuff my brother wears even at home.

I watch him still as he takes them off, revealing a fist that looks a little... hurt? (Oh gawd, how can I describe it anyway?) He shrugs all of this and then scoops up the gloves and those white bandages. "I'll be going to change. You can go now if you want. I'll probably just ask Hibari-san to accompany you. It's not good that you'll wait for me when you still have work after classes."

I feel a sharp pang on my chest. So he knows now about that time...

Is this his implied way of apologizing for that?

"I'm a patient girl, Tsuna-san. Worry not," I say, graciously accepting that apology. "I still have a couple of minutes. Plus, the job place is not really that far from the house so I'll stay."

His eyes widen for a moment and he nods, promising he'll be back.

Once the door closes a sigh of relief escapes from my lips and my knees suddenly begin to wobble. It's hard bearing a calm facade in front of Sawada. Maybe this is what Gokudera-kun feels whenever he sees me.

I see Tsuna-san as someone perfect, perfect enough for the girls to give up on pursuing him since they know he's too good enough for them.

He's really cool, and I salute him for being more confident in his bearing and his casual talk.

And... I didn't realize it sooner because I'm just too preoccupied with my obsession to defeat him just once.

Can this mean- can this mean really that I... deep inside me... I was just using that feeling to hide the fact that I liked him all along?

I really don't know.

"I thought you left."

I jump and my eyes narrow as he approaches. I turn beet red because of the crazy actions I probably did as I talked to myself. He's just wearing the Namimori varsity jacket (which is rumoured to be designed by Hibari-san) and pants.

"As if I will. I, unlike you, keep my word," was my swift remark. He is now behind me. I twirl around and he's now locking the entrance.

"Well you'll be eating your words once I take you out to the prom," he says as we continue to walk. It's another pretty sunset-ty sky, only the blue is now slightly ebbing away the orange. "I think this is wrong I mean, what is Reborn thinking of putting partners instead of making us ask them out instead?"

"So you don't want me to be your partner?" I raise my eyebrows.

He sounds definitely alarmed once he hears my reaction. "It's not that! It's just... well... to be honest... agh... I just don't want you to see me appear _no-good._"

"What do you mean? Come on, I'm the one who should be saying that, seeing that I fare poorer than you." We continue walking. Surely... I didn't hear him actually s_cared?_

What **is** this?

"I might sound so _dame_, I mean of all the things I _can't do it has to be THAT_..."

"Just tell me!" I turn.

He is now looking at his shoes, his throat appears dry. All the thoughts about Tsuna-san being hot (hate the word!) and cool just vanished to be replaced by someone less confident. This someone goes red when he catches my eye, and he is genuinely nervous as he mouths his reply.

"Didn't catch you there," I cup my ear and giggle.

"Well..." he now tries to catch his breath as his eyes try to avoid mine. "_I can't dance._"

"That-" I am not taken aback. I want to scream at him for making this such an anti-climax to what happened today and I definitely want to tear his hair out or something. Come. On. _So what? _"You're so lame." I try to sound as toneless as possible.

He slaps his head. My eyes immediately find again those reddened hands he brushed off earlier. "Ahahaha, _right_."

I bite my lip. He's honest too, even in my standards. He can easily tell me stuff like this whereas I can't. I can only offer my retorts, and silly questions. I can't tell him my weaknesses... my fears...

"I salute you, you know." I laugh, and soon enough we're walking side-by-side. "You can talk to me so casually, despite the fact that you told me two nights ago that-" I coughed the 'l-word' out. "You can still chat with me like this, and without that stammering that you carried before..."

The streetlights are already on despite the sunset still harbouring its rays.

He chuckles lightly before instinctively bowing his head. "It's not easy, I admit. Most of the time, I just need to find out words to say to make myself appear different in front of you. That's why I was avoiding you most of the time. I thought you changed. You were always mad at me and you didn't like me showing off."

"Well," I turn pink at his words. "It was your fault in the first place. If you hadn't started showing off your skills then maybe I would've tolerated you more. You're just amazing, you are. I mean... come on! You're only seventeen and you're already the heir to the most influential Mafia in the world!"

"Amazing... really..." he trails off to dramatic effect, and I see his familiar habit of placing his hands on his pockets. I can finally see he has turned the palest of pink. So he does this whenever he's nervous... probably. And I only managed to notice it now, oh how ignorant of me. "And yet I can't even tell the girl I liked since prep school that I like her. I only managed to get the strength to tell her when one of my best friends had to punch me to my senses."

By then, I look at him. He doesn't look like he was exaggerating.

"So even then at middle school..."

"Yes, I really liked you," he smiles. I curse his confidence of saying these words. He's making me lose steam already. My temperature is going up, I can feel it.

I cannot find the words to answer him. We then continue walking on. My head is inclined to the bag I was lifting to hide my skirt in the front.

He probably wanted to tell me this for a long time now.

"I want to ask you something too, Kyoko-san."

My eyes only find his swollen hands.

"Er, ask away." Seriously, I think this guy will ask me the continuation of that question. Oh my gawd, he's going to ask me 'Do you like me too?' or 'Do you feel the same way?' and I** still** don't know what I should say... _what must I say?_

Panic mode is near breaking-point.

"If you know, you can watch my match this Saturday, if Ryohei-san lets you I mean... obviously he won't- but maybe- if you can come that is- eh but-"

I remember then my study session with Gokudera-kun.

"I-I'll think about it," I answer.

He sounds a little hopeful as he says, "Okay."

My eyes continue staring at his hands. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"What happened to your hands?" I try to sound as light and casual as I can.

He holds his right and examines it.

"Oh..." he laughs. "Still wouldn't get better after that fight with Gokudera-kun. It'll be all right," he assures me.

"Well just make sure you're not injured before a battle. That'll kill you someday, with the Mafia crap you're going through..."

"I'll try," he smiles faintly, and as he looks at me the Tuna charm comes into full view and I turn pink again. So not cool.

"You should've pulled your punches on Gokudera-kun though," I say a little flustered as I look away. "I mean... he was a little hesitant at first and all..."

"He wouldn't have been hurt that much if he just told you outright his feelings. It's also not good to hold back at your opponent, as Gokudera had poorly demonstrated..."

"So you knew about him liking me?"

"It was definitely obvious. Kyoko-san, I am amazed at the level of denseness you have."

"Is that an insult?" I ask, flushing a little. I don't need someone to tell me that again.

"I say more of a fact," he repeats his lines in that baseball game that seemed to happen such a long time ago.

"Oh..." We're now at the gates of our house. We stop, and he then does a Yamamoto-kun when he pats my head.

"Thanks for the chat," he smiles the smile I know so well.

I don't answer as I look from his hands up to his ragged tea charm and then to his friendly eyes.

Then my mouth found words.

"Thanks for not changing that much," I grin and squeeze his arm tightly. "It's going to be just like the good old times right?"

He puts his hands once more in his pockets. "I really miss talking to you like this."

He took the words right out of my mouth.

He then turns and I manage to blush as he jogs away. Once I open the gates, I couldn't suppress my smile.

"Me too, Tsuna-kun- Me too."

So you're still there. I finally found you, dame Tsuna.

**~K27~**

**Next Chapter:** And we're in for an emotional roller coaster and a curtain-closer.

Fudge, I watched the Thai movie 'A crazy little thing called love' last 11.02. For a person who hates reading/ watching romance in HS life, I freaking cried at the pool scene near the end. I can relate, eff!

100 REVIEWS. I am currently on top of the world. THANK YOU. I know, most of you will probably say 'big deal, this author on the other hand had _ reviews compared to this'. Ok lol, it's probably because his/her OTP is different from 2795. Secondly, it's probably because readers dig his setting and plot. Thirdly, that person must be amazing. On the other hand here, it's YOU GUYS who are AMAZING. Thank you! That is all I can say now. Thank you for still following this. Thank you very much. -smiles widely-

Oh yah, this chap and the next chapters for the Prom is for Aviann Te.

**REVIEWS CORNER:**

**long live marshmallows:** It's nothing, lol. I do that most of the time, and regretfully too. :/ Ahaha, yes I guess? But then again, I rushed it all basically. It's such a disaster for me so... –shrugs like Tsuna-

**Taira-keimei:** Oh you can still comment! I made sure of that. :3 Lol, I'd never do that. OTL though, I finally talked with a guy elem classmate after four years. It only consisted of four words, but who cares? He was a frenemy in elem, and he was one of the closest guys I had ever talked to. Too bad we got teased because of it and we fell apart. (WHO CAN RELATE?) And, there** IS** a PM-ing message here. LOL.

**aviann te:** You know, when I read your critique I had basically almost lost the desire to write the next chapter and contemplated suicide (I tend to exaggerate). You say you felt that this story was going downhill. I salute you for still sticking with it despite that. You are right, I made you down since you put your faith in my fic, and I failed you.

Actually, I don't understand her too. She's still having a mental battle, and she doesn't want to admit she's in love with *cough*. She admires him, but despite that she had never actually been close to him so she thought 'okay, just a petty crush'. You did, yes. I typed that all in four hours, can you believe that? I found it really shitty and I kept thinking of what you all will say because everything was rushed. You are honest, and despite being negative I like it that you were frank with it. So yes, I'm willing to try winning you over again without dragging the plot. I cannot forget the help you gave me.

**TsubasaFan1230:** Er she had already now. Is that ok?

**Yup It Is**: Oh, I'm flattered that you actually like my writing style. Thanks. And uh, I never stumbled on 'actiony' so IDK. xD

Thank _you_ for even leaving a review. I'm loving you now, babe. Be more serious in school, OTL.

**ApersonkindofPerson: **What the hell your name is so hard to type! Dude, I don't like it that you kept reading this until night time! Anyhow thanks for loving Kyoko too! She needs more love, srsly!

**Princess Arcs di Cielo:** Whew, this name is also hard to type! xD Thanks for still reviewing. Next time, just deflate your excitement and talk. I'll love you once you do. *blows kiss*

**ZiaLiaLis:** Dear 100th reviewer, I owe you AGAIN.

O.M (Oh my, lol) you like drama? Me like more drama. Without drama, it'll get a little boring, wouldn't it?

More like PROCRASTINATED. I was busy and I wanted to type this so badly so I screwed the world and basically typed. 5995 IS LOVE... despite it not being your fave. I'm glad you like. 2795 is opted to be, of course still the OTP because I love you. No, I'm not kidding. I DO LOVE YOU. RAWR.

Oh, Gokudera? Sorry about not explaining things properly (should put explanations in next chapter if I don't get that busy). Actually, he wanted to settle the issue 'like men' so he challenged his Tenth to a fight in order for him to not feel guilty. He actually wanted to act all 'ascetic' in there by letting Tsuna beat him up since he still thinks it's his stupidity that caused him to fall for Kyoko. No, the 2795 moment made me puke since my fail writing got the upper hand. It was nearing four AM and I had to wrap things up soon or else I won't be able to finish the chapter by 6 AM and make mom catch me using the PC.

Oh, he'll have a role... if things start to get serious. I mean more explosions and stuff like that. He's currently the character I'm digging (HOT-HOT-HOT- HOTTIEST OF THEM ALL!) but I still can't fit him here. I don't like unnecessary character interactions since the story will drag. I WILL FIND A WAY, WORRY NOT.

P.S. "_" means blushing. Because Kyoko doesn't want to admit the 'b-word'. *Brick'd*

**Minuit Chanson17:** :3 Words aren't enough to describe my love. Thank you for the long reviews everytime girl.

And... for those who still haven't reviewed but had followed this fic for so long, I'm still waiting. :*)


	15. Author's Note

I. Am. So. Friggin ashamed.

You will know what comes next. I'm going to be temporarily not be in FFn for awhile, and I mean awhile (I asked a friend to makes sure she changes the password. That's how much I can't let this go). Reason one is because life is getting to me. I'm currently suffocating from my clubwork right now. I was okay since time was still on my side for the past weeks, but finally life has caught up to me. My obsession with fanfiction caused my grades to suffer. My procrastination in the things we'd be holding is now handing me the consequences. Being a Club President is never easy.

Then, there are the blows I received as a writer. All my life, I've been given good expectations and know what? This year, those expectations are now bringing me down. My handwriting often causes my downfall, and I'm just too carefree to realize that life is giving me shit to worry about.

Then I posted a rushed chapter again, but that chapter is the final straw. I just... I just can't keep my effing promises. I often fail. I-I'm sorry to those who I promised I'll be able to finish this fic this December. In truth, I want to finish it right now. BUT. I just don't have the time.

Then there are the never-ending bouts of depression I often have. I am such a weak parasite, since I don't know how to dump the things I'm feeling right now. That's why most of my fics are so uninspired. I am mad at myself because the story is going downhill. I want this story to be over four chapters max. You guys are my strength but... dammit I don't deserve it. I can't write anymore.

I am so, so sorry. You hoped for a finished chapter probably, and now I'm telling you that I'll be quitting because it's not good enough to satisfy you.

No. It's not because I want to get your pity or anything. It's just because I need to cry right now. I am so stressed with what life's dumping on me, and I hate myself because I am so weak.

I'm sorry too for those who deleted this from their alerts. It's just... I just don't know what to do right now. It's going downhill. Is it because of the drama? Is it because of the unnecessary dialogue? The slow pacing? The lack of fluff?

Nah, just forget it. I apologize because I'm such a bad author. I start something, and just when the obstacles finally come I'm afraid of finishing it.


	16. Tsuna 'kun' IX

_Please welcome the guy to speak in this piece._

**~K27~**

"**The Man Who Can't Be Moved"**

_(It's a good thing there's no ruddy policeman to boss me around.)_

_**Him.**_

It's a first that a cigar is absent from these lips.

_Poof. _I don't know what came into me, actually. Maybe it's because of the rain... it _is_ rather foolish to get ahold of one and smoke while it's raining. Then again, there is this problem of me soaking from head to foot as I stand here in the middle of a downpour.

I didn't bring an umbrella; in my haste, I forgot that Reborn-san said there's going to be rain today. Yesterday was a shitty fluke. I _did bring_ an umbrella yesterday, but I left it at home instead today.

I look out at the house and wait. It's already been three hours since the baseball freak called me and told me he can't come along because he had something to do. Well fuck, I don't give a damn with whatever he's doing even if it's his stupid 'presidential duties', so I quickly hung up and sped off here.

I can say I probably wasted my time waiting. I could have sped off to the nearest convenience store and bought one, but my cash is sufficient for one melon bread for lunch. I have my savings locked and tight in three banks. I only have ten thousand yen until graduation, and I don't want to waste my savings buying another umbrella.

"Well, well. Here comes the dog."

Tch. Friggin' hag. She's now beside me with a big, red umbrella over her big, fat head. Her locks grow so effin' slow. This makes me grin.

"Where's the Tenth?" I growl, now putting more of my attention back at the house.

"Oh, Tsuna-san said he had to do his roadwork and he let us go ahead," she bats her eyelashes like an idiot, one forefinger now stupidly pointing at her cheek with eyes looking up, acting like some kind of know-it-all.

I avert my eyes to the house, disgusted.

"How long were you waiting out here?" she asks after a minute. I am surprised she doesn't have any verbal insults to throw out today.

"Almost three hours," I reply indifferently.

"Hm. You're such a dog seriously, with that idiotic loyalty of yours. Haven't you realized you are sopping wet?" She then advances towards me, and I thought that she's going to slap me or do something stupid again.

Instead, my head sought shade from the umbrella, with a good few inches to prevent her arms to come into contact with me.

"Pfft. So you actually pity dogs." I snort.

"I _**am**_ an animal rights activist in my spare time. Kyoko-chan won't like it too when she sees you waiting for three hours looking like shit," she says in a dignified sort of way.

Instead of saying something to counter her words I merely grin once she avoids my gaze, pouting now and occasionally making sideward glances and puffing like a goldfish. It was obvious she was lying.

"Besides," she adds now frowning as she looks at me determinedly. "I don't want someone sick like you to take shelter in Kyoko-chan's umbrella. No way, dude."

"You'd rather have me under the same roof than having me under another's? My, my, how selfless of you."

"IMO as her BFF, it's better if _Tsuna-san_ is the one sharing her shade, not an extra like _you_."

...I couldn't speak.

And her words hit me so hard I can barely recover. My head hangs low, and my hands easily fell like dead weights to my sides.

Kyoko-san... she deserves someone _better_ than me. Damn stupid hag...

She's right no matter how I put it. She's fucking right, and no matter how I try retorting, she'd only laugh and say I'm bluffing. Damn bitch. It's a good thing she's a hag, otherwise I would've decked her.

I hate it that I fell for her. It's not the same talking to the Tenth anymore without the urge of hitting him and getting some payback for my injuries that will take two more days before they can heal. But it is my fault, and if I had just admitted defeat or backed out in the last minute, he wouldn't have knocked my lights out.

The baseball freak _was wrong._ If I never found out my feelings, then things would be better. Now since that day, I can't even bring up the confidence to talk to her. I now don't want to sound stupid in front of her. I often turn like a tomato once our eyes meet. I now didn't want to hang out with her in case the pricks whisper bad things about her because of _me_.

Damn it all, I wish that I didn't admit anything. Now everything is messed up.

"G-Gokudera-kun? Haru-chan?" I didn't notice that she was now in front of us, making my frown bigger than before.

I can't even say a 'good morning' to her without the danger of the hag snickering at the failure I might make.

"Hello, Kyoko-chan! It's our turn to pick you up!" the hag waves like she usually does. I bow my head once her gaze finds mine.

"G-gokudera-kun! W-what happened?" she asks worriedly. Damn, my stupidity finally finds a firm grip on me and makes me feel damn shitty.

"Oh, you know. It's another Baldie routine," the hag leers now. "Just another three-hour wait without an umbrella. It's probably another stunt to make you accept him in your house or something."

Baseball freak's anger be damned, I'm going to really kill this bitch!

"Haru-chan, I find that extremely rude!"

Have I heard that right? Bloody hell, d-did the hag get scolded by K-Kyoko-san? My eyes found Kyoko, cheeks coloring and fists were clenched. There is that same, hovering gaze however when she looks back at me.

"Gokudera-kun, sorry but Onii-chan really doesn't want you stepping in the house but... I can get you some clothes (from Onii-chan's wardrobe) and an extra umbrella if you wait. I can also get some vitamins to make sure you don't catch a cold."

The hag is silent and doesn't protest at all these.

W-wait. She's really addressing all these to me? She's really going to... assist me. Really?

And still even if she turns back, my throat is stuck to utter clear words. I can't even say 'thanks'.

I'm only with the hag again. She's now looking at the house.

"What? Going to laugh in my face now?" she whispers contemptuously, her eyes narrowing. "Or going to shout at me because I humiliated you?"

I shrug. Somehow, Kyoko-san brightens my mood and makes me forget about her. "I really don't know," I smirk.

I want to add a 'LOL' like what that stupid baseball freak does online, but then that would be too kiddy to do. I'm fucking too old now, for crying out loud.

"She accepted you. How the hell can she accept an outsider like you? You don't even have the guts to speak to her and yet she's taking you in."

"It's not my friggin' fault, if that's what you mean. We only became friends if not for you and your stupid choices."

"W-what? That incident again with Tsuna-san?" she then curses under her breath.

"When Kyoko-san had that competition with the Tenth-" I can't even say the Tenth's name like before. "-she accepted me."

"Really? What the hell she really thought I would like someone as uncivilized like you? Come on, look at your taste! You should know what most girls will say when they look like they have gangster boyfriends!"

"She's different from those bitches."

"But she's still a girl, and a helpless one at that. Why? You can protect her like Tsuna-san when she got kidnapped?"

"S-she got kidnapped?"

"Yeah. By the branch of the Yakuza in Namimori, I think. Tsuna-san rescued her."

"Y-you mean when they both-?"

She just nods. I look down, dispirited at her words. She keeps comparing me with the Tenth, which I know I won't be able to reach.

Maybe that's why Kyoko-san gives me this much attention. She... she knows I can never be like the Tenth. Maybe it's just better if she gives me a cold shoulder or something. Then I don't have to hope that she'll like me in return only to be rejected. It shouldn't hurt much, right? I mean, maybe it is better if she doesn't accept me. I'll just abuse her like what I did with Dokuro.

I'll just break her when I snap.

"Hey... sorry." The hag tries to interrupt my thoughts again. But I look at her, and now I see tears streaming like waterfalls on her cheeks. She really looks like the stupid cow when he has those tantrums.

"You really think just by saying that I'd easily forgive you?" I now mutter, chortling to hide the bitterness I've felt with her after all these years. "You said plenty of mean things about me."

"Well then fuck you," she now retreats under vulgarities as she wipes her face.

I just laugh darkly.

"Whatev. Loozah," I imitate her up to the 'L' sign she does with her hand. She really acts like a damned kid. No matter how many of those stupid creams she puts on her face or that icky syrup she puts on her lips, she still can't hide that childish character of hers.

She is pink now.

That color returns to normal though, once my hand pats her head. She looks up.

I grin. "Kyoko-chan though won't like that. She only wanted us to get along."

Her eyes then stop tearing up and she nods vigorously.

"So.. truce?" I ask, bringing up my right hand.

Once she finishes wiping her face with that small towel in her bag, she then manages to return the gesture.

"This is the first time I'll ever say 'thank you' to a gangster dude like you," she snorts.

"I fooled you though. I never thought that I'd be able to make you cry like this. My wish has been granted." I secretly thank God for making this day appear.

She releases her hand and then laughs.

"I thought it would be harder to... you know, chat without losing a limb." She folds her arms and then pouts. "Guess you're not as mean as I thought."

"And you're still an idiotic hag like I thought. You're just like the idiot cow when you break down."

"Where's Lambo-chan now? Still in Tsuna-san's house?" Miraculously, she doesn't get mad.

"Nah. Still in Italy to train. The Tenth would be taking the title at May so there should be plenty of preparations once that day comes. His guardians should be ready for anything before and after that."

"Then why the hell are you guys here?"

Before I can answer, Kyoko-chan suddenly appears and then hands me an umbrella the same color as the hag's.

"We'd probably go to school now then," she smiles. "You can change there Gokudera-kun."

"E-er... thanks Kyoko-san." The hag then punches my shoulder lightly. I grin appreciatively.

Suddenly, it was like things were as easy as lighting a bomb. Once our feet manage to move, I tap the hag's shoulder lightly.

"Well that was a breeze." I stick my tongue out at her.

**~K27~**

"**Rose"**

_(I laugh. It's been a long time since I got hold of this song.)_

**Me.**

Well this is different.

Seriously, what the heck, since when did Gokudera-kun and Haru manage to be silent for the rest of the way? I never heard them bicker throughout the walk. I didn't even hear them say _**anything **_at all.

Awkward...

By the time Gokudera-kun finds the locker room and I insist that we wait on him, I manage to glimpse a Tsuna-san walking up to us. Haru and I both wave.

"Good morning," he says brightly.

"Morning!" Haru returns a brighter smile.

What the hell? Haru appears... happier than usual. D-does it have to do with Gokudera-kun or something?

"So your match is on Saturday, right? Think you can cop out an easy win?" Haru begins the conversation in earnest.

"I really don't know," he smiles, and I nearly lose my balance when he suddenly looks at me. "I invited Kyoko-san to watch if she can-"

"Oh you did?" _Dammit, that noisy idiot! The last thing I need is more gossip from her!_ "But there are the final exams next week. You wanted to graduate with high grades, am I right Kyoko-chan?"

I resist the urge to say bad things at her for making me actually 'b-b-blush'.

"I-I'll think about it," I mumble.

"It's okay if you don't come. But then again..." I nearly slapped him away when he attempted to have his eyes near mine- as in, just three inches from my own.

And the locker room opens, with Gokudera-kun coming out with Onii-chan's clothes.

My cheeks instantly turn red.

"T-tenth..." he sees us, and I nearly wanted to hit Tsuna-san and temporarily blind him or make Gokudera-kun forget about this.

"Gokudera-kun," now even Tsuna-san seemed to have forgotten the incident last Saturday and pats Gokudera-kun on the shoulder. He was now almost as tall as Gokudera-kun. My gawd, I rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming regarding Tsuna-san's height. "I was asking if you guys can come on Saturday to watch like before."

"S-Saturday?" Okay, this is it. This is the part where I'm supposed to be all quiet because he's supposed to say something about me having a study session with him on Saturday because of the finals yaddah-yaddah...

"Why Gokudera-kun? You're also busy then?" Haru asks in pure inquisitiveness. I didn't tell Haru about Gokudera-kun's invitation. "Tsuna-san, sorry but I really have to get my ass up in studying. Dad wants me to get to Tokyo Uni or someplace decent. I need more high scores."

While Tsuna-san was busy placating her and telling her it was ok, my eyes immediately lock with Gokudera-kun's. S-should I tell Tsuna-san the truth? Should I choose watching him this Saturday for moral support or study for good grades to brag with once I go to college? I still can't get Math. Then there's also Physics... and my English is not very good...

"So busy also, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna-san smiles good-naturedly (once he's done) at Gokudera-kun, who just bows his head. I hold my breath. Will he tell him about his plans for Saturday with me too?

"I have to study too, s-sorry." He... really didn't say it. I fight the urge to hit his elbow for a job well done.

"That's ok then. Figures," he sighs, but still his good mood could not be put down. "See you later at lunch." With that, he walks towards the right hallway.

I can't even find the words to catch my breath when the bell rings.

**~K27~**

Yamamoto-kun told us that we'd only have three hours of classes. After that though, we'd be practicing non-stop until 4 PM for the Prom. I don't get it, actually. WHY SHOULD WE WASTE OUR STUDIES FOR SOMETHING STUPID AS A PROMENADE? Schooling is more important than a freakin' dance, sweet Sanmyaku!

And the class really cheered once they found out the news (with the exception of a stoic Gokudera-kun, of course who muttered something about Haru). Yamamoto-kun said someone from the Vongola (he actually says things like that out loud) will be teaching us a little ballroom.

And after that, for our homeroom (which takes 1 hour from our time) I have to ask the class what kind of presentation they want.

"A play!" someone said eagerly.

"Nah, that's what class 3-B wants to do," I dismiss.

"A movie?"

"Too time consuming. We have to study for exams remember? That will take much of the time."

"A maid cafe!"

"We're not having a cultural festival, for crying out loud!"

Easily, I manage to reach the boiling point of my patience.

The class can't think of anymore ideas. Two minutes pass.

"Come on, can't we think of anything?" I couldn't mask my annoyance.

"What about a dance?"

"What kind of dance, Haru-chan?" I ask her.

"Well... something modern. I was thinking of us girls doing 'The Boys' by SNSD..."

"Lame!" said Gokudera-kun.

"Oh so you can think of something better then?" Haru said coolly.

"I was thinking of a band," he replied back, with a hand lazily raised.

"Much lamer obviously!"

Gokudera-kun screamed something bad and jumpa to attack a screaming Haru. Yamamoto-kun, always on the alert manages to hold him back.

"Sorry Gokudera-kun, but the teachers don't seem to like something noisy as bands," sighs Yamamoto-kun. "And Miura-chan, looks like most of the clubs are doing a dance presentation."

"Oh so clubs also must present something?" WHY DIDN'T YAMAMOTO-KUN TELL ME ABOUT THIS?

"With the exception of the student council, yes." I manage to breathe my relief.

What the hell, I'm thinking of what my brother and his clubmates will do. My brother can't act, nor sing or dance so... hmm. He'd probably do something... lively again.

"So any ideas?"

Many more raised their hands, but more of it kept getting much, much ridiculous than the last. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"Seriously guys! It's ok if it's boring, as long as it's not extreme. The teachers will be there, for goodness sake," I sigh.

None seemed to want to raise their hands and pored more on their notes. It's only five minutes left till our next subject.

Oh my gawd, and I have to pull myself together because we have a quiz in Science!

"Guys?" I ask in a small voice. None seemed to be listening. I look at them unhappily. "Fine then. I guess I'll think of something and tell you tomorrow..." Well say goodbye to a study night later. D-damn it, this is why I hate being a class rep.

"Hey." Someone raises up a hand suddenly. "Can there be just one person to represent an entire class?"

He was addressing the student council president.

"I think..." Yamamoto-kun rubs his chin in contemplation. "The principal didn't say anything about that. Sure, why not?"

"Then if the class rep agrees, will she let me do the presentation instead?"

I look at this man, wide-eyed. He had this confident gleam in his eye, and I was really surprised because I didn't saw him like this earlier. He spoke very calmly and without any kind of wavering. The class also didn't seem to object.

"O-okay then. Any objections? Suggestions? None? Kay then, we're depending on you." I smile, warmly at the guy.

Guess I have no choice but to believe in this bold dude.

Yes. The dude is none other than Gokudera-kun.

**~K27~**

_**Him.**_

She's really just smiling at me.

It was only last Thursday since I made her look like this. She appears to glow, and I can't help but just look down and turn a dark shade of scarlet.

I don't know what came into me. Why I raised my hand without warning. I was 'in the zone', see. Nothing I could do there to make me stop.

Kyoko-san must've practiced hypnotism to make me continuously stare at her.

Heck, even the taunts of the hag never dampened my spirits. My happiness just continued to flow even in Science.

I easily manage to write my answers, and I didn't stick that much in each question. I easily gave the test paper to my incredulous teacher who marked the grade in his desk, giving me an owlish stare once he was through.

I wink. He turns away as we wait for the next fifteen minutes. I look under my desk, and spot my trusty mirror and lower it carefully behind me without the teacher noticing.

There was Kyoko-san soon enough, her head slightly hidden behind her tests. She taps the calculator like crazy as she scribbles in her answers. She then erases them again and punches the calcu buttons.

F-fuck. I sound like a goddamn stalker the more I stare at the mirror. I shift it at the hag's direction. She was also in deep concentration as she writes. But she was as hectic as a turtle. She didn't need to use the calculator twice.

Damn hag. It's good though I finished faster than her.

Before I can use my mirror to see the baseball freak though, the bell rings and the annoying teacher have us pass our sheets forward.

I took the ones at the back, with the last one who gave me the sheets in front. I stare at her beautiful handwriting for a microsecond before handing it to the front.

"Gokudera-kun." I hear her voice. I nearly shout in surprise when I find her next to me.

"Did you answer question 5? I find that really hard!" she exclaims, now pushing her mock test papers in front of me. "How did you solve it?"

I blink.

"Well... I saw you pass your answer that fast to the professor earlier and he kept stealing glances at you so I thought you aced the test..."

I blink _twice_. Then I did a drawing of the figure and began writing the whole process. I gave it to her without explanations. She bows quickly in thanks and lets her golden eyes browse through my clumsy handwriting before grinning widely.

"Thanks Gokudera-kun and congratulations for acing the test. You studied hard didn't you?"

"A little," I mumble acting like a fucking coward. Since it was nearing one when I finished studying for Math and writing down potential problems for Kyoko-san to answer in Saturday. I didn't want to sleep yet so I studied some Science and _Nihongo_. Looks like it paid off.

"I'm happy for you. It's a good thing you're showing some of your skillz," she laughs. I just look down. She's praising me too much. If it was the Tenth, she'd be looking sullen and have her head dying at her desk or spit out random insults whenever he gets a much higher score than her. Why does she act this way instead with me? I feel something bad churn in my stomach.

"Kyoko-san, wanna go get some grub?" Yamamoto now comes rushing to the scene, accompanied by the hag again.

"Sure," she beams. "Want to come, Gokudera-kun?"

"I don't have any money," I admit with a pink-tinged face.

"HA!" I hear more words being said by the hag which she doesn't dare say now in front of Kyoko-san.

"Well that's ok. I'll treat you!" she says cheerfully.

"N-no Kyoko-san-!" This is what I hated to hear. The hag would just continue pissing me off with this.

"I'll treat him instead Kyoko-san!" I nod in response to what Yamamoto said. I'd rather be sucking his arm off than nibble through whatever Kyoko-san has brought me. Yamamoto owed me before. I don't want to owe Kyoko-san anything.

"Let's go then!" says the hag, and I am now beside Yamamoto, with Kyoko-san at the other end. The hag and Yamamoto were in the middle.

I want this moment to last. It's a good thing that they still accept me even if I like her.

I remember her beaming and congratulating me for getting a good grade in the quiz. I guess I should study some more then.

**~K27~**

_**Me.**_

Well, eff the world because I have no partner.

So, the last subject easily cruised by. I'm pretty much happy that Gokudera-kun's reciting enthusiastically in English and makes most in the class raise their eyebrows. I don't actually mind though. It's high time that they get to see a whole new side of Gokudera-kun.

"Can you read this line, Gokudera-kun?" the teacher swoons slightly. Gokudera-kun was really good at pronouncing English words. Even I can't help but look at him as he nods a little nervously.

"_His lips thin, as he looks past her, and somehow she can hear even her own heart continuing to pulsate more blood as his emerald melts into her golden irides..."_

Wait... this isn't the line! But most of the class didn't seem to mind, and the girls were sighing deeply.

He's looking at me the whole time.

"_...as he whispered her the final 'I love you', and departs to pass her fleeting gaze. He doesn't dare look back to hear her answer. He was glad of having the courage to tell her those sickly-sweet words. He doesn't need any more confirmation if she loved her in return. After all..."_

The girls held their breath. I roll my eyes. Gokudera-kun, that's a little predictable, even if you don't say those last words.

"_He was still a coward mont blanc."_

I guffaw as the class burst into applause. Even Haru was moved to tears and screaming 'Vocaloid reference!' while Yamamoto was calmly clapping behind.

Oh gawd, that was fun and corny.

And I ate those words once the teacher left the speakers once more blared.

"Every senior student, I'd like all of you to proceed to the Training Center. Orientation for the Promenade will start there. Those who might end up disobeying me will die."

That settles it. We swing our bags to our shoulders, and hastily go out of the room in line. Yamamoto-kun went on ahead with his vice-president to assist the other senior studes while I went on front to lead the class.

"Oh my gawd, I think the Baldie is such a good speaker. His English is impeccable," says Haru dreamily, reminding me of the time she ditched this guy with another she just saw in a shop window. I slap her head.

"D-didn't you notice he completely changed the lines there?" I whisper at her.

"So what? Everyone loves originality, and he sounds soo manly. Hmm... I wonder how Tsuna-san will sound like if he reads those lines..."

I try to not let what she said invade my mind. I don't really want to think about him right now.

Soon enough, we reach the TC without any much hassle. Hibari-san and his disciplinary dudes were there to keep an eye on us outside. Yamamoto-kun easily divided us by gender from each class and wait tensely as we face the stage.

And from the back, out came the principal who addresses us about the Promenade and boring stuff. I wasn't listening much and kept on staring at the guys in line. My partner isn't anywhere in sight. What the heck.

"Finally, to help you for your dance, I'd like to introduce to you my former protégée and the Boss of one of the allied Families of the Mafia, Dino."

I eye the back blearily. I imagine an old and hunch-backed guy who was wearing those suits coming out with a machine gun in hand to blast us apart in case we make mistakes.

"Oh my god!"

"H-he's... _gorgeous."_

"T-tell me I am dreaming..."

"He's so hot!"

"Wow, and I thought it'd be some scrawny instructor. This guy is so hip."

"Damn, see that tattoo on his hand? It must extend to his arm or something. Epic win."

"Cool!"

D-did I hear that right? I rub my eyes.

And I see how wrong I am. For one, the guy who came out had a decent fashion sense. I love the parka and the boots. He also has this expression that screams 'potential chick magnet!' and a decent hairstyle to boot. The way he walks too was scream-worthy for the girls. And he looks really, really young- probably in his mid-twenties or something.

Verdict: Way above the notch.

"Oh my god, he's so hot!" Haru fawns over him like the other girls. I look at him. Does this guy really know how to dance?

"Hey, guys!" Dino waves, and Haru was included to have fainted on the spot. "I hope we get along well. It's not easy to control you guys since you're all more than a hundred. Listen to every word I say or else..." He suddenly puts his hand inside his parka. I nearly screamed. I _knew_ there was a machine gun!

"Enzio will bite you!"

And... a small snapping turtle was out snapping in our direction wildly. It took a few seconds before everyone laughed at the joke. Looks like this dude has a sense of humor. He looks like a decent guy.

Thumbs up!

"Let's divide ourselves into partners then!" he says grinning and claps his hands. There was a flurry of footsteps as they instantly obeyed at his orders. None of the girls will dare complain in front of Sir Hunk here, not even Haru. "Now I want the guys to hold the girl's hip and the girls to place their left hand on the guy's left shoulder- good." I look around and still see no sign of my partner. I frown slightly and carefully walk to the side. I don't want to look like an idiot with no partner for dancing. Good thing that Dino-sensei was busy with the other students to notice little ol' me move up to the far right corner until I was out of his line of sight at the really far end. "Now, music please Romario!" With that, the true training begins, and I'm not a part of it.

"I want you all to calm down first. Now watch me and my partner-" suddenly Bianchi-san (what the hell?) comes up to the stage, in green tinted glasses and places her hand on Dino's shoulder carefully. The crowd ogles on, and I hear someone sniff.

Oops. Looks like he's taken then?

I look at Haru. She looked like she was slapped in the face.

"And... one- and a two- and a three-" and the crowd moves and awkwardly moves to follow the two. I smile as others stumble on their partner's foot, or some look like they are dunking for clams or something. Minutes more pass with each step getting more difficult than before.

Many failed. Others looked like they had known the steps for years.

And trust me; they included Gokudera-kun and Haru. In fact, they are probably _the best_ dancers I've ever seen. Both almost floated on the floor and easily followed through Dino-sensei's instructions. Both weren't just bluffing. They really know how to move.

"Kyoko-san, want to dance?"

I thought it was Tsuna-san, but it was Yamamoto-kun who took my hand instead and made me glide through the 'dance floor'.

"Tsuna not coming around, then?" he smiles, and we carefully skidded past the throngs of partners.

"As usual," I snort, and I hear a shriek. Looks like someone's foot has been stepped on- yet again! "I can't depend on him to come. He said he can't dance. Judging from that, he'd probably just bruise his ego if he failed to dance with me."

"Ahaha..." Yamamoto-kun also seemed to know what he was doing as he dictated my foot and then forced me to do a quick, flawless twirl. "I just want to warn you that it's not good if you have to choose between them. You already know it won't be the best if you do. Your life will be ruined if you become a life partner of a Mafiosi."

"I know that." The pang of guilt came back as I look at Gokudera-kun and Haru longingly. Both at least managed to settle their differences just this once. But I'm not happy at all.

What is happening with me? And at that time too, when I was really happy when he beat me in my quiz. Normally, with Tsuna-san I'd be really pissed off. At that time though, I didn't bear any bad feelings towards him.

I bite my lip.

"Yamamoto-kun, tell me," I ask in a toneless voice as he whisks me closer and closer to Gokudera-kun and Haru-chan. "If you have to choose between friendship and love, what will you pick?"

Yamamoto's gaze, I realize was also directed at the two.

He doesn't smile. "Love never usually lasts especially in the Mafia, Kyoko-san."

"You already know it won't be easy talking to Haru if you do reject her. You won't be able to talk to her again, probably. She'd be too fragile to handle you. That's how she usually is." We now dance faster, and the steps continue to build up to a heavily-orchestrated climax. "Will you do that?"

"If it will keep her from suffering more, I will," he whispers firmly. "I know the consequences, Kyoko-san. Unlike you," a shadow crept up to his face. The mood shifts suddenly. "_You ruined our friendship, my dear_."

It was shocking. I never thought... I never thought that I heard this much contempt from Yamamoto-kun ever. Especially... after all this time- he wasn't frowning or seething or having slits for eyes or anything- but how he said those things almost to a whisper-

I never saw him like this. Especially with me...

"It wasn't the same you know. If I wasn't there, maybe Tsuna and Gokudera would've done something foolish and try to inflict each other too much pain. We don't talk like we used to. Both keep hanging up when I invite them for sushi. We don't even go into team missions now. We're having solo flights. It's like a row now, and the more they fall for you, the more does this wall get higher. Haven't you realized what a _damn bitch _you are?"

I.. am stunned. I have never heard Yamamoto-kun cuss before. He's really serious about this.

He's right, probably. I never saw the two talking or being in the same room anyway. And it all happened in just a matter of days. I really did it now.

I keep looking at Gokudera-kun and Haru. Both were oblivious to all this, thank goodness.

"So to cut this short, you want me to reject them both? To isolate myself from the two, is that it?" I say straight to the point.

"You've read my mind." The smile appears again like nothing happened. "Continue to come near them, and I will make your friend _suffer._"

Oh my gawd, what happened to Yamamoto-kun?

Sh-shit, I'm falling into a trap. He looks like he really means to hurt Haru, not physically, but emotionally.

We dance more, and both of us never said anything throughout the hour. Gokudera-kun and Haru kept on dancing, and I kept on looking behind Yamamoto-kun. He was so close to me now, and I never thought that I'd be able to make such a guy be this close to me.

So the 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' crap finally comes into play.

It is working. I'm damn scared straight.

"Good work, everyone!" Dino-sensei finally provides the anti-anaesthesia from the numbness I was feeling. Quickly, I run back to my bag to get my bento. I ignore the others and continue walking; my soundless voice is whispering apologies.

I'm so weak. I'm so, so weak because I can't even put up a fight. I really can't even fight for something. He's right. I don't have the right to even make any of them fall for me.

I look at Gokudera-kun and then at Haru who are now their normal selves and arguing as usual. Yamamoto is protectively hovering by their side as he can't help but suppress a smirk at me.

Between him and me, who is the real villain actually?

I bite my lip, and remember three years ago. Gokudera-kun, Tsuna-san and Yamamoto-kun looked really inseparable then. How the hell can I just break it all apart?

I try to suppress my own tears at my helplessness as I continue to dash past the people. I'd probably not go dress-shopping with Haru this Friday. I won't go to the Prom. I'll cancel meeting any of them on Saturday and study by myself for the finals. I'll eat, walk, study and breathe for the finals. College is more important than the Mafia now.

"Kyoko-san!" I hear Tsuna-san calling up to me, but I ignore him too and now run onto the gates. Even Hibari-san doesn't seem to be interested in me once I pass by him.

I walk, and my legs now feel so weak that I sluggishly make my way back home.

I'm too weak to even grieve.

Was I really such a born coward all along?

**~K27~**

_**Him.**_

What happened to Kyoko-san?

An hour after I managed to pry myself off the hag, I just noticed that Kyoko-san still hasn't returned. The baseball idiot said she had to do something urgent which will probably take a while, telling us too that we should eat lunch without her.

Well we're still waiting. This time the Tenth is here, also having the same dumb face like us.

"I just passed her sometime ago. I was running late, and Ryohei-san ordered that we do more exercises. And... well, when I was headed to the TC (and you guys already wrapped up for lunch, sigh) she clearly looked upset. I called her name several times, but she just continued walking."

"Hey baseball freak," I say then to the idiot who was discussing something about baseball with the hag. The Tenth was looking at the floor, his expression grave. Most of the guys were already practicing. Lunch was over. We were the only ones left with empty stomachs. "You know something about this, don't you?"

"Eh? Me?"

"Don't play dumb. You were talking to Kyoko-san earlier."

"I-I really don't know what you're talking about."

I look at the Tenth. He is still staring contemplatively at the floor.

I fire a glare at Yamamoto. Either he's telling the truth or he's found a way to fool the Tenth's Hyper-Intuition.

"Hayato!"

I nearly hit the bench out of fear. Goddammit, my sister is coming!

There she is now, running up to us... extending her arms... the glasses have now left her face...

...!

**~K27~**

Well.

_Thanks sis_, I guess?

She gave me enough time to brainstorm at what I'm going to do next while the rest are dancing. I have to ditch the hag. Besides, I'm not her babysitter. She's already 17, and she already knows how to dance so she can manage.

What now?

Argh. This is what I hate. I already wasted much time escaping the school clinic and bribing the janitor to get the damn keys to _this_ room. Now that I'm sitting here and about to 'do my thang' I still can't think of anything to play.

It has been a long time since I've touched this. 7...? 9 years...? I raise my two hands, pondering what I'll play.

I should probably make it simple and... well-known for the student body. Classics are banned with the majority of the studes. I can't make a decent enough cover of some rock songs with all their noisy bashing. And no way am I going to play something sung by a girl!

Those are the standards, I guess. I need something known by many without being classified as an oldie, not noisy (like the hag, dammit) and not sung by a girl.

I almost forgot to add that it should involve Kyoko-san. I add that to my check list.

Then I got it. I excitedly try to hum the song in my head and remember the piano part. Gokudera, if this will be enough to help Kyoko-san then go with it. I raise my hands over the keys...

This is it then. I struck chords and let my memory guide me. The sound... the key... the_ friggin' note..._ _then another note... then another..._

This is for Kyoko-san. _For being amazing._

_Just the way she is._

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes._ The notes fly out as I keenly watch my fingers slap the right keys. _Make the stars look like they're not shining..._ I imagine her gaze as she still noticed me that time, even if she knows that I _like her_. _Her hair, her hair; falls perfectly without her trying..._ how it fluttered breezily as she walked... with me. _WITH ME._

"_She's so beautiful. I can tell her everyday,"_ I burst into song in murmurs. I don't want people to suddenly barge in the music room while I'm trying to practice. _"Oh I know, I know... when I compliment her she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so..._ DAMMIT WHAT'S THE FRIGGIN NEXT LINE?"

"Sad to think that she don't see what I see..." someone replies back and I immediately look around.

"Who the hell's here?" I ask angrily, making me stop my playing. Damn, someone heard me.

"Ohoho, you are the last person I had suspected to know playing the piano," said that someone rather silkily. "And dude, why 'Just The Way You Are'?" Finally, the damn extra reveals herself with a smug look on her ugly face.

"Hn. Have no one to practice with?" I ask the hag coolly.

"Dino-san said it was okay if I skipped the class this afternoon since I already know the basic steps _**and**_ because my partner is absent. I tried to find my way to the library, but ended up here. I have good ears, hoho." She now paces to my side confidently.

"Don't you want to dance with the baseball idiot?"

"He's busy practicing his emcee-ing, and I didn't even see him. Tsuna-san had already headed off to practice when you left."

"What about Kyoko-san?"

"I don't know. I already asked Ryohei-san, and he called the house. Kyoko's there, worry not."

"Why didn't she attend dance practice?"

"She probably didn't attend because she knows Tsuna-san's busy practicing himself. Besides, _this_will be your presentation?" she points at the piano.

"Got a problem with that?" I growl.

"Woah, hold your horses dude. I'm not going to tease you or anything. I'm just... amazed. I never thought that you'd be able to play the piano... eh, when did you learn 'Just the way you are'?"

"Just now." Dammit, I get a little flustered at her words.

"Wow. You mean when you were playing it..."

"I was trying to remember the tune in my head, yeah."

"Wow. Really that's wow."

I turn pink at her words.

"...Thanks. I guess."

"I only know one song though. I didn't like playing the piano when I was a kid, and I often ditched lessons. I now regret it," she sighs.

"Sucks for you," I stick my tongue out. She attempts to slap me in return, turning red. "What's the song? Don't tell me it's something basic."

"It's not! It took me two months of practice before I could master it!" she blushes and throws me aside."It's from '5 Centimeters per Second'. I was friggin' addicted to it so..." she closes her eyes and let her hands do the talking.

It was barely two minutes yet... the sound was beautiful.

"Kay, that was surprising enough," I smirk as she leaves the seat. "What song's that?"

"It's not a song. Just a tune, I think. _Omoide ha Tooku no Hibi,_" she replies, her eyes looking down.

"It was nice," I smile. "I never thought someone like you'd learn that."

"I learned that myself," she said with an inch of pride, her cheeks coloring a little.

"Whatever. I need to practice so I'll ask you to leave and tell you not to blab it to the whole school," I yawn.

"I want to hear you practice."

"Hell no."

"You don't even know the lyrics, come on!"

"Shut up. I'll manage," I tell her, my patience nearing its limit. Why does she like to butt in so much?

"But I want to help you!"

"Liar. You just want to point out my mistakes and make fun of me."

"I praise you, alright? I barely didn't even hear any mistakes too. Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did in the past. I was wrong for saying mean things at you, and making you bald. Is that enough?"

"No. I don't forgive people quite easily." I close the keys and glowered at her. "Who the fuck told you to do this?"

"Yamamoto-kun said a sorry would suffice if I want to be friends with the people who hate me..." she trails off. Her head was now down and her arms were locked to her sides, with her hands curled into fists and sticking out.

I laugh rather darkly. And _**that**_ applied to me..._how_?

"Humans are rather difficult people to deal with," I snort. "That baseball idiot told you that... when?"

"I asked him a few weeks ago. I'm not pranking you are anything. I'm really, really apologizing. I- I just want to ask-"

"WHAT?" Just get to the point already, you stupid hag.

"Do you really like Kyoko-chan?"

Wait, wait, wait, wait... what?

"I... want to help you in winning her. But I want to know first if you do like her at all."

"What made you change your mind about the Tenth?"

"Just answer my question first, dammit!"

"You answer _mine_ first or I'll blow you up!"

She bit her lip before uttering anymore words.

"Okay I'll answer mine and not argue with you, got that? I figure that you're much better than Sawada."

I stare at her before forcing back a laugh. "_Right..._ and I'm the greatest chick magnet alive."

"Really, I figure that out from how you express yourself and your actions towards her. One day, in the future, he won't have time for her. He'd be too busy with his Mafia duties that their days together will be cut short-"

"How can you be so sure?" I eye her sarcastically. "He often tells us that he'd do anything for her. Heck, he'll escape the clutches of kismet if it'll be against him. He'd even quit being a Mafia Boss if permitted. He loved Kyoko-san since 12 years ago. What will make him change his mind?"

"It will be you."

Her eyes are closed.

My stance slackens. "Really? He'd probably not choose me as his Right-Hand Man in his Inheritance Ceremony if I do that."

"You're one of his best friends, idiot. He'd never hate you. He understands. Now answer my question: do you really like Kyoko-chan that you'd risk even your loyalty to Tsuna-san?"

I mumble a word against her before replying.

"I don't know. I... like her but if I do that then the Tenth- his trust in me-" I can't look at her eyes anymore and cringe. I can now feel the pain in my arm. The anaesthesia I grabbed in the clinic to get rid of the fucking pain every time I use my arm seems to be wearing off.

I then hear her steps pace up to me.

"Can you hear me out for a minute?" she asks, and I hear her sit suddenly near the right foot of the piano. "I promise I'll leave after."

"Shoot," I look at her.

She was still smiling so calmly and so decisively that it makes me wonder if this girl truly is the hag.

"I started dating a lot of guys because I just want to erase that feeling I had when I realized that my first love's eyes were never set on me. I want to be _loved._ I just want people to like me. I changed myself. I became a lady and started putting on stuff to make me pretty. I started to lose interest in anything in the world except for the guys who'd go out with the changed me. It fucked me up." With that, she then buries her head in her knees.

"You were an idiot to fall for the Tenth in the first place," I retort.

"Still I liked him. My immature self fell for him. Despite the fact that I knew he was in love with someone else- someone much prettier, someone _more perfect_ than me, I didn't give up. Then he left, and the only one he said goodbye to, was _her._"

I hear a quiet sniff and soon, her back was having spasms as she let her knees cover her face.

"And still I invested, I hoped, I prayed. I cried. Then I doubted myself. Kyoko was my best friend, and he liked Kyoko-san. I shrunk. I hesitated. Then I gave up. I regret it even now."

"First love never dies after all," I snort.

"I liked him immensely, and I hated myself because I didn't fight for it," she whispers. Then her spasms stop. "I thought I had been happy retreating. I thought that giving up my feelings will be enough, and things would come back the way it was. It was quite a difficult road toward healing. I pretended that I was still this happy-go-lucky girl, but I was empty. My grades dropped and my reputation fell. I thought that it was just because I was heart-broken, and it was just a blow from my first love but I was just kidding myself. It was hard, raw guilt.

"I realized that no matter how hard I tried to make myself believe my giving up was done because of my friendship to Kyoko-chan, I was kidding to myself. I was just a coward. I didn't take the risk. I was afraid of taking up the challenge. I didn't fight for myself. I gave up because I was afraid I'll fail."

"It was not done out of pure cowardice. There was a hint of shrewdness in your actions."

She laughs sardonically.

"It was done with no hint of shrewdness at all. If I do have that, then I would've stuck to my feelings and take on my mistakes. Then I'll move on. But I was afraid of accepting a real rejection. And even now, even when I have finally found the person I like, I can barely move on."

She finally wipes her face.

"I don't want you to become like me. I want you to take on this as a challenge, and face Tsuna-san head-on. That's why I want to help."

"Well your help isn't needed," I sigh. "When it comes to feelings, mine won't measure up to the Tenth. Our situation isn't as alike as you thought it will be. Kyoko-san didn't even know the Tenth liked her."

"Then does it make you happy seeing Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan together?"

I try to imagine the Tenth arm-in-arm with Kyoko-san and smiling as they walk towards a strawberry sunset.

"If it'll make the Tenth happy-"

"I'm not asking if it'll make Tsuna-san happy. I'm asking if it will make _you feel happy_."

I bite my tongue.

Will... seeing the Tenth and Kyoko-san make me really happy?

"Loving someone without hurting someone else equals to hurting yourself Gokudera-kun. That is called unconditional love. It is also known as martyr love. No happy ending ever comes from a love like that. I should know."

I look at her hard enough and by then, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Since I met the Tenth, I always rank him first before my family and myself. Then Kyoko-san came along, and the Tenth fell to second place..." I trail off and I now stand up. "I only placed myself then at third place. I was always putting him before myself and it's thanks to you-" I nod up to her. She grins. "That I realize, if I don't love myself more then... I won't ever find real happiness."

"You got it," she smiles. "You found it out by yourself..."

"No," I shake my head and for the first time ever I find the courage to actually smile at her like this. All the troubles, the fears, the numbing guilt, and the brief shots of anger suddenly- it was as if they were slowly emptying and I felt _something light and good_ actually filling my whole body. All the burden suddenly swept away and was replaced by... peace.

She skips happily. "You still want me to leave?"

I laugh- a real effortless laugh escapes from my lips. I feel like I can do anything- I can even probably face the Tenth now.

"Well, I will need more tips to get a girl. You know her favourite things and all that, as Kyoko-san does about you. And you already have a ton of experience with love. Why should I let you go?"

"Oh shut up," she snaps and turns pink. "In my opinion though, it would be funny if you covered 'Grenade', being a bomberhead and all."

"Damn you," I knock her gently on the head and return to the seat near the piano.

The warmth, the light and the calmness just inspires me so much that I can barely contain it now.

I open the keys and let my hands fall through one.

She looks up expectantly.

"_I'll cross the sub-zero tundra,"_ I sing happily, remembering one of my favourite bands this time. _"I'll brave glaciers and frozen lakes..."_

"_And that's just the tip of the iceberg," _she sings. I look up and she gives me a signal to continue but I stop.

"You know this song?" I gape at her.

"What the hell, I thought you were going to sing another Bruno Mars song! Of course I know Owl City. I love the songs. Now continue! I love this part!" she leans on my left shoulder excitedly.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes and continue to sing. _"I'll do what it takes..."_

"_To change..."_ both of us sing together. I look up at her. She grins instead.

Well. I never thought that she'd like this kind of song. I thought her head was full of Pop and barely any substance yet she...

And we continue to play along with the lyrics, and my hands move more smoothly than ever. I was surprised. We probably have some things in common after all.

"_Snow drifts, pile up, and enfold us,"_ I hum, my hands careful as it flies along the keys to the denouement.

"_As we wait in this winter storm_," she replies, winking at me and now moving to the bag and lying on her stomach across me.

"_So we snuggle close in the darkne-ess..."_ I stand and close up to her face and let my hands take over the piano subconsciously.

"_And keep each other-"_ she smiles and does the same.

"_So... warm,"_ both of us sing, and we just stare at each other's faces. She simpers. I simper back.

She then stretches her arms and fishes her cellphone in her pocket. Immediately, the instrumental of the song plays.

"Let's sing that again," she grins.

"Thanks Miura."

"Oh come on, don't give me the emotional comebacks! Let's just sing our hearts out!" she replies and then presses the playback button. "I call dibs on the _'Da,da,da,da,da,da'_ part!"

"As you command, hag," I laugh and just let the piano do its thing.

**~K27~**

"**Tidal Wave"**

_And I've never been so afraid.. _

_But I don't need a telescope _

_to see that there's hope _

_And that makes me feel.._

_Brave!_

**Me.**

I already stopped crying minutes ago. I recently figured out that crying won't solve any problems, and it wastes time.

Yamamoto-kun has a point- I made the two choose love over friendship. But still... it wasn't my fault. They fell for me. You can't stop love. It will hurt when you stop it and it can take years to move on. That's up to them.

I know that I'm a vital piece in this mind game and I shouldn't let Yamamoto-kun set me up.

But what can I do? I can't plan here: I can feel it... this place being bugged and all that shit. Onii-chan pointed that out and stuff.

I can't let Yamamoto-kun bring me down like this. But I mustn't make him break with Haru.

The hell...! I throw a pillow to the floor before muttering incoherent words. Ah, I feel so damn useless being cooped up here and become a target of my own emotions. I shouldn't feel guilty. I should fight this and make him see that I'm no pushover.

But how? Oh my gawd, what can I do? If I heed his advice, then I'll break. If I heed what my heart's telling me, then Haru will break.

I don't want to break anyone, not even myself!

Yamamoto-kun is one hell of an actor. To think he was a smarmy bastard all this time...

Shit.

"Anyone here willing to help me in my dilemma please?" I call out to no one.

And yet... _No one actually replies back_.

"Reborn has been waiting for you to say that," a voice echoes from the walls and suddenly a girl appears from the front of my desk, accompanied by unmistakably, Reborn-chan.

"Wh-why are you here?" I realize that the girl was Chrome Dokuro. Her hair was pinned up to a bun, and she was wearing this ragged pink ballet skirt and a torned-up white T-shirt with a pineapple printed in front in ink. Her black converse just paced up at me and she lifts her trident effortlessly with one hand. "T-the bugs here will see you!"

"They are under an illusion that you're lying in your bed and looking at the ceiling. It will last for five minutes," she replies tonelessly as her pretty purple eye bores into mine.

Creepy.

"It means we don't have time," said Reborn, who upon fully materializing from the wall appears to be carrying a long, black case. He then opens it and I gasp.

It held a big sniper rifle.

"I want you to use this at Yamamoto," he said.

I open my eyes widely.

"For real?" I exclaim.

"Yes," he nods and holds up a pouch. I take it rather gingerly. "I want you to shoot him exactly in the head, you understand me?"

"Y-you really want me to kill him?" I am startled at the sudden turn of events. Seriously, this thing can only be resolved by killing someone?"

"Listen to me, Kyoko-san," Reborn says gravely. "The pouch only contains five special bullets. They are called the 'Nostalgia bullets'. They make one lose memories depending on what bullet you take. I gave you the short-term memory ones. It means I gave you bullets to remove one specific memory. Just whisper to the bullet what memory you want it to destroy and it'll only remove that memory. You need to work on your aim though. If you miss and hit the wrong body part, it'll do as much damage as a real bullet."

"W-why-?"

"Because this is the only way to avoid the drama going on. I saw everything and heard it from Dino. Tsuna and the others won't be returning for a long time, and I want you to make up your mind on who you'll choose. I don't want anyone getting in the way to make that issue be over with as soon as possible."

"Eh?" I am speechless.

"The reason why Tsuna returned is because he wants _you_ to _come with us_. I know, bad decision even for my idiotic pupil but still I have to follow since the Ninth approved. (Dammit, I know, but the Ninth is rather fond of Tsuna.) We wasted a lot of time too. The Inheritance Ceremony will be on his 18th birthday and he'll be then the real Tenth Vongola Boss. He wants you to come with him when that happens."

"What the hell, didn't he think about me wanting a normal life out here in Japan?"

"I told him that but he won't listen."

I face-palm. "What a stubborn fellow he is. I just want to go to college and do my stuff."

"Well I'll be giving you time to decide until the summer festival. It'll be fine," Reborn smirks. "It's now up to you if you want to use this bullets or not. I am not going to force you. Chrome," he turns to the girl who was standing still and holding up her trident with her left in concentration. She turns her head and then nods.

The rifle then suddenly floats out of the case and drifts to my bag. The bag unzips, and _the rifle slips down _like there's a big hole inside. The zip closes and I stare at it stupidly.

What the eff?

"It's there to be kept from prying eyes. Ask Hibari's permission if you want to use it on the rooftop. I already told him of your mission. You can call Chrome too if you need any help-" Chrome nods at me upon Reborn's remark. "Remember: you only have five bullets. Use them wisely, or you'll face the consequences. You can contact me tomorrow if you need me to teach you how to work it. Don't tell anyone about this, especially Yamamoto and Tsuna. Until tomorrow, Kyoko Sasagawa."

With that, they disappear in a haze of mist.

I blink rapidly and look around. Then walking like nothing happened to fool the cameras on my bed onto my bag. I zip it and peer inside. The rifle butt is sticking out beside the place I keep my bento. I take out my Math notebook to not look suspicious and go to my desk, flipping open the notebook at the back and write a name: Yamamoto. I cross it out.

I smile and look at the left corner of the ceiling before beaming innocently.

_Okay, it's time for a comeback._

**~K27~**

**Next Chapter:** Kyoko and Yamamoto will fight into a battle of wills on Wednesday till Thursday, Tsuna will get a sparring partner on Friday, and... someone's heart will get broken come Saturday. Oh, Gokudera will finally get to perfect his piece for Prom day.

And someone will probably say goodbye come after Prom day. Can you guess who?

_Didn't delete the A/N because I want to remember how fail I was._

_**Trivia:**__ Haru's experience is mine, and like her the only thing I can play is that theme from Byosuko (I forgot the spelling haha). I used to know playing Kawaranai Mono aka the theme song of this story but I forgot how now, orz._

_And we don't have a Promenade in our school. We almost had one last February 14, but our batch that time decided against it. We didn't have money to rent a gown and have our hair pampered to clips and buns. Rude much? Lol._

_Guys, guy, guys, oh my god. I cried while reading your comments. I really did, seriously. I'm sorry; so, so sorry that this chapter fell on your expectations again. I can't condense everything in a single chapter! I don't have the time, even in the Christmas holidays! ;A; _

_If possible, can you wait for my next update next year? I just can't let go of my damn account so I snagged it back. I will update after exams and extra-curricular activities, and hopefully before my birthday. Know when my birthday is? –hopes someone will guess-_

_If you're wondering too when the Prom will be, it will happen two chapters later? I'm so, so sorry. Expect this story to end at chapter 20-22. I wish I'd be able to write until then. Please be patient. –shot-_

_Thank you guys! Thank you so, so much for the encouragements and for the suggestions. You know who you are. I love you so much!_

_Aviann, I hope that 5986 moment will satisfy you until next chapter. –brick'd- I can't wait for Saturday. 8D_

_And Zia, belated happy birthday! (AGAIN!)_


	17. Wednesday, Thursday

_Hi. _

_After watching 'The Three Idiots', inspiration just skyrocketed. It made me contemplate at what career I should take._

_Anyway, enjoy 'The Show'. Sorry if it's only Wednesday and a part of Thursday. Explanations will litter the next A/N._

* * *

_**Wednesday-**_

"**Better Than Revenge"**

_(He's no saint, HE'S A MUTHAFUCKIN' ACTOR, WOAHHHH)_

**Me.**

Bring it on.

I take a deep breath as I walk inside the school gates. It was a quarter before 6 o'clock when I left the house. Only Hibari-san would be here (being in the Disciplinary Committee).

Okay, time to walk like a Charlie's Angel!

My feet instantly obey, and soon I look like an idiot as I walk to the school where, it turned out, Reborn-chan was waiting for me.

And...to cut the long story short (lots of technical specs and stuff that will probably be too much for me to handle explaining) I managed to learn how to use the rifle before the bell rang.

"Umm, thanks a lot, I guess?" I tell Reborn-san. I still don't know if this is the right thing to do or not. I mean, I'm still a novice when it comes to shooting people in the head so... there will be _risks_ I'll be taking.

"Trust me, Kyoko Sasagawa. You'll be taking a good shortcut once you succeed. Consequences will be skipped and confrontations postponed. All you have to do is put a bullet between his eyes."

All I could do to proclaim my doubt was simper.

"Ok. I'm putting my entire trust in you, Reborn-chan. Don't fail me," I say in feigned cheerfulness.

"Don't pressure me, hun. I'm telling you, no regrets," he pats my shins and proceeds to hop on top of my left shoulder. I then stow the rifle back into my bag.

"Umm... will the bullets work in other weapons except with rifles?" I ask him as I take the bag.

"Yes. Why, you prefer close combat? Yamamoto's a swordsman. He's good at melee combat. Going against him will be like 2000:1. The ratio is still optimistic."

"Uh, let's just say I'm being optional here. I need plan B and plan C just in case."

"I'll teach you stuff later then if you want. Just get to your class."

"Thanks a bunch!" I pat his head and proceeded to walk to the door when it opens. Two people come out.

"K-Kyoko-san?"

"Herbivore...get to class."

Oh god.

"Hibari, she's here under my jurisdiction. We're just going," Reborn explains as my temperature skyrockets- yet again once my eyes and his meet.

What is _he _doing here, and_ with Hibari-san, _of all people?

"Hn." Hibari-san seemed to care less once Reborn-chan did all the talking. We walk to the door slowly.

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing here with Hibari?" Reborn-chan added. I can't help also but look at him and wait for his answer.

He grins a little as he takes off his school jacket. His sleeves couldn't hide the robustness of his arms any longer. His mittens finally become more visible.

"Just a little incentive I have to pay," he assures and his Dying-Will flame becomes visible. Hibari-san's tonfas are bared.

"Hibari, make sure you pound him," Reborn states flatly. I look at him incredulously as we close the door. I swear I can hear loud sounds coming out from the other side. We make a trip down the stairs.

"Isn't Tsuna your pupil? Shouldn't you be rooting for him, instead?"

"His cockiness will be his downfall. That's something he needs to understand."

"K-kay then..."

I look up and remember stuff to ask him. I need to ask him more to be acquainted with the Mafia stuff.

"Can you tell me _what's_ so good about the Right-Hand Man position that Gokudera just wanted to get his hands on the title?"

"To be honest, I think he wanted to covet the title because it's a big position that any Mafiosi can brag about. But it's not some easy job. He's the boss substitute if he does become a Right-Hand. He learns almost all the same secrets of the Vongola like the Boss. He's also going to the more extreme missions than the other Guardians. If I were Tsuna, I'd let Hibari take the cake."

"But you already know that he's all buddy-buddy with Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun, right? He's letting friendship win over his decision." The sounds from the door are getting more...er, extreme. I now dread the fact that either of them are trying to kill each other right now.

"Well, he's an idiot through and through for letting that happen. The Vongola's known for being a family with the toughest trials. Just because Tsuna says that this guy will be the Right-Hand Man doesn't mean he'll get the position right away. He has to take a test first."

"What kind of test?" I ask him, feeling my back tingling a little.

"A test with the life and soul on the line. It's a 50-50 one, and not passing it will cost one's own life. The Ninth's Right Arm, Coyote Nougat's was the toughest of the lot. He had to wipe out a country out of the map to get the position. Women and children weren't spared."

"B-But t-that's..." I could barely speak.

"He had no choice. That country was also an enemy of Italy and specialized in nuclear weaponry. If the tensions ran too far then it would've cost a million more."

"H-How can they let someone do such a thing?"

"It's all in the Big Book. The Tenth one's going to be harder than the last. That's the tradition, naturally."

I bit my lip and couldn't talk the rest of the way.

"If the Right Arm declines then he'll be forced to do it."

"Just stop it, please."

"Or else he'll die."

"Reborn-chan!" I nearly broke hysterically. He at once stops speaking for a minute as I began walking faster.

"But that's the Vongola, Kyoko. Even Tsuna can't bother stopping it."

"Does Tsuna know about that?"

"It depends if he's listening to the Ninth on their private lessons about Vongola History for the last three years."

"Darn it," I mutter. We finally reached the classroom. He at once leaves my shoulder.

"You think you'd let either Gokudera or Yamamoto handle that?"

"Obviously... I'd say no," I whisper. "I don't want either of them to risk their humanity all to become Tsuna-san's..._arm_ or som_ething."_

"Good luck then," he tells me. "You'll be needing it."

I continue biting my lip as I open my door and find the teacher still not there.

I breathe. Dammit, another problem came up.

I mean, how the heck can I save someone already marked for death no matter what choice he'd take?

Can I really do it?

I spy Yamamoto once I flutter to my desk. I open my bag and slipped out my trusty pen and notebook.

Well. That has to wait. One problem at a time, brain.

I smirk once I hold the pen and pretend it be the rifle as I locked, loaded, aimed it right on his head, and pushed it. Bull's eye.

_Yeah, one problem at a time._

**~K27~**

"**Count on me"**

_(I didn't know that I'd be able to count on her like this.)_

**Him.**

Bad thing to happen in our plan: Kyoko-san went to school early.

"Look at the bright side, she'll probably be able to see it later. We're going to change to our PE clothes later, right?"

So says the hag.

"Whatever."

I say to just shut her up.

Yes, I wasted about three-fourths of my allowance planning for this and this is what happens. I told the hag we should've made a plan B.

I should be killing the hag now instead of making silent rants but FUCK IT I CAN'T.

I need first to look at her schedule. We only have dance lessons all day (and the Mambo we need to do too, can I really fucking do that dance with the fucking hag?)

No option but to say yes.

"We need to do our best, Gokudera-kun. Once we do, we'd be able to skip classes again and work on the song."

"Seriously, you're considering we do a duet?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"We're going to be screwed. Your voice is awful."

"And your voice is good? Right, I'll write that down as a reminder to compliment you later."

"Just die now, won't you?"

"You're not the one who'd decide when I'll die you know," she winks.

"Anyone here willing to dance the Mambo?"

I hear the Bucking horse right now. Instantly we raise our hands. Haru said we'd be able to finish our session earlier if we do.

"Good, I see some eager hands right there!" the Bucking horse said appreciatively. I just roll my eyes. "We'll see to it that you'd have twenty minutes off your lesson this morning."

The hag claps appreciatively. The others groan.

"Basically, this dance shows your seductive side. Girls, get ready to be moving your hips more. Guys, get ready to be gay."

"Tch." I hate this dance.

Oh right, where is Kyoko-san? She was in the classroom a second ago. I try finding her anywhere. I can't spot her long amber hair. The Tenth is also still absent. Wait- does this mean-?

Then our plan didn't work. Dammit.

"Don't be thinking any funny stuff dude. I saw Tsuna-san in the nurse's office earlier. He looks injured. And Kyoko-chan's in a much better state than yesterday. She's also seventeen now, dammit! She doesn't need a babysitter."

She squeezes my hand and smiles brightly. The music begins and she then lets go. She does her thing swaying her able hips.

I take her hand and let my own encircle her.

"Trust me?" she squints her eyes as we face the Bucking horse and my shades-shielded sis.

We both let our hips do its thing at their direction.

"Let's do this then!"

We then did our thing.

**~K27~**

**Me.**

_Well, well, well..._

My fingers curl around the trigger. My target is going to the Training Center to supervise. I'll laugh because he won't see me inside.

Chances like this should never be slipped by!

My eyes finally locked onto its target. The scope can never be wrong.

Time to party-party-!

"Kyoko-san, what are you doing here again?"

The damn gun nearly slipped out of the roof. I hold it by the end and hastily stole a glance at Yamamoto-kun. He had already gone inside the TC.

Sh!t...

An extra popped up.

"Shouldn't you be training with-?" I was about to chide him when I saw the bandages he was in.

He laughs upon my reaction.

"Don't worry, I managed to win in the end. I just had to pay the incentive to waste his extra hours. So... shouldn't you be dancing with the others?"

"I've got other stuff to do so..."

"Like pointing a gun at Yamamoto-kun?"

Oh my gawd he caught me.

Can this day get any worse?

"Tell me, what has Yamamoto done to you to get Reborn this involved?"

"I-It's none of your business!" I snap, my voice quivering.

He steps forward. Hastily, I take the rifle back in both of my arms and aim it at him.

"D-don't come a step closer or else-"

"Give up, Kyoko-san please. Whatever Reborn said to you, this is not the answer."

"I won't yield," I say firmly and locked my fingers on the trigger. I remembered what Reborn said about Tsuna-san's reason for going to Namimori. "If this is for your and Haru's own good, I'll be willing to do this."

"Then-" the Dying Will flame is now planted on his forehead.

As he runs and I cringe before pulling the trigger a trident comes into view and before I knew it, Tsuna-san was sprawled on the ground, flames extinguished.

"Kufufu~ Think about your injuries first, Sawada Tsunayoshi before stepping outside."

His green uniform, mismatched eyes, and his pineapple hairstyle all eerily remind me of Chrome.

"Ah, I was told by the baby to take down all hindrances on your task, as exemplified with Sawada Tsunayoshi here, kufufu..."

I stand up and look at him furiously.

"You could've done that earlier, idiot! I could've shot Yamamoto-kun by then if you were, I know! Oh... so kind to have taken care of Mr. Hindrance here the moment he opened the damn door!"

"Ah," his eyes expressed surprise at my words before his fist finds his mouth. "Kufufu~ A feisty one, eh? Oya oya, it would have been all too dull if I had apprehended him then and there then."

"I don't need you giving me wisecracks. Just do your duty next time _with speed_, you hear?" I stow my rifle away. I need to make an appearance there if I don't want to be suspected.

"Your wish is Rokudo Mukuro's weakness, sweet lady~" he bows.

"Err... whatever," I shift uneasily. His voice was seductive and freaky. He's a natural when it comes probably with flirting with girls like me. I shouldn't be too close to this guy.

With a laugh, he disappears once more in that mist haze like Chrome's, just in time before Hibari-san barges in, battle-mode turned on.

"Where did that pineapple go?" he growled at me. I shrugged nervously. Glaring, he sped off.

Pfft. But pineapple? Hm... pineapple head...PH... Yeah, I think I'll call that mystery guy PH-kun.

I stare at Tsuna-san who was still unconscious. I aim by gun now at his head.

"Erase the memory of ever going into the rooftop door just eight minutes ago," I whispered at the gun before pulling the trigger.

By then, I pulled him up and headed straight to the nurse's office, ready to tell the nurse to guard this guy closely next time.

This is so déjà vu. I hate the fact that I'm doing this again.

He owes me big time.

**~K27~**

**Him.**

I was worried sick. I'm glad that Kyoko-san managed to be in practice today.

W-well it's not like I'm- well- ah, dammit I sound so stupid.

"Where were you?" the hag asks, looking at her like some demented bitchface she is.

"Ah, I forgot my stuff," she smiled and showed us her bag. I turn pink for a moment when her eyes look at me.

"Geez, Kyoko-chan. They're already dancing the Mambo. Tsuna-san still not going to be your partner then?"

I facepalm. You are so obvious, hag.

"No, he got hurt earlier."

"By whom?" I butt in, my teeth seething. Whoever that person is deserves a taste of the shit he friggin' deserves.

"Err, it was Tsuna-san's fault. Reborn-san told me when I was taking my stuff."

"Who did that to the Tenth?" I insist knowing, my temper flaring up. I'd rather that she just cut to the chase so I can kill that asshole as soon as possible.

"H-Hibari-san did it... but it's ok Gokudera-kun. Tsuna-san was at fault there and not Hibari-san! I'd rather not that you get hurt or anything..."

The hag squeezed my arm rather painfully. Well, _thanks for the late reaction, _hag.

I simply folded my arms in defeat. "Fine," I mutter.

Her hand finds my head, and I can't help but actually redden now.

"Thanks," she smiled. I nodded and she moved on to find a partner when...

"Can I be your partner?"

That question came out of the blue.

She turned.

Sh-

It- It didn't come from these lips.

"Sure," she said, smiling. But then I noticed something strange in her tone when she took the baseball freak's hand.

"You baldie idiot! You should've taken her hand and whisked her away or something-"

I didn't get to catch most of the hag's ramblings as my direction keeps staring at Kyoko-san moving rather stiffly at the dance floor.

Her tone of voice emitted deep sarcasm. But only a tinge, and barely noticeable. Her eyes too, looked rather funny when it bore into the baseball freak's own.

The way Yamamoto also handled Kyoko-san was rather strange too. He acted a little off when he twirled her and didn't smile much as they danced.

He... I can feel this strange aura from both of them.

"We need to talk later, Miura," I whisper as we also took off.

I know it when two people discreetly loathe each other.

**~K27~**

"So...you're telling me that... Takeshi-kun has something to do with Kyoko-san leaving yesterday?"

"Are you deaf or something?"

"I don't need your sarcasm right now, idiot. You already know by now that there's no way I'd believe you."

"Right. I almost forgot that you're too lovey-dovey with the baseball idiot to even notice. You're _such a __**good**__ friend_ to Kyoko-san as people notice. Good for you!"

I continue playing the piano with the disorienting melody. Her idiocy makes it difficult for me to concentrate. It had already been four hours since we were excused from dancing the Fox Trot. I don't fucking know why we need to learn that for the stupid Prom, but whatever. At least we have free time to 'chat' and practice.

"Look, whatever that Takeshi-kun did to make you jump to conclusions is still not enough for evidence. Come on dude, Kyoko-chan's pretty much acting normal anyway. She's smiling and stuff. There's nothing wrong with her."

"She's acting _too normal_, idiot." Dammit, why can't she use her common sense?

"Shut up. I have been friends with her since junior high school. I know her better than you. Three years were you three gone, and three years I stood by her."

"Then, in those three years, did you ever listen to her problems? Or lemme guess, she was the one lending her ears to your ramblings and not let her talk about hers?"

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" her voice was growing tinier with every second coming.

"Well her parents divorced, her brother left her all alone, and she decided to work everything out all by herself. Haven't you asked her about that?"

"Sh-shut up-"

"Have you asked her why she had multiple part-time jobs? Haven't you asked her why she was quiet all the time **every time** you'd rant about your fail love with the Tenth?"

"SHUT UP!" she stamped the floor angrily, her tears were glinting at the afternoon sun like diamonds.

My hands paused. I stared at her hard.

Really. I made her cry again without even pulling her hair.

It's just like... like before when that pineapple girl just couldn't stick with me.

Her expression was just the same as the hag's.

"It's pretty simple to know this stuff. I just asked Kyoko-san. She told me so many things with a straight face. I asked her if she ever told you, _her 'best friend'._ Guess what she answered?"

No matter what that baseball idiot says, this hag and I... we'd never work out.

Even if she'd concede, I'd just batter her with my demeaning retorts.

"What?"

"Eh?"

"WHAT DID SHE ANSWER, IDIOT?" The hag wiped her tears and let out a smile, to my shock.

"Y-you're not leaving? After what I said to you...?" What... _just what is happening here_?

"Puh-leez. You actually tell me your shallow remarks will be enough to make this nut cry? You barely even left a dent on me LOL!" she smirks and romps around the music room.

I remain speechless, eyeing her beadily as she looks at the instruments, obviously searching for something.

"Pfft! You actually fell for it!" she chortles as she fishes out an acoustic guitar and grabs a chair before sitting beside me. "So, what did she say?"

"She said nothing," I mutter, clearly irked by the developments. The nerve-!

"I guess you'd say that. I mean, duh," with that, she intentionally stuck her tongue out. She took out a pick from her keychain and began strumming some notes. (NOTES, of all things?)

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm playing. Don't you know this song?"

"How did you know how to fucking play a guitar?"

"My real dad taught me. He also taught me how to dance. He was such an amazing guy," she smiled and continued plucking. "He didn't forced me to play guitar or dance. He told me that I won't be happy if I pursue something I never want to do in the first place."

"What happened to him?"

"When I was eight, he decided to go overseas to help us scrap off a living. Then a bomb went off in the plane he was in. Terrorist reasons. He never managed to land on that country's soil."

"How nice."

"Then this new dad came to town and grabbed mom's heart. He forced me to do shit I didn't want to do. Now, he wants me to be a scientist. What the fudge?" she titters half-heartedly. "It's not like I have a choice anyway. That's the only university I applied in."

"I hope you'll fail."

"Bastard..."

"I wish you'd fail so you can be what you want to be."

She laughed. "Oh, so you're saying that it's the same as choosing the Mafia?"

"It's been my dream since I was a kid."

"You're a multi-talented guy. Why not become a pro musician or a scientist instead? With your skills, you'd become famous in no time."

I snicker.

"And besides, if you choose to live normally, maybe Kyoko-chan will choose you."

"Are you an idiot for giving me that kind of advice?"

She continued strumming.

"I'm just offering you a choice."

"Thanks but no thanks, hag. This path is the one I've already been driving in since four years ago."

"I hope you'll die then~"

"Asshole."

"'Evah," she grinned as she strummed the finale.

I roll my eyes.

"This is the part you're supposed to ask me what I was playing, Baldie."

I stand up and pace the music room.

"It's _Kanae no Kimochi_. I just love 5 Centimeters. _Hey, are you even listening_?"

"Whatever."

"Kay. I was hoping I'd teach you how to play. You don't know the guitar right?"

I finally succeeded and returned to my seat. With a pat, I laid the guitar in front, my left and right hand at the ready.

"Whoever said that was wrong. My mother was a great teacher."

"She died?" her voice was a whisper.

"Father had her killed."

"WHAT THE EFF-?"

I hit her on the head.

She hits mine too.

"Like seriously?"

"She died through a freak accident. It's over anyway. I don't want to return to my father. He wasn't my real family to begin with."

"Oh my god, we're so the same-!"

"I'm just saying it figuratively. But he's the culprit," I say in a low voice. "I don't want to fucking talk about it. Thanks _so much_ for bringing it up."

"I'm sorry, for your mom and dad I mean," she murmurs, and before long unleashes her guitar again and began strumming randomly.

"My dad doesn't deserve a motherfucking apology," I say curtly.

"He does. He needs to see how grown-up you are already," she grins. "On the side though, to make your mom and Kyoko-chan proud, you need to learn this. It's a pretty easy piece to learn, and I want you to do this live performance on Kyoko-chan's window-"

"FUCK NO!" I bellow, nearly breaking the guitar as she said that. W-what the hell is this woman thinking? She- she really wants me to- to-

"But it's not tonight, idiot," she sighs. "You can do it tomorrow or whatever time you'd be able to master it. It's pretty easy to learn, I promise."

"Just from hearing you, is there supposed to be someone doing the bass and rhythm shit?"

"Err, yeah. Don't worry, I'll be on the shadows assisting yah," she winks.

Beads of sweat began trickling down. Goddammit, r-really? S-She wants me to fit into this romantic archetype? And those things I bought to stuff on Kyoko-san's locker crap-

"Earth to Gokudera, respond! Hey!" She's now knocking my noggin. I push her away. "I still have plans with Takeshi-kun later so let's get this going."

"Yeah, yeah," I wave off. "I'm only following your 'advice' because I trust you. Don't friggin' disappoint me."

"Words that are music to my pierced ears," she says happily. "Promise me you'll walk Kyoko-chan home today before Tsuna, ok?"

"Tch."

"You know," she smiles as she begins to play. "I think I know the song we'd perform."

"Woah, no 'we's'," I say flatly as I follow the early notes in a much slower pace. Compared to the piano, my guitar skills are just notch above average.

"I want to play 'The Saltwater Room'!" she pipes up enthusiastically.

I stop playing. Sh-she really- Why _that?_

"Words that are music to my ears," I snort. "Is that final?"

"Yep," she nods, her eyes intent on forcing my fingers to do their work. "It was a tough choice but I figure it'll be easier to sing compared to the others. You'll be working on a synthesizer though. That ok with you? I'll be the bass."

"Nah, I think we should just have the music minus one. We're going to be singing for real."

"WHUT?" her eyes widen. "Then you want us to act and have props?"

I nod.

"Fudge, that will require more preparation you know."

"Whatever. We're doing it. There will be a piano the whole time. The piano will be the center."

"This is so crazy-" she squirms

"Will you trust me?" I grab her arm to pacify her.

She stares at me for a moment. I also gaze at her own for a few seconds.

She beams warmly. "Oh my god, this will be quite a challenge to do you know."

"Whatever it takes, if it will help me get my message across, I'll do it."

"Then... you say that you'd choose her over the Mafia then."

"N-no. Where the hell did that come from?"

"It's pretty obvious that you're all leaving soon. If you do actually love her, you'd choose her."

"You know, your stressing me out hag."

"Right... Sorry about that. We should think about your practice for your concert tomorrow."

FINALLY. I clench my fist in triumph as we began to play.

Well hag congratulations for this comeback. You managed to make me uneasy.

...I chose Kyoko-san over the Tenth this time. Will I be able to choose her again, over the family that truly accepted me?

Damn. And Miura, we have another problem.

_DID KYOKO-SAN EVER OPEN HER PE LOCKER?_

**~K27~**

"**Without You"**

_(I love you, David Guetta)_

**Me.**

Ok.

Well.

Uh-

-huh?

I was about to get my uniform in PE for tomorrow when the locker burst.

Yes... and... I stared at the culprits:

Sweet-smelling pink roses.

Well, whoever Don Romantico is deserves a hit on the head for lack of originality.

SERIOUSLY, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ROSES **YET AGAIN**?

Anyway... it made me kind of... _fuzzy._ Well how else can I describe it?

And... this is the first time someone... someone actually gave me flowers.

It's kind of nice.

I could insert a smiley face to prove how good I'm feeling.

Right. It'll be enough to get off the fail mission I had with Yamamoto-kun.

I've been tailing him since morning, and I can't nail him!

Well, just now I nearly had him when he was out for afternoon practice with the other baseball jocks and I had the rooftop all to myself when Haru came from nowhere and kept on insisting that she'd be waiting for Yamamoto-kun. With the guys surrounding him, it was pretty hard for me to aim.

I failed on Day 1.

Anyway, until Day 2 then, I guess.

Dejected, I grab armfuls of roses and place all of them in the paper bag I purchased from the canteen. If I run fast enough and without stopping, I'll be able to save at least ninety per cent of them. Ok, I can do this!

I look at the wall clock. It's nearing five o'clock. I don't want to bump into Tsuna-san. I fear the worst in case I do.

With that, I sling my bag on my shoulder and carry the bag with both hands as I broke into a run.

I manage to reach the door and the gates while running like an idiot before-

I saw him.

"K-Kyoko-san."

The stuttering is now slight there. His arms tightly continue clutching the bicycle's handlebars.

"Gokudera-kun?" I gawk.

"Hi," he begins awkwardly and then spies the flowers in my arms. "Oh. Haha."

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm... I was waiting for y-you...haha."

"R-really?" I also stammer now. What the heck, he's making me feel as uneasy as him.

I notice how his eyes look at the flowers and at me with slightly fearful eyes.

It's obvious. The connection is so obvious haha.

"If you're worrying about the baseball freak or the hag, they left minutes ago."

"O-Ok then..." I trail off. Darn it, what else can I say to make him see that the flowers are dying?

"I-If you need any help Kyoko-san, you can take a ride so we can save your roses."

"Right, Gokudera-kun!" I sigh in relief as I hand him the bag and made my way to the back. "Thanks for noticing." FINALLY.

"Haha... kay," he chuckles and we become just friends again. He lets his feet run through the pedals and we were off, speeding away.

"Did Haru-chan and Yamamoto-kun leave already?" I asked him, to make sure that our conversation won't be dotted with more silences.

"Yeah. They left a couple of minutes ago." We were speeding up now. He gave me a quick assuage with his remark. Then another person flashed through my mind.

"What about Tsuna-san?" I still can't call me 'Tsuna-kun' outside my head.

"I didn't see him. The Tenth must still be practicing."

I bite my lip at his remark. Hastily, I take out my cellphone and madly texted Onii-chan to help Tsuna-san. Oh my gawd, he probably can't even walk himself out of the hospital. The doctor's kinda creepy too with that (horny) stare of his.

I shudder.

"Umm... speaking of which, about Tsuna-san... are you going to watch his match on Saturday?" I ask out loud. I am astonished myself to let those stupid thoughts out.

Silence fell.

We rounded on the curve and I nearly fell. Thank gawd I held onto Gokudera-kun.

Only then did I realize my heart was pounding as he dropped the bombshell.

"I...I'm not going."

**~K27~**

**Him.**

_What the fuck did I just say?_

"Wh-why?"

Her tone expressed the same emotion I was feeling. Dammit, I shouldn't have said anything.

"B-but if I were you, I wouldn't do the same Kyoko-san," I say quickly. "The Tenth would like to see you there." _Shit I wish I can take back the things I just said!_

I didn't hear Kyoko-san anymore. Only snippets of my pulsating heart kept me concentrated on the road. Goddammit, things aren't going the way I want them to! Maybe I should've stuck with the pick-up lines the hag kept giving me!

"You don't appear to be friends with Tsuna-san anymore, with that tone of yours."

"_Then... you say that you'd choose her over the Mafia then."_

The hag's comment comes back to me.

"_It's pretty obvious that you're all leaving soon. If you do actually love her, you'd choose her."_

Clam it up.

"Oh Gokudera-kun," she tries to say brightly. "You're one of his best mates. This is probably the last time you'll see Tsuna-san showing off his skillz."

"_If you do actually love her, you'd choose her."_

**CLAM. UP.**

"Besides, all of you might go to Italy after graduation. Shouldn't you guys just be friends and forget m-"

"_If you do actually love her, you'd choose-"_

_**JUST SHUT IT-!**_

"Kyoko-san."

The sounds... it's making me pissed off.

I love Kyoko-san. I love her, hag.

"Actually... Kyoko-san..."

I love her so I-

"I-I want to go to college too."

The last words just slipped out.

"With you."

**~K27~**

**Me.**

Those final things he said stunned me.

It nearly made me stomach hurl. Why? Why me, of all people?

I want to cry because it's not fair. My heart's palpitating so madly right now.

"We're here, Kyoko-san."

I can't even process the words he just said. He had to half-carry me out of the bike and past the gates.

Why me, Gokudera-kun? You're taking up such a poor choice right now. Why not Tsuna-kun? Why not the family who accepted you?

"Gokudera-kun?" my voice rang out hollowly. He returns to his bike probably to get the flowers.

I want to tell him he's an idiot but-

"Hm?" he inquires. I hate myself. Just the sound of his words make me feel so guilty.

If that's what he wants, then so be it. But...

"Thank you."

The words just fell.

I scoop up the flowers to hide the surprise. I smile for good measure.

"Thank you for those words. And these flowers." I have to be honest with him. It's obvious. These things... they just want to convey something so simple. Something so, so simple that even reason doesn't want to comprehend.

My heart continues to beat.

His grin made it beat much faster.

"See you later then," he says lamely.

I can't answer him.

It will be soon. He'll probably confront Tsuna-san about his decision.

I just wave at him.

The fragrance continues to heavily allure me as I ran back to the house. I spy Onii-chan making his protein shake while humming some nonsensical melody and run to the living room, putting the flowers in our empty vase.

All of them fit somehow.

Tsk, tsk. Gokudera-kun, you thought about everything.

Oh right, I forgot the water!

I run to the kitchen to get it.

After all, I have to save these flowers. _These precious feelings_ he tries so hard to reach out.

**~K27~**

**Thursday-**

"**Love"**

_(We can't thank you enough Yiruma)_

**Him.**

"Congratulations. Just great, baldie. Kyoko-chan easily saw through the flower-ploy!"

I have been hearing her say this for 10 minutes now since we came to school and I kept playing the piano to not let her ruin my moment.

Geez, what's wrong about having Kyoko-san knowing it was I who sent her the flowers?

"Look hag, she didn't say anything _bad_ about it. I mean, she actually... _smiled_ when she thanked me-"

"She'll know you never thought of that idea alone dude! She might find out about _us_..."

"There was never an _'us'_!" I look at her, deeply displeased. "D-don't think that w-we're even-"

"Pfft, not in a zillion years dude," she yawns back. "Don't be all gung-ho about us getting together. The chick and the bald- that'll be a laugh." She strums her guitar carefully. I follow suit while muttering curses at her.

It was the best moments of my life (with the exception of the Tenth saving me) and she has to put her foot down. Great.

"Wow, you already know the finale," she gasps, getting all googly-eyed when we wrapped up.

"I only got thirty minutes of sleep thanks to this," I scoff. "I had to spend yen to have the piece printed and all of my study time."

"Well, that's ok dude," she pats me happily. "What are you studying for anyway?"

"For college," I huff as we play the song again.

"Y-You're going to take the exams?" Her eyes shift at my direction. Her hands kept on playing.

"Yes," I ignore her gaze.

"But K-Kyoko-chan's going to a culinary school. She had already saved up for that. C-can you even cook?"

"She's going to what?" The neck of the guitar nearly met my knee.

"She's going to a cooking school in Tokyo... err... _Le Cordon Bleu Tokyo_ or something? She got accepted."

"Y-you're kidding me..."

"Well, becoming a chef was her passion. And you don't even know how to cook water. How can you ever get in?"

"Oh shut up," I snapped, grinning. "When there's a fucking will, there's a motherfucking way."

"Whatever," the hag sighed. "I'm only going to help you get her. You'll be on your own once college comes around." With that, we both stand up and return the guitar back. "I'll bring my two guitars later. Let's meet at the park, kk?"

"Deal," I yawn. "What dance are we going to have now again?"

"Meringue. I can't wait," she says with her touch of sarcasm. "You'll like that, won't you?"

"You're voice is annoying," I roll my eyes. My grin was still plastered though.

"K-kay, how nice," Haru says, sighing. "It's raining."

My frown returned. _I forgot the umbrella again._

**~K27~**

**Me.**

Yes. I brought a raincoat to school, and rubber boots.

I had this gut feeling- well actually I noticed it since I walked to school- that the clouds were grey so I packed up a raincoat. Gokudera-kun forgot to return my umbrella, and I handed Onii-chan the other one. That's ok though. Everything's still dandy.

While my classmates were waiting for Dino-sensei to come and get our practice over with (I will think about Yamamoto-kun later after I manage to learn this dance) the latecomers showed up, sopping wet, with Hibari-san egging them with his tonfa forward.

I was about to mutter shit about how Hibari-san managed to enter without getting wet in the rain when Kusakabe-san finally showed himself, with an umbrella and covering Hibari-san with it.

KAY.

I think I admired Hibari-san far too much.

"Herbivore," he said to me, making me freeze. H-he's really talking to me?

"H-Hibari-san?" I squeak in reply.

"Tell Buckinghorse I found these two in the music room, breaching school rules-"

"But we already gained permission from the Music teacher!" Haru suddenly pipes up and goes baloney on Hibari-san.

"If you dare interrupt me anymore I'll bite you to death," said Hibari-san now threateningly raising up his tonfa.

Haru senses the danger and puts up her hands in defeat.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going. But I am so telling the principal." With that, she retreats.

In the end, no one's going to defy the Hibari. Not even Haru.

Hibari-san grunts and speeds off. I giggle. That's probably his way of crowing about his victory.

"That pompous sonofabetch!" Haru hisses. "Just wait- just wait and let's see if you're still going to show off your cowlick-infested hair again, you git!"

"Hag, just shut up and get changed," Gokudera-kun sighed and held her by the scruff of her uniform and pulled her, lying back to our direction.

My mouth just runs agape at the two.

Good grief.

**~K27~**

"Kyoko-chan, are you excited?" asks Haru in earnest as she fiddled with Gokudera's hands. Dino-sensei has just announced that our dance is the Meringue and will involve switching of partners.

I just smiled a faltering one at her. What can I be excited about? I'm not a good dancer, and the guys who'll become my partners will just notice my fail dancing.

I continue to look at Dino-sensei nervously.

"So any one here willing to be one of my partners?" smiles Dino-san, making Haru squeal in delight.

She was one of the three-fourths of the population who raised their hands.

I raise my hand too. It's about time I have a partner other than Yamamoto-kun. Come on, Dino-sensei! PITY ME!

"Let's see who I'll pick among the eager beavers here..." he winks, taking out Enzio the snapping turtle from his jacket. "Enzio will now judge our pretty ladies here. Who do you want to be my partner?"

Weird. Why the eff is the turtle the judge?

I raise my hand and attempt to make the turtle notice.

"And... we have the winners. Mitsuru-chan and Niki-chan, please step up here."

"WHAT THE F-" Haru nearly screamed in protest but I managed to place my left hand on her mouth.

"Gokudera-kun," I hand her to him exasperatedly. He nods and takes a handkerchief from his pocket and places his covered hand onto her mouth.

Oh. I should've thought of that.

"Mmf- I can manage on my own. Get your pampered hands off me, baldie!" she squirms about and wrenches him away. With that, she cleans up her uniform. "Yoohoo, Touya-kun~"

I stare at her before gaping. She was pouting slightly, her hands on hips as Touya-san looks at her quizzically.

"Umm... can you help Kyoko-san? She has no partner... see...umm... if it's ok with you, I mean..."

I facepalm as Touya-san immediately agrees by pushing his partner's hand away much to her annoyance.

Damn this girl... what the hell? She can easily get her exes this easily... and she easily moved on with Dino... er the snapping turtle not choosing her.

"Aww, Kyoko-chan. Don't let a snapping turtle get you down. Touya's fine," she tells me encouragingly. I give her a matter-of-fact stare. Of course I won't let a snapping turtle effing make me sad!

With that, Touya nervously takes my hand.

"Music Romario!"

On cue, our steps carefully follow Dino-sensei's. Compared to the dances earlier, this dance was easy to follow.

"Ouch!" I yelp.

But Touya-san's... foot keeps... err, ruining it.

"Ow, p-please watch your steps Touya-san," I keep telling him to no avail. And he keeps hitting the little effing finger... sigh.

He mumbles quick apologies as we tread on. Yamamoto-kun had already assigned spotlights and a disco ball on the ceiling. It was kind of eerie for me. I mean, our dance was a happy-dance and we had all these lights... urk.

"Ouch, haha," I just laugh to soothe the pain. Dammit Haru. I... hate you.

"And one, two, three- switch!"

Eh? D-did I just hear sensei right?

And Touya twirls me around and lets me go on-

"Woah...!" Okay fail. The friggin' high heels we're now forced to wear for practice is betraying me now as I aimlessly skipped to my next partner. Damn, and my feet were hurting me-

"Ah," says my partner who holds my hand just in time to support me. "Please watch your step," he adds as he spins me smoothly.

I gape. I do it... better compared to the fiasco earlier.

WHATTHEH?

"Kyoko-san," says my partner again and whisks me forward, pulling me close carefully and gracefully (?) compared to before. My jaw drops.

Gokudera-kun smiles in return. "Keep holding my hand, Kyoko-san. Relax," With that, he urges me to move my foot forward as he moves his own to the opposite direction. "I'll lead the way. I won't stamp your foot, promise."

I look at him sourly. H-he saw oh my gad!

But I follow his instructions. Soon, I was just closing my eyes and feeling the music as we move. The jumbled thoughts strung together. Dino-sensei's instructions as we danced appeared more like echoes compared to how my feet stepped back and forth.

He taught me the steps. All in two minutes of our partner time.

As he twirls me for one last time I close my eyes.

"Don't try letting them stamp on you, alright?" he cheers me on.

With that, I let go.

_Yeah, I will._

I took my next partner's hand.

I open my eyes and looks at him encouragingly. My hands intermingle with his own. He gulps nervously.

"I'm here." I smile. "Don't worry, I'll help you. Ease up ok?"

The fuzzy feeling returns as my eyes linger to Gokudera-kun, who was carefully teaching a girl the steps.

"Ok then," I tell my partner happily. "Just follow my instructions."

It just continues to warm me up. I can't help but just share this feeling I can't hold up.

Even the sounds of the rain above cannot dampen the flame within me.

**~K27~**

"From Y to Y"

_(Before my tears fall, I must move on)_

**Her.**

Oh my god, I'm so, so happy! Everything just went on smoothly without a hitch! Yay!

Ha... this is the best feeling ever. I can't help but give Baldie a thumbs-up. He pulled it off without his usual stammering! Ah, I should congratulate him later.

Uh... well, I should probably continue waiting for Takeshi-kun here... he's making me worried though. I mean... well, he hasn't returned for a long time. I'm worried at what the heck happened. I texted him to be here... urgh.

So I'm right here, outside the school buildings, sitting on the bench. WAITING.

It's only been a couple of minutes. Agh! I hate myself for being super impatient!

But the nagging doubt remained... I bite my tongue. Agh, I hate myself for not believing in him.

"It's raining hard you know," someone tells me from behind.

The pang in my chest surfaces. I know this voice. I know it all too well.

"I have an umbrella, in case you haven't noticed," I snap, lifting the umbrella (Kyoko-chan snatched from his onii-chan for me) higher. "I'm waiting for Takeshi-kun so-"

My voice just cracks. I hate myself.

I hate myself, for feeling so small in front of Tsuna-san.

"Besides..." I tell him, looking up. Those chocolate brown eyes now stare at me back, and my mouth nearly chokes at this sight. They look like deep vats of chocolate I can sink on anytime. "You're the one who's wet. And you're hand-" I point at his casted hand.

"It will heal in no time," he laughs at me, reminding me all too much of the guffaws we shared a long time ago. My chest just hurts more, and I become more tremulous as he shares the bench with me without warning.

"So..." I say to not make the uncomfortable feeling in my chest get the better of me. "What brings you here?"

"You. I was worried..." his eyes now look up at the cloud-ridden horizon. "...about this to happen."

"W-what do you mean?" I ask, a little affronted and a little unhappy at his words. He should've told me that a long time ago- instead of not giving even a farewell to me.

"About Yamamoto-kun's erratic behaviour. Kyoko-san's not giving any hints, and you appear shaken compared to yesterday-"

"Look," I start determinedly. "He was stressed out when he said those words to me yesterday. He has the campus government elections and the Prom on his head then. He probably never meant to say that-"

I hate this. I absolutely hate where this is going.

"Haru-san. Are you sure?"

Stop it.

"Shut up. He's probably not here because he's busy-"

"Haru-san I know that-"

Stop saying mean things to me.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, TSUNA-SAN!" I bellow, now standing up and staring down at him. The umbrella slips from my hands. "I don't... please don't tell Haru all Tsuna-san's lies."

My mannerisms return. Fuck, what is my mind trying to pull now?

"Yamamoto-kun left already," he just says to me.

"Liar."

My mouth moves on its own.

"Haru-san, can you tell me what happened yesterday?"

"Fuck off."

I don't want to hear his voice anymore. I don't want him here in my face anymore.

_I don't want to love him anymore, goddammit._

"What did Yamamoto-kun say to you?" he asks again, his tone pleasant and calm and piss-worthy.

But somehow, he lets my voice go on.

"He said... he said that he'll reject me. If I don't ignore Kyoko-san, he'll reject me."

It was ok at first. Our date was swinging. We had ice cream and cotton candy. We had a nice bike ride...

Why did things go wrong? Why would Takeshi-kun ask me that question, why _that_- of all things possible to ask?

"He's... probably just jesting with me," I whisper. "T-Tsuna-san, I want you to leave now."

"Haru-san-"

"_TSUNA-SAN,"_ I start to modulate my voice. "He probably won't come here when he's got his  
Boss tailing him. P-Please... j-just go."

I hate him.

I hate Tsuna-san so much.

"And.. will you choose him?"

I stare at him. His question reverberates to my chest. His eyes look at my own. I want to blanch. I want his eyes to be warm, to be gently looking at me.

They're lies.

"Whatever," I murmur before picking up the umbrella. "You don't want me to be happy then? S-so this is your way of taking at me back? D-did you order Yamamoto-kun to stood me up? S-so you can be happy-happy while I-"

He touches my shoulder.

If it was the fourteen-year-old me, I would've instantly melted.

Yeah, if this happened three years ago I would've...

I threw his hand away.

"I didn't order Yamamoto-kun."

"Tsuna-san, I'm amazed. You can lie with such a straight face-"

"I. Am. Not. Lying. Haru-san if you continue to act like a brat-"

"Brat?" I let poison now intermingle with my tone. "I was never a brat, Tsuna-san."

The poison... why when I look into his brown eyes... why won't it work?

"I... actually Tsuna-san, if I was a brat, I would've clawed your face the time I saw your face after you left Namimori."

I... laugh at myself. So it's true, haha.

I can't let the flame of from past embers extinguish fully.

"Tsuna-san, if I was a brat, I would've told Kyoko-chan that I liked you. I would've let my childhood fantasies get the better of me and kept on believing that you like me."

Why? Why am I so fucking weak?

I sag back onto the bench, my umbrella drooping slightly.

"See, haha. I'm not a kid. I know how real love works. You love... you believe... you trust."

Why... do I cry so easily?

"But- you fail haha- you cry..."

Why... why can't he put his hand in my shoulder again?

Why can't he comfort me?

"You move on. So you love again..." The images of my ex-boyfriends run like a movie marathon through my mind. "You invest, you exert, you hope... you fight. But eventually... you become weak, will tire... will let go." I snicker. All those dudes meant nothing to me, compared to the love I felt for Tsuna-san. "Thanks to you, I learned that love doesn't always succeed."

I felt pressure on my hand.

I look to my right.

Both his hands were pressing it.

He stooped down and breathed on it.

"You were cold," he smiles at me.

The tears didn't cease trickling down.

"So you're a young adult now then," he smiles at me, and I bite my tongue again to stop speaking to this dude. To wake up.

To realize that all of this is just a web that will trap me.

"You finally realized that love... doesn't actually last."

My umbrella falls from my hand, but he catches it just in time.

"But it actually teaches us to just let it go, if we can no longer hold on."

The pattering of the rain drowned my sniffles after.

It was consoling- the sound I mean.

Thank God for it.

And actually, I smile as he stops squeezing my hand. Sure, it was cold, and probably my skirt was wet... but I don't mind.

_Tsuna-san... he changed so much in these three years. _

"You know..." I said finally, beaming at him. I look out at the grounds. People didn't seem to mind us as they return home. "I realized something else after three years. There's a stark difference between letting go and giving up. Letting go's sacrificing what was rightfully yours, while giving up's surrendering what was never really yours. You... in the end I just gave up on you."

I just look at the plick-plock-ing of the rain. I didn't need to look at his eyes now to realize something.

I was just licking on my self-inflicted wounds. I already had forgiven him a long time ago.

I just couldn't forgive myself for not actually confronting this fact.

"I loved you, Tsuna-san."

I can say those words in a whimsical tune now.

He doesn't reply back. I don't mind though.

It's time probably, that I must just continue moving forward.

_Heck, I'm only 17 with a full life ahead of me, goddammit!_

**~K27~**

**Him.**

I... hate the rain. It was ruining everything. If it continues to rain even tonight well I ought to-

I sigh to not let profanities, once again, get the better of me.

I look at my watch. It was nearing five o'clock. It was already dismissal two hours ago.

Where is Kyoko-san?

Sure enough, I saw her in her raincoat and rubber duckie-yellow boots. She still looked beautiful in her attire.

"Ah, hello Gokudera-kun!" she says cheerfully.

"Er, have you seen the hag?" I asked her. It's disconcerting. Yamamoto left right after dismissal time, with the hag nowhere in sight.

I look at my watch again. It's already five minutes past five.

"Umm, I thought she was with Yamamoto-kun...?" she asked me innocently.

I bite the tip of my tongue. Even Kyoko-san doesn't know either.

"She's in the bench at the right side of the second building," someone says from behind Kyoko-san. The sinking feeling comes to haunt me when I see the Tenth. "I talked with her earlier. She still hasn't realized Yamamoto-kun stood her up."

"Yamamoto-kun what?" Kyoko-san perks up at us.

Shit, the situation turned a shade of grey suddenly. I know where this will eventually lead to.

The hag said that I should ride Kyoko-san home. No matter what happens, I should continue doing that.

The Tenth looks at me.

I know what he's thinking- I should make the choice now.

"Kyoko-san... I..."

Tch. Fine hag.

"I have to excuse myself now. Until later... Tenth... Kyoko-san..."

With that, I rush my bike up to the direction the Tenth mentioned.

I snarl a little as I pedal faster.

I'm not someone who heeds orders, except from the Tenth's.

**~K27~**

**Her.**

T-Takeshi-kun... where are you?

I damn myself for not having a watch. Of all things to forget, why didn't I bring my watch?

Sigh, whatevah. I should be happy instead that Baldie's there with Kyoko-chan.

"You."

My hopes are now. OFFICIALLY. Dashed.

"W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be bringing Kyoko-chan home?" I say at the Baldie. Oh my god, what is he doing here?

"Obviously, I came to pick you up." With that, he throws me a dry raincoat from his bag. "Now come along idiot."

"What about Kyoko-chan?"

"The Tenth probably brought her home. Ride on the back now. Your waiting for the baseball freak is futile. He already went home."

"What?" His words rang, and I'm digesting what the effing shit he just said. He's telling the truth?

"The baseball freak's gone home two hours ago. Now please hurry up," he shoves me the raincoat with his empty hand.

"D-Did Takeshi-kun really-"

"He stood you up, yeah in case it's not that obvious. Now come on!"

I look at the raincoat for a few minutes.

"But... you're wet."

"Obviously, I'll catch a cold if we don't go now!"

"Umm... but this is your raincoat, right?"

"Kyoko-san gave it to me earlier at lunch. She probably meant to pass this to you via me. Now will you just snap out of your cutesy and wear it so we can finally jet off?"

The hell. The feeling in my stomach returned.

Baldie will really... will really risk his chance to ride Kyoko-chan for- for little old me...

I want to cry-!

"If you're going to mope I'm going to fucking leave you. Just put on the fucking raincoat so we can get the bloody hell out to your house to practice."

Right... I almost forgot the fact that sonofabetch of a prefect banned us from the music room.

I want to hit him! Now the Baldie will see the interiors of my room! Invasion of privacy alert!

"Oi! Just get on the bloody bike!"

Now he's swearing fail Brit. What's next, Chinese?

To prevent my ears from being polluted again, I put on the raincoat, stowed the umbrella in my bag and strapped myself behind him.

"This will so ruin my hair ya know," I pout.

"Loser," he smirks.

"Umm... Baldie?"

"WHAT?"

"C-can I call you Gokudera-san?"

"I never forbade you calling me Baldie. Is that permission enough?"

_Good grief_, he must be saying to himself.

"Umm... thank you, Gokudera-san."

And we speed off.

I hold on to his waist, and I just can't help but grin widely.

His hair isn't long enough to blind my eyes... for now.

**~K27~**

_Actually, 2/4 of this story was typed AGAIN. It made me kind of sad because I had to redo it when the laptop where I originally store the files refused to open. ;A;_

_Some random facts about me: I am a high school senior, the editor-in-chief of the schoolpaper, and a club president. I will be graduating this March._

_Tidbit about the fic: This will be finished on April._

_Why am I telling you all this?_

_It's simple actually, it merely provides the fact that I'm currently drowning in work right now and I'm so stressed out. I mean, our exams took quite a while to end and more crapload that makes me feel so sad. Add to that, IDK if I'm even going to my dream university. (I passed all of the colleges I applied to whether it be UP or Ateneo, and it's friggin awesome). And my sister's laptop, where I usually type my fic every 3AM to 5AM on weekdays sadly won't work anymore. Sigh._

_I'm sorry for updating so late, OTL. These last three months of classes are sure hectic that I can't even have time to breathe and update my LJ._

_Anyway… thanks for reviewing. I'll probably PM you guys soon. I'll try to. ;A;_

_And if you're wondering… my birthday's on Valentine's Day._

_I'll post the next chapter… when time permits me. :) So no next chapter previews. But it'll be... err... gag-worthy._

_I mean, for Mukuro to *insert word* Kyoko? LOL?  
_


	18. Thursday, Friday

_When I had posted chapter 17, my sibling found a way to resurrect the laptop. I am so fail. The 7000+ words I typed were way different from the one I gave you._

_Oh right, in case all of you were wondering... _

_...if you can't stick with this fic, I'm not forcing you to stay. But if you __**will stay**__ till the __**very end**__, then know that you guys are the main reason why I'm still typing this story despite the projects, papers, reviewers and deadlines. My grades are on the line, and I honestly don't care. I'm not stupid for letting this little fic get the better of me but... aww, heck who cares? For staying and believing in me, I give my thanks. If you express outrage for my love with 5995 but still believe in me, thanks a lot. You won't be disappointed._

_I can't give you cookies. But I will send my love via this chapter and the next- the most dramatic ones to date. In my opinion. XD _

* * *

**Thursday-**

"**Love"**

_(Yep, since Thursday ain't over yet)_

**Me.**

"Tsuna-kun?"

If I can describe one major feeling whenever I'm with him, I guess I'll just describe one thing: nerves.

He turns, and oh gawd I just can't look.

"E-Eh..." I forgot the question I was supposed to ask the instant he looks at me. I sigh and wonder why before, I can stare him down in times good and bad,

I wish that I still hate him. Instead of... er, being cool when he's around.

"Haha, I forgot what I was supposed to ask," I say, infuriated at myself. Why the eff am I so absent-minded?

"That's fine, I often forget what I'm supposed to ask too, whenever I look at Kyoko-san."

"S-Stop teasing me," I blush. Why can he say those things all too easily? What's wrong with him?

"I'm not teasing Kyoko-san," he smiles confidently without a trace of shame.

I just stare. This is what I'm annoyed at.

We just walk.

Frig, and he has the same raincoat as me- what the hell is wrong with this world?

"Oh right, err, I was just going to ask something about Gokudera-kun..." I say, kicking the puddles randomly. We're now walking so close together that it's making me feel so weird.

"About him seeing how Haru-san turned out?"

"That and... something else you probably will just laugh at."

"By the looks of things, he probably sent Haru-san home,"

"R-right..." I just agree with him before kicking the final puddle and setting of once more. "And you don't mind that Gokudera-kun left us?"

"No... why, Kyoko-san?"

"I had hoped that Yamamoto-kun would swoop down and Gokudera-kun will come back to... er, talk to you again."

"But there's nothing to talk about."

"Oh, sweet Sanmyaku there's a lot to talk about! Y-you're his friend right?"

"I think you've been watching a lot of anime series, Kyoko-san. That doesn't usually work in real life..."

"Gawd, you two are a bunch of stubborn asses!" I say exasperatingly. "And you're his boss, dammit! Shouldn't you be doing the work and talk with him more?"

"Eh?"

I'm considering of hitting him now for being truly no-good right now.

"Gokudera-kun... I think he's pretty lost right now since he told me that he liked me," I look down. "Shouldn't you be... telling him either 'back off' or 'you win'?"

"I... don't know. Even if I'm his boss, I'm still his friend. When it comes to matters like this, I can just cheer him on. He has to make his own decisions now. Besides... he already has Haru-san giving him a hand."

"Ooh... you sound quite bitter Tsuna-kun."

"T-that's not true, Kyoko-san..."

"Bitter Tsuna-kun!" It kinda makes me happy to be able to tease him now.

He gives me now the silent treatment.

I stick my tongue out at him.

In the end though, three minutes of doing that _kind of_ wore me down.

And we just walk.

"Umm... sorry about that..." I apologize.

"S-sorry Kyoko-san. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. Had been patrolling the town all night so-"

"Just by yourself?" Dude, this guy can be pretty extreme.

"Yes... but only because nowadays everyone has been busy doing their things and since I can't ask anyone to help..."

"What about Chrome-san?"

"She's patrolling the Kokuyo area by nightfall."

"Oh..." I just stare at the ground. Tsuna-san... apparently he loves his subordinates way too much to even let himself do things by himself. "I'll ask Gokudera-kun to help you out then."

"Ahaha, he's busy practicing for the presentation, right?"

"Oh... right..." Damn, and I thought this will be a way for them to be best pals again...

"Kyoko-san... can I ask you something?"

"Er, you can." If he's going to ask when I'll choose between him and Gokudera-kun or about Yamamoto-kun I'll-

"Do you have the schedule for the exams next week?"

"Uh yeah," I was about to fumble with the insides of my bag to get my notes when he cut me short.

"You can just text me when you get home," he tells me, taking out his pen and my hand and-

"Woah, dude!" I turn red as he scribbles on my dry palm his number.

"Thanks Kyoko-san," he grins, and punch his elbow.

"Smooth move, Tsuna-kun. What a clever way to find my phone number."

"It's still up to you if you want to text me," he laughs and stows his pen onto his bag. "I'll be waiting for the schedule."

We stop. We've just reached our house.

"Tsuna-kun, j-just don't push yourself ok? I'll ask Reborn-chan about this. From the looks of things, I'll probably ask either Onii-chan or Hibari-san to help you patrol."

"Thanks," he bows before turning to leave. I swallow.

"Tsuna-kun!"

He swerves to ask why.

"Umm... I-I was just going to ask if you're going to the prom." Whut? My mouth didn't ask what my mind was telling it to say.

He looks at me in puzzlement. "You don't need to ask that. Of course I'll be there to be your partner."

He turns around.

"T-Tsuna-kun!" _Come on Kyoko, just say it!_

"What, Kyoko-san?"

"Err... onii-chan told me your practice usually ends when we leave. Why did you leave at five or something?" _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MOUTH?_

"I had to talk with Hibari-san about something. It's pretty confidential."

"Umm... ok then..." Why can't I just ask him.

"I'll be going then Kyoko-san," he tells me. I just stand there, tongue-tied and utterly confused.

Why can't I ask him?

He was gone when my mouth finally found the words.

"Do you know what will happen when you choose your right hand man?"

I look at my hand. If I find the strength, I'll just ask him. The numbers were still there, cleanly-written.

I gape. His handwriting was far worse than Gokudera-kun's. Sweet maman.

**~K27~**

**Him.**

"Just what the fuck are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I'm dying..." she mumbles as she stumbles onto her bed. "We're practicing nonstop for an hour already! And I still haven't eaten any dinner..."

"Then tell your folks to-"

"Mom's overseas and dad won't be back till eleven..." she sighs grumpily. "And no way in hell can I cook!"

"Then let's just ignore our stomachs and continue!" I throw the guitar beside her.

"Don't wanna... I want food! Food!"

Fuck. I don't want to hear her rant anymore. Screw her and her annoying voice! I stand up and placed the guitar on her study desk.

It had already been just one hour since she handed me her dad's polo shirts and other clothes to wear and she just won't stop complaining. I knew I shouldn't have listened to her pleas to dry up in her house instead.

Kyoko-san's house was bigger compared to the hag's. The hag's room, with its dusty synthesizer, electric guitar and two acoustic base were shoved in one corner to make room for the bed. Shelves with books as thick as tree trunks were stocked up nearly touching the ceiling, giving the room a suffocating feeling. Her study desk was at the left on the door. Papers full of doodles and pictures litter the sides. A big ashtray full of grey matter and a lighter managed to keep the papers from fluttering away.

And... there are gymnastic trophies and other talent trophies stuck on the ceiling, giving the room a cell room feel.

Never mind all the bullcrap I'm spouting, this hag seems to love smoking with the pile of ash in the tray.

"Give me some smokes, will you?" I haven't been smoking for two weeks now, thanks to Kyoko-san. But I can't actually quit. Always in my bed I continue to itch having a cig.

"What the-?" she was texting away in her bed. "I-I don't s-smoke!"

"Eh, then what's this crap?" I point at the ashtray.

"Err... that's my LG," she sighs before placing her cellphone at her left ear to call.

"Kindly explain, hag."

"My 'Lovers' Gravesite'. See the pics?" she tells me impatiently as she waits for her answeree to pick up.

I look at the photos. They were 2x2 sized pictures of the guys I saw on Kyoko-san's list before.

Only about 6 were left.

"I burn them to remind myself I've moved on with their bullcrap," she tells me and flips her phone again to text.

"Uhuh..." I stare at them. The baseball freak's photo, of course isn't here yet. But a familiar face was in one and seemed to be the oldest one, with spots on the edges. He was still youthful and kindly looking here.

"Dammit, I guess I'll try again later. Takeshi-kun..." the hag mutters and I hear a soft thud. She must have gotten out of bed. The thuds became closer and I finally felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh... ahaha, there's still Tsuna-san there," she remarks, chuckling a little.

"I almost forgot. He told me he bumped into you earlier." So the hag... after three years she still kept this photo intact. She still hadn't forgotten her feelings for him. "Did you two talk?"

"More like I raved at him," she said, her voice getting softer. "Ahaha, and dammit! He seemed to have read the stuff I said from my text quotes book, that shrewd bastard!"

She then became quiet.

"Ahaha, well he already warned me about Yamamoto-kun and he kinda knew what happened between us yesterday, can you believe that?"

"What happened to your date with the baseball moron?" I asked out loud.

"Oh that... do you really have to ask?"

"What did that idiot say now? He'll break up with you?"

"Umm... no. The conversation was still light in the beginning. We were still laughing and all that. Then he asked me where you were."

"Did you tell him?" the thin line of my mouth returns.

"All I told him were you had to do some errands for me. He was kind of ok then. Well, we walked and stuff... then he suddenly blurted out stuff... stuff that was kind of scary and offensive for him to say."

"How bad?"

"Not that bad. But what he said was kind of disturbing about Kyoko-chan. He... well... he kind of asked me if I can choose between him and Kyoko-chan in the end."

"What did you say?" I bite my lip.

"I didn't answer him," she shoves her hands into her face. "Lol, what can I say to him?"

"How disturbing was it actually?"

"He said things about what kind of friend Kyoko-chan is... and said I should leave her ... Listen, was he always like that?"

"The baseball freak? No."

"Then why-"

t Tenth and I aren't as close as before, anyway because of Kyoko-san. You should be careful with what that Yamamoto. He might hurt you if you don't do something you know."

"But I can't let him go."

"I'm serious about this."

"Well, I love him and I don't give a damn."

"Then you say you'd choose him over-"

"Of course not!" she retorted, rocking back and forth her stool. "I... want to give him a second chance."

"And what if he blows it?"

"Then I'll give him a third, a fourth, I don't care," she looks at the clock. It was nearing seven. "He's the true guy I've ever liked. I mean," she takes a small book from a drawer under her desk and flips the pages feverishly. "_Loving is not how you forget but how you forgive, not how you listen but how you understand, not what you see but what you feel and not how you will go but how you hold on._"

I sigh and snatch the book away from her to find a quote to make her _see_. "_It hurts when we risk our heart and it ends up being broken. But what hurts even more is when we still hold on when we already know we're waiting for nothing. _Is this what you want?"

She smiles at me in reply.

"_It's always better to have found the courage to love even if you lose it in the end rather than never found love because you were too afraid of the challenge."_

Good grief. What a tough nut to crack.

"He's not answering your calls and texts, correct?"

"H-How d-did-"

"Geez, you were too obvious hag," I roll my eyes. "Whatever. You'll definitely cry in a friend's arms when the time comes."

"Aww, I'm so hungry!" she totally ignored me with that comment.

"Fine then..." I snarled. "Let me borrow your cellphone. I'll treat you for pizza." Damn, one month of my savings down the drain just because of this hag...

"But I want sushi!" she wails, now clinging on my sleeves.

"Dammit woman, you have to be picky now!" I bellow and throw her off me.

"Sushi! Sushi! Sushi!"

"Then pay for it! I don't have the moolah to feed you, ya hear?"

"Eh? I want real food... I had enough of the seaweed crap my dad keeps bringing home..."

"Do you have a stash of food we can actually cook in your fucking kitchen?"

"Maaaa... I already told you that dad's the one who brings the food!"

She now sounds like the baseball freak.

"Oh right-o! There's a noodle stand a few meters away from Kyoko-san's house. Maybe before we play at Kyoko-chan's, we can regain our energy there. My treat!"

"You're not kidding me, are you?"

"Yup!"

"No mind games?"

"Err... why should I lie to you?"

"Fuck, never mind. I'll treat myself."

"I don't care!"

She now keeps staring at the pictures with a small frown on her face.

"Hey hag!" I do so care to interrupt her reverie and point at the small book. "Can I borrow this?"

She keeps looking at the photographs, acting oblivious. "...I don't mind."

"I'll return it along with the clothes on Saturday," I told her.

"Gokudera-san? Uh, can I ask you to leave for a minute?" she said suddenly as she takes the lighter in her hand and a picture from the six. "I have something to do. I promise we'd practice after."

I nod and suppress a laugh. I already know what pic it is. It's the oldest one in the pile, after all.

"It's time I finally do this. After three years, I finally understand how stupid I was before. I should've done away with this pic a long time ago," she says with a small smile.

I close the door. I hear a sound of 'farewell' and see the shadow of a girl with a picture to burn behind me.

**~K27~**

**Me.**

Well, it's not raining. And right...

I can't understand his handwriting.

So in the end, I never managed to text him.

Gah! I nearly threw the textbook I was reading because of annoyance. I'll probably give the schedule to him on the way to school. He often goes to school with me. I'll just apologize to him tomorrow.

I look at my watch. It was nearing 9 o'clock. My brother had left earlier for a movie marathon with his friends. I should remind him to use his time for studying.

Since I finished studying for tonight...

It's time to lock n' load.

I finally unleash the fury of my rifle with its paintball bullets. I need to practice for Yamamoto-kun's demise. I had already pinned several pieces of paper on almost all the insides of my bedroom, excluding the bed, of course! I just hope that the paint is really washable, so onii-chan won't scold me at the mess I'll be making.

BAM! I shot at a paper target and missed the bulls-eye by a couple of centimetres! Tch, I hate this!

I was about to aim another one when I heard something outside... It... reminded me of... guitars...

One can predict what I'll do next.

**~K27~**

"**Kanae no Kimochi"**

_(I should've thanked her.)_

**Him.**

**This.**

This is the most nerve-wrecking thing I'll do. Period.

My hands won't stop shaking as I strum the guitar.

"You'll be fine!" the hag tells me behind the gate. "I'll give you the signal when I'll start. This is it, Gokudera-san! Know that you're wooing her! Let her know that you'd even do this to make her see how much you like her!"

"B-but-!" I hiss. My stomach's still stuffed from the noodles we had earlier. I probably will belch a loud one in one part of the song-

Relax, goddammit! This is your chance, you idiot!

"Wait hag-"

Too late. She has started plucking her part. It'll be soon when I'll be doing mine- oh shit- I can't do it-

The parts- damn, where am I supposed to play again-?

"_Hey, what's taking you so long? It's your turn now!"_ she whispered a little loudly.

I- I-

Hag I-

I just can't stop trembling. I can't do it. I really can't do it.

"Hag, sorry but-"

"_Shush! Look! Kyoko's windows are opening-"_

Oh my god.

I now am sounding like the hag. Can things get any worse?

"_Play you dummy! __**Play!**_"

Hag sorry. I close my eyes and try to visualize myself. Dear God, why now are my hands having a seizure?

"_Go!"_

ARGH, shit. I stare at the guitar. The hag's probably killing herself off now as she keeps plucking the opening again and again. And I was the one who kept pushing her to play despite her moans... DAMMIT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

I bit the inside of my cheek and just struck the guitar.

"_Idiot! That's wrong!"_

Well sorry-

Damn you, hag!

And I finally played my part _right._

I look at my hands, and they keep moving without my musing of the parts I'm supposed to tell my fingers to pluck.

I listen carefully to the hag's playing, and finally I can feel the sound.

It makes me a little angry at myself for not realizing how beautiful the music was.

I continue playing the strings.

I think... I had been laughing at the hag's choices for a long time now. I should've... err, listened to this song for real, instead of practicing it like a zombie all night.

Haha... I feel like one real bastard in ignoring the hag's rants for this.

I actually grin when I feel it. The constant strumming of the hag for hours made her fingers rather rough.

She probably had always constantly played these kind of stuff since she was a kid.

For the first time, I could actually feel the hard work she had probably put through this kind of stuff.

She's not perfect yeah. But she'd doing her best to help me.

I should thank her for that.

I didn't notice that Kyoko-san's window was open.

**~K27~**

**A Hopeful Transmission**

_from Mylo Xyloto_

_(Did you receive it yet?)_

**Me.**

…I cried.

There he was- Gokudera-kun, in a pale polo shirt and faded cargo pants, wearing _slippers_ while playing the guitar. He really... he really was playing the guitar.

For me... really, for me.

I have to open my window. I really have no choice.

His long fingers exquisitely plucked the strings in such a graceful manner it made me truly astonished. The way his eyes remained closed as he touched the strings effortlessly was a sight to ogle at.

He was amazing.

And my amazement was enough to wash my worries for a moment.

It was enough for me to realize to stop, and ponder for awhile.

It was enough to make my tears just trickle down.

**~K27~**

**(A song in the Osamuraisan vol. 1)**

_(Hag! I can't read the kanji of the title!)_

**Him.**

I didn't see the Kyoko as I strummed the final notes.

That's okay though. The windows are open. That is all I need to see.

I smile at the window before I depart.

The hag slumps a little once I return.

"Eh? She didn't invite you in?" she wails a little.

"Hag, don't worry that much about it," I pat her on the back and straighten her up. "Let's go home now."

Meekly, she stands up and obeys. Her guitar limps at her side as we make our walk home.

"I'm so full! I love the noodles!" she sings out.

I roll my eyes.

Quickly, she strums her guitar.

"Hey dude, play along with me!" she invites.

"I don't know that," I sigh.

"You're the genius here, just tag along." She now adds her strums with a gentle thumping on the wood.

"This will be my thanks to you, alright hag?" I tell her and now plays my guitar too.

She just smiles at me.

"It stopped raining, what the eff moon?" she remarks as we looked at the waning crescent.

We play on. I snort.

"Course it will. The moon wants to listen to us play."

She elbows me. "That's because I sent the moon a message about our small gig."

I punch her playfully.

"I'll be borrowing the book, don't forget."

"Add my dad's clothes."

"Pfft, your dad's belly's so huge."

"Hehe, I'm so going to tell on you..."

With that, we continue walking as we play.

I'm... not just satisfied at what happened this night. I'm genuinely happy.

These past consecutive days since the hag came along, were one of the best days that I've ever experienced. Fuck, I don't know why I should be this happy! But...

"Hey hag, lend me that Byosuko and Osamuraisan CD's, won't you?"

"Aha! So you finally like my taste! I told you soooo!"

She didn't see her head get hit.

"We've just reached your house, idiot," I say as we stop. "Where should we practice tomorrow?"

"Er.. I'll try reporting that Hibari to the principal so we can use the music room. If that doesn't succeed, you can go to my house."

"How the fuck can we really practice on your house? It'll be crampy."

"Well we can plan on the staging and stuff there until dad gets home," she shrugs off. "Besides, if all else fails, I can just rely on the park and my cellphone. We can have loads of room there. Are we going to dance anyway?"

"Depends on what we can come up with. Let's talk about it tomorrow," I yawn.

"Eh ok. Gokudera-san, thanks again," she smiles at me. "You know, for earlier."

"Yeah," I stick my tongue out. "Let's meet at 6 again tomorrow. You promise you'll be buying the flowers and chocolate."

"Kay!" she waves and snatches the guitar from me. "Tomorrow, bring the guitar you used to practice in your house!"

"I borrowed that from my next-door neighbour, stupid. Later."

I raise my hand and turn.

I look up at the sky. My face continues to change color.

I still can't say a thank you.

**~K27~**

**Friday-**

_Confrontations, my lovely companions~_

_Can you be postponed for now?_

**Me.**

"Tsuna-kun, I'm sorry that I couldn't text you last night. I just can't seem to decipher the number you've written on my hand... sorry."

"Don't fret about it, Kyoko-san," Tsuna-kun laughs at me light-heartedly. "I wouldn't be able to answer you if you do text. I had been patrolling Namimori all night and- don't worry, I asked Ryohei-san and Hibari-san to help me."

"O-Ok..." so that's the real reason why Onii-chan came home at midnight! "I-in that case... here," I thrust him the schedule I made. "Umm... I wrote my cellphone number at the bottom right..." I point at my number.

Tsuna-kun smiles. "_Grazie._"

"D-don't start speaking in Italian all of a sudden!" I chastise, before cooling down and proceeding to walk faster.

"Haha, if that's what Kyoko-san wants..." he trails off.

I bite my lip. The guitar thing that happened yesterday left such a bittersweet taste in my mouth all of a sudden.

"Tsuna-kun..." I murmur.

"What is it, Kyoko-san?"

"Umm... about Saturday..." I look down and stare at my shoes. Should I say it now? Oh gawd, _shouldn't I_?

"Do you want to go then?" by the sound of 'Saturday', his eyes lit up with obvious glee.

"I..." I peer down and bite my lip before putting up a fake smile.

"Ahaha, I'm not forcing you or anything. It's just... it will make me really happy. I've been... having a lot of things that have been lingering in my mind lately and if you _do_ come, at least a little of my petty burden can be driven away," he was such in high spirits that the word 'no' refuses to come out.

He's probably stressed at the things that are happening. The mafia business... his studies... his oncoming match... gawd, even I can't put up such a calm facade like this guy with those commitments buzzing in my head.

And for me to then refuse him after all his constant nagging...

Guilt, _why are you such a pest?_

"We'll see," I beam at him, hating myself all the more. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't an answer either.

That was enough for him to be contented along the way.

"Kyoko-san, I promise I'll be there at the prom. I won't be lying, I really will be there." He assures me. I couldn't keep up my happy face when I hear these words.

He trusts me too much.

**~K27~**

"**Melancholic"**

_(Kagamine Rin FTW, Gokudera-kun!)_

_(Hag... the fuck, this song's from a program?)_

**Him.**

"_Immature love says, 'I love you because I need you'. Mature love says, 'I need you because I love you'."_

"_What if a bird fell in love with a fish? Where would they live? Who keeps the fins and who loses the wings? It's an irony but that's how cruel yet poetic love can be."_

"_You never lose in loving. You only lose in holding back."_

"_The greatest challenge in our life is to find someone who knows our flaws and differences and yet still willingly embraces you with so much love."_

"_Love doesn't seek what's not there. Love accepts all pains to bear. Love that doesn't die is love that we can't see. __**Love is waiting so please just wait for me."**_

"Bleargh. Now that's cheesy."

"But seriously, this is probably my fave!" the hag says, screaming happily at the top of her damn lungs.

I ignore her.

"Listen to this one, _To love is like playing the piano. First, you must learn to play by the rules. Then you must forget the rules and play from your heart._ Hmm..."

I ignore her again.

"Let's just get this over with!" I say finally with a stab of disdain at her. That stupid book really gets on my nerves._ I want an extra copy, dammit!_

"Ehehe, sorry..." she trails off and we begin practicing again. My voice is getting more and more strained at what we are doing. The mistakes keep on coming.

"What are you doing?" I yell at her as she texts away.

"Er... I'm texting at Takeshi-kun. He hasn't texted me since last night so..."

"I'll stamp the fucking gears out of that phone if you don't take this seriously hag so get your ass up-"

"Sheesh, you don't need to be go all-out Medusa on me. Ok, ok. From the top."

We continue playing again.

"Say..." I began. "Why did you like the baseball idiot in the first place?"

"You really have to ask that?" she asks, trying to do riffs.

"It's just annoying. I mean- he values his family a lot more than he does girls- and for you to like him still despite the things he did to you..." Tch. The hag has made me actually amazed.

"Ahaha... I guess I'm just a nut to like him. But it's obvious right? He's just such a preppy person, it's hard not to like him... when we're alone, he doesn't change. He's just real. What I see is what I get."

"Are you so sure... with the things that happened yesterday?" I leer.

She snickers. "I understand him, and I don't mind. That's why when the Prom comes long I'll definitely tell him that I like him."

"Good luck on getting rejected," I roll my eyes and continue to play. She folds her arms in retort.

"Speaking of which... I've been dying to know as well. Since when did you start liking Kyoko-chan?"

The question catches me off-guard. My hands hover at mid-play as I struggle to find my voice.

I don't know when I actually started liking her. I can remember that night, when I slept inside her room about my admiration for her- of how that admiration waged a battle against my admiration for the Tenth's.

Then that time in the forest- when that admiration finally won, and blossomed into something more.

"To be honest, I don't give a shit when," I look at the piano keys. "I don't know. It just came to me that I liked her."

"Then what made you like her?"

I nearly had to hit her for badgering me with those types of questions. I don't know the answer to this question either. It wasn't her looks, nor was it her attitude. Nor was it because of the Tenth's taste...

"I might sound like a retard now if I tell you I don't know either," I laugh. "I like her. It's not because she's pretty, or because she's hardworking and different from the girls I've met, or because the Tenth likes her... I just _do._"

"Good grief, you love-struck idiot," she laughs as she pats my head, to my annoyance. "That's amazing. You like her just because."

"Tch, whatever," I brush it off and notice the beeping of my phone. Hastily I take it out from my pocket and look at the screen.

"Ooh. _'Tenth XD'_ texted you. What's that about?" the hag asks interestedly.

"Get out," I push her away and clicked the damn button to open the text. I just stare once I read the contents.

"Ooh, this will be interesting~" the hag didn't heed my orders. I'll kill her later.

_U. Me. 4 PM. TC. Talk. About Her._

It made my blood crawl. The message didn't beat around the bush.

**~K27~**

**Her.**

This time, the roses are blue.

Prick, Gokudera-kun must be wasting his allowance just for this. And he had to send me this box of _Royce_ chocolates, my gawd...

"Kufufu~ so you've decided to skip your dance practices for today then?" I hear someone say from behind.

I turn around. There was PH-kun, looking refined and gentlemanly like yesterday. Yet there was a distinctive gleam in his eyes as it lingers at the box.

"I have to get the job done now," I say to him, trying to pick up the dignity I have left. I carefully return the flowers back to the locker and stuff the box inside my bag. I clip my pushy-pushy pen in front of my tie. "Umm... PH-kun, can you also just tell me if you're behind me, ok? You're kinda... creepy."

"Fuuu... I scared the little lady then~?" he says teasingly, now in front of me. I jump back in astonishment. He was a meter away, a second earlier...

"You freaky bastard!" I clutch my heart. "D-Don't ever do that to me again, you hear?"

"Oya, oya, your wish is my command~" he smiles, and I look away. If he goes too far toying with me, I'm so going to shoot him! No kidding. I open my bag and readies my rifle as he comes closer to me. "Kufufu... so pure... so passionate, my sweet~"

"G-Get off!" I cry out and backtracks. I manage to hold the gun handle inside my bag. "I-If you get closer I'll-"

And before he fully catches my eye, a strange sensation suddenly makes me freeze. My back tingles a little, and an eerie sensation creeps past my back.

"PH-kun," I whisper. "If you have no qualms of me putting a stop to your attempt harassment... I think someone's watching us."

"Kufufu~ you're a sharp little lamb," he murmurs as he places his right hand on top of my head. "Do you want to know who it is?"

"Maa, maa, Mukuro-san, you have to spoil it?" He finally reveals himself from the left side, his tall figure emerging from the shadows of the lockers. "Kyoko-san, you greatly disappoint me. Must you really have to go this low and string another guy for your harem?"

"He started it!" I fume angrily. PH-kun's trident materializes on his empty left hand. My eyes shift continuously from PH-kun to the baseball bastard. My eyes widen when they see a katana spouting blue flames on his right hand.

"Sasagawa Kyoko, at the count of zero, I'll attack. By then, I want you to run a safe distance away and shoot him once and for all, do you understand me?" he murmurs.

I nod assiduously. I grip the rifle handle tighter.

"Three."

"Eh? What's that Kyoko-san?" smiles Yamamoto-kun in a sweet way that nearly made me think twice if he's really the bad guy. He steps closer.

"Two."

"Yamamoto-kun, you're a real asshole. No offense," I say bluntly.

"One."

"Eh? You really hate me that much?" he asks, his blade now ready to strike.

"Zero!"

Instantly, Yamamoto runs forward. PH-kun's trident meets his blade just in time.

"Yeah. And don't involve my friend's feelings in your sick delusions, you baseball bastard," I add firmly before sauntering backwards. I shake off my bag and reveal my rifle.

_Showtime._

**~K27~**

**Him.**

"Tenth?"

"T-Tsuna-san, what are you doing here?"

"Where's Kyoko-san?"

"Eh? She's not here, like seriously?"

Her shock still cannot eclipse mine as we walk inside the TC- WITH THE TENTH.

"So... Tsuna-san's here to finally practice with Kyoko-chan... but Kyoko-chan's not here..." the hag trails off. "Bad timing much?"

"Hahaha, I guess so..." the Tenth shrugs. "Haru-san, can I borrow Gokudera-kun for a moment?"

"Yeah sure," the hag says, giving me an evil grin. "Hope you guys finally settle things this time..." she adds, sneering.

The Tenth thanks the hag voraciously before signalling me to follow. It kinda made my toes quake a little as we go to the left and backstage. I manage to spy Buckinghorse teaching my glasses-wearing sister on the last steps of the waltz.

"I thought that I will be able to practice with Kyoko-san, since Ryohei-san had told us to cool down today. Looks like luck didn't smile on me to have the opportunity to..."

I don't reply. This was the first time I managed to have alone time with the Tenth again. It made me feel heavy all of a sudden.

"I've been meaning to ask you too..." I look down as he said those words. Dammit, I pray he won't ask about Saturday! "... about Yamamoto's strange behaviour."

I breathe a quick sigh of relief before letting myself get stressed yet again. "I noticed it since last Tuesday Tenth... when Kyoko san left. The baseball freak said things to her. When the hag and I were dancing, I saw her expression change suddenly. Remember when she left us?"

"Actually, Yamamoto threatened her that time," someone hooted and we turn our heads to see a walking Reborn-san. "Because of you two."

"What?" Both of us said at the same time.

"You two weren't on speaking terms anymore since you both said you liked Kyoko that time."

"T-The Tenth also s-said to Kyoko-san..." I look at the Tenth, flushing. That must be why Kyoko was flustered all this time. She really had to choose between us.

"Yamamoto Takeshi figured out that it's probably her fault that your friendship was breaking apart. Kyoko wanted to do something about it and decided to settle things on her own."

"Then where is she now?" the Tenth thunders.

"I don't know," Reborn-san says as he tilts his fedora down to cover his eyes. "Yamamoto also didn't show up here. Do you see the connection, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Reborn..." he grits his teeth to control himself. "Gokudera, I want you to go to the right side of the grounds. Check every room, every corridor within the vicinity. I'll take the left."

"If I were you, I won't involve myself if I don't want my friendship with Yamamoto to break," says Reborn-san curtly. "You don't have to conduct a search party," he takes out his chameleon to transfer into a small tracking device. "He's at the girl's locker room, five minutes away from the training center."

"You told him something about Kyoko's whereabouts didn't you?" the Tenth whispers, making a chill run through my spine. His tone sounds deadly.

"Who knows?" Reborn smirks as he walks away. The Buckinghorse comes by Reborn-san's side and asks what the matter was. He probably noticed our faces. Reborn-san ignores him.

"Gokudera..." murmurs the Tenth as he pops a pill in. Immediately, a flame pops out. "Come."

His gloves burn up, and he doesn't give a damn as people from all directions stare at him.

I nod, and he surges ahead, flying in cloth and flame past the back door. I run too, and let my flames flow from my ring and onto my shoes.

The Tenth is so cool! The thoughts keep coming back as we zoom past.

As far as I know, there are two locker rooms for girls in Namimori.

Deep inside, I wish that Reborn-san told the truth.

**~K27~**

"**The Show"**

_(I'm just a little girl caught in the moment. I'm so scared but I WON'T show it I-)_

**Me.**

_Setting: A locker room, engulfed in a sea of blue flames._

"Hey, I can't get a good aim!" I holler as more lockers try to fly and hit me to the face. I run and dodge at the same time. It's annoying me a lot, since I move far slower than usual.

"Kufu~ so Yamamoto Takeshi will really go to such great lengths to hit a girl," PH-kun smirks as his steel clashes against his in an epic battle of sorts. His trident this time emits a blazing indigo and roars mightily. Yamamoto grins in return.

"Haha, if this is the only way to make Kyoko stop harassing our friendship-"

"Hel-lo? It was you who started it first!" I bellow in retaliation as I straighten my aim. Four bullets left in my possession. I have to make them count!

"Oh no you don't Kyoko-san!" Yamamoto grins and swings his swords at lockers, hereby flattening them and sending them straight at me like he was swinging some ball with a bat. Geez, this guy's strong.

Thankfully, a double PH-kun comes to my rescue and knocks the massive hunk of metal aside. "Kufu~ let my fellow Rokudo handle fighting that fool. In the meanwhile..." he aims the tip of his weapon down. Instantly, magma spouts from random directions. One nearly hits Yamamoto-kun's arm, and his evading made PH-kun seize his chance to stab him.

"Oops, close one!" And HE HAS TO MISS! Yamamoto runs to other still-unscathed lockers and hits each of them with amazing strength as he strides by. He raises his blade up, at a direction I didn't expect him to come from, straight at the original PH-kun... and PH-kun doesn't notice it...!

"LOOK OUT!" I screech and quickly aim the rifle at Yamamoto-kun's head and shoot, with the double PH-kun manhandling the soaring lockers.

BANG! The bullet flies in purple smoke as it surges at Yamamoto-kun.

Or was it Yamamoto-kun?

Instantly, the Yamamoto-kun became a spout of blue fire. Where the hell-?

"SHIT-" I hear PH-kun say, his trident suddenly lengthening at my direction.

I didn't know what hit me.

And there he is, suddenly flying on top of me, his eyes on fire, and his eager blade ready to slice me in two-

-SUCKER!

I shift my locker to hit him by the butt. His arms met my gun, and he falls to the ground.

And he becomes blue flames again.

"Look out!" I yell. I see Yamamoto-kun again, and the land of flames. The flames are now mercilessly plunging in all directions and now seem to reach the ceiling. I look at them in alarm. And yet when they reach my hand I feel so light... so calm...

"TCH!" I snap back to reality. PH-kun's movements are slower as he fights toe-to-toe with Yamamoto-kun still, and his double keeps protecting me from the lockers that persist on going at our direction.

"Mukuro-san, your illusions won't hold with the rain flames that continue to pile up. Soon, you'll also give way, and Kyoko-san will have her bullets confiscated-"

"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THE BULLETS?" I say in fear. Something's definitely wrong.

"Reborn-san informed me," Yamamoto says pleasantly, as he swings his sword still.

"HE WHAT?" What the heck is that kid thinking?

"Ahahaha, Kyoko-san can you just concede?" he smiles as he slashes steadily at PH-kun, whose movements were faltering. "If we continue, I won't hesitate to knock out Mukuro-san..."

"Shut up!" I retaliate and pull the trigger. It's a good thing that PH-kun led him to a corner. I can finally say goodbye to Yamamoto-kun!

The bullet hits PH-kun in the head. He slumps to the ground.

I stare. His double disappears.

Yamamoto-kun's smile grows wider. "Maa... nice one, Kyoko-san."

**~K27~**

**Him.**

"She's not here..." the Tenth says quietly.

The lockers were all lined up innocently, jeering at us two for rushing at the wrong place.

Time's running out. Who knows what the fuck happened with the baseball idiot and Kyoko-san.

"There's a locker room down inside the school building at our right, Tenth!" I suggest quickly.

"Thank you for being helpful, Gokudera-kun," he says in real gratefulness that I swallow.

"L-Let's hurry Tenth," I tell him.

"After this stuff's over, let's talk a little more."

I smile at his words.

It's enough to make my storm flames blaze a lot brighter.

**~K27~**

"**It's War"**

_(MBLAQ, your music video is so cliché)_

**Her.**

The end is **most definitely**_ not_ near.

"Kyoko-san, please surrender." Yamamoto-kun says.

"As if," I snort as I uneasily aim my rifle. The flames are now falling apart. He's letting his guard down... THE NERVE-!

So you think I'm really not that an obstacle compared to PH-kun, eh?

"Don't try to aim your rifle. Your aim's pretty bad," he laughs. A vein throbbed in my temple. H-he really had to openly make fun of my shooting skills- in front of me-

I grin. It's best to not let him provoke me. He runs now, his blade preparing to strike at the right possible moment.

I close my eyes and my hands subconsciously attempt pulling the trigger.

Give me strength-

I get thrown aside. I open my eyelids and see myself, my left side facing the ground. The rifle's a few feet from me.

His katana now stabs the floor on my right side. Quickly, he runs through the jacket of my uniform long daggers, which follow the socks I'm wearing.

"It's over, Kyoko-san," Yamamoto grins, and somehow, it made me scared. He walks to the rifle and looks at it for a moment. He then snaps it cleanly in two, making my jaw drop. Gawd, I'm sure he can crack my skull in a second. He now sits, his feet planted on the ground, and arms resting on his thighs as he continues to smile, with eyes closed at me.

"Oh please, you don't have to crow about your victory too much," I snort. Never in a trillion years will I yield to this dude. "I might smell your bad breath. It's not good for my skin."

"How cheeky," he continues to say pleasantly, now kneeling down to my face. "Didn't I warn you last Tuesday about what will happen if you try getting closer to either of them?"

"Yeah, you did..."

"And what were you doing the last few days?"

"I was with them. So what? You can't boss them around! Can't you just tell them how you feel instead of bottling those negative feelings inside you?"

"Please don't try telling me what to do," he continues to lean closer to me. I hastily bite my pushy-pushy pen out of my pocket and aim its tip at him.

He knew instantly. He manages to back off in time but that was the thing I needed. I manage to wrench free from the dagger binding my left arm, ripping a small portion of my sleeve in the process. I grab the pen by the left hand.

His instincts do their work and he grabs the katana to pry the pen off me. But I was faster. I manage to take of the dagger with much stupendous effort off my other arm. I aim the pen at him, panting steadily.

"_Hope is the last to die_," I push the pen.

His katana manages to shield his face in time.

OH SH-

His blade now has my arm pinned to the floor wall this time (much to my great discomfort with my socks getting ruined) making the pen fall from my hands.

"Oops. Looks like plan B didn't work."

"Well," I bite my lip and thank my lucky stars for thinking of sewing a pocket on my right sleeve. "I always have a Plan C."

The new pen finds my hand as I straighten it down. I hold him using my feet this time. Just two seconds are all I need to do this. His two seconds of shock are enough.

Well Yamamoto-kun, this time I'm sure I won't miss.

I push the damn thing straight to his forehead.

Looks like I managed to use all the bullets now.

**~K27~**

**Him.**

When we kicked the door open, I didn't see this coming.

Lockers, all mashed up were littering the place. I even saw that pineapple girl unconscious on the right corner. By the left was Kyoko-san, with legs bruised, and one hand trying to take off the katana now pinning her left. The baseball freak had a bullet wound on his forehead and whose eyes are closed as he slumps to our direction.

"Hey," Kyoko-san says, sounding a little embarrassed at her situation. Instantly, the Tenth and I crowd around her, She shakes her head as we ask her if she was hurt.

"Oh don't worry about these scratches. Just make sure you guys carry Yamamoto-kun and PH-kun safely back..."

"PH-kun?" Tsuna-san asks, a little bewildered.

"Err... Mukuro-san. What? Chrome-chan? Oh right... I forgot. Split-persona thingie."

"Did that bastard pineapple try to hurt you, Kyoko-san?" I swiftly ask, my voice hard.

"Ahaha, he was a lot of help. I shot him though. But it'll be ok. The bullets I used can't kill a person."

"Did Reborn also put you into this?" Tsuna asks her, now turning a different colour.

"Haha, he told me to do this... yeah. Don't worry, I won't go lengths like this to make things right again. Oh, and next time, make sure you guys listen to what Yamamoto-kun has to say so he won't become such an evil baseball freakazoid," she giggles.

"Why?" the Tenth questions.

"Well, he wishes that you guys would go on gimmicks together. You know, like old times. He was kinda worried that you two hate each other, with what happened and all..."

"I'm sorry then," the Tenth apologizes.

I nod too. So the baseball freak was worried about our friendship waning. I feel a punch to my gut as Kyoko-san and the Tenth smile at each other.

"You know, I should've told you about this sooner. Then maybe things wouldn't have turned out like this. Sorry about that," Kyoko-san laughs and walks slowly up to the pineapple girl.

"L-let me carry her!" I say quickly and run to her as she walks by the girl's side.

"Umm... thank you," she beams as I carry the girl on my back. I look at the Tenth who was also carrying a much-bigger baseball freak. I should've carried the baseball freak so the Tenth wouldn't be working so hard!

"I'll go to Reborn and ask him the story once we bring these two to the nurse's office," the Tenth says icily.

I gulp. The Tenth is probably really furious at what happened to Kyoko-san these past few days. And with Reborn being the center of the madness going on... I fear the worst.

"Gokudera-kun..." he says and I stiffen up.

"Y-yes Tenth?"

"Let's meet at the gym later. Just the two of us."

"F-For what?" But I already know the answer.

The Tenth smirks. "I want you as my final sparring partner."

**~K27~**

**Her.**

By the time I shooed the guys from the clinic, I had put the chocolate in Chrome-chan's bag along with a thank you note.

I hope that the two of them will get the message.

I told Tsuna-kun that he should inform Hibari-san about the mess we made in the girl's locker room so he'd do something about it not falling prey to public eye. Gawd, I almost let it slip about the 'bullets erasing memories' thingie. I heave a sigh of relief.

By the time I return at the TC after letting that weird doctor Shamal take care of my scratches, it was already noon.

Tsuna-kun, it turned out was still not back from his meeting with Reborn-chan. Gokudera-kun continues to tense up. Even Haru's obliviousness to the whole thing didn't make him happy enough.

Something's popping up again. Sigh.

"The final dance that we'll be learning will be the waltz. It's one of the simplest dances you guys will know, compared to the Tango and Rumba. I'm really sad that this will be our last lesson. Thanks guys for the memories. Sniff..."

Goodbye Dino-san. I'm glad to see you go so we can study!

Most of the student body though didn't relate. Others actually cried, while some expressed sentiments, as if someone had died. Haru shed a tear.

"We won't forget you, Dino-sensei!" she sniffled.

"So, for the last time... Music, Romario!"

My heart beats more loudly at the sound.

It's a song I actually like listening at Haru's iPod, after all.

_A Thousand Years..._

"Kyoko-san." Tsuna-kun's voice is unmistakable.

I hesitate for a moment, actually. I still can't believe that... he's... here.

_He's dancing with me._

He takes my arm and squeezes it gently. I place my hand on his shoulder. I look up.

Tsuna-kun really has grown so much after so many years...

"_One. Step. Closer..." _I hear the song. He pulls me in. My cheeks burn.

And as I peer into his eyes, I notice real trouble for the first time. It seems to be looking at something else. A thin line forms at his lips.

Did something **bad **happen with his talk with Reborn-chan?

**~K27~**

"**These Times"**

_(I'm telling you, these times are hard but-)_

**Hours later-**

**Him.**

I open the door and can't help but curse myself.

I want to help the Tenth badly, but I figure the baseball freak will be a better replacement than me with stuff like this.

The Tenth pats my shoulder.

"Don't be nervous. Just think of it as doing me a favour. Pretend I'm Yamamoto and pummel me as much as you want."

We now walk to the doors and to the lockers. We changed quickly and left. Each ticking second was agony. I just want to get this over with.

"Let me help you with that," he said kindly as he tied wrapped the bandages in my hand. "I apologize Gokudera about this. Most of the club members don't like sparring with me, and Ryohei-san said he had to pick up Kyoko-san." I feel a pang when I hear her name.

"I-I'm not really good at this than they are. The baseball freak is probably better than me anyway," I try my best not to grumble. Dammit Lawn-head. When I get my hands on you, even if you are Kyoko-san's big brother I'll-

He pats the gloves he had wrapped on my hands.

"But you have a good reason to be my last sparring partner," he grins and begins to put on his gloves too in astonishing speed. "You're my rival for Kyoko-san," he finishes preparing after he said those words I dreaded to hear.

Dammit, I knew that he'd want to pummel me because of that! But what else can I do but accept? The hag will probably know about this and tease me as a wimp. I don't want that to happen.

He remains so damn calm even as he said that. No wonder he's the Tenth! Dammit hag, see! The Tenth is really such a guy that doesn't deserve a person like me as... as... a _r-rival_.

Easily we go to the ring and the Tenth was kind enough to help me on the ropes.

Once we reached the center of the ring he holds up his left glove.

"Let's get our fists to do the talking," he grins and I want to flee. This really is no good. No matter what situation I see it, I won't win.

But then I remember what the hag said about me valuing myself more for once. I touched his glove with mine.

"You really sound like the lawn head now," I snicker. He throws me the mouthpiece. I nod in thanks as we proceeded to our respective corners.

"I like it though. Men should settle this like men," he points out. His gloves punch the button. I hold out my hands and stuff the mouthpiece clumsily to fit in my gums.

The bell rings, and I prepare myself for whatever will come.

He's right. We're men. The world tamed us. It's high time stuff like this happens. I try to remember whatever basics this sport has.

_I've got to feel the rhythm._ I let my right foot slide back, picking up speed. I try to gather as much strength as possible. The Tenth doesn't move and remained planted on the ground.

Dammit, my rhythm's somehow broken once his eyes, now looking eerily similar to his Dying Will ones stare at me. Cold sweat trickles down.

The Tenth's pressuring me by barely doing anything.

My jaw clenches.

"You're not going to charge?" he asks, smirking. "Then-"

Damn, damn, _dammit_! His eyes widen, and he suddenly moves forward. Dammit, this is not good. Another foot finds movement. If I let him charge then I'll be a goner. He gains sudden momentum. I protect my face and charge.

I receive an all-out jab to the face.

Damn, I still can't keep up with the Tenth-

I throw a punch and he does a cross-counter, which I manage to block in time. Even I am surprised at myself.

Too surprised, that I didn't keep my guard up and receive a body blow.

"This is your time to get back at me, Gokudera!" the Tenth tries to encourage me as he waits for my time to show him my answer to the punches I had received.

Ah, here goes nothing-! I throw as many punches as possible now. It's great- uh, annoying- because the Tenth manages to evade them all.

But I was ready.

I manage to hit him on the jaw. Hard. It's a counter, yeah, so...

He wobbles a little.

T-This is my chance-!

B-But the Tenth- if I do hit him again- then it will seriously wound his pride- he might not be able to do good tomorrow- that won't be good!

Dammit, what the hell should I do?

"You almost got me there, congrats." (I'm so happy that the Tenth congratulated me only-) "But you should never hesitate. Even if it's your Boss you're facing." With that, he lands a punch to my chin.

**~K27~**

"T-Tenth what happened?"

"You were out cold. I should have pulled my punches a little, and perhaps taunted Gokudera-kun a little more... maybe you would've fought better. I guess I'm not really good at playing the bad guy," he sighs deeply.

I sit up. The Tenth was nice enough to take out my mouthpiece, my gloves and my headgear while I was knocked out. The Tenth is really the kindest person I've ever met... without counting Kyoko-san yet... I still can't measure the kindness between the two.

The Tenth laughs and looks at me for a long time, probably scrutinizing my look. Shit, I think I should have a haircut or something, to make sure my hair will grow back the way I want it to! He can't have a subordinate like me...

The uneasy feeling in my stomach returns. Right... I forgot that I chose to go to college. I should probably tell the Tenth now about my decision...

Should I still call the Tenth by the Tenth? I don't know now.

"Tell me, do you like Kyoko-san so much?"

Oh shit, the Tenth has to ask that out of the blue. I look at my shoes.

"I do. Yeah," I say rather sheepishly.

"Haha, well done!" he now walks to me and pats my back proudly. I turn beet red and refuse to meet his eyes. Shit, shit, shit! A r-rival shouldn't be happy about having his rival admit that he likes the same girl as her.

"And it just came to you, that you like her right? You ignore the thought at first, but that feeling keeps on persisting and then you understand whenever that girl looks at you, talks to you, walks with you that the great part of loving isn't wishing that the person loves you as much as you do but in feeling that you _love_ that person _far more than you thought you could_. Do you feel that way when you're with her, Gokudera-kun?"

I nod. S-so he must know what I must be thinking right now. The Tenth... for him to be kind and insightful... while I to be ignorant as ever... he doesn't deserve a subordinate like me.

"Gokudera-kun... I'm sorry that I was never a good Boss to you and Yamamoto-kun."

"D-don't say that!" I protest, startled at his words. He just bows his head and stares at the rubber mat. He buries his face more with his knees. "The Tenth is probably the best Boss I've ever known-"

"If I was a good Boss, I would've asked you guys your problems, to prevent disasters like this occurring. Gokudera-kun, I should've asked you two if you actually wanted to be in the Mafia and lose the actual thing of starting a family of your own, the _normal_ way but I-"

"T-Tenth, that's not true!" I object. He smiles bitterly in my feeble attempt to make him see he was wrong.

"Gokudera-kun, I'm sorry."

He isn't looking at the floor anymore as he murmurs those words. His eyes were hidden by his knees.

"T-There's nothing you need to be sorry about, Tenth!" I try to laugh it off. But my tone betrays me. The Tenth was acting strange. The one who needs to apologize is me, not him.

"You are terribly wrong, Gokudera-kun," he says. "This is my fault. If I had consulted with you much, much earlier... if I had realized you liked Kyoko-san then..."

"T-Tenth it's okay-"

"No, Gokudera-kun." His voice is now barely a whisper. "Instead of me shelling out my mistakes, it's _you _paying the price."

I wait.

I wait, and pray.

I pray that he won't say those words.

I pray he won't say those words that I used to dream him saying to me, whether I was awake or asleep.

"You'll be leaving on the 15th, after the Prom for your test."

I bite my lip.

This cannot be true-

"You're going to be my Right Hand, Gokudera-kun. I had given out my decision before we left Italy. They were pressuring me, because time was running out. The preparations need to hurry, and they even doubted you'd even pass the test..."

I feel... void.

I feel like an abyss, were even feelings cannot reach me.

"I'm very sorry. I should've waited. I should've told you. I-"

"Tenth, you don't have to apologize. The Boss can never do anything wrong-"

"Gokudera-kun-" he finally reveals his face.

His face is wet with tears. He sniffs slightly, and I clearly see the Tenth I met three years ago.

The abyss cannot fathom anything right now.

But I manage to smile.

"Tenth... it's ok. I understand. Even if I refuse, there's nothing I can do about it. Ahaha, and I was going to ask you if I can go to college with Kyoko-san... Sorry about that."

"Y-You could've punched me harder..." he whimpers as he wipes his tears. This man... this man doesn't remind me the Tenth who changed over the times that came and went.

I place my hand on his shoulder.

"I can't do that. A Right Hand never involuntarily hits his boss. _Never._" I pat him continuously. The smile stays on my face.

You know, it makes me laugh because for the last four years of my existence, all I was keen about was becoming the Right Hand Man.

And now that I have finally reached that goal, I won't be satisfied. I won't be... happy.

I don't need to cry. The Right Hand cannot cry. He should be the one doing the wiping for his Boss.

In the end, that damn book was right. You can't fight life. Life always wins.

**~K27~**

"Say..." I tell the hag as we stand outside the school gates. She thinks that Yamamoto was hospitalized because of a baseball practice gone awry. We're waiting for him so he'd walk the hag home. It's a good thing she's gullible, or else I'll have another headache.

"What? Didn't we already decide we'd practice for the presentation tomorrow morning?" she says impatiently as she keeps stealing glances behind us.

"Nah, it's not about that," I snort. "It's just... you know. I realized something."

"What? That it's bad that you made Tsuna-san cry earlier? Kyoko-chan was brave enough to bring him home."

"I-It's not my fault!" I spat at her. "And it's not about the Tenth. It's about Kyoko-san. I think, it's just best if we stop doing all the mushy stuff."

"Eh? You're serious?" the hag stares at me.

"Yup," I nod, still letting my smile hypnotize her. "Thanks to the book, I've seen something about loving. _The best part of being in love is when you just love a person and be happy about it. Even if that person can never be yours, even if you know that it can't last forever. That's the true essence of love,_" I inhale because these words rang true. I now understand that I like Kyoko-san... because it made me happy doing so. "_It's not about winning someone, it's not about being happy because you know you've loved someone. It's about being guiltless because you know you didn't take away someone from anybody. You just love and love unselfishly._"

She stares at me more. "What did you fucking say? I didn't hear it right, did I?"

I nod. "You sure did, hag."

"Oh my god-" she screams hysterically, seizing the book from my bag and stuffing it onto hers. "I shouldn't have given this thing to you- d-don't listen to it dude! Not all of the stuff's written there are true!"

I shrug and just laugh at her.

Sure enough, a near-oblivious baseball freak comes now, grinning widely.

"We'll be having a thing going on at Sunday," I tell him. He just looks at me blankly before returning my high-five.

"Oh right, I forgot. I added a band you might like too with those CD's!" she says as she hands me the things I wanted to borrow.

I just look at her for a moment. In the end, this hag- no, this girl- really did try her best to help me. In the end, they were all in vain.

She waves goodbye, and by the time I turn to walk at home I find how awfully stupid I am.

I forgot to say thank you.

**~K27~**

* * *

_**Salim**: Pfft. None taken. xD This is just another delusional fic to satisfy my zany thirst for thinking out of the box. And lol don't most people change after three years? _

_Umm... don't worry everyone. There will be no plot twists next chapter. I promise there won't be any. I'm sorry guys but in the end, I still can't write Saturday without breaking down and crying._

_Bye-bye 5995. ;A;_

_Next two chapters will be on March. C:_

_Lol it's 1 AM when I finally publish this... XDD  
_

_And..._

_Feedback please? :3_


	19. Saturday

**Harlett**_ asked me, 'so what now?' The story's tying it's loose ends as it nears the finale. However, I want to pry something apart. It's about time I let drama take over. I should be my old self this time around._

**"Like, Dislike"**

_(I like you- I don't like you- I don't know- I-)_

**~K27~**

**Me.**

Well, I got a stiff neck because of craning my head for two hours.

D-Don't ask. Sigh. GAWD IT REALLY HURTS.

I also couldn't study properly. SWEET SANMYAKU.

My eyes drift again at the window. I try to avert my gaze, since that window is the reason why I am getting a freakin' stiff neck and I ought to-!

Ok, Kyoko. Calm down.

I look past the window wistfully, heaving a deep sigh.

I think that I'm taking Gokudera-kun's absence a tad too hard.

Heh. Dammit, I shouldn't be too obsessed with his guitar skills.

GAH! What is happening with my head right now? I slam the book shut and took a quick jump to my bed.

I can't freaking get it past my head. This shallow feeling of regret of not appreciating it all sooner.

Those roses...and those chocolates too, I might add. Am I having asweet tooth right now?

_AH! I can't get him out of my head!_

I hasten out of bed and let delirium reign, along with that subtle touch of pain due to the shitty stiff neck. The door slams behind me as I fly to the stairs, my mind bent on the vase at the living room.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I see the roses, a little wilty, yet alive and staring at me.

I stare back and frown at them. They're making my stiff neck and stomach pain worse by the moment.

They continue looking at me. Damn you, paranoia.

_"Actually..."_

Gokudera-kun's voice enters my consciousness... and I am left speechless as I look at the roses.

_"I want to go to college too."_

I'm being delusional again. A tear unexpectedly flows from my eye.

_"With you."_

My mouth is agape and my feet are numb, as I walk to the vase and lose my control on my two feet. I smell them.

They were so fragrant and sweet.

That was the first time I heard Gokudera-kun say such things and made me feel...fluffy. It was the first time that I actually...

I actually nearly said yes.

The fragrance of the flowers continue to make me feel so serene, despite the spinning of my head and the stiff neck I'm currently feeling.

I think I know where I'm going tomorrow now. The decision might be final.

And maybe... maybe I'll be able to clear up my feelings this time around.

God help me.

**~K27~**

**"Turn It Off"**

_(I wanna know what it will be like, to find perfection in my pride and see nothing in the light)_

**Him.**

My bags are now packed, and I promised myself this will be the last.

I look at my place again before forcing a smile.

I've been trying to play _Entree_ from the _Aimai Elegy_ album to force my frustration out.

True, I've managed to perfect it but...

I'm still a mess. I don't know still if I should be fucking happy or mad at what the Tenth said four hours ago.

I should be happy right? It took three years, yeah, but I finally got it. I finally get to receive my wish but...

In the end, I realised that regrets often begin at the end.

Then, must I be sad? I don't know either. The short stint the hag and I pulled seemed to have happened a long time ago. My hands continue to strum the invisible guitar the moment I close the upright.

I bite my lip and look at those bags.

Tomorrow. I won't try looking back.

My phone remained on my hand.

In the end, I couldn't text him. Nor her.

**~K27~**

**Me.**

"When will you extremely get tired of staring at those flowers, Kyoko?"

Gawd, onii-chan caught me.

"Till you get out of here," I snort. Onii-chan decides to become the stubborn ass he usually is and sits on the sofa.

Tsk. Won't he try to stop annoying me?

"Onii-chan-!" I try to rage so he'd go but...

"Gokudera gave it to you, didn't he?"

"H-how did you-?"

He smirks at my scowl.

"It's a secret~" he sings out.

I ignore him to keep my cool. Folding my arms, I continue eyeing the flowers.

"I've been thinking about it, Kyoko actually... About trying to involve in this extremely icky love business of yours."

Well, how thoughtful of you, onii-chan.

"And I'm sorry."

I couldn't look at my brother.

"Kyoko... Whoever you want to be with right now...extremely go for it. Dammit, sorry about not being able to give you good advice. Just- whoever will make you happy and actually likes you for being yourself, then go for him. I won't be holding you back, alright?"

"You must already know then," I continue to fix my attention on the flowers. "Who I like."

"Uhuh," he chuckles. I bite my lip. "If he's really willing to change that much, to even sacrifice his dream for you...what more can you ask for?"

"K-Kay." I'm tearing up again.

"And he can extremely kickass playing the guitar. I heard him while we were on patrol- oof-!"

Dammit, in the end I couldn't hold back and embraced my onii-chan.

He closes his eyes as I sobbed on his chest. There were no more words to say.

And somehow my stiff neck felt better.

**~K27~**

_(But turn it off, in all my spite, I'll turn it off... JUST TURN IT OFF!)_

My cellphone was beeping noisily by the time I went back to bed.

I swallow hard when I see the name of the caller.

I was shaking, and I could barely sustain my toneless voice as I hear him call.

"Hello?"

"W-Why are you calling me all of a sudden?" Frig, I'm flustered instead when I actually hear his voice.

He laughs. "No 'hello'? Really, do you have to ask me that too soon?"

"God, Sawada y-you should've warned me you were going t-to c-call- I left my cellphone so-"

"Kyoko-san?"

"W-What?"

"I hope you'd be able to come tomorrow."

Immediately I felt the pang of guilt.

Dammit Sawada, why did you have to say that out of the blue right now?

"I-Is that the only reason why you're calling me? To make sure I won't forget or something? I'm not an amnesiac, haha." Oh gawd, I actually hate myself right now. I actually sound like_ I want to go._

There is a quick touch of static, before his masculine tone sweetens it up.

"No. Actually, I just want to hear your voice again, Kyoko-san."

It made me feel a deep pang in my chest.

"I'm glad... actually, to hear that you remember. I'll see you there, then?"

I couldn't answer. My hand quickly clicked the dial tone.

I hate myself. I toss the phone by my pillow, and I could barely look at it as I snuggle to the bed. Even by thinking about Gokudera-kun won't stop my stomach from getting all painful.

My neck's becoming a tad stiff.

**~K27~**

_(The tragedy it seems unending... We're taking shortcuts and false solutions)_

_(Well I can see behind the curtain, the wheels are cranking- turning)_

**~K27~**

**Me.**

I think… I have a problem with obsessive punctuality. It's 6:30 AM, I'm already in front of Gokudera-kun's apartment...

And my phone's ringing again.

I turn the phone off. It's probably Sawada, trying to entice me, to _make me __**feel **__guilty._

I don't want it. I've already decided. This time… no matter what they say, I want to stick with it.

And I want to tell him the truth.

I grip my bag tighter as I went inside the apartment.

It's a beautiful day today too…

**~K27~**

**Him.**

It's almost 7 AM right now and I managed to reserve a fucking ticket to the bullet train headed for Tokyo. By then I'll be able to take a taxi to the airport and BAM! I'll be on the plane, going to Italy ahead on schedule so I'll-

DAMMIT I AM SUCH A COWARD.

I bang my hand hard on the wall. It didn't fucking leave a mark to my displeasure.

The situation I'm in is shitty. All of this is shitty.

I look at the piano. I'll probably have it sent back or something if I manage to pass my test.

The hag… right. I probably should call her and give her an alibi or something to rid of her. I'd probably have her CD's sent back as well. Maybe I'll add a thank you note to shut her up.

I bang my hand the second time before forcing back my scream.

…I hate myself because… I'm- deep inside, I'm actually blaming the Tenth for this shit to happen to me.

In a blink of an eye, in order for me, _for them_ not to get hurt I mustn't tell them about this.

Especially... especially... to...

It makes me wonder if I'd be able to stare at her amber eyes again. If I'll ever have the guts to.

"Hello?"

There were the sudden knocks at the door.

I wish that my ears had deceived me. I couldn't find words to shoo the person away.

Dammit, I wish it's not her.

"Gokudera-kun? Are you there?"

I look at my bag. Instantly, the memories keep on hanging in my head, flipping like pages from a long-forgotten book.

Her hair, her eyes, her hands, that chokingly breathtaking smile...

And those lips that I know won't ever reach mine.

It'll be ok, dammit. This is all for the best. She'll probably go away if I fucking keep quiet. If she keeps knocking then I'll probably resort to my boots flying me out the window. I can't miss my train and flight-

**BANG!**

The sound of the door breaking int pieces made my heart sink. Much more 'twas the face of the person behind it.

I swallow as I see Kyoko-san's left foot plant itself back to the ground.

She smiles triumphantly when she meets my eyes.

"Sorry about that. I guessed you were still there and I had to make sure... The door... I'll probably have a new one made."

This woman's really... Incredible... Agh shit, I mustn't be distracted! I should be going now or I'll be fucking late-

"Why... is Kyoko-san here?"

Move. Screw all of this. Why the fuck am I still talking to her? I SHOULD BE GOING NOW.

"Ehehe... to study for exams. Have you forgotten about that?"

Why?

"Why did you go here instead to Okinawa?"

Why does she care so much about the fucking exams than being by the Tenth's side?

She bites her lip. It took her a minute to reply.

"It doesn't matter, Gokudera-kun."

She couldn't even look at me.

Instantly, I felt a vein throb in my temple.

Why? **KYOKO-SAN, THE TENTH DESERVES YOU MORE THAN I EVER WILL.**

She passes by me and examines the room. I can't even fucking respond.

_What am I doing?_ I clench my fists and begin trembling. If I don't move I'll be late for the train, for my flight... _for my last chance of escaping this._

"Gokudera-kun... have you even tried sniffing this place of yours? Look at the state of it, haha."

"Eh?"

Don't just stand there, goddammit. I still have time to fly out the window. I can still make it.

"Alrighty then! I think I know what we're gonna do today!" she imitates the stupid carrot-nosed guy.

I can still-

"Do you want me to help you make your room presentable, Gokudera-kun?"

My chest seizes up when her smile reveals itself. I can't move. I can't do anything but stare at her.

"You still have time, Kyoko-san. You can still go to the Tenth," I tell her, my tone almost pleading. I look at my phone. Only five minutes left till the train's departure.

_Kyoko-san... please just go._ I just want to yell it at her.

Her hands hold mine. My trembling just becomes more violent.

She pulls me closer to her. She closes her eyes and simpers at me.

"Gokudera-kun... I've already decided to be here. I don't want to change that," she murmurs serenely. I swallow hard. Her words remind me so much of thorns.

Thorns that continue to ensnare and crush me.

Mutely, I push her hands away. I'm disgusted at myself.

I'm a good-for-nothing asshole for screwing her mind like this.

I should probably tell her that she's just wasting her time with me. I should probably tell her that I'm going to leave, and I probably won't be coming back.

"Ok then, let the pre-exam cleaning begin!" she sings out optimistically.

Fuck me. I can't even reply back.

**~K27~**

_(It's all wrong, the way we're working; Towards a goal, that's nonexistent, it's nonexistent..._)

_(But we just keep believing)_

**Her.**

Mmm... I should probably text Baldie that Kyoko-chan's coming today.

Umu... I'm so sleepy still~ It's just 7AM here on my phone. Maybe that idiot's still asleep yet.

I stare at the screen of my phone. Whaa~ Kyoko-chan!

Gosh, I'm so surprised by the fact she'll be pulling this stunt up!

I stretch my arms and stifle back a yawn.

Should I text Gokudera-kun about this? I look at the alarm again.

Darn, looks like my sexy body wins this. I sink back to the pillows.

It's best if it'll be a surprise. And argh, my body needs more hours of beauty sleep!

**~K27~**

**Me.**

_Pleaseohpleaseohplease I hope Haru didn't tell Gokudera-kun!_

Yeah, I had been saying that to myself fifty minutes before I had even knocked. It's a false alarm, fortunately.

Hm. Probably she didn't because Gokudera-kun was surprised to see me. It's a little fishy too, when I had noticed earlier that Gokudera-kun had packed stuff and confirmed it when I cleaned his drawers.

And add the fact that he didn't answer me earlier when I was requesting to enter...

He's pretty quiet as well. Compared to his usual silence due to shyness... this one was different.

I saw a sliver of disappointment when he saw me kick the door open (Onii-chan, thank you for teaching me!)

Or probably it's because I'm feeling so hyper today. Haha.

I'm currently in the process of cleaning the dishes that...uh... Probably lay in the sink for weeks now. The smell's so funky I had to borrow five facemasks to outlast the smell and wipe 'em clean.

It also took a while to sweep the dust bunnies accumulating from the oddest places in Gokudera-kun's room. Then I had to clean the bathroom and make his bed.

I find it surprising to see everything such a mess... It all seemed like Gokudera-kun's in a hurry.

And with the bag in mind, he's probably-

Ah well, he'll have to wait a little while longer!

"Gokudera-kun, is it alright if I use your stove?"

It's a good thing I thought of buying groceries.

**~K27~**

**Him.**

Kyoko-san's thoughtfulness should have taken a toll on me already.

"I hope you'll like the _katsu-don_ I'll be making. From the looks of stuff here, you hadn't even eaten a decent meal. Some take-outs here and instant noodles there... Gokudera-kun needs to fill his stomach with something nutritious this time!"

She's too fucking nice that it pisses me off.

I sit at the foot of my bed, exhausted of the cleaning we had. She insisted to clean the ceiling and that stinky bathroom... dammit I wasted about 75% of my energy.

And she sits beside me as she takes out the ingredients and utensils, including the knife, chopping board and the pan.

Holy shit.

She concentrates at her work, preparing everything speedily by hand. Her hands smoothly chop the greens and meat without much mess.

She's amazing.

"Gokudera-kun, I brought my rice cooker. Can you steam some rice for me?"

My eyes widen as she brings out one and places it on my outstretched hands with barely any effort.

"I-I'm not exactly good at anything in the kitchen Kyoko-san-" I mumble.

"Then I'll help you. Is that alright?"

"I might break a dish or something-"

"Fearing something won't help you overcoming it, Gokudera-kun," she smiles and leads me towards the sink as she brings the rice grains with her.

"K-Kyoko-san-"

"Actually I'm glad that I managed to cook something for a friend. I haven't done this for such a long time now... It's my way of showing thanks for teaching me for the test. _Katsu_ for the win!"

I swallow. She's reminding me of the thing I'm depriving both of us. She's already losing her chance of meeting up with the Tenth whilst I am losing my chance of getting the test sooner.

"With the _katsu-don_, I'm going to add _udon_ soup and coconut curry dip! Let's give it our best for the test next week, ok?"

"..."

**~K27~**

_(I'll turn it off in all my spite... I'll turn it off... JUST TURN IT OFF!)_

**~K27~**

Kyoko-san's phone has been ringing consecutively for an hour now.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" I ask as I prepare the small table I have. I insist that I sit on the floor instead.

"Ah... no!" she replies, as she turns her phone off this time. "I-It's just Haru. I'll talk to her later when I get home, ahahaha..."

She can't mask the tone in her voice. She's obviously lying.

But I don't press her further. I continue sipping the soup quietly.

"How is it?" she asks with a small smile.

I cannot look at her as I sip it some more.

It was good. So good.

"I've never tasted... home-made _katsu-don_ before," I reply monotonously. "Thank you, Kyoko-san."

I... actually I want to praise it more. It was obviously made with love. She deserves more recognition from me than that.

"I'm really glad that Gokudera-kun likes it," she chirps. From the groceries, she then puts a piece of cake in a plastic bag by my side.

"And... a little something to sweeten things up. Onii-chan doesn't like cakes much so I give you this fail work I baked."

She really... does she really want to fatten me up this bad? At this rate I'm not going to have a flight ready in time!

"Oh!" her eyes drift at the piano beside the bed. Dammit! She's gonna discover...!

Wait... what the fuck am I afraid of? Maybe I should tell her to replace me-

"Gokudera-kun, haha! I now know what you're gonna do for the presentation!" she grins, pointing at the piano excitedly like a little kid.

I just look at her.

"That's amazing," she smiles.

My heart palpitated in a fraction of a second.

"Can you... play something for me?"

I obey. I walk slowly at the upright and began to press the keys.

I began to sing _'Just the Way You Are'_ as I do.

I'm surprised that even if my mood hasn't picked up, my performance remains spot-on.

She claps at me excitedly.

"Who taught you this?"

"My mother," I reply with a grunt. I look at her as she sweetly claps again.

"I bet she's proud of you for playing this well, Gokudera-kun. I'm not really good at this music business... but I think you're really good. Maybe I can sign you up in the music club so you'd be able to show your talent."

I look down to hide my grin.

"I only want to play this one time. I... don't think I can play anymore except for Kyoko-san."

"Ok," she beams, not minding at all. "I can't argue with that, can I? It's up to you, anyway."

She probably didn't understand that this is the last time I'll ever play it.

Then her phone rang.

**~K27~**

_(Worst part is before it gets any better we're headed for a cliff)_

_(And in the free-fall I will realize I'm better off when I hit the bottom)_

**~K27~**

**Me.**

Tsuna-kun's calling me again.

And again, and again, and again, and again!

I'm feeling a little guilty because of it. For goodness' sake, I'm already here.

I hate the fact that he can still use his phone to reach out to me.

"Can we begin the study session then, Gokudera-kun?"

He takes quite a while to respond as I wash the dishes. He keeps looking at the window, muttering something.

It's unnatural for Gokudera-kun to be like this... but I don't want to pry. It's probably too rude of me... I mean, for barging here without a second's notice.

Yeah, I shouldn't just butt in into his business. I've already done enough.

**~K27~**

**Her.**

"Hello, Tsuna-san? Why did you call?"

I think... I don't like where this is going.

_"Haru-san, do you know where Kyoko-san might be? She's not answering her phone. I won't be mad if you tell me the truth."_

Aww, shiiiiit. Knew this is going to happen.

"Tsuna-san... Kyoko-chan... er..." Fuck, should I tell him? Gah, my heart's pounding so loud! "Ahm... Kyoko-chan's studying for exams, I think..." God, should I tell him about Gokudera-san too? ARGH.

_"...I- I see..."_He sounds so crestfallen as he answers back. I gulp to stop myself from choking. _"Ahaha... I'm sorry for calling you so suddenly, Haru-san."_

"It's fine, Tsuna-san..." I lied. It's not ok. He cannot hide the dejection in his voice. I don't want to know what happens next if this continues.

_"Thank you, Haru-san. Tell Kyoko-san 'Good luck on her exams', ok?"_

I let him hang up first. I can't return to my books and notes after.

Oh my god, I pray that nothing bad will happen between the three of them!

**~K27~**

**"Things To Say"****  
**_(I wonder how our life would feel if you looked back and I had got to say the things I didn't say)_

**Me.**_  
_"Gokudera-kun, are you listening to me?"

He continues scribbling on, not minding me at all.

He looks so dead as he gives me the answers via pen-on-paper.

"Gokudera-kun?" I hold his arm and he shakes it away.

He's trembling fiercely as he writes without giving me a hoot.

"If there's something wrong, or if you want me to leave, can you please tell me?"

He ignores me and keeps flipping the book we were using as he searches for more questions.

"P-please don't ignore me-"

He keeps thumbing the book absentmindedly.

"In that case..."

**SLAM!**

"Evil book, I order you to not hypnotize Gokudera-kun any longer!"

He jumps from his seat and looks at me beadily.

"What were you doing, Kyoko-san?" he says hoarsely.

"I was freeing you from the evil book's spell. You were too mesmerized by Analytic Geometry, my boy," I wink.

"Oh..." His mouth became a thin line. "I'm sorry that the book got the better of me, haha..."

There was still no life in his voice.

He sits down again and hands me the answers.

"If you have problems understanding them... you can ask me, Kyoko-san..."

"Gokudera-kun, I want you to be honest with me."

He stops working on a problem and waits.

"Do you want me to leave?" I ask him, trying to stare at his jade eyes.

The line of a mouth vanishes, and he looks at me with a smile.

**~K27~**

**Him.**

Nine hours have already passed since the first trip by train. There's still one I can board on after thirty minutes that will head for Tokyo. I'll check if there are any trips for Italy there then. I still have time. I still have hope.

Fucking yes, I'm going to run away and I don't know if I should blame Kyoko-san, the Tenth or myself.

Can I blame Kyoko-san for interrupting my flight and probably breaking the Tenth's spirit?

Can I blame the Tenth for being secretive and telling me at the last minute that shit like this can happen?

Or can I fucking blame myself, for acting so stupid to actually fall in love with Kyoko-san and handle poorly these shitty consequences?

Can I just blame myself for taking the easy way out?

"Do you want to me to leave?"

I should stall myself. She's asking me a question.

She's giving me a ticket to freedom. It disturbs me all too much.

Can I really tell her the truth and hurt her feelings as the corollary?

"Yes." I should. I should accept the fact that it's better to act now than regret it later.

A long silence enshrouds itself in the room. I look away.

"I... see. Then I should probably take my leave then. I hope that you liked your meal though, haha," she smiles, her voice never wavering as she takes the notes I had written and stows it in her bag, along with the rice cooker, the chopping board and her other utensils. "I should've called Gokudera-kun. I'm so sorry!"

Why is she so nice?

I invited her here, and for me to show my displeasure when she's here now I-

I was right. I really never deserved her.

"Kyoko-san."

Irony is, I can't stop myself for doing it.

"Do you want to catch the Tenth's match then? Maybe he's still fighting right now. The competition doesn't end until 5 PM."

I still can't stop myself sacrificing my superficial wants to see her happy- with someone else.

After that, I can probably go on to catch the train. It's two birds in one shot.

I then kneel down with my back facing her.

"Climb on my back Kyoko-san. Don't worry about my things. I'll find out and kill whoever tries to. We'll fly to your house so you can bring down your supplies. Then we can fly there. We still have time to spare."

I can have my things shipped to Italy. It won't be a problem. If she doesn't agree then...

"Oof, you're heavy!"

"Ahaha, really Gokudera-kun? I should probably stop eating my sweets then?"

"Say what?"

"To prepare for the confectionery competition this summer I need to practice. Onii-chan's too tired of eating them, so I finish them myself haha."

"I'll just prepare my back for the pain, then."

Shit, why can I still kid around?

**~K27~**

**Me.**

"Gokudera-kun, can I ask you something?"

I already had brought my stuff back at home a couple of minutes ago. It's friggin' cold up here. He assured me earlier we would reach the center where Tsuna-kun was having his match in thirty minutes.

"Shoot," he answers.

I grin. It's cold, and at the same time the clouds have occluded my field of vision. It's alright though, because I know I won't be lost with Gokudera-kun.

"Why are you so kind to me?"

He laughs.

"I mean, Gokudera-kun I've figured out that you weren't happy to see me, but you still let me in. You let me do every whim I want, and you never complained or threw a fit. Even when I interrupted your tutoring, you still didn't shout at me."

"..."

"It's ok if you don't answer, haha. I should just go with the flow then."

It's better if you reserve your energy, Gokudera-kun.

"Do you want to look down?" he now asks. "It's an amazing sunset, Kyoko-san."

"If you promise me one thing," I say, cheekily I might add. "You and I will be watching Tsuna-kun's match."

I can still do it then. I can still push through.

I just have to believe that Gokudera-kun's patient enough.

"Ok."

Yes!

"Look down or else-!"

And we dive, but I never closed my eyes.

Gokudera-kun's right. It's wonderful. I wish I can fly!

"We're almost at the island, Kyoko-san. Do you want to touch the sea later?"

I nod and hold on tightly. I'm sure even then, I'll trust him still.

**~K27~**

I actually had fun with Gokudera-kun. It was cool even as we glided to see flying fish pass us. I'm so glad that I agreed with him.

He really knows... how to make me happy, along with Tsuna-kun.

"Let's hurry, Kyoko-san!" he says urgently as we rush to the dome to Onii-chan and Tsuna-kun's match.

We rush past the throngs of people going back and forth inside and squeezed our way past the entrance door.

I pray our flying here wasn't in vain!

"Get off!" I push the guy trying to get out past us because the space was too small. I nearly got crushed. Thank goodness that Gokudera-kun grabbed my hand in time!

"Are you ok?" he asks me as we run to what seems to be the final hallway. Damn was the venue huge!

We open the door and excused ourselves past some who were leaving.

"Shame this final match is very one-sided. I feel pity for the kid. He won't even fight back..."

"Yes, how anticlamatic... And the poor kid had been doing awfully well in the preliminaries..."

What? We've just reached the last match?

"We need to go down to see it clearly Kyoko-san," Gokudera-kun leads me. I close my eyes.

"Such a shame..."

"And he had this streak too, or so I heard-"

"He didn't even throw a jab or anything!"

Just who are they whispering about?

D-don't tell me-

We stop.

I look at the ring.

There was Tsuna-kun, head bowed and at the left side of the referee.

The match... is already over.

The ref raises the hand of the winner.

It wasn't Tsuna-kun.

Just as I am about to utter his name, they turn and leave.

And I just stood there, biting my lip.

In the end... it was just a waste of time.

If we just zoomed there, would we still had caught Tsuna-kun? Would he have pulled out something and won the match if we arrived in time?

He looked clearly sad as the ref proclaimed the winner.

Did we... No... I... Make him lose?

"Go, Kyoko-san."

I looked to my right. Gokudera-kun was no longer holding my hand.

"You're the only one who can cheer him up. Go on without me," he nudges further.

"I can't," I activate my self-restraint. Even if I feel so guilty, I should take this risk right now.

Because... I did not come here just for Tsuna-kun's sake.

I hate myself for thinking so, but I have to be honest this time.

"What's wrong?"

"Gokudera-kun," I turn to face him. My stomach's having this lousy feeling and I am shaking uncontrollably. "I have to be truthful. I came here for my own sake, to tell you something."

It's like I'm having an epileptic shock right now as I try looking at his eyes, cursing myself for acting so selfishly. I hate myself for using Gokudera's offer for my own sake.

"I like you, Gokudera-kun. I like you... a lot."

**~K27~**

**Him.**

She... I... I...

A smile worms its way on my lips.

Figures. In the end I have to congratulate the hag. We achieved victory in a span of merely three days.

Her eyes disappear past her bangs. She's trembling.

Not only is Kyoko-san optimistic, she's also candid. Brave.

The choice I made cannot mix with the qualities she showed me today. I'm such a weakling. A fucking coward.

"Kyoko-san..." I call her name softly.

I beam again and place my hands on her shoulder once she looks up.

I cannot not embrace her. It's not my duty to.

"Go. To the Tenth. You need him far more than I'll ever want you."

It was an instant. Her mouth opens as she looks at me.

"I only promised to watch him. I'm leaving now. You must've realised that by now. You saw my bags." My tone is gentle. Serene.

"Kyoko-san... Don't ever look back once you turn around okay?"

I can't tell her the truth. She might blame the Tenth.

Her mouth clenches and her throat clears a little.

"Goodbye, Kyoko-san. Thanks for the food."

Yes, and the memories. I give her the final shove.

She's supposed to leave first. I rejected her. But she... she...

She actually waves back.

She grins as she does.

"You're welcome!" she says, lifting her right hand and waving at me. "Don't worry, I'll go._Adieu_, Gokudera-kun."

And she turns to the exit. I wait till she rounds the corner.

Once she does, I also turn and walk to the other exit at the far end.

I can't be friends with her anymore. I can't do it out of fear in rekindling my past feelings towards her.

I can't help but clench my fists as I do.

I like Kyoko-san too, even now. My heart leapt just a sec upon hearing her utter those words.

Even if doesn't matter anymore.

**~K27~**

**"First Train Home"**

_(What matters to me doesn't matter to you..._

_What matters to you doesn't matter to them_

_What matters to them... It doesn't change anything)_

**Him.**

I am quite lucky that there's still a final train headed to Tokyo from Okinawa. Thank God it's now possible.

Sure, the savings I have might not be enough for the flight but I'll figure something out once I reach the capital.

This shit I'm about to do... I'm sorry everyone. I can't... I don't...

I was never suited for the shit that you're all going through. It's over.

I can't do it anymore. The longer I stay, the longer I'm sure to inflict more pain... especially to Kyoko-san.

"It seems that I chose the right train to board."

Suddenly, someone occupied the seat facing mine.

"Was it Reborn-san's orders for you to stop me?" I snort as I look at the window. It's going to be a beautiful sunset. The seaside is absolutely vast and open to possibilities as it shimmers and foams.

The pineapple girl shakes her head.

"I came here by my own accord."

"Oh? Then what do you fucking want me to do? Cancel my train?" my mouth will finally get the better of me. I have never liked this girl since then. I cannot like her for losing control that time.

She bores her uncovered eye at me. "I want you to finish what you started."

She wants me to go back.

I stretch my arms and yawn. I leer at her.

"There's no point going back. I don't want to hesitate," I sigh as I look at the horizon once more. Gulls flock at our window. "Hesitating has leaded me cancelling the first train, making the Tenth miserable and rejecting the girl I love. All in one day too!" I laugh darkly. "Just like before. If you haven't hesitated to break up with me, then you would've left me with less bruises."

"I cannot take back the past," she says tonelessly. "You must finish what you started to at least be satisfied at leaving it off."

"But what's the point? If I do stay... then I might hurt Kyoko-san again. I'll just make the Tenth be probably more miserable than before. I might just involve the hag to more decisions that will lead to nowhere."

"Then you do believe that you're making the right decision then. By running away?"

If it was me back then, I would've yelled and hurt her. Yeah, if I did let anger get the better of me.

"I'm such a wimp, aren't I?" I chuckle. "I don't know what else to do right now. If I left early... Probably I'll be able to escape the poor choices I had made, for the sake of someone."

It's now her turn to look at the window.

"In life, we search for answers to prove we have the right decisions..." she trails off. "But the truth is, we can't search for what's not there. At the end of the day, the lessons we get are the answers to our decisions. That's why we forgive people who hurt us, we love people who don't love us and we smile despite every painful crash in our hearts."

"Since when have you given such advice?" I tease her.

"Miura-san sent me to tell you that," she said. "After you left your home she asked me to help her look for you two. She worries about you three."

"Pfft, that idiot hag..." I mutter, irked and touched at the same time. She's a fool through and through to keep advising me with that stupid book of hers.

"Miura-san cares for you a lot," she says still in monotone. "She asks me for your cellphone number as well."

"Did you give it to her?" I nearly shouted. The last thing I want to here is her asking me "Are you here yet?"

She shrugs. "It's up to you if you want to tell her or not."

I guffaw and also look at the window. "Both of you are really stubborn."

There's a small silence after.

"You've grown, you know. The old you might have wrung my neck if ever face him."

"Haha, that's exaggerating it!" I beam but then fall silent again. I'm surprised at myself as well. The few weeks I had spent in Namimori has changed me a lot.

"I wonder..l if you're the person from that time, maybe our relationship would've held on even by just a little."

And then I saw a liquid fall past her left cheek.

I close my eyes and put my hand on her own at the train table.

I can still remember it all too vividly, especially the things I had done to her. Even now, it hurts me to see it.

I squeeze her hand. The tears continue to drip slowly. She didn't break down. The Chrome Dokuro I know had never cried even if I had beaten her nearly to death one time.

I squeeze her hand harder.

"You know why some relations last long and others fail?" Damn it, I hate the me back then. I should've apologized the moment she broke up with me. "They last long not because they're destined to last long. They last long because two brave people made a choice- to keep it, fight for it, and to work for it. Meanwhile others fail not because they are destined to fail. They fail because either one or both made the choice-"

I'm so sorry for being so blind. You accepted my confession then even if you already had loved someone else.

"To set the other free."

She finally, after two years cracks a smile at me. She looked absolutely beautiful. There was no question why I had loved her.

I stand up.

"I guess I better go then. I'll try giving her my shitty number if she asks me," I smile. "Oh, and right. Whoever you choose this time, make sure that dude will make you happy or I'll seriously kick his ass."

She continues to smile as I turn to walk to the pilot and tell him to fucking stop the train. If that fails then I'll try to find another way.

"Gokudera."

I face her one final time, grinning broadly.

She has only been able to say my name only now.

"Remember: our eyes are placed in front because it's more important to look ahead than to look back. Good luck."

I nod and turn around. _Thanks._

Well.

It's time for me to let this old flame die then.

**~K27~**

**"Breathe Again"**

_(All I have, all I need, he's the air I would fucking kill to breathe...)_

**Me.**

Should I cry right now?

I mean, Gokudera-kun had rejected me earlier. I was too late to realize my feelings. It turns out that in the end, he values Tsuna-kun more than me.

W-what am I supposed to do now...?

Oh... Gokudera-kun told me... to go to Tsuna-kun...

Well what shall I do then...? Cheer him up? Apologize?

His face earlier showed complete frustration. He had seen us. I saw him look at our direction.

But the area was so vast... I must be romanticizing things.

So... must I go...?

But... I don't know where he went. He might have gone home already. I don't even know now how I'll be able to leave.

Gokudera-kun's... such an idiot for ditching me here.

But at least I'll be able to...

I forgot what I'm supposed to do now. I have managed to catch a train that has Namimori on its list (it turned out that we're just a couple of miles from Okinawa).

In the end, I can't do it. I really can't do it.

I think... I'll be too weak to face Tsuna-kun.

It took me all my strength to muster a smile at Gokudera-kun for saying that to me.

Actually, it's painful. I never thought that things like this would feel this way. I always roll my eyes when the girl cries as this guy rejects her.

Now... now I'm really so, so stupid. I shouldn't have pulled it. I'm just regretting the shit I did.

I hate Kyoko Sasagawa.

I hate myself for being so, so self-centered. I'd rather think of my own feelings than Tsuna-kun's.

Gokudera-kun was also hinting that I should be here, rather than at his house. Why, why, why _didn't I even listen?_

Why did Gokudera-kun even told me he liked me when in the end he'd rather stand by the Tenth than by his decision? He's an idiot.

Now I hate him as well. I hate him for not sticking to his thoughts. I hate him for changing things by the last minute.

I hate him too... for making me fucking hope that he'll say yes.

Did he trick me? Or was I tricking myself for believing he'll agree?

If I had backed out soon, would I be happier? Would I have liked it more if I never told him I liked him?

No. I wouldn't have liked it.

I'm the real idiot here. I just don't want to face my mistakes. I keep asking questions to not make myself look bad.

It's already been an hour since I had reached Namimori. I'm still asking questions, making up excuses.

And making up distractions, as I cover my face with my knees at the bench. It's already eight o'clock when I had returned.

I look up. Stars litter the night sky and splashed as far as my eyes can see. I feel like I am inside a giant bowl.

It's suffocating me actually.

I cannot steer clear of my emotions.

I look at the sky again. My heart seems to sting a lot.

Because even now I-

_I'm still in love with Gokudera-kun._

But he already said no. So why am I still hoping?

**WHY AM I STILL STARING INTO SPACE AND WISHING HE'LL FLY HERE AND TELL ME HE STILL FEELS THE SAME WAY?**

It won't work still.

I still can't do it. I still can't move my legs. I still can't do what Gokudera-kun wishes me to do.

I'm so-

It took me quite a while to notice there's a hand on my head.

It took me another moment to notice someone holding me close.

"I'm glad that you came to watch, even if you missed it, and I lost."

My heart sank as I hear Tsuna-kun's voice.

I let my knees hide my face as I begin to shake.

He is the last person I want to see.

"Well, there's nothing much you can do about it. Exams are on Monday and I should've gone home with the championship to brag about."

I'm so tremulous I nearly couldn't hear all of his words.

I hate Tsuna-kun for not blaming me for his loss.

"I-I'm not putting it up on you! I guess it was my fault for acting so selfish and force you to come… I'm sorry, Kyoko-san."

He knew what I'm thinking and it makes my stomach hurt even more.

"Where's Gokudera-kun?"

He really has to ask that.

"H-he left," I can barely whisper. The emotion I try holding back wants to spill out.

"I see…" he speaks wearily.

I just cannot stop shaking. It is too much, actually.

"Tsuna-kun," I murmur, embracing my knees further. "Why is love so ironic?" It dropped. Slowly but surely they began to drop. "It's hard to find, but easy to lose… makes you feel good but hurts you so bad… opens your eyes but makes you blind… fills up your heart then tears it apart…"

They continue to drop, washing my face entirely. I cannot stop myself. The tears just continue falling.

He doesn't answer me. I continue to weep, unable to halt myself.

It makes me really mad because after the moments of hiding my tears in front of him, he'll finally see me like this.

"You know, it makes me mad because even if Gokudera-kun rejected me, I can't stop liking him," I continue, raising my voice.

I am so furious at myself. He doesn't interrupt.

"Tsuna-kun... you should hate me. I ignored your calls, and I didn't come even if I could've ended studying much more quickly."

I keep pouring out, and still he doesn't clear his throat.

"I'm such a bad person. I used Gokudera-kun and didn't give a damn about his feelings. I used him to get what I want. He really doesn't deserve a bitch like me."

Even then, he keeps quiet.

"Tsuna-kun…" I cannot stop myself from calling his name, and still I continue crying. "Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-kun…"

I hate the fact that Tsuna-kun can be so selfless even now. He would rather listen to my rants than talk of how bad I really am.

I look up, then gasp.

He looks absolutely beaten to a pulp. His face is disfigured even and badly swollen. He's wearing a jacket, probably to hide the bruises he has sustained.

But still, I cannot mistake that simper.

"I'm ok," he assures. "I'll stay here. I'm not going to leave. I promise."

Another tear falls from my eye. I reach out and touch his face. He doesn't even move as I caress it slowly.

I don't get it. I don't get it at why Tsuna-kun who barely had any medical treatment would put my emotional pains than his own.

I'm so sorry. Even if I still love Gokudera-kun, you're ok with that.

I held onto his jacket and covered my face with it. I felt the charm underneath his chest, his beating heart past it as well.

He was warm, so, so warm.

"Hold me," I whisper.

He embraces me.

Fifteen… thirty… ninety minutes passed, and I continue holding onto his jacket. I continue to sob.

It's painful, truly I admit. I'm suffocating from the first love I had ever felt.

But maybe, I'll be able to breathe again. I hope, this time, with Tsuna-kun.

And maybe he'll never let me go.

_**~K27~**_

"**Cry with You"**

_(Keeping it inside won't fix it)_

**Him.**

The sunset is blinding, even if I'm not seeing the sun.

I push the swing, still looking out. The wind's whistling. The leaves are rustling.

It's all too tranquil. It's all too solemn for me to take.

I close my eyes once more and continue pushing myself, letting the wind murmur on my ears.

"Hey," her voice startled me. I look at her, now walking past the slide of Namimori Park and sitting at the empty swing beside me. A guitar's at her side.

I stop my swing. But I didn't reply or face her again.

"I should've told you that Kyoko-chan was going to confess to you today and I wouldn't have to resort to Chrome-chan helping me. Then none of this would have happened. Maybe you could've avoided it sooner."

"You knew?"

"Well, yeah. You already pointed that out yesterday afternoon. Sorry."

I bite my cheek. "Whatever. It already happened."

"Yeah…" she laughs. "Judging by the look on your face, did you turn her down?"

"It's best if you didn't hear it from Kyoko-san," I sigh.

I should… thank her now or something for going to lengths like that in picking me up. Damn her.

"Well, it's a good thing you're not being emo about it you know. But then again, the guitar I brought won't be put to use."

"What's that? You're just going to brag at your guitar skills that fail."

"K-kay. Baldie, I hate you."

I look down at the swing.

"But actually, I think your voice's nice. Good even. I'll be glad if you know, we continued our presentation for the Prom."

Yeah, it's really better if I thought about doing some good before I leave.

"You just want me to compliment you as well, don't cha?" she rolls her eyes.

"Fuck, I won't go that low."

"Right. Don't worry, it worked. I think your vocals and piano skillz aren't shabby either. As well as that English test score."

"Why thank you!"

She hits me with the guitar on the head.

"Don't be too braggy! I only said they're not shabby," she folds her arms, her head held high.

I stick my tongue out. "You're such a bad liar. You adore my awesome skillz."

"K-kay!"

I guffaw. I can really depend on her to lift my spirits, even if she doesn't mean to.

"Hey hag."

"Present!"

"I want you to do something for me. Can you…" I nearly thought twice about asking her. "Can you talk to Kyoko-san for me? Can you tell her that I apologize?"

"Why not do it yourself?"

I shook my head. "I probably won't be able to do it. I cannot come near her without the risk of hurting both of us. I cannot be friends with her from now on."

"Gaden, and why?"

"Because I still like her," I say truthfully. "And I don't want to do that anymore. It'll never work between us."

"Why?"

"Gawd, don't you have any methods of questioning other than that 'w' word?"

"Nope, suck it up."

"Well, because I'll be leaving after the Prom. I'll become the Right Hand Man. I cannot go to college with her then."

"A-and so what? Even if you can't be with her till college, there's still at least that long-distance relationship thingie. Facebook! Twitter! Skype! It can work out!"

"It won't. See, I still have to take a test before I really become the Tenth's Right Hand. I might literally die doing it."

"I hate you for being so negative," she sighs now going at it with her swing.

"Sorry, but I guess I don't want to involve myself with love anymore," I shrug.

She frowns.

"Gokudera-kun, I hope you're wrong. It's actually fun being in love. It makes you so alive."

"I had already two hearts broken and I'm still not as hyperactive as you," I chuckle.

"Even so… maybe it happened because there's something better for you to have. Who knows? Maybe the next girl that comes along might actually be the one you're searching for."

"Hmph. Let's hope then," I grunt.

The sky's turning pink now.

"You know, you can actually cry now if you want."

I do not reply. My mouth finds it difficult to find words.

"No matter how hard you laugh, it's still not ok if you don't let it out."

Tch. She has read me this well now?

_"__Now you don't have a purpose. Don't let anybody in.__" _she sings, strumming her guitar.

I try to close my ears. The regrets and mistakes that I had made might burst. Shit, what is she fucking doing?

_"__Now you're out there with no target. So your friends become your aim. Now there is no one left around you. There is no one left to blame."_

That idiot… what is she doing?

_"And what you don't know, it won't hurt you… and what you don't know will save you from some pain. But if I can choose over, and it hurt you... coz there's something about, life in the pain."_

She grins at me faintly as she sang. Her eyes never left me.

_"Now there's a something inside you stirring. Like there's a fight coming your way. But there'll be no fists you'll be throwing. Just some words you've got to say."_

I bite my lip. She should just stop. She should just stop it, goddammit.

_"And you'll scream for repentance... or you'll hide behind what's fake. But there ain't nothing to forgiveness… you give as freely as you take."_

That's enough. That's friggin' enough.

_"And I don't need to understand your stories. Don't need to understand your pain. Coz I've been here since the beginning. And I'll be here the rest of the way."_

Shit, shit, shit. It happens so fast. My hands subconsciously touched my eyes.

_" And I'll be here the rest of the way."_

I was crying.

I was really… tearing up.

_"Now you've tried your hand in running… Why don't you try your hand in faith? 'Coz there's a moment to be taken, and it is right before you break."_

She sings the chorus then. I smile as she does.

I was really crying and smiling at the same time. I never thought it'll be possible.

"Thanks a lot," I speak, once she finishes. "I'll give you my number then, in case I involve myself in more break ups," I added, smirking.

_You've been such a good friend to me, Miura. I can't thank you enough._

I didn't feel nor sound weird as I utter her name.

"Anytime dude, anytime," she beams. "But my services doesn't come free, haha."

It's the first time that I actually started to believe in what I've got right now.

I'll continue looking ahead. There's no more reason for me to look back.

_Thanks for the advice…Chrome. I'm glad that I listened._

**~K27~**_  
_

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Here comes the kissing!

I hate the fact that even this summer break, I still have tons of stuff to take care of.

OTL, yeah. Next chapter will be the last time we'll see a Gokudera POV. I'm not satisfied with this chapter at all. I think it's too cheesy and too emotional. Hope you don't mind though. Next chapter will be all 'party-partay!'.

Oh right, don't hesitate to ask questions about this chapter! I'll reply as fast as I can.

Thank you for reading and still sticking with me the 'busybody'. :3


	20. Tuesday

_I am sorry._

_I'm really so, so sorry I've only updated right now. And because: _

_-This chapter is short. I've already written this part months before but I haven't continued it because of school work. Sigh._

_-I have made you guys wait. I apologize. Gosh I really, really apologize._

_-The chapter didn't fulfill the chapter preview. I've already planned everything, but I never had the time (and the confidence) to type it._

_BUT… there will be kissing next chapter. Sigh. I guess I'll drag on this story for another chapter. I apologize it's still not the Prom. I hope you guys don't mind. Please, please, please forgive me._

_I guess... this will be a preview. Yes. If you desperately want to review, PM me instead. I just can't help updating because you guys might think this story is dead or something. I'll try my best to make up to you the next time I update!_

* * *

**"Outree"**

(Beginning shall be emo)

**Me.**

EXAMS ARE NEARLY OVERRRR!

Gosh, I'm finally going to be able to practice baking properly once I go home!

HAHAHAHA. I can't stop laughing. I'm just so happy. Only one day left tomorrow for exam torture. After that I'm officially free! Yay.

Hehehe. Ok I'll go laugh again.

"Hey, Tsuna-kun!" I call out once he comes out of the classroom. Haru and Gokudera-kun came out earlier, bickering as always. (_"Idiot hag, that move's all wrong. We should do this instead!"_) Now only Yamamoto-kun's left inside.

He looks up and walks to me. I take out from my pocket the scratch paper I used for the exam earlier.

"What did you answer in the last question?" I ask earnestly. "I kinda have no faith at my solutions. Damn you Physics."

"Oh, question 29? Maybe if you used this formula and derived this equation maybe..."

"Not a chance dude," I point out. "Look, the value's higher if we do this..."

"Why don't you use this then?"

"Can you give me your solution? You're not even a good teacher. I don't even get your shortcuts."

"Physics isn't exactly my strongest point. I didn't get to catch this because I was excused."

"Then you should have taken the test later!"

"Well, your brother told us we should have guts to take the exam as soon as we can. He told us it was important for our concentration."

"What does taking exams you haven't even studied have to do with concentration?"

He shrugs. "I don't know either. Besides, shouldn't you be asking Gokudera-kun instead about your answer? I heard he's a good teacher."

I swallow and then tried to make my face muscles work their charm.

"Ehehe, I don't feel like asking him," I giggle and then fold my scratch paper. Darn, it's been already three days since and my eyes keep stinging whenever I remember. I turn from Sawada and pretend to return my paper on my bag so he won't see my bloodshot eyes.

It's a good thing- earlier that Gokudera-kun had avoided me. It's probably better if our eyes never meet. I try to pound in my mind that Gokudera-kun has a good reason to reject me, whatever that may be or why he left. Honestly, I don't want to know.

Fuck, I don't really get at why I'm going at it like it's the saddest thing that ever happened to me.

"Kyoko-san, what did you answer at Math here?" he now asks as he points to one problem he also wrote. It took me two minutes to decipher the five numbers.

"Oh that…" I secretly wipe my eyes and write my solution. "Tsuna-kun next time you should practice writing legibly. I can't understand whatever you had put in the paper."

And we continue to chat. I ask him more problems and he swaps his answers with mine.

Good thing that Gokudera-kun never bubbled up from our conversation again.

**~K27~**

"Thanks for walking me home like yesterday," I say to Tsuna-kun. I look at my bag. The knot in my stomach just keeps on tightening.

He just waves his hand casually. I bite my lip as I look at his patched-up face.

"Don't act recklessly for me again like what you did last Saturday," I blurted out. He shrugs.

"I'm afraid-"

"Oh stop acting like a hero, idiot. If you died for little old me I might not forgive myself," I butt in and open my bag. "I heard after you passed out that night from walking me home Yamamoto-kun took you at the hospital on time."

"The injuries weren't that serious," he laughs nervously. "And how did you know?"

"Got it from the source," I giggle and take out the lecture notebook. My left hand trembled as it clasped on the flimsy notebook. "I heard as well that you only got out last Sunday afternoon so here, the lecture for the stuff we learned while you were excused… I have an extra copy fret not!" I shove the notebook to his chest. "And when you're done… can you return it to Gokudera-kun? Send him my thanks as well."

Somehow my voice couldn't muster even a touch of glee.

He just nods, his mouth curling to a frown.

"Thank you, Tsuna-kun~" I try to make myself sound lively. "Make sure you read those lectures or else I'm going to beat you and become number 1!"

He merely stands there with his frown deepening.

"Hey dude, stop spacing out!" I wave my hands frantically. "Yo…"

"Ah, sorry!" Tsuna-kun smiles, returning back to earth. "I should go then."

"You should!" I titter and wave. "Make sure you don't forget to give that to Gokudera-kun ok?"

Darn it. I can't resist swallowing when I utter that guy's name.

By the time he actually leaves I ran to the house.

My legs were wobbly and I can barely catch my breath once leap to my bed, slippers long forgotten.

Gawd. I know my pillow will be wet again.

**~K27~**

**Her.**

Kyoko-chan has switched classes come first day of finals.

Uwah! Kyoko-chan appears so depressed these days. I want to be with her. Hug her. Be the best fwiend I should be.

It makes more sense anyway, than selfishly being with Gokudera-san, helping with practice.

We're almost close to perfect anyway. He's good enough to seamlessly blend with the instrumental playing with his piano skillz. He can sing nicely as well.

I hate to tell him that he's really good, or otherwise he'd quip me with sarcasm again.

"What about our props?" he asked once we wrap up our session. Our principal's super nice to let us use the music room under that prefect's nose. Boo him.

"Already did the finishing touches. We can put them up tomorrow night if you want. We can have class 3-C help us with staging our wonderland. Hoho. They're in charge with the stage, remember?"

"Ah, good. Let's take a look later."

To be honest, I think Gokudera-san's acting really funny since Sunday.

I mean he's not bashing me in the head when I say something stupid, even on purpose.

"Don't forget we're going home with Takeshi-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

See! H-He actually didn't say "Like hell I'm going all mushy-mushy with you two!" or "Stupid hag! No way am I coming!"

Gokudera-san's more of the brooding type nowadays. He's no longer screaming at me when I make a mistake at practice. He doesn't use his colorful vocab much when we go home. He doesn't throw bombs at others when they wolf whistle at us too as we went home. Like last Saturday.

He just puts his hands on his pockets, with a cigarette popping from his mouth.

Hate to say it but I like this Gokudera-san more. He listens at my rants, no matter how nonsensical and focuses at playing his parts flawlessly rather than looking at my mistakes. He also doesn't talk. Maybe not much now compared to before.

The only thing I hate about this Gokudera-san though, is his distancing from Tsuna-san and even from Takeshi-kun.

I already told Tsuna-san and Takeshi-kun about last Saturday. Thank god they didn't scold Gokudera-san.

"Hiya, Haru! Gokudera!" says Takeshi-kun once we finally catch the sky outside.

"Hey!" I smile and grab Takeshi-kun's arm.

Gokudera-san remains silent and plucks a cigarette again.

"You know, I'm worried about you two," Takeshi-kun says. "Don't you care about the grades for exams?"

"Whatevs," I shoo it away. "I already hit the books last Saturday. Let's go to the sushi bar again! Yay!"

"Err, ok Haru-chan." Whee, I'm glad that he agreed.

Gokudera-san just shuffles from behind. I quickly grip his arm and thrust him forward.

"Don't give us the long face Gokudera-san!" I say in the best encouraging tone I can do. "Banzai for sushi!"

Whatever happens, I should cheer him up! I'm sure Takeshi-kun will help me. And maybe we'll all be able to have a final picnic together.

Just keeping my fingers crossed.

**~K27~**

**Him.**

"She's worried about you," the baseball freak whispered as we took another sip of melon juice. The hag continues to sing as she dunks in for more wasabi. She had let me and Yamamoto have a one-on-one while she finishes the rest of our food.

I just continue drinking absent-mindedly.

"Can you make up with Kyoko-san? You know… be friends with her again?"

I smile bitterly.

"I think she doesn't want me to do that. She switched classes remember?"

"Haru-chan wants us to be one before you go and to be honest, that's what I want too."

I just stare at my cup and tilt the contents with careful thought of not spilling any. "It's really funny because even before the field trip the five of us haven't hung out yet. Maybe after the Prom we can-"

I shook my head.

"No time for that," I sigh. "I'll be leaving soon after. I'm only doing this for Miura." I can't call her 'hag' in his face. "I owe that silly girl only once. I don't want to squeeze in another thing when I've already made up my mind."

"Then attend it for me. I don't want to see a disappointed Haru-chan. Please."

I took a long draught from my glass and looked at him dolefully.

"You really like her, don't you?"

He laughs nervously and refuses to meet my eyes.

"She likes you back, don't worry. She's really crazy about you."

"Wh-what?"

"Damn, you two are really close minded. And don't fucking go red in front of me. She often talks about you when she has the chance to yap with that big mouth of hers..."

Before he could argue further a beeping sound issued from his pocket.

"Uh-oh. Looks like my presidential duties call," he hooted. "Think about what I told you," he winks. "Oh right! Haru-chan-"

"Don't bother," I cut across him raising my glass. "I'll walk her home. Your mates might impeach you or something out of tardiness. That won't be good for your image, pres baseball freak."

"Haha, think about it alright? I'll talk with Kyoko-san there. I'm sure she'd be willing to be friends with you again."

My saliva got stuck in my throat again when I imagine the idiot talking to me like this. I wonder if she'd be able to reject or accept the offer with the same nonchalance I exhibited.

I imagine the baseball freak cornering her after that duty of theirs.

_"It's really funny because even before the field trip the five of us haven't hung out yet. Maybe after the Prom we can-"_ I remember the baseball freak throwing the same question at Kyoko-san.

_"Well screw that for all I care,"_ I imagine Kyoko-san saying eyes now red and hair becoming super-saiyan, breaking whatever's in her hand (I imagine a fold-up table they might be using for the Prom). _"Me? Going with that asshole who dumped me? Why if that bastard would come I would-"_

Yeah, I imagine a dark side of Kyoko-san attempting to rip me apart. I shudder.

"Hey," I call out to him as he turns to leave. The hag waves at us impatiently, the sushi all gone from the plate. "You didn't answer my question earlier."

The baseball freak grins. "It's obvious, isn't it? Haru-chan's probably the best thing that collided with our visit to Namimori. I'll be more than happy to go out with her for real."

"Spoken straight to the point, haven't we?" I smirk and pat him on the back. "I give you my blessing. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to finally have a guy like you."

"Hope you're right," he brushes it off, beaming. "If you heard her talk, you'll be surprised. You're the only thing she can't stop talking about."

He then bids goodbye to the hag, leaving me confused and close to laughing at his retort.

Impossible, right?

_RIGHT?!_

**~K27~**

**Her.**

"Where's Takeshi-kun going?" I ask trying to be inquisitive.

"He has his duties as the President," he flicks my forehead. "And we, as model citizens for the future should be going home, preparing to be filthy rich on our jobs by studying hard so let's go..."

"Wait, wait, wait... _You_ are walking _me_ home?"

"You numbskull. 'Course I am!" he affirms indifferently.

"He didn't let you in on walking me home?" my mouth is hanging open as I ask.

"Nope. Now hurry up. It's past six already."

"G-Gokudera-san... You're not possessed, are you?"

"You want me to hit you on the head to prove you wrong?"

"N-no. Fine. Let's go."

It's a tenser moment once we go home.

For the first time ever, I found it rather awkward rather than infuriating to walk with him.

I mean, Gokudera to walk me home willingly? **O.M. **And the bicycle trip doesn't count!

We made sure we were close without going way overboard, in case someone does a ninja on us and whisks me away or something... Like a princess. Aww.

"You're drooling."

"Eff you. Do you have to notice everything?" I say heatedly as I wipe my mouth.

The silence became more pronounced with every step.

"Do you really have to tell the baseball freak about my dilemma, you tattletale?" his tone was still light.

"Oh he told you?" I frown. Next time, I'll probably confide my feelings with Tsuna-san instead but since he's more of a chatterbox than even Takeshi-kun... I don't wanna risk it.

"He wants us all to have a get-together or something. I'm guessing that it's his idea..."

"Yep. Count me out on that one," I point out giggling. "I understand your situation though. I mean, it's tough for Kyoko-chan to move on. She's probably still in love with you. And even if you try to reciprocate it, it'll just mess things up."

"But there's a catch. I got the Tenth, you and the baseball freak involved in this mess. That's the reason why we're not able to hang out like before."

"It's just like before though when Tsuna-san was distancing himself from us. You don't have to blame yourself."

"Still-"

"Gokudera-san-"

"No. Listen to me. I apologize. I mean, if I didn't seek your help then maybe none of this would've happened in the first place."

"It's the other way round, ya know," I chuckle emptily. "I should be the one saying sorry. I mean the only reason why I tried to offer a hand was because… I wanted to get back at Tsuna-san."

I halt. It's just eating me from the inside. I really want to help badly and fix the situation yet-

Goddammit, Bakadera. It was never your fault in the first place.

I shake my head in alarm when I see his horrified expression.

"Well that was my initial reason! In the end when we became real friends again I just continued to help you because you were fun to be with, even if you hit me a lot."

I press my lips together and pinch my skirt hard.

"I wish we didn't fight a lot before. If I had gotten to see this sooner… this other side of you then maybe I-" I place my hand over my mouth.

I almost said it. I really nearly said it!

"Whatevs. Right, let's go home," I say hastily and walk, with my hands still clasping my skirt pleats.

Gosh, what is wrong with you woman? Did that melon juice make you too tipsy or something?

"Gimme moar sushi, yeah break it down yo!" I scream more nonsense in case that guy tries to butt in. Good thing he didn't break my rhythm and was quiet until we got home.

Yep, until I got to my house did he finally say something.

"You're making too much racket stupid hag!" he says hotly, reminding me of the old Gokudera-san who I had quarreled with.

"I'll bring the props tomorrow, kay thanks bye!" I wave quickly and run to the gate before he could say anything.

For once I wish he _was_ slow.

A second confession is the last thing that Gokudera Hayato needs.

**~K27~**

**Me.**

We've got it all covered.

"Instead of having the cooking club do the work, we catered instead. I made sure the entire junior and senior year contribution for the food is worth it. We also have a chocolate and soda fountain," I announce proudly at Yamamoto-kun.

We're almost done with the venue, seats, sounds, lighting and the food. The decorations and final preparations will be ready by tomorrow.

Yep, we're doing it like bosses.

Yamamoto-kun's a really dependable president. Despite the fact that we have exams tomorrow, it turned out he already had the venue booked two weeks ago. The lighting and sounds were taken care of last Sunday. He had already told me about us class reps taking care of the food last Saturday.

"Excellent!" he gives us two thumbs up. We student council members grin from ear to ear. "Adjourned! Let's do our best tomorrow too!"

There's a definite scraping of chairs as people quickly head for the door. Nonstop chattering abounds. My fellow council members cannot hide their excitement. I'm about to join them when Yamamoto-kun grabs my arm.

"One moment please," he beckons me as he steals another glance at our action plan.

I follow in puzzlement.

"Is it about the plan? Well, if we do cater we can maximize the rest of the time helping you guys for the final touches tomorrow… Or is it the menu? I made sure about 80% of the students attending had their favorites listed. The vegans have salad and some dishes here on the paper. As for those who don't eat beef or pork-"

"No, it's not that. You guys did a wonderful job. I just wanted to ask for a little favor."

I remember the time when I had shot him in the head with Reborn-san's gun. I felt a little guilty as I nodded.

"It's pretty easy to ask from you. Just a get together before the prom. Us five I mean." He sounds a little shaky as he asks.

"Oh we haven't hung out casually for sometime!" I start but then stare at him instead. By five, then it means that Gokudera-kun...

"We'll ask the others if they're ok with going to the karaoke joint downtown."

"I-is he coming?" My tone is higher than usual.

"I asked Gokudera to come." A smile surfaces as he looks at me with twinkling eyes. His name reverberates on my two ears as I kept my poker face. My expression must have relieved him or something.

"Whose idea was it?" my face hardens.

"Mine Kyoko-san..." his smile begins to melt when he notices my tremulous hands.

I must control myself. If I suddenly break down now, fuck.

"I-I'll think about it ok?" I say prudently, forcing my clammy hands to stop shaking. "Know what, I'll just incline to decline," I say finally as I turn to hide the tears trying to spill. "I probably might be busy shopping for my dress then so-"

I felt his hand on my right shoulder. My eyesight instantly begins to blur as my tears overflow.

I still can't believe that I still… with Gokudera-kun…

"Gokudera never explained to you why he did it."

I began to feverishly wipe my face. He had read what I was thinking.

"Well then, can you? Was he telling the truth all along when he told me he liked me and wooed me?" I murmur, burying my face in my hands and crying silently.

"Tsuna told him that he's going to be the Right Hand Man much later than expected. It was already decided a week before we arrived in Japan. The higher-ups only told Tsuna last Friday that after the Prom would be the time of the test."

"The one involving the life and soul on the line?" I bite my lip. I mustn't let my emotions win.

"Bingo. Maybe he just didn't want you to know and blame Tsuna for messing your feelings up."

"Then why did you have to tell me?"

"I owe you for helping with the Prom."

"B-but-" I sputter. "For you to divulge that on me... don't you think it'll make the situation worse? Don't you think that I'll probably be putting the blame on Tsuna-kun?"

He laughs. "Because you're Haru's friend and my girl friend (somehow, it's weird saying that haha)."

I'm touched at his bubbly sincerity. It makes me wonder if this guy was the same person who tried to whack me with a samurai sword.

"And you're too sensible for that. Tsuna hasn't got the chance to tell you, probably. Or it's because you might have never asked him. He's got many things on his mind, that guy. Wish the elders will give him a break or something."

"You're right," I sigh. Somehow the heaviness I felt lightened up a little. "Well wow. I knew this will happen sooner or later and I haven't done anything to put a stop to it."

I look at Yamamoto-kun who wore a small smile.

"Thank you," I pat him on the shoulder. "You know, for trying to fix us up. But to be honest," I take a deep breath. "It's not going to be easy. It's not freakin' fair that Fate toyed with our feelings like this."

"Then it's a no?" he laughs.

"Yep. I figure I can't come. I'm not really strong enough to face him." I begin walking up the door and looking at my watch. It's half past 6. "Well, later. I'll give my hundred per cent tomorrow again."

He walks with me outside.

"Tsuna will be waiting for us by the gates."

I gape. Saywhut?

"W-what the hell is he doing here at this hour?"

"He had lessons with Hibari-san. I don't have a clue on what kind though," Yamamoto-kun shrugs.

"Just spill it to me once you know what that bastard's doing," I reply with a laugh.

"It's a deal if you answer my question," Yamomoto-kun says, and suddenly my chest constricts.

I know this is not good. His smile had a touch of naught.

"What's your question dude?" I eye him beadily.

"You still like Gokudera-kun, don't you?"

**~K27~**

**Her.**

Grr… I wish I took Gokudera-san's number. He'd then be able to tutor me in English.

I sigh heavily and throw the big Merriam-Webster dictionary aside.

Hn. I'm not even able to concentrate much... WAH! Why did I suddenly think of that all of a sudden?

Duh, I'm supposed to be in love with Takeshi-kun forever and ever, and for me to suddenly- to suddenly be liking Gokudera-san out of the blue…

Ok, I have to look at my reasons.

Hanging out with Gokudera-san had changed my perception of the short-tempered, octopus-haired buffoon. It turned out that he's a gentleman and a being who can fall in love, just like most of us. He can be timid at times, and he can be helpful when needed. He can also cry when asked to.

Then he's also smart. If he really hit the books, he could surpass Tsuna-san's and Kyoko-chan's grades in no time.

And he can really kick an instrument's ass! He easily learned how to play the guitar (with my sage-like guidance, of course!).

Plus… well, I actually feel really at home when I'm talking with him.

Before, when I saw Kyoko-chan and him hanging out, I actually felt a little envious. The way Kyoko-chan glowed when she was with him was really strange. How the two of them seemed incredibly close… it was almost as if they were really going out.

When I'm with Takeshi-kun, I was often trying to carry the conversation. I realized it was just me manhandling our stories and stuff. I also can't be myself with him. I get really shy and suddenly stutter at times.

Maybe Kyoko-chan also saw all these qualities of Gokudera-san and realized she also had the same feelings for him as he did for her.

"Hag, we should hurry up. We don't want to be late for exams. Otherwise your dad might kick you out if he learns about it."

We both break into a jog.

I wish that I'm just mistaking my feelings again. It's not good to fall for Gokudera-san now. He's going to leave, and he might not be coming back.

"Gokudera-san, are Yamamoto-kun and I made for each other?" I just have to ask now so I can move on! Yes, that's it.

"What? Well, I don't know. If the baseball freak learns what an assertive little airhead you are, maybe he'd pass. If he found out the big make-up kit you have in your bag to hide your ugly pimples then no…"

"I hate you," I pouted. Gosh, maybe I was wrong. I was probably just mistaking my feelings- to try having my heart bring up some competition. Maybe this is fate trying to quell my undying love for Takeshi-kun.

"I was kidding, idiot. That dude likes you back. He told me yesterday. I've never seen him happier except when the Tenth and I were playing baseball with him. In truth, I'm really… _glad_ that he's actually making the right decision in choosing you."

"You're…glad?" my voice rang out weakly as I nearly stumbled. I could barely keep up with his running.

"Yep. Weird right?" He's actually grinning. "It's just I found out in a sense, we're both alike. We know where our loyalties lie. I, with the Tenth and you, with the baseball freak. I've seen you too mushing it up all over the place. It's about time you really mush it up in public."

"Eww, don't make it sound like we're doing something obscene," I hit him on the back. Then he actually has no feelings for me.

See, Haru. No need to make up delusions! Just go with the flow, and you won't be experiencing the same hurting all over again.

If I had asked Tsuna-san earlier, then I wouldn't have been hurting for a while.

I laugh cheerfully. Never mind that I only studied for ten minutes last night.


	21. Tuesday, Wednesday

"**The Last Time"**

_(Yes, author likes her new album)_

**~K27~**

**Me.**

"Remind me…" I sigh. "_Why_ are we here inside the mini theater again?"

Classes have ended and Yamamoto-kun suddenly came out of nowhere to whisk me here in the dimly-lit mini-theater in the school. Seriously, instead of idly watching the performances, we should be completing our plans for tomorrow. I also haven't bought a dress yet. I guess I should just borrow a dress of Haru's. Sigh, I have to spend an extra hour to go there and return home.

Exams have ended anyway. Which reminds me... I've forgotten to compare answers with Tsuna-kun!

"You didn't answer my question yesterday, Kyoko-san," Yamamoto-kun smiled at me.

I freeze. H-he has to remind me something so trivial. Gosh, so what?

"W-what's the point man? I've already moved on days ago," I rolled my eyes, but my words taste sour. "So… you want me to meet up with them after their final practice? That's why we're here?"

"Yup. Before Gokudera leaves, I want us to still be close. We won't be seeing him for awhile remember?"

"Nor will I see you guys anyway," I force a smile. "So what's the point? It's not like-"

"Haru was right. You guys _are_ kinda bitter with each other," Yamamoto-kun laughs.

"So? It's not like it will be easy to just be friends with the guy who rejected you so easily." My gawd, it's you guys who aren't moving on with what happened last Saturday! It pisses me off that my friends are more affected than I am, for crying out loud!

"I already told you the reason why he did that."

"Y-yeah b-but-" I got tongue-tied and kept mum instead.

Yamamoto-kun grins smugly when I just looked on at the stage. Two people were coming out.

"It's a good thing they didn't light the whole place. Otherwise we wouldn't get a good view."

**~K27~**

**Him.**

Miura, make sure we don't make fools of ourselves in our final practice. It's not a good thing when we've got people to handle the lights and special effects for us to screw up now.

"Gokudera-kun, I never realized that the amphitheater would be this huge…"

Good. She's making my inner monologue make sense.

I whack her. "This isn't the time to let stage fright get the better of you! And we're not even performing here for the promenade, remember?"

"Well dammit you just made me feel much worse," she mumbles as she scans her parts in the half-torn paper she made a few days before. It was now torn and rolled up for reasons unknown (I never touch her stuff. The book doesn't count!). Now she's burying her face in the paper.

"This. Is. Definitely NOT the time to back out now. Look, I have to make you face the music, but there will be people when we perform. You have no fucking right to have stage fright because this was _**your**__ idea_ in the first place! If you fucking make this a fiasco-"

"Sh-shut up! I'm not crying, moron! I'm just memorizing my guitar parts. _Remember Haru…_" and now she's also talking to herself. I ignore her and look at the empty seats of the amphitheater, all appearing like miserable ghosts in the glare of the lights. I won't be hearing their voices when I perform now but later…

I don't want to disappoint Kyoko-san or my class. I promised Chrome that I'll do my final duty to this class and her.

As a right-hand man I'll definitely make them proud.

I snapped my fingers. Darkness took over finally.

"Miura you know what to do."

"Fuck you, bigshot. Make sure the guys handling the lights do their thing," she laughs as she begins strumming the guitar.

And everything came to life.

**~K27~**

**Me.**

Oh my god, my tongue was gone when their mock performance began.

Haru suddenly begins strumming the guitar in this entrancing melody that I can't help but listen to and Gokudera-kun appears and then begins to sing-

OH MAI GAAAAAAAAAADD it's AMAZING.

And then he begins playing the piano in the middle parts and it's time for Haru to sing- Wow. Just freakin' epic. It really suits Valentines Day and I easily memorized Haru's parts.

At the finale I was able to sing along with her:

"Time together is never quite enough. When we're apart whatever are you thinking of? What will it take to make or break this hint of love? So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love…"

"All the time…" Yamamoto-kun joins in.

I wanted to clap my hands in delight at what I just saw but due to situations, I just gave them a nearly-invisible thumbs up.

"We should go now, Kyoko-san," Yamamoto-kun whispers. "In case our excitement gets the better of us."

"Sureeeee," I was dazed by my lack of description and my brim of admiration (for the both of them, not just _him_) that I let him whisk me off to reality.

And yes, we know the power of back exits.

"Wow," I said by the time we closed the doors. "Wow."

"I was lost for words, either. There were lapses and technical difficulties in some parts-"

"Shush, Yamamoto-kun. Stop critiquing when it's not even noticeable for us commoners. Ugh." Don't try ruining my moment man.

"Really. The music was off in some places and Haru-chan had some difficulties in terms of pitch-"

"What the eff man, let it go! I don't even know what you're talking about. It's just amazing-"

But Yamamoto-kun keeps on saying many bad things about their performance, mostly pointing out mistakes in lighting and music and stuff I don't give much of a damn about. It was just good for me, dammit!

It then hit me when Yamamoto-kun said the last bad remark about their presentation.

"And the worst thing is, Gokudera and Haru-chan don't have chemistry."

An evil smile plasters itself on my face. Hehehe. "Oh I see why…"

He looks at me nonplussed. "Eh?"

"You're… _jealous_ of Gokudera-kun?"

"W-what made you say that?" cold sweat suddenly trickles down from his face.

"Oh nothing. You just kept criticizing their performance. And well, you saying them having no chemistry had me thinking…"

"W-what about you, Kyoko-san? Don't you feel anything?"

"LOL, why do you deviate the conversation man, it's not about me-"

"About Gokudera and Haru-chan?"

"What the eff it's over! I've been telling my onii-chan the same thing over and over now that I've moved on. It's easy since we never were a thing in the first place and you guys were just making the imaginary bubble bigger and bigger-"

"So… you're not jealous?"

"Uhuh. Dude, I've 'moved on' already. What about you? You jelly of the two?"

"…Maybe. I don't know." He hung his head and puts his hands in his pockets. It's the first time I see Yamamoto-kun lose his smile and actually sink into his thoughts.

"It's because they keep hanging out right? It's ok to envy them. You haven't hung out for such a while too…"

"I know there's a _fair_ reason why they're doing it. I forgive that but…"

"But what?" I hate Haru for making me love gossip all of a sudden. I held his hand and forced him to walk. I don't want Tsuna-kun to call me and ask me where I was.

"Haru just keeps talking about Gokudera nonstop. I don't want to interrupt when I know that already because we're best friends, but it got me thinking that- wah, I feel really bad for thinking that way, Kyoko-san!"

I pat Yamamoto-kun encouragingly. "Chill, Yamamoto-kun. But what? Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret."

He smiles. "It's just that I think… Gokudera's playing the bad guy. He came in to suddenly make Tsuna's hard work to win you over come crashing down. And I guess with what's happening between him and Haru-chan, he'd also snatch her away from me. Wah, I sound really selfish," he whispers as we both stopped walking. He places his left hand to cover his eyes.

"No-" I pat him. "It's not wrong to think that way-"

But he has a point. Why oh why did I fall for Gokudera-kun even? What's the freaking point for me to fall for him then?

Gosh, I shouldn't be thinking that way now when I'm moving on now. Kyoko, what are you doing? STAHP!

"Is it really?" he whispers. "He's my best friend. He has been a good person. I've even voted for Tsuna to choose him as his right hand. I know it's bad for me to think of it this way but I already gave him what he wanted. These past three years, I was the one often sacrificing all I had for him. I just find it unfair that he'd be taking that only important thing away from me right now."

I gripped his arm tightly. I can't help but feel bad for him.

I can't help but remember Tsuna-kun from his words.

"Kyoko-san, am I a bad person to think that Gokudera's the villain here?"

Did Tsuna-kun ever feel this way then with Gokudera-kun and me? He must've never told Yamamoto-kun about this, which makes it a million times worse.

"This… this melodrama should just stop," I sigh. "First of all," I raise my index finger in front of him. "You should consult Tsuna-kun about this. I think it's a good thing that you should heed his advice. He's your boss, remember? Plus, he's already gone through this already."

"Ehehe, I've already told him about my conundrum, Kyoko-san," he smiles. "He told me that I should just tell Haru-chan if she loves me or not. And I should ask Gokudera if she likes Haru-chan as well."

"Then have you told her your feelings?"

"I promised myself I'll tell her at the Prom."

"Has Gokudera then told you…?"

"Ahaha, I don't think I have the courage to ask him if he likes her," he laughs. "Could you…?"

"Oh no-no-no my dear Yamamoto-kun!" I replied quickly. "I still don't think I'll be able to talk to him for now. Maybe I can ask Tsuna-kun to do it…?" I don't think I'll be able to handle the awkwardness overload.

"Alrighty then! Thanks, Kyoko-chan!" he smiles enthusiastically. "I guess now that's over, we'll do the final preparations then?"

Sweet Sanmyaku, I've been waiting for him to say that.

"Let's just make sure we'd be able to finish after dark, alright?" I remind.

**~K27~**

**Him.**

"We seriously need another practice here early tomorrow," I said after patching up our props at the Glass Hall (the place for the Prom). "The presentation was abysmal. Beyond fucking abysmal now that I think about it."

"Geez you worry to much. I'm sure I'll be able to pull myself together tomorrow," she waves off on top of the ladder as she tacks the moon in place. If that idiot ever falls from the damn thing-! Sigh.

"Don't be too nonchalant or else we won't be able to pull of something passable tomorrow evening, woman! The people working on the lighting deserves a whack with how they handled the middle parts-"

"It's because you wanted the lightings to be exact on the time. It won't follow the exact second every time, dude! They should follow the lyrics instead of the time, I told you! It was a good thing they did on our second performance otherwise…"

"Yeah, thanks about that."

"Uh… what?"

I hit her on the head.

"I said 'thank you.' It was a good thing you had them follow the lyrics ok? It's good that there's real content inside that nut of yours you call a head-"

"Ok," she shrinks. "Umm thanks too for writing the script for them to follow-"

"I had no choice. Your handwriting sucks way more than mine."

"Well fuck you," she throws a box of thumbtacks to my head. The ladder wobbles a little with her sudden action.

"You idiot! Get out of that ladder or else you'd be a no show for tomorrow!"

"It was your fault for pointing that out man. But yeah, thanks- woah!"

"You fucking fool-"

Whew! Dammit, it's a good thing I managed to catch her on time. Only, I wasn't prepared to handle this much weight. She was too damn heavy for my arms and just fell on top of me. The papers she had with her just fluttered in all directions.

"Are you ok, Gokudera-kun?" she pants.

I didn't know why but I just started to laugh. I don't fucking get what was so funny, but I just laughed.

It just came into my head that our days and days of preparations were finally over and it was only that big night left for us to deal with.

Everything… was really over. Starting tomorrow.

"Why are you laughing?" she now asks.

I shake my head. "Nothing. I'm just happy that all that's left is tomorrow night for me."

"Oh. Right," she looks down. "Time… just flew by so fast. I almost forgot that you'd be leaving tomorrow too."

"Yeah…" her weight didn't bother me the slightest as I let that cathartic moment hit me full in the face.

"Are you ready for tomorrow night then?"

"Hell yeah! What's with all the practice for?"

"What about the day after? Will you still…"

"You worry too much," I chuckle. "Surprising, I thought you didn't care what would happen to me next now that I'm out of the picture. I'm sure Yamamoto would send me letters about your lovey-dovey relationship."

She fell silent. What was also surprising was her standing up and picking up the papers… without a sound.

"Umm, Gokudera-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks for everything."

I suddenly felt uncomfortable at those words.

"I should be the one saying those words, you idiot," I mock-punched her left arm. "After all the things that happened, I'm glad you were the one who was with me through all the good and bad."

She didn't reply for a couple of seconds. "Eh… I think we should go now."

I gave a final inspection to our props. They look passable, maybe.

"Yep. Lead the way then."

**~K27~**

**Me.**

I didn't expect to see Tsuna-kun to be standing outside the Hall at nine in the evening. It took us quite awhile to inspect the preparations and make the final touch ups. We have to go two hours before the event tomorrow just to make sure we really have everything over and done with.

Yamamoto-kun went on ahead 'to not spoil our moment.' Sweet Sanmyaku, I wish he'd just freakin' do it.

"How're things for tomorrow?" he swiftly begins the conversation.

"Spiffy so far. We just have to make sure. You shouldn't have waited for me too. It's such a hassle and your house is not exactly headed to my direction-"

"It's nothing, Kyoko-san!" he immediately waves it off. "It's pretty late too and you need company in these times…"

"Good grief, you already know I have Yamamoto-kun with me!"

"Still-"

"And you should be tired! The Hall isn't exactly near Namimori High plus it took awhile for the meeting to end..."

"But I wanted to see Kyoko-san safe…"

"You're such a dog," I blurt out. Instantly I cover my mouth. Shucks, me and my big mouth.

He smiles. "I guess I just love you too much to not see you off."

I eye him beadily. "I think it's creepy." He really says that 'l' word to me so easily… Yes, it feels awkward and romantic at the same time.

"Can't be helped. I don't know how else I'd express it, haha. It's a good thing you agreed to let me go with you."

"Like I have a choice. And I don't mind, to be honest. I guess it's because I want to talk to you too."

Suddenly his smile grows wider and forces me to stare at him. I nearly feel myself melting once I realize he's smiling only for me.

"It's about Yamamoto-kun…" I continued. His simper becomes a thin line of concern. I hate myself for longing he'd smile again at me. "I want to ask you a small favor. Can you ask Gokudera-kun if he likes Haru?"

"He confided his dilemma?"

"Uh yeah, earlier…" I trail off as I look at his eyes. "I just don't want him to feel bad about his thoughts. And I want to do something to make everything feel better!"

I can't help but turn red as I break eye-contact. I can't seem to move as easily around him since Gokudera-kun rejected me.

"I don't really mind. I'll call him later about it. Don't worry, Kyoko-san."

"Thanks."

We didn't say anything much after. I really didn't have anything else to say to him. Plus, I didn't want to ask him about those secret lessons with Hibari-san (I didn't want to pry). Add to that, exams are done now, and I don't want to compare answers because I forgot the questions. The meeting sucked all the mind-functioning I sustained after the tests.

"Tsuna-kun?"

"Yes, Kyoko-san?"

"Is it alright with you if I ask another favor?"

I didn't know what got over me. Maybe it's because my house was already in sight. Maybe because I was just caught in the spur of the moment that I had to ask him to…

The tears just fell down. I guess… it's really tough to let go.

"Please save Gokudera-kun. D-don't let him die, ok?"

I was really lying all along. I was still in love with Gokudera-kun. I feel so, so bad. I didn't want Tsuna-kun to be a rebound that I'll just use to move on.

It really takes time for wounds of the heart to heal. Fuck these teen problems.

What hurts more was his hand that suddenly enveloped my eyes. He must've understood and I didn't want him to think that I- oh god-

"I promise," he whispers. "I promise, Kyoko-san."

We didn't talk after as he just held me close when we neared my house. I hate myself for secretly blaming him for Gokudera-kun's demise. I know he's not the bad guy, but with this shift of events just because of this- this Mafia business- it just made our situation all messed up.

Even if he doesn't tell me, he must be feeling the same way. I'm sure he never tells Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun about his feelings to prove he's not vulnerable. It must be hard.

He must be lonely.

I… I don't want him to feel that way. I guess it's my time to make him feel that I'll be there for him. That he can also have a shoulder to cry on, just like in that forest when I held him in my arms.

When we reached our place, I patted him.

"Thanks," I say, wiping my tears and making eye contact. He looked really tall, especially with his uniform on.

"Oh right," he reminds himself as he rummages through his bag. He takes out something wrapped in brown paper and puts it in my hands. "I'm pretty sure you didn't have time to buy a dress because of your preparations, so here."

"Wh-wha-" I just whisper in astonishment as my tears well up again. Dude, the eff are you doing? S-stop doing this things for me. You're making me feel spoiled! "Th-thank you. I'll definitely pay for this tomorrow-"

"Eh please don't, Kyoko-san," he laughs. "Just make sure you wear it for tomorrow. I pray it suits you."

I turn beet red at the thought of what the dress looks like. Gosh, I hope it won't be too revealing because I don't want to look like an idiot.

"Umm… yeah. Take care, Tsuna-kun." This is really… awkward. I was too tongue-tied to say anything else. But I swear I'll pay for this dress, no matter the cost. I'll just ask my brother to lend me his savings if mine aren't enough.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Kyoko-san," he bids me adieu. The moment I see him leave, I immediately run to the house.

Damn, I forgot to make everyone chocolates for tomorrow!

**~K27~**

**Him.**

"Yeah sure. Make sure we'd be at Namimori come 7 AM. Seven AM sharp, you hear?"

"_Yup. Listen, can you tell Kyoko-san to come along? I don't have her number, sorry."_

"Just tell Miura to tell her or something. I don't think I have the guts to do it."

"_Oh young love…"_

"Fuck you, baseball bastard. Nothing even happened between us, alright? See you tomorrow. Bye."

I threw the phone at the bed and began practicing again. I'm sure as hell that Kyoko-san won't be coming if I'm there. I don't mind, as long as Miura would practice with me after our final get-together.

Sweet Santa, I'll really be leaving tomorrow. Man, it just didn't stick to me that I probably won't be seeing Namimori for awhile, if not ever.

I won't be packing anything tomorrow either. I'll probably just prepare my uniform (since we'd be hanging out at Namimori) and my tux that I'd probably wear until my touchdown at Italy.

My phone started ringing. I lazily took it up and held it to my ear.

"Hello, Tenth?"

"Gokudera-kun, can I ask you something?"

"O-of course! Anything!" Don't tell me it's some classified information! I'll tell the Tenth all my secrets, even if it involved what happened between me and Kyoko-san!

"Do you have feelings for Haru-san?"

"What?!" I nearly swore. Me? With Her?! That was the last thing I'd ever do! "No Tenth! She belongs to the baseball idiot, right?"

"Thanks for answering. See you tomorrow then."

The Tenth is really straight to the point of asking! I can never be like him!

"Uh what made you ask, Tenth? She was just helping me with the presentation, if you want to know."

"It's just making Yamamoto worry."

"Ehehe, sorry about that Tenth. I really don't have any feelings for her. She's a great person, but not too great that I'd fall for her."

"All right, then what about with Kyoko-san? Are you still mad at me?"

"What? No, of course not! I should've known it was really never meant to be. I respect your decision! I'm really honored to be your Right Hand, Tenth! And I've accepted that I can never compete with you!"

"Right. Are you coming to our final get-together in school?"

"Yep! Bye then, Tenth!" I chirped.

It's a good thing he hung up after. I didn't want to remember Kyoko-san. I'm over it because I already know that it won't ever work out… and also… because I've already received something better in return.

But I wish we'd become friends again. I want to talk to her like old times. In fact, I want to at least say goodbye to her before I leave.

However, with how she's handling her feelings, I'm positive there's no way I'd be able to talk to her one last time.

**~K27~**

**Her.**

"Sure Kyoko-chan! I'll be taking care of your face and hair tomorrow. I'm sure you'll look divine with my help," I answer cheerfully as I begin prepping up my hair. With this ugly mop, I'm sure I won't be able to do anything pretty with it. Meh, at least I'll be able to transfer my styling skills to my best friend.

"Thanks, Haru-chan!" she says. "I'm really sorry about this. It just makes me feel really conscious about how I'll look tomorrow. The dress he gave me is too much for me. It's too… grand for me to wear."

"Yep! I'll come over there after practice with Gokudera-kun. Are you reallyyy sure you won't come for our final get-together at seven?"

"Sorry, I can't."

"You still can't move on?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. Yeah."

"D'aww, my poor Kyoko-chan-"

"Oh please, what about you and Yamamoto-kun? Any chance you'll confess to him tomorrow night?"

"Err… about that… I don't knowwwwwww… Umm… I don't even know if… uh… hahahaha, oh my god, fuck me."

"Eh?"

"I-" I pause. Should I tell her? Should I tell her that I'm falling for Gokudera-kun?

"What?"

"I don't know if I'm in love with Takeshi-kun anymore. Maybe you were right before. Maybe all I felt was infatuation for him. Hahaha."

"What?! Are you serious, girl?"

"I don't know. Seriously, Kyoko-chan, I don't know now. Ahaha. Look, can you just hang up while I look at the window and sing like I'm in High School Musical?"

"Umm… sure? Thanks again, BTW." The line then went dead.

I then threw the receiver to the floor.

ARGGGGGGHHHHH. FUCK YOU, OCTOPUS HEAD! Die! It's all your fucking fault! Why the fuck are you so retarded and so hot that you made me fall for you?!

I don't even know if I fell for him or not. My affection for Takeshi-kun still lingers.

And it won't ever work between myself and that damn baldie! He'll be leaving tomorrow! He'll be forever single! That's how his damned life should be!

_Hasta la vista_, you son of a bitch! You broke my best friend's heart, but I won't be a fool to have you break mine!

And yet… I- I-

Oh goodness, stop girl! Stop hoping for something you'll never have! Just move on and look for another heart to stitch with yours!

It's best for me to just confess to Yamamoto-kun. There's also a better chance for us to hook up rather than with Gokudera-kun.

Gosh, fuck you octopus! Fuck, fuck, fuck you forever! Stop flashing in my mind!

Play safe, Haru! Just play safe!

If you swing recklessly for that home run, you might end up with an out. It's best if you just aim for first base. JUST. FIRST BASE.

I look at my lines and keep memorizing it over and over. I don't want to think about anything else. Just know this by heart, girl.

It's best if you just stay friends. It's better than to fall in love and get nothing in return.

Drama, puhleez.

**~K27~**

"**Where The Lines Overlap"**

_(Gimme attention, I need it now)_

**Me.**

"What are you doing?" my brother asks when he notices my needle and thread doing their work.

"Oh, just making a Valentine gift for Tsuna-kun," I say nonchalantly.

"That's good then! I'm glad you're thinking straight. Better Tsuna than that Octopus head!" he says encouragingly as he sits beside me by the sofa. "If you're too busy, I'll be making dinner."

"Err, I'll do it instead. This won't take long. I have to check the chocolates too if they've cooled so…" I'm not too keen to trust my brother's cooking skills yet.

"I'm excited. I'll be able to see my Prom partner tomorrow, to the extreme!"

"W-what?! Wait… I should've asked _onii-chan_ who his partner is!"

"It's a secret~ She just came from Tokyo. She was nice enough to agree, to the extreme. Master Pao-Pao arranged for it."

"Seriously? She's from Tokyo?"

He nods. "She's my textmate."

Remind me, what else have I missed while I was moping with my life? Damn I should've at least snuck out from my rabbit hole to know this kind of gossip. I'm really proud of onii-chan.

"Wow, congratulations _onii-chan_!"

"Thanks, Kyoko-chan!" with that, he stands up and begins prancing around.

Damn, the last thing I need is for my brother to get a girlfriend. If this thing ever clicks, I'm pretty sure all my brother would talk about is his girl. I'm sure it's more an improvement than him talking about boxing but still-

I'm sure it'll just make me envious. Still though, I have to put my studies first before any of that lovey-dovey stuff. I want to be a well-known chef, for crying out loud!

Tsuna-kun, even if you confess on Valentines Day, just wait.

"Oh right, Kyoko! Can you give this to Haru? The girl with that awful hair?" He returns to hand me a small bottle full of swirling sun flames.

"_Onii-chan_, that's rude!"

"I'm just honest, to the extreme! I don't want to see her hair look like that. Tell her she deserves to look pretty for her partner. She should chuck these flames to her hair so they'd grow long. It's enough for one full long 'do."

"That's… thoughtful of you _onii-chan_." I don't want to remind him that Gokudera-kun would be her partner, or else he'd take the bottle back.

This might make a fitting return for my dolling-up session with Haru tomorrow. Maybe I'd go there tomorrow to give her this and the chocolates she'll share with everyone!

**~K27~**

**Him.**

"One more, Gokudera-kun! Pretty, pretty please?" she begs once we finish our supposed-to-be-final practice.

"You said that five practices ago, idiot! It's already good enough to present for later. Shouldn't we be saving the finale for later?"

"'Kay fine," she grumbles as she returns the guitar back to the instruments section.

"Are you still mad about us three only showing up earlier?"

"Tsuna-san said something urgent came up, right? And you already know that Kyoko-chan can't come if your ugly face shows up."

"She was nice enough to give me chocolates though," I simper as I take out the small bag of red foil from my uniform. "Tell her that I offer my sincerest gratitude."

"Whatever, baldie," she laughs as she pops a small heart-shaped chocolate to her mouth. "She gave Takeshi-kun and me chocolates too! She must've thought you'd be envious of us getting the only special treatment from her!"

"Really, I wonder who got the bigger bag!"

"You're skin and bones! She must've noticed," she sneers. "Make sure you have enough strength to carry me for the dances later."

"Make sure you can still dance with that amount of sweets in your stomach!" I retort before pushing the piano to the back.

"EVER!" she sticks her tongue out before laughing.

"You got chocolate in your teeth, HAHAHA!"

"FF- kay!"

We continued teasing each other even out of the glass hall. It was a good thing she brought her bicycle this time, otherwise I really had to bring that fat figure of hers home.

"Oh right, I have a secret gift to give you. Close your eyes and bow that big head of yours."

"No wisecracks," I warn her as I obey. Damn if Miura tries to dampen my mood I'll definitely not just give her a piece of my mind.

"I'm serious man!" she says as I hear her coming closer. I felt something hot go over my head and suddenly felt something ticklish at the nape of my back.

She bursts out laughing. "Ok, open your eyes."

"W-what the fuck am I seeing?!" I shouted because all I see are gray strands of-

-hair?!

M-my hair?

"Wait, I'll style it out," I hear her say between guffaws. I can see her pale fingers brush past my face and feel a comb run through my head. "Ok, look in front of you."

I do and feel my jaw drop. She was holding out a small mirror and I could see my own hair.

"Yup, I miss your bald head haha," she snickers. "Want me to cut some strands to make you look presentable? I swear I won't shear your pretty locks again."

Sure enough, she begins snipping in all directions. I just stare at the mirror to slowly see my old self again.

"What the fuck did you do?" I croak as she continues to cut my hair.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan gave a bottle of sun flames to me. She said her brother gave it to me to make me look pretty, I guess?"

I was dumbstruck as she snips the last strand of hair. She turns my head here and there before chirping out 'all done'.

"W-what about you?" I ask. I was still lost for words at the kindness she showed me.

"Oh, me?" she laughs and shows me a small bottle filled with a minute amount of flames. "These are enough to make me look presentable."

I look at her blankly as she sprinkles the last of the sun flames on top of her head. Her hair grows a little to barely reach her chin. She snips it here and there to make a decent bob cut.

I smile. Even a word of thanks isn't enough for me to praise her selflessness until now.

"It suits you," I say.

She colors a little. "Uh, thanks. You look great too. I don't think I did a good job making your hairstyle appear like before though."

She sure didn't. My bangs were shorter at the front and made my hair look finer and made my long face stand out more.

"It's fine, woman. At least my hair doesn't need my hand to style it for a change," I say. We were now riding past the Hall and back to town.

"We need to be back there at six, right?"

"Yup. I had my tux ironed out earlier. Looks like this will be our last bike ride together then." My tone darkened a little.

"Are you going to catch a train to the airport?"

"Nope. A chopper's gonna come on the school rooftop. I'll be running there soon after the Prom's over."

"Oh…Ok."

"What? You're gonna miss me? Ewww," I began to laugh.

"D-don't go all 'eww' on me, dude!" she attempts to bitch-slap me. "Of course I'm gonna miss you."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. You made these last few weeks the best weeks I ever had," she said, catching me off guard once more. "I'm glad that you guys came back. If not for you guys, I wouldn't have realized what a selfish person I was. You changed me. I'm glad."

I turn to look at her. She was smiling from ear to ear and it makes me rather uncomfortable. She's making my heart beat faster, reminding me of the moments I shared with Kyoko-san.

"Y-you're serious?"

"Uhuh. I'm glad that in such a short time, we would be able to become close like this. I've realized just how much I was a fool for not realizing you had a heart in you as well."

"Me too," I say. "With this, I won't be having any regrets of leaving Yamamoto in your good hands."

She suddenly rams the brakes and looks at me in horror.

"What?" I look at her quizzically as I turn around back to her side. "He's in love with you too. It won't be a surprise for me if he confesses to you later. Be glad I approve of you two."

"Oh…" she murmurs looking at the ground. Before long a smile seams back to her lips and breaks into a laugh. "That's comforting to know."

"Yep, just pretend you're surprised that he likes you when he confesses alright? It's a secret between us," I whisper to her ear before pedaling hard ahead of her.

I didn't know by then that she was starting to cry. And I hate myself for not wanting to know why.

**~K27~**

**Me.**

"So, Tsuna-kun didn't come?" I ask, crestfallen at her words. I didn't want to remember the nights before the kidnapping incident when he was often a no-show at our dates.

"Nope. Takeshi-kun said he had things to take care of," Haru says as she begins to use the curling iron on my hair. She said I should just let my hair loose because the dress might not suit me if I style my hair too much.

"He must be having his lessons with Hibari-san. What did you three do then?"

"Oh we just rode around Namimori. It was rather boring without you two. We went to Takeshi-kun's to eat sushi. After that, Gokudera and I went to the Hall for our final practice."

"Sorry about that."

"Close your eyes for a moment. There 'ya go." She then begins dabbing on some eyeshadow. "It's fine, girl. Oh right, Gokudera-kun says thanks for the chocolates."

"It's a good thing he doesn't mind my own cowardice, haha."

"Ok you can open them now. Last thing is your lips to smooch Tsuna-san with."

"T-that's gross, Haru-chan!" I still can't picture myself ever coming in contact with his lips. Erase whatever perverted thoughts you have now!

"Don't worry girl, I'll make sure you won't look like a clown. Trust my make-up skills, promise."

"Are you sure you still have time to put make-up on yourself too?"

"Yup. Ok, done! I'll just pin this flowers on your hair and… voila! You can look at the mirror now, Kyoko-chan. Admire my handiwork while I hurry on to prep myself up."

It was a good thing we did our make-up in our living room. My brother went ahead already to meet up with his date after carefully carrying down the vanity mirror beside our TV.

I still can't believe that Tsuna-san would buy me something this… grandiose? It looks more like a wedding dress than a prom dress.

I was wearing a white, layered pleated dress of tulle and taffeta that was embroidered with flowers in the chest area. Ruffles were everywhere, from my chest area to the bust-down. I had to wear long gloves also adorned with roses and violets and periwinkles. Sigh. It's a good thing that I was wearing flats or else it'll be extremely difficult for me to run around to supervise my class.

"How do I look, Kyoko-chan?" Haru asks excitedly. She was wearing a beautiful shimmering red balloon dress that reached her knees. She had on a chunky necklace of red and long dangling earrings. She was all a shade of passionate red, with red shoes and red lipstick to boot. She turns at the mirror. "I look hideous with this lipstick on. I guess I'll just put on lipgloss…"

"Haru-chan? Should I ditch this dress? I think it's too much…" I trail off as I stare at ruffles surrounding me from the bust down, making me look like an awful wedding cake.

"Hell no! Tsuna-san would be disappointed if you didn't wear that, girl!" she chides me as she tousles my hair to surround my shoulders and back. "You look divine. If they say a negative word about you I'll definitely whack them in the head. They have no shame!"

"Eh, ok then…" I should be thankful of Tsuna for lending me a dress in the first place. Sigh.

"Kyoko-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I like Gokudera-kun."

"W-what's with the sudden change of heart?!" I stare at her. This is definitely not the right time for her to tell me this out of the blue.

"I know but I really have to tell you. That damn bastard's such a pain. I shouldn't have fallen for him but I really can't help it. Kill me now, please."

"What about Yamamoto-kun? He likes you!"

"I-I know. I can't tell him that. I'm scared, girl. I don't know what I should do right now."

"Yamamoto-kun told me he'll be confessing tonight! What should you do?"

"I need your help, Kyoko-chan! Please tell me what I'll do now next!"

"It's not like I can alter your feelings too. I should be shipping you and Gokudera-kun but you know the situation-"

"I know! And I don't want to hurt Yamamoto-kun's feelings. OHMAIGAD WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

"I know," someone says behind us. "You should just tell him that you don't like him before he confesses to you first."

We both turn around.

"R-REBORN-CHAN?!" we both scream.

"Ciaossu. Tsuna was out since early morning to take care of some business, and I was getting bored. It's a good thing I had a look around. So you really like Gokudera?"

"SHHHHHHH!" Haru shrieks as she attempts to catch Reborn-chan. "I don't want the entire neighborhood to know," she inhales and exhales. "S-so I have to tell him before he tells me? Is that it?"

"Yup. It's better than to hurt his feelings. He doesn't know you like him, right?"

"Yeah?" Haru says in a tiny voice.

"Then be a few steps ahead of him!"

"E-eh ok then!" Haru salutes.

"I-I'll try to help, Haru-chan!" I volunteer. She hugs me in delight.

"Thanks Reborn-chan! We'll definitely make sure things will be fine," Haru attempts to glomp him only to be kicked in the head.

"Make sure that you'll be responsible for the damage you'll be doing soon after," he advises. "Even if you tell Yamamoto first, you cannot avoid breaking him."

"I know," Haru says sagely. "If he cries, I'll make sure to be there for him to lean on."

"Easier said than done, Haru. I'll be watching you all later. See you at the Prom, you two."

We broke into a salute as he left through the window.

"Kyoko-chan?" she whispers. "Tsuna-san told me the night before that Gokudera-kun doesn't like me. Does that make me a fool to still like him?"

I laugh. "You're not the fool. He is, for not liking you back."

"Be honest with me, is it better if I said yes to Yamamoto-kun or I just go with someone who I'll probably not end up with?"

I can't answer. Compared to Analytic Geometry, this problem was much, much tougher to solve.


	22. Tsuna

_Instead of discontinuing this fic, I decided to the best of my ability, to condense everything into one final chapter. That's why it's so long. XP_

_I'm really not cut into writing HS love-coms. I've realized that a long time ago and I'm sorry guys, but I hope you'll be ok with it because finally. An ending. The real ending though… I doubt I'll be able to write it. I hope I'll be able to add it. Maybe. _

_And yes, the original playlist I made will be cut short with this chapter._

_Warning: All drama, not much funny moments. And yes, let's time-skip!_

**~K27~**

"**Long Live"**

_(Took the author almost three years to finally put up this song)_

**Her.**

I'm pretty glad that life has made me experience another wonderful coincidence here in this train bound from Tokyo to Namimori at seven in the evening.

It's been two years since my college life began and only now do I see Kyoko-chan. Not only that, we're both sharing the same seat. I haven't visited Namimori since graduation day.

And she's as beautiful as ever.

"Wow, Haru-chan?" she asks, her tone splashed with so much excitement I can almost taste it as she pulls me into a warm embrace, her golden locks aglow from the fluorescent lamps. I nearly drop the rucksack I was carrying. I can't help but let my tears fall and do their job in making me look like a mess.

I guess… it's really been awhile since.

"I miss you. I miss you so much," I say weakly as I hang onto her to prevent me from falling as the train gathers speed.

"Me too. Gosh. It's been two years since graduation…" she murmurs.

I can't help but bite my lip at the thought. I can still remember that crisp, sun-kissed day. Under the roof of our TC we said our pledges, and how Yamamoto-kun made a garbled speech I couldn't understand.

And of how… he wasn't there.

We finally sat down. She graciously placed my stuff on the compartment above our heads.

"Still going strong?" she smiles. I look out at the window.

"Surprisingly, he often calls. Makes sure I won't do anything stupid. Like in middle school and high school," I snort and checked my phone. Funny, he didn't call at all today.

"That's nice," she smiles as her eyes flit to the desert of stars and its only oasis of a waning moon outside.

"What about you and Tsuna-san?" I asked.

She smiles. "I haven't heard of him. I don't mind though."

"B-but-" I sputter.

She shakes her head. "It wasn't his fault. I didn't come with him then, right? When he invited me to go? No… when he literally fell on his knees and begged for me to come that time?"

Her voice was like a maudlin melody, a retreat to the piano tunes of long gone memories. They were not like the sunny Kyoko-chan I remembered when Tsuna-san gate-crashed onto her life that senior year. That firecracker Kyoko-chan, the one who fiercely competed with Tsuna-san and assertively denied the feelings she harbored for that kid with the dying will…

"I guess this is his way of telling me he cares for me. To protect me, you know. To make sure no one knows about me. To make sure I won't suffer the same fate like then."

"Tsuna-san's one hell of an ass if he ever doesn't care even by giving you a text or a letter," I grumbled, folding my hands as I eye her beadily. "Seriously, I'll go to Italy myself and make him fall on his knees and apologize to you.

Her laugh ripples between her right fist. "There's a risk of beating him to death before he gives in, Haru-chan. It's ok. He has the Mafia to worry about. If you think about it more, I guess he should put it first before-"

"Before you?" I interrupt, stupefied at her words. No way- no way is Tsuna going to think of my girlfriend like that!

"Y-yeah-" she just says hesitantly. "Besides, whenever I go to the Sawada residence (in the holidays, of course) Nana-san's kind enough to show me their pictures."

"That's all?"

"Yup," she smiles.

"No letters?"

"Nope. And you should see Gokudera-kun. He really kept the hairstyle you did back then."

"That idiot," I mutter.

She just laughs. It makes me a little uncomfortable. This was far, far from the Kyoko then, the Kyoko who wept uncontrollably when we watched the plane rise out of sight, never to return…

This Kyoko was far too… composed. Too perfect. Perfectly fine with how Tsuna and she lost contact when she refused to come with him.

"I'm proud of you two. I guess I was wrong in thinking Gokudera-kun was a totally indifferent person."

It was my turn to titter.

"I guess he gave in. He figured I won't give up on him, no matter what happens. No matter what shit he gets into. Even if he gives up on living his own dreams, he knows I'll be there to pick up the slack," I say, looking at my phone. He rarely texts, but he calls everyday.

"Since the Prom, right?"

"Yup. Gosh, I can't forget that night," I lean back on my chair and casually toss the phone to my handbag. "He unknowingly told me that it wouldn't work when he said it was better that Yamamoto-kun would be 'The One.' Only…"

"I can still remember. You two became the Prom King and Queen."

"Ironically," I sigh. "And I figure it was now or never before Gokudera-kun and I perform. Only…"

I wonder why I cried so hard back then. There on that stage, unable to contain my humiliation, my anger, my disappointment, my frustration… The spotlight was so freakin' bright and my adrenaline levels were so high.

"_Yamamoto-kun. I- I like you. And I was thinking… maybe it's about time."_

"_Pfft. Excuse me. You're really referring to me, Haru-chan? Be honest with me, did you think I would actually say 'Ok, I like you too. Let's go out now. Yes?' Pfft."_

He left me there on that stage, with the hundreds of eyes at my direction, judging me for a little fool.

"Yamamoto-kun humiliated you in front of the whole senior year," Kyoko said it for me.

"And Tsuna-kun comforted me. He told me to wait."

"W-wait, he was there before-"

"Yes! Honestly, did you think Gokudera-kun would be the one making the first move?"

"Oh right, he talked to Yamamoto-kun first… I followed them out."

"You did?!" Gosh, what happened to _this _Kyoko-chan? The nosy, outspoken, and ebullient Kyoko-chan?

"Yes," she says mischievously, putting her hand to cover her mouth as she eyes her right side. So far, no one seemed to be listening. Dude number 1 was busy listening through his headphones and the girl was also busy watching something on her laptop to care. "Yamamoto-kun was crying too. He was pretty manly about it though. But he was really tearing up as he tells Gokudera-kun that you like him. Only inexplicably though."

"H-he knew all along… Gosh why am I so obvious, dangit!"

I close my eyes in embarrassment. I didn't feel any trace of regret, or pity for Yamamoto-kun. It was his choice, and I'm pretty much thankful that he- he really-

"He loved you too, you know. But he decided to put his best friend's happiness before his."

"Is he… is Yamamoto-kun ok now?" I tend to never mention him when I talk to Gokudera-kun. Stupid, childish me.

"He must be. I mean, it was for the best. Both of you are happy, right?"

I bite my lip. Really… did Kyoko-chan really move on? Is she really happy that Gokudera-kun actually chose to be with me?

"And I think that Gokudera-kun was really in love with you all along. He just realized his feelings then. When he performed without you. It was really beautiful. I nearly cried."

"Of all the Vocaloid songs I had him listen to, he really had to choose that. _Girlfriend._ Its lyrics kinda suck too."

"But his cover was beautiful. It was the right song to tell me. You know."

I look at Kyoko-chan as she stares back at me quite serenely.

"And after that was one of the best events of the night, yo," I laugh. "Even Gokudera was by my side that time and we were cheering like crazy. I mean, come on!"

"Yeah, I can remember you two were like wild mutts out there. No offense," she quickly replies.

"Girl, you were also starry-eyed that time!" I accuse her. "Dude, I thought it was the dance club and the glee club doing a collab. It was amazing, man! An acapella dance remix! Seriously, how badass is that? The crowd was literally on its feet. They were breaking it down while rapping and singing and shizz oh my gosh, Kyoko-chan are you even listening?"

She looked bored. "Almost all our batchmates kept telling their own version of that performance."

"Because it was really, really awesome! They were all wearing ski masks and when they took them off man!"

"Yeah, I wonder how Tsuna-kun's hairdo managed to remain intact then…"

"You're making fun of the person who gave you a rose after the show?"

"He nearly gave me a heart attack then!"

She was turning red now, to my pleasant surprise. Finally, I'm seeing an immature Kyoko that I came to know two years before.

"And of all people to be there… gosh, it never crossed my mind that Hibari knows how to dance man!" I squealed. Seriously, that man is freakin' yum. He was the one hitting the bass notes that time. And when he revealed himself I swear almost three-fourths of the female population swooned. I didn't because I was afraid of getting a whack later (he put them on cleaning duty the next week)."

"Tsuna-kun told me later Hibari-san choreographed the entire thing. That's why he was absent that time. He practiced along with the other boxing club members. He probably got a good beating from Hibari-san because he can't dance before."

"Seriously?!"

"Don't even think about falling for Hibari-san. You won't go home with just a broken heart. I promise that."

I shudder. I almost forgot that underneath Hibari-san's beautiful face was one scary, sadistic bod.

And suddenly I wonder what happened to the poetic self I trained to be in case Gokudera-kun and I meet. He probably will make fun of the fact I didn't change much after two years.

Ok.

"I thought you and Tsuna-kun would ever kiss after, you know. It was the freakin' waltz, and you two never crossed lips."

"Haru-chan, please," her eyes became slits as she moved her lips. "If I ever hear you saying that word-"

Easier said than done.

"Tsuna and Kyoko sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-Mffft!"

Her hand on my mouth was enough for me to stop.

Gosh, her face was scary for me to even describe. It will haunt me to my very grave as much as I want to forget.

"Well. At least he arrived for me to give him his Valentine's gift," she says as she sinks back to her seat. "And our final scene before the parting curtain was kinda dull compared to your moment with Gokudera-kun. Why oh why, did you have to sleep in the Namimori rooftop after the Prom?"

"I had a cold the next day, don't remind me," I made a face. I fumble through my bag to get my sweater. The airconditioner's getting to me.

"Come on, tell me the details! I know it was all mushy-mushy, girl!"

"It…" I began. Then my lips closed and spread to my mouth.

'_I knew it' he said. It was 4 AM in the morning and I only got two hours of shut eye. I forgot to bring my jacket, stupid me._

"_Just in time, hey."_

_I had nothing else to say. I staggered to stand. My heels were killing me and my strapless gown was making me freeze over._

'_Good job making me pissed' he mutters as he throws me his coat. I take it, dumbfounded and wide-eyed as he walks past. I could hear the blades of the helicopter in the horizon then. 'You're the last person I want to see before I leave'_

_I couldn't say anything. I thought that I was still able to quip something. I wanted to act strong like before. I wanted to be the person he was sure to lean on like that time under the crimson sun in Namimori Park._

_And shucks, I couldn't do it when the time was nigh._

'_Sorry I didn't pick you up to perform with me earlier; Guess I I didn't want you to cry midway'_

_I look up. The helicopter was near now, turning the rooftop into a whirlwind of dust and noise._

"_I-"_

_He moved in closer and silently helped me put on his coat when I lost my words._

'_Time together is just never quite enough'_

_He was looking at me and nudging me to continue the song._

_I bit my lip and closed my eyes as his hands draped my shoulder._

"_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home…"_

'_What will it take to make or break this into love?'_

_I open my lids. He was still looking at me with that unreadable expression._

"_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?"_

_Was the helicopter now above us? I can see a ladder hanging mid-air behind him._

'_If this is what I call home why does it feel so alone?'_

"_So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?"_

_This time I couldn't help but let my tears flow. What was I thinking? It really can't work. I should've realized what he realized when he turned Kyoko-chan down._

'_All the time'_

_And just like that, I feel his lips pressing into mine._

_I wish I felt the magic that time. There we were, tresses played by the wind, eyes blinded by dust. His coat flying off into the rising dawn. It was itchy, cold and uncomfortable._

_But it all felt so right._

"There were a lot of questions I had to ask him. How did he know of my feelings? Was he playing with me? How come I let him kiss me? How could he change his mind when he said that Yamamoto-kun suited me more?"

"And he just went after your moment?"

"We paused after a minute. He didn't even say goodbye. He just told me 'I was wrong all along'."

"Funny if you looked at the meaning of his words the other way," she smiles.

"Yet you know," I press my lips together, mustering up a hearty grin. "That time, I understood him quite perfectly."

**~K27~**

"Are you sure?" Kyoko-chan looks at me, quite flabbergasted at my words.

"Yup. It was easy applying for a scholarship. I guess Gokudera-kun was right. If I really put my heart into it, even my grades would shoot up."

I was leaving Japan in a week to continue my studies. Yes, all for the sake of going back to Namimori to teach them kids.

"I'm planning to surprise him. I already told Yamamoto-kun and Reborn-kun about it. Soon, I'll be in Rome. I ended up compromising for Yamamoto-san's sushi."

"Really? F-from his dad?"

"Well, nothing tastes better than home sushi according to Yamamoto-kun," I shrug. "And I have no choice. Those two are expert blabbermouths."

"Why not tell Bianchi-san? Or Tsuna-kun?"

"Nope, can't ask his Boss and sister. They can blurt it anytime since they're closer to Gokudera-kun."

"Seriously, you already know how meddlesome Reborn-chan is. If he tries to wreck his plans-"

"Then no sushi," I reply calmly. "Don't worry, my BFF. Haru's got it in the bag. I'm bringing in three suitcases full of them. They should be happy enough with that. Yamamoto-san's going to help me bring them to the airport too."

"Okay…"

We then hear the cool voice of the train conductor. Five minutes till touchdown.

"We should get our stuff then," I chirp and engage myself with the hubbub of the other passengers. Nothing really beats the feeling of going home. I haven't slept the entire night because of engrossing myself too much with talks about university life. Kyoko-chan might end up getting a scholarship soon to study abroad. It's still not finalized yet, but I'm pretty sure she'll get it.

"Kyoko-chan… can you still remember that time before Tsuna-kun left?"

"When? Graduation?"

"Nope. When you delayed your time to attend that baking competition to see him off. Why didn't you go with him? You wanted too, didn't you?"

She pauses putting on her lipstick as she looks at me. For a moment, I nearly see her eyes getting awfully shiny.

"Oh that. I couldn't bear to leave you behind. I guess… my real commitment wasn't our relationship."

"Then why did you even start going out with him after the Prom?"

She gives me an icky titter. "I looked far ahead. I want to be a chef, without the Mafia business weighing me down. I had no future if I was with him. What about you, Haru-chan?"

"I love Gokudera-kun so…" Wait. I- I shouldn't argue with Kyoko-chan about this. Of course I want to be a teacher. I also want to marry Gokudera-kun (Ok kill me I know I'm looking wayyy far ahead). She can juggle being with Tsuna-san and living the dream if she desires it so much.

She appears to read my thoughts. "It's not that easy. Nothing in life is ever easy."

"Did you even really love Tsuna-san to begin with?" I blurt out.

She bites her lip and I feel uneasy at my words. What was I thinking? Of course, Kyoko-chan… she…

"Kyoko-chan I'm-" I'm about to extend my hand to her shoulder as she turns away but she-

She takes it graciously. She raises her head that smile of hers still plastered on her pretty face.

"Don't apologize." She then laughs as she carries my other bag. She only brought her handbag with her, since she still has extra clothes at her house. I didn't have the privilege of having an elder brother who works abroad so no leather shoes and designer clothes for my college life.

I look at her. She appears so, so strong. I can never really be like Kyoko-chan. I can never… I can never be that level-headed. I'd rather do things for the sake of love than common sense.

"I'm actually… really envious of you, Haru-chan."

"What?" She really does the trick in surprising me.

"Because you and Gokudera-kun never grew apart no matter the distance and danger."

"What's so special about that? If Gokudera-kun died I seriously can't live-"

"I wanted Tsuna-kun to miss me. What a selfish fool I was to fancy hearing his voice on the phone like old times. All I see of him are photos from Nana-san. No contact at all."

"Kyoko-chan-"

Her simper remains intact. I didn't know if she was holding back her feelings of loneliness or if she was really okay with it.

"Yet I still love him. I'll wait. I'll wait for the sign. And if I can't wait anymore, I'll just wear the Prom dress he gave me on my wedding day."

The train came into a full halt as she said those words. The doors were beginning to open.

I hold out my hand. Time to be the bubbly BFF!

"Then Kyoko-chan, let's get going. Maybe the sign you needed is a big bundle of cream puffs."

I grin. She's taken aback for a moment before laughing too as we push ahead to the door. Time to be alive and enjoy the fresh air of my pretty hometown.

When I finally catch sight of the good old Namimori train station I nearly threw my bags in front of me.

Gokudera Hayato is standing up from the bench in front of us. I walked forward before the people behind me could complain.

When I moved out of the way I couldn't even move a step closer. I'm utterly terrified. Yes, he's here. He's really here.

And Kyoko-chan was right. He really is… donning the hairstyle since two years ago.

I finally drop my bags.

Lookie, my hair's the same back then too. I can't even say that to him.

He smiles.

I wait for the usual insult he greets me with whenever we talk on the phone while thinking of saying something clever or annoying in return.

He kisses me instead.

**~K27~**

**Me.**

No words.

Not a single word was exchanged that spring morn when Gokudera-kun finally returns to Namimori in perfect health to meet his woman. He's taller than last time again, losing the childish swagger he displayed back then. He looked less a gangly nineteen-year-old and more a romantic twenty-something bachelor.

All the doubts I had of him hitting on my best friend disappeared when his lips touched Haru's. He changed drastically. Gone was the shy Gokudera-kun who'd fidget and stammer as he tries to court me. He's far more passionate, confident and more serious when it came to love.

And suddenly the air feels ice-cold.

I regret telling Haru my feelings. It's embarrassing to envy your friend's love life, when you chose to be single to begin with. My feminist hormones went in full swing the last time I saw Tsuna-kun.

I place her bags near hers and walk away. I don't want to disturb them. I need a good shut-eye as well.

"_It's funny you know."_

"_What is, Kyoko-chan?"_

"_Us being girlfriend and boyfriend. It doesn't feel as romantic than the couples I see."_

"_Then do you want us to hold hands and snog each other in public?"_

"_W-why do you sound so enthusiastic about it?"_

"_You don't want that and I'm okay with it. As long as we can see each other and hear each other, I'm fine with that."_

"_Sorry. I should have more experience going out with someone but with you, haha…"_

"_I love you, Kyoko-chan."_

"_EH?! S-stop saying that in public. They're staring… "_

"_If we can't hold hands, then at least you will let me say those words."_

"_Denied."_

I guess back then, Tsuna-kun and I based our relationship less on body language and more on our words.

"_You didn't really have to go overboard. I mean. It's just my eighteenth birthday. No need for a dance and a gown. You could've just taken me to see the stars."_

"_Let me take you then."_

"_W-wait I gained weight last week!"_

"_And up we go!"_

"_Wahhhhhh!"_

He never complained and respected what I wanted. Even if I didn't take his hand most of the time when we were together. Even if I didn't look into his eyes too much when we were drinking our milkshakes. Even if I whacked him in the head when he places his hand on my shoulder.

I thought back then that such things… such public displays of affection were unnecessary and childish acts of love. But no matter how cold I was, no matter how hard it was for me to show that I care too… I always saw him beam and take me into a journey of sorts.

In no time at all I reach Yamamoto-kun's place. My stomach grumbles, only to retreat and moan once my eyes catch the 'Closed' sign. I forgot that we arrived at 6AM.

No choice but to go home and catch some sleep. I turn to my right and began my slow march back to my home. After a quick nap I'll clean the place up to make sure it's more inhabitable for crying out loud.

Haru really zaps my energy. In a good way. Gosh, it's been a long time since I talked so much.

She was the same as ever, only I see that halo of wisdom now flitting on top of her head. She chooses her words now and her perky self was laced with mature quips. I can't pinpoint it exactly, but maybe her intimacy with Gokudera-kun changed her.

Yup, it changed her as much as it changed him.

I'm still in middleground with little chance of moving forward. College work had forced me to cut off from any social activities and focus more on the future I even have second thoughts of reaching.

I take my keys from the handbag that I find really heavy. The last thing I ever need is another leather bag from onii-chan. He calls me seldom now. He's been working on something along with Hibari-san and promises me he'll call me twice a day again once the mission's over.

I actually miss this house. Having it all to myself isn't actually so bad. I mean, I've lived under its roof alone for three years. After university, I'm planning to have it rented while I continue my studies.

Haru tells me I'm buying my ticket to a lonely existence. I disagree, though half-heartedly. I love being independent. I plan on not getting married soon, too. The world's such an exciting place and I want to explore it without a family bringing me down.

I leave my bags behind my room and made my way downstairs to the sofa. It's been my habit to sleep near the entrance so I can hear if someone intends to visit. I pray I'll be able to hear it. I'm really exhausted…

**~K27~**

DING.

Damn, what time is it? My head hurts really bad.

The luminous hands in my watch pointed at 8 PM.

Oh, I was that tired?

"Coming," I called groggily as I went to the kitchen sink to gargle and wash my face.

DING.

"Sorry!" I say hastily as I wipe my face with the towel while running to the front door at top speed. If this is Haru-chan I'm unfortunate enough to have no food cooking because I woke up quite late-

"Sorry. Her family still doesn't know about me. The hotel's packed and I've been wondering…"

"Wait, have you asked Yamamoto-kun's dad instead?" This person… definitely, he's the last person I need to be here.

"I'm not allowed to be in contact with a subordinate's family if the supposed subordinate isn't with me-"

I try to look more intimidating as I stand my ground. I take a step forward.

"Access denied," I say and slam the door to his (ugly) face.

Hold up… what am I doing? We haven't talked in awhile. Plus, there's no reason for me to be mad at him. I can just politely turn down his offer and help him find a place to sleep in.

Gosh, Kyoko you're acting like a spoiled lassie.

"Kyoko-san? The Tenth would want me to be here too. He'll fry me alive if he finds out I'm letting you live alone-"

"THEN SLEEP OUTSIDE MY PLACE AND GUARD ME FOR ALL I CARE!"

The sight of him and Haru kissing keeps replaying in my head. I shouldn't be acting like a kid. But how can he be so bold about asking me to let him, a guy, sleep in my place?

"Alright then."

YES! Victory!

I was about to pump my fists in triumph when a low growl issued from the very depths of my belly button.

Oh no.

This is an upset I didn't expect. It hurts really.

I open the door and crane my head outside. Gokudera-kun was at inches to my right, a fist covering his mouth as if hiding a laugh.

"So," he says finally as my eyes become big orbs. "Dinner, Kyoko-san?"

My pride is broken through the bellow of my tummy.

**~K27~**

"Haven't seen you in a long time, Gokudera! What will you and Kyoko-chan have? On a date, I see?"

I want to chuck a table to Yamamoto-kun's dad if only he wasn't Yamamoto-kun's dad.

"Nice to see you too, old man!" Gokudera-kun laughs as he high-fives with Yamamoto-kun's dad. "Nah, Kyoko-san was feeling kinda peckish so we had to go. The best one in the house, please."

Please? This is the first time I ever heard him use that word.

He leads me to the table at the far end of the restaurant. "I don't want people to casually mistake me as your guy, Kyoko-san."

I shudder a little when he reads my mind. He looks at my hands.

"You're working hard, I see."

I smile. He's working his magic again by making me feel at ease with his words.

I also look at his hands. They're still adorned with rings. I easily spy the Vongola Ring nestled in his right ring finger.

It's been awhile since I saw his hands, or him for that matter. I forgot that we weren't on speaking terms since that day. It's my fault.

"So I guess you're the Right Hand Man, then? Being alive and all?"

"The test was easier than I imagined. The Tenth didn't tell you why he was absent for the majority of the Prom, didn't he? Such a virtuous man!"

I eye him warily. 'Virtuous' was overkill.

"No, he didn't."

"He went in Italy to save my ass," he answers calmly. "When I came thereafter to take my test, I just went inside an empty room with a small table in the middle. There was a piece of paper there. There was a question asking me what was the hardest choice I ever made and gave a half-hearted decision."

"And I thought you were assigned to destroy the world or something. Instead you got a beauty pageant question that you can easily answer."

He chuckles. "I was utterly flabbergasted as well. I wanted a real answer though and it was easy to give."

"I can guess it… Just tell me."

Gokudera gives a toothy grin. "You should. It involved you."

I sigh as I take my chopsticks and begin fiddling with them. I can't give him a whack nor a sarcastic 'I know.' I just don't want to egg him on telling me further.

The last thing I need to hear is to know he still regrets choosing his dream over me.

I don't want to make the same mistake so here I am, still in Japan to make my dream come true.

"Why are you even here? To see Haru or to finish some dangerous ho-hum for your 'virtuous' boss?"

"I've finished the mission a day ago. I came here to relax. My two years were a pain compared to yours and Miura's."

"Nice try but you can't fool me," I yawn. My stomach was rumbling storms already. I hope the food will come here already.

"Kyoko-san…" he draws with his fingers on the table. "I came to pick you up."

"What?" I-Is he two-timing? Oooh, I see what you're doing!

"I want you to go to Italy. You miss him, don't you?"

W-what-?

"Wait- this is happening so fast I don't know what to say-"

"To be honest, I broke entrance to your house. You were mumbling the Tenth's name over and over."

"How dare you even went- without my permission you-"

I can't believe this. Slowly, my respect for the man I liked in my highschool days is slowly dissipating. He has no right to question my decision. He has no right to say that when Tsuna-san now probably-

"He still has the Valentine present you gave him, Kyoko-san."

"Here you go, tuna belly with a discount! Eat up!"

I can't look at Yamamoto-kun's dad. Gokudera-san's eyes are pleading. His hands are now balled into fists as they made sudden contact with the table.

You have to be kidding me. I don't want to listen to him. The last thing I need is to abandon what I have already built up and go to the direction he's telling me.

But-

"_I thought you weren't going to come."_

"_I've let you down a couple of times already. This is the last time I will-"_

"_Now that I think about it, I guess it's fine. You can pay me back for also not watching your match before."_

"_No. I apologize."_

"_You went to Italy to finish something. It's ok. I know."_

"_I see… I'm glad that you're satisfied."_

"_What?"_

"_I saved Gokudera-kun. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"_

"_I-"_

"_D-don't cry, Kyoko-chan! It's okay now. He's going to survive. They're going to give a test that will make sure that even if he fails, he'll be ok. If ever he fails, then he still has an option of going with you to college. That's what both of you want, right?"_

"_Eff you."_

"_K-Kyoko-chan, don't cry. It'll be ok. You'll be with Gokudera-kun if he fails to become my Right Hand. I'll be telling him later-"_

"_Stop being so nice. You're really ticking me off. First you gave me a dress and now you're telling me to go with your best friend. Is that really ok with you?"_

"_It is! Please don't cry-"_

"_You're so selfless, making me turn me blind. But you like me too, right? For once, shouldn't you actually think about what you want?"_

"_But I have already. Seeing you wearing the dress I gave you is enough. Dancing with you is enough. Talking with you is enough."_

"_Tsuna-san, but not returning your feelings… is that enough?"_

"_If that won't make you happy then-"_

"_Too bad. I guess I like you already. And I want to like you more."_

"_Ky-"_

"_Here. Happy Valentine's Day. I didn't want you to wear that rag in your chest so I made a new good luck charm."_

"…"

"_You're welcome. Let's see each other at the cake shop tomorrow. I need your help after. Can you teach me how you made that chocolate cake in our cooking class?"_

He was close to real happiness that time. He merely nodded and took me home. He was quiet throughout and stayed close to me.

That was the first time I ever held his hand.

"Give me until tomorrow," I say finally as I snatched a piece of heavenly food to appease my empty sack of energy. "I need you to stay only in the living room. We need to talk."

**~K27~**

We talked about a lot of things.

And it made me realize how much I miss Gokudera-kun. How much I missed Yamamoto-kun, Onii-chan, Chrome-chan, Mukuro-san (slightly), Hibari-san (very slightly), Lambo-chan, Ipin-chan, Reborn-chan, Bianchi-san and a whole lot of them I can't name out.

"Who is the person stupid enough to be dating your brother? I nearly contracted cancer when I found out he has a woman."

"Oh, remember Hana-chan? She was his date to the Prom. They had been textmates since the time she tried to contact me. Onii-chan answered it and they exchanged numbers. When they met they surprisingly clicked. Hana-chan often texts me and stuff. They're planning to get married once Ryohei retires fighting professionally."

"Which I doubt will be happening anytime sooner, hahaha," he guffaws as he spreads his arms over the sofa. I already brought a futon down to where I was lying to.

"Now, now, don't underestimate the power of love. It managed to convert my brother, remember."

"Tch. Yeah. Did the same for me too. I've been looking back and I really wonder why I even fell for her in the last minute."

"Seriously?"

"Maybe it was because the moment was too fucking perfect. I don't know. I figure that if I should end up leaving Namimori behind, I should leave with a bang."

"Well congratulations. I never figured you'd pull that off. To even kiss Haru-chan in the train as well as call her almost everyday…"

"I didn't call her yesterday. I intended to surprise her."

"You did a good job. Everyone was staring at you two."

"Thanks."

"…AH! I really can't wrap my finger around it! You're so... gutsy now. What happened to you?"

He looks at me and then tilts his head up on the ceiling, probably deep in thought.

"I ended up taking her advice to heart. She told me to just do it than regret it later. And maybe, when I look back at the shit I did to her and to you… I don't want to repeat them. I don't want to act like a bad guy anymore. I have to tell you, that time I first kissed her, it was for the baseball-baka. I didn't want him to feel bad in entrusting Miura to me. But…"

"You ended up loving her forreal?"

He hoists himself up and stretches his back before sinking down again. He grins widely.

"When I kissed her again, it felt better than then. I really don't regret giving up on her."

"Gosh, stop this. Don't make me feel guilty!"

"I will until it rubs you the right way. Kyoko-san, if you only knew how much you're missing. It's ok to chase your dreams. I know. But make sure that you don't chase it without people to back you up."

I stuffed my face with a pillow.

Gokudera-kun, the roles have been reversed. You are now the guru and I, the idiot student.

"It will get pretty lonesome."

"Yeah…" I murmur. It… hurt. His words. They were brutally honest and eye-opening that I feel sick at myself.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow. After I bid adieu to Miura, I'll be flying to the airport. By then, I hope you'll give me an answer. I won't be back sometime, so make sure your final decision counts."

A few minutes later when I closed my bedroom door I threw the pillow at the window. I forgot I shut it close for the airconditioner. Sigh.

Even if I don't go with him, I can still go there through my scholarship. I can also save up for the trip. I can't go right now. I mean, I have a lot of things to aim for. I need my studies. I didn't apply and pass a scholarship application for nothing.

"_It will get pretty lonesome."_

Die, Gokudera-kun.

Is it my fault that I don't have any friends in Tokyo with the exception of Haru and Hana-chan (both of which I rarely see)? I could care less.

"_I- I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun but… if I keep chasing after you, I might end up losing the thing that I want to be. I want to accomplish something by my own power. I don't want to depend on you or Onii-chan."_

"_Ok. You should. I'm sorry if I ever was a burden to you. Good luck then. Godspeed."_

I coldly rejected him that time. Nice, Kyoko. Really nice.

It really puzzles me… his neverending patience. No matter how bad I end up reciprocating his feelings, he never gets mad.

Gosh, pull yourself together! Don't listen to your own musings. I can't neglect my studies right now. I just can't.

I have to work hard.

And then what? What then if you become a chef? It will be too late. You can't chase after Tsuna by then.

But if he loves me then he can wait.

Can you be sure he'll be chasing the girl who long gave up overlapping her future with his and turned to another direction?

Oh conscience stop. You don't know Tsuna- you absolutely don't-

People change. Look at Gokudera. Haru. Your Onii-chan.

_Look at you._

**~K27~**

"I don't get you at all. If I were you, I would've been there to meet Tsuna-san. You even let Gokudera-kun leave without a word."

The spring morning was breezy and comforting. I sip more latte as I think back about the sight I saw three hours ago when I woke up. He rolled up the futon and folded his blankets, leaving a note on the living room table.

_Makes me glad we didn't end up together._

"He should die," I mutter as I give the paper for Haru-chan to read. "I did the same thing he ended up doing. Why should he care about bringing me with him?"

"Maybe he's not just thinking of your sake. Maybe Tsuna-san's so depressed these days, he decided to do something about it," she says matter-of-factly as she eyes the paper more.

"Sorry then but with the tons of friends Tsuna-san has out there, I'm sure he won't mind if one is absent," I sigh heavily. "Can we just talk of something else, Haru-chan? Maybe we can talk about your friends in Tokyo. Any chance you can introduce them to me?"

I wait. She was still looking at the paper, lost in thought.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm sorry but I have to tell you this as your best friend," she says as she spoons her coffee cup. "You are probably the most selfish person I've ever met."

"W-wha-"

"Before you ever think of anything spiteful to say, I want you to focus less on your dreams and more on the people around you. It's not just about you. You have your own story, but the more you get absorbed at your own, you're just imprisoning yourself in your own little world. Sure, you've followed your dreams. Sure, you're a chef. But then what? If you're going to celebrate that milestone alone, what's the point? I can't be the only person you can brag your achievement to. Even Hana-chan."

"I…" I don't understand. Why should it be wrong to think about yourself more?

"You're becoming like the girl you were then before you met Tsuna-san again, Kyoko-chan," she continues. I couldn't contradict her. But…

"I'm scared. I'm scared of having no words to say," I whisper. "I did something awful to Tsuna-san. I didn't even say goodbye."

"Then remember what Gokudera-kun did. If words don't cut it, then just go for it!"

She then gives me the paper.

"You didn't read the rest, you know," Haru smiles.

I look the paper and nearly slapped myself for not noticing the cramped letters at the bottom of the back page.

_Last chance._

I see Haru-chan's red phone in her right hand.

"He's still in your place. Go get him."

"But-"

"I don't ever, ever, want to hear you say that word. Time doesn't care for excuses," she pushes me out of my chair and then into the street. My back hurt a little.

"B-"

"Don't ever say that word! Just go already. You can't make Tsuna-san wait!"

"Haru-chan…"

I turn back at her and nod before breaking into a run.

_Thanks, bestie._

**~K27~**

"Gokudera-kun!" I scream once I reach my house and search for him around to no avail. "I'm here, ok? Please come out now!"

No answer. I feel a little stupid.

"Hey, I'm here already! Your girlfriend made me see the light! I was wrong! I was selfish! I'll go with you!"

I turn back to the bathroom just in case.

"I'm sorry! I'll go see Tsuna-kun already! I hate you, but please show yourself so I'll hate you more for even hiding!"

I ran upstairs to look under the beds in my room and Onii-chan's.

"I want to go now! Gokudera-kun! I'm sorry! I'll go with you! I want to see everyone!"

I now hurry downstairs back to the living room and look behind the sofa.

"I want to see everyone!"

The wave of nostalgia hit me full in the face.

Onii-chan, Yamamoto-kun, Hibari-san, Chrome-san, Mukuro-san, Lambo-chan, Ipin-chan, Reborn-chan, Bianchi-san and the rest… I miss them.

"I want to see him! I want to see Tsuna-kun!"

I miss him.

"I want to apologize to him! I want us to begin again! I want to see him!"

And I guess I still love him.

I was now bawling my eyes out. I'm on my knees before becoming a puppet with cut strings.

"I want to see Tsuna-kun so please, please come out Gokudera-kun!"

RINNNGGGGGGG!

My cellphone's beeping. Shaking, I press the receiver.

"_Kyoko-chan, sorry. He's here in my house. I read it wrong. I got really excited. Come here, hurry!"_

**~K27~**

"You were crying," he says smugly as we both fly carefully to Narita airport. We were both silent for almost three hours since he embraced Haru goodbye and had me climb on his back to Italy.

"You're going to make fun of me then?" I snort. "I had a good speech out there and no audience was lucky enough to hear my glorious performance."

"Once we see the others you can do a play-by-play performance Kyoko-san. Make damn sure you also make us cry."

"I wonder how the heck I even liked you in the first place."

"I wonder why I believed you to be more ladylike than Miura."

"Don't know what happened but yes, I'm not. I've been doing some roadwork too, just in case."

"College," he remarks as we finally touch down. Sure enough, a black jet was waiting for us.

"Oh my gosh, is this your own jet?" I scream in delight. Mafia perks deserve to be banned.

"The baseball bastard has a bigger jet than me," he sighs as he lets me down. I follow him excitedly to the entrance.

"Gokudera-kun, I've been wondering… why haven't you called Haru-chan 'Haru' yet? And why hasn't she called you 'Hayato' yet?"

"Oh that…" he sighs. "It's not a really special reason. She said we can only call each other by our first names if we ever get married. By the looks of it, I'll be calling her Miura until after five years."

"In the end, she keeps bossing you around, huh?" I titter once we step in the stair-thingies to the plane, with me in the lead.

"She's a real dreamer, yeah. But I like her optimism. Whenever I'm in a bad mood, I just have to call her to hear about another experience she has, from school crushes to waffle sundaes for lighting up my day. So far she's done a pretty good job."

"That's Miura Haru for you," I agree once the 'door' opens and I step inside.

"I want to ask you too," he says as he seals the entrance. "When are you going to call the Tenth merely by his first name?"

"I wonder as well," I laugh.

The door in front of us suddenly opens.

The person in front is so achingly familiar my tears are imminent.

"Yamamoto-kun!"

Yamamoto-kun is so tall. I jump and pull him into a tight hug.

"K-Kyoko-san?!"

"I missed you," I murmur, remembering the unlikely closeness we've forged back in senior year. I owe him a great deal since I shot him in the head.

"You too, Kyoko-san? Huh? How? Wait, don't tell me that instead of America you rigged the maps to Japan?" He asks Gokudera-kun, who merely shrugs.

Ooh, I see what you did there Gokudera-kun. Mehehehe.

"Where's Onii-chan?"

"He's in Italy with the rest of the guardians," he pats me assuringly. I miss this treatment. "Man, if Tsuna finds out-"

"What, Yamamoto-kun?"

That voice…

That familiar voice that often plays in my dreams…

Yamamoto-kun moves out to my right for me to see the person I know oh-so-well.

"Kyoko…chan."

My knees nearly freeze as I hear him call my name.

He looked… almost the same person as ever. His height, jawline, eye shape and lips may have changed but I can still see the same old person I fell in love with under the stars then.

He looks at me still. Both Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun never made a sound as he steps forward.

I smile warmly.

"I came… to see you," I say softly.

"Kyoko-chan," he repeats, his eyes still penetrating mine.

"I'm sorry about before," I turn away, averting his gaze. It was embarrassing. I look probably like a hairdryer-ed chick for being in the air for three hours. "I was a really big douche. If there's any chance that-"

I stop when I try meeting his eyes again. I thought I was the first one to break down..

Gokudera-kun was right. He really does miss me.

The steady stream of tears in his face continues to cascade down as he awaits my next word.

"I'm sorry," he laughs as he quickly wipes his tears with his sleeve. "I'm just so happy- you're here- you're really _here_. Haha, I can't believe that-"

I lunge out to him and prepared myself for a tight embrace.

"I missed you," I whisper as my tears also appeared. "I'm so, so, sorry for then. I've been a really, really selfish person. Can we start over… until I can call you Tsuna again?"

"Don't worry," he says gently as his hands encircle my back and pull me to his chest. "I understand what you're trying to say. I love you too, Sasagawa Kyoko."

I burrow my head into his chest.

It's been a long time since I cried so hard.

And it's the first time he cried along with me.

**~K27~**

_*Girlfriend had a beautiful cover in Youtube sung by Fruu. Unfortunately at present, it got deleted. Ask me for the link. Seriously, the cover is beautifully sung._

_*I've been planning to put 'Long Live' for a long time already so instead of me putting the themes song/song that inspired me to write this here, I put that up first._

_*Faithfully and Superman should be included here!_

_I'm proud to say it took me 4 nights to finish this. I dedicate this to a lot of people, most especially though to the person who stuck to reading this till the very end._

_Going to college shook my initial views. I can tell you that I experienced a lot of things in a short span of time. In truth, I don't like my university, but I'll try to fall in love with it._

_I hate the ending of the manga, but my love for KHR didn't leave me. I love this fandom and I hope you guys will continue to. I've been following Magi but the shipping in KHR still rules!_

_If you've got any questions, comments, outrage/s regarding the ending, feel free to tell. I have been thinking of Namesake, in actuality, as a thorn I needed to remove so I could continue to write the fics I want to write (majority of which are KHR). So the ending… I don't know when I'll be able to post the true ending, so just ask me what will happen. But of course, if you've followed the TYL arc, then you know that the end of the tunnel isn't sunshine and rainbows._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Angel Descendant_


End file.
